Alma tenebrosa
by Diggea
Summary: Era embriagador sentir una ella de carne y hueso entre sus brazos. Una ella que encontró inesperadamente, que apartó de garras de los mortífagos. Una ella que le había costado mucho dejar atrás, cuando tuvo que hacerlo. Una ella que se empeñó en salvarle y que contra todo pronóstico lo logró. Una ella que necesitaba tener siempre, pensaba espantando las brumas oscuras de su alma.
1. Chapter 1

_**Continuación de Snape.**_

 _ **Para aquellos que la hayan leído, ya saben que esta igualmente puede contener escenas no aptas para almas sensibles**_

 _ **y mentes jóvénes e impresionables.**_

 _ **Para los que no, quedan advertidos.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: lo que conozcan es de J.K. Rowling, el resto es fruto de mi imaginación...**_

 _ **y de alguna incitación malin...digo, bienintencionada.**_

Snape seguía enfadado.

_¿Puedo levantarme de esta silla de ruedas ya? Estoy harto de que me empujen por todos lados como si fuera un anciano impedido.

Demons cerró encendió las luces de su piso y cerró la puerta.

_ No_ pero, enseguida, se apiadó de él _. Está bien, sólo un poco. Puedes marearte.

_No sé que tiene que ver una herida en el cuello con las piernas.

_No sé por qué te has empeñado en pedir el alta en el hospital, Harry, mi Harry, no el suyo,_aclaró innecesariamente_ dijo que deberías quedarte un par de días más.

Snape gruñó.

_Odio ese lugar, odio estar tendido en una cama sin hacer nada, odio a las enfermeras que vienen a todas horas a tomarme la temperatura, a darme pastillas que no quiero tomar y a intentar lavar mis partes íntimas, como si yo no tuviera manos. Odio las visitas de tus amigos, oir a todas horas cómo te llaman nena y comentan cosas sobre nosotros como si yo fuera sordo y como te besan y te abrazan y me miran como si fuera un bicho raro.

Snape se quitó la manta que le tapaba y se levantó vestido únicamente por un camisón con el logotipo del hospital, que apenas cubría sus rodillas. Demons tuvo que esforzarse por mentenerse seria al verle de esa guisa.

_Sobre todo, odio, odio... _ dijo con voz profunda_ no tenerte para mí solo y no poder besarte cuando se me antoje.

Severus rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de ella, estrechándola, apoyando su mejilla contra la de ella, hablando en el oído de ella. Era embriagador sentir una ella de carne y hueso entre sus brazos. Una ella nada huidiza, una ella real y que le correspondía. Una ella que encontró como un inesperado e incómodo fardo, que tuvo que apartar de las garras de los mortífagos un bastante en contra de sus planes. Una ella que le había costado mucho dejar atrás, cuando tuvo que hacerlo, para cumplir con las órdenes de Dumbledore. Una ella que arriesgó su propia vida para salvarle y que lo consiguió contra todo pronóstico. Una ella que había cambiado su visión del mundo_ ahora resultaba bastante más apetecible_ y una ella que deseaba tener siempre, siempre,... _siempre_... entre sus brazos.

Ella pusó sus manos en la espalda de él, tocando su piel desnuda por la abertura posterior del camisón y deslizó sus dedos por la columna vertebral abajo.

_ Severus, no llevas ropa interior. Podías habérmelo dicho...

_ Por lo visto tuvieron que cortar la ropa en el quirófano antes de operarme. Cortar. Toda la ropa, ¡para tocarme en el cuello!.

Dijo a su oído, manifestando su mordaz criterio al respecto de lo que suponía una incompetencia, apartando el pelo de su oreja con su nariz mientras, una mano fría, la mano fría de ella, le tocaba descaradamente las nalgas.

_Necesito desprenderme de este olor a... aséptico_ se deshizo de su abrazo y se dirigió a la única puerta del piso, el baño.

Ella le seguía y trató de sostenerle del brazo pero él se volvió a mirarla. Severus era el único hombre capaz de gruñir con la mirada. Paula se rindió alzando las manos y dejó que entrara solo a la ducha, aunque le hubiera encantado esparcir la espuma por todo su cuerpo y... bueno, tendría que esperar.

Severus cerró los ojos dejando que por su espalda cayera el agua cálida, limpiando su cuerpo y, sobre todo, su alma.

Si estaba preocupado por la suerte que habrían corrido en Hogwarts y por la lista de bajas, de momento, su mente embotada no iba a hacer nada por enterarse.

Se había dado cuenta que estaba cansado, cansado de preocuparse por todo, cansado de ocuparse de todo, y realmente, lo que quería era olvidarse de todo. Al menos... de todo lo concerniente a Hogwarts.

Ahora, tenía que centrarse en este nuevo comienzo. Hacer las cosas bien. No equivocarse de nuevo. Tomar las decisiones adecuadas.

Paula le vió salir de la ducha, con una corta toalla enrollada a su cintura, el pelo mojado y el cuerpo humeante. _Tranquila,_ _nena,_ _es todo para ti, s_ e dijo mientras exhalaba lentamente, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a su pecho. Aún estaba convaleciente.

Severus se sentó en el sofá, a unos metros enfrente de ella.

_Ahora que vamos a convivir juntos, deberíamos poner unas normas,_ propuso con seriedad _ ...señorita Demons.

_Mantengo la de permitirte andar por ahí solo envuelto en una toalla. Y me llamo Paula, por si se te ha olvidado.

Snape resopló, como aburrido, Tú... usted... qué más daba.

_ La primera norma es que me reservo el derecho de llamarla señorita Demons cuando me plazca, sobre todo, cuando la devore.

_ De acuerdo, siempre que yo pueda llamarte Severus, incluso..._ ah, esa mirada felina y aguda en los ojos de ella_ cuando me devores.

_La siguiente, es que dejes de tratarme como un inválido, he vivido a la manera muggle mucho tiempo, sé usar un teléfono y un ascensor, por ejemplo. No soy ningún inútil. Tampoco soy ningún pusilánime, así que no necesito que andes detrás mía preguntándome si me encuentro bien o si necesito consuelo. No lo necesito. Deja esa actitud maternalista.

_Perfecto, tampoco creo que pudiera aguantar ese papel mucho más tiempo. Ya sabes que no me va lo de ser maternalista.

Ella dió un par de pasos hacia él, contoneando sus caderas.

_Me gustaría que tus amigos dejaran de llamarte "nena".

_ Me temo que las normas que puedo aceptar son las referentes a mi persona,_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ siempre he sido "nena" para ellos, no creo que vaya a dejar de serlo ahora porque a ti no te guste.

Severus asintió.

_Está bien, pero si alguno de esos "amigos" ha sido tu amante alguna vez tienes que decírmelo inmediatamente. Sólo para saber a qué atenerme.

_ No sé cómo esa información va a serte necesaria. No lo haré.

_¿No lo haré?_ repitió él.

Paula se acercó un paso más a él.

_ ¿Eso va a hacerte sentirte más seguro? ¿Eso va a borrar lo ocurrido en mi vida? Eso forma parte del pasado. Tu tienes tus fantasmas y yo los míos... pero te aseguro que no tienes que competir con ellos, no hay competencia posible. Eres mi mejor amante y el más devoto. Dejemos los fantasmas en el otro mundo ¿No crees?

Severus asintió, no sabía muy bien de qué manera iba a manejar convivir con el pasado de esa mujer. Suponía que del mismo modo que ella tendría que lidiar con el de él. Le dió la razón. Mejor que ganara en eso, porque las otras condiciones eran importantes.

_Bien, esta te va a costar un poco más._ Entrecerró sus ojos negros, tratando de adivinar su reacción_ Tienes que reconciliarte con tu familia.

Paula desandó todo el camino que le había acercado a él. Estaba loco si creía que iba a hacer eso.

_Tú sueñas..

_Paula,

 _Usando mi nombre, ¿Eh, señor Snape? Se ve que eso te importa y mucho._

_ Ya no tienes 16 años, eres una mujer hecha y derecha y no necesitas su aprobación o sus... disculpas_ adivinó el mago_. Pero es tu familia... y tu padre es una persona muy influyente y ...rica, siempre es bueno estar a bien con ellos.

Paula sonrió y se mordió sugerentemente un labio. Él quería morder ese labio y otros más, pero tendría que esperar a acabar con esta conversación.

_Maldito Slytherin retorcido y ambicioso_ su voz melosa endulzaba el insulto_ Yo también soy rica. Mi trabajo vale millones.

Severus miró el apartamento y luego a ella con cara de "pues no lo parece".

_Puedo comprarte un castillo en Escocia, si quieres,_presumió_ que no haga ostentación del dinero no quiere decir que no lo tenga.

_Es tu familia, Paula. Tampoco te pido que les ames, solo que.. no les mandes a la mierda cada vez que hables con ellos.

Paula suspiró, ¿cuánto le importaba ese hombre?, ¿tanto como para renunciar a una barrera infranqueable de su vida?... o lo mejor, ¿cuánto le importaba ella a él?, ¿lo suficiente como para desestimar su ambición y la anticipación de su mente inteligente y manipuladora? Se rindió, ese hombre le importaba mucho, muchísimo y bueno, la verdad es que tenía ganas de poner fin a esa guerra que había minado bastante su resistencia causándole una enorme fatiga y hastío. Necesitaba toda su energía para lograr que "esto" funcionase y que funcionase bien.

_Pero si me insultan o te insultan, se acabó esa regla_amenazó con el dedo en alto.

Severus asintió recostándose en el sofá. Si había conseguido esa, la siguiente estaba chupada.

_Sigamos..., nada de anticonceptivos.

Paula abrió la boca en esa particular expresión suya de enojo y sorpresa. Esa no se la esperaba, ¿verdad?. Snape alzó una ceja, expectante mientras contenía una sonrisa.

_Vamos, Paula, ¿realmente crees que no reconozco una poción de ese tipo cuando la veo, o cuando la huelo? Esperaba que fueras lo bastante sincera como para decírmelo cuando te preguntaba lo que tramabas, pero ya veo que la sinceridad no es lo tuyo y bueno, me convenía que la tomaras. Pero... Ya tengo una edad... y tú tampoco eres una niña. Tentemos a la suerte.

Demons estaba estupefacta, ( _yo lo flipo)._

_Jamás pensé que entrara en tus planes tener hijos.

¿Ironía? Bah, él jugaba a eso mucho mejor.

_Tampoco entraba en mis planes sobrevivir a la guerra y fugarme contigo.

 _Touche, mon ami._

_Ok, ok, tentemos a la suerte. Aunque sólo si prometes usar todos tus conocimientos y habilidades para evitar todas las molestias que pueda tener en el embarazo y para recuperar mi espléndido físico después del parto... ¿Alguna petición más?_ aún no se podía creer que hubiera accedido a eso tan fácilmente.

_Oh, sí, sólo he empezado contigo, "nena".

Severus abrió la toalla mostrándose totalmente desnudo y puso ambos brazos abiertos sobre el respaldo del sofá. Paula flipó de nuevo, era la primera vez que se ofrecía tan abiertamente sin que ella tuviera que provocarle previamente.

_ ¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste aquella vez, en la biblioteca?_ su voz bajó un tono. Sonaba excitantemente atemorizadora.

Paula sintió el calor correr por todo su cuerpo, ( _Oh si lo recuerdo, jamás podría olvidarlo...)_ sonrió pícara mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba frente a él dejando que su cuerpo invadiera por completo su campo visual. Amaba al hombre, cierto, pero no amaba menos a su cuerpo sólido y nervudo, lleno de músculos elásticos bajo la blanca piel.

Puso las manos sobre las rodillas del mago, ¿tenía las manos frías o era su piel lo que ardía? Debía ser producto del agua caliente, porque su piel no podía quemarla como el fuego. En ese momento, ella se sentía como una blanda masa de pan, deseando ser cocida, crecer y dorarse y convertirse en su alimento. Era imposible que su propia piel no comenzara a burbujear acompañando la ebullición de su interior. Buscó los ojos de Severus, negros, intensos, y paseó descarada su mirada por su pálido pecho, calculando el ritmo de su respiración contenida. Notaba cómo él disfrutaba de esa mirada: era vanidoso, le gustaba sentirse adorado.

Ella suspiró intencionadamente cuando miró su vientre y por debajo de su ombligo y volvió a cruzar una mirada llena de deseo con aquellos abismos oscuros que pobremente se denominaban ojos e, intencionadamente, se lamió los labios.

¿Desde cuando estaba así de "preparado"?¿Desde que había salido de la ducha?¿Desde que le estaba exponiendo sus normas?

Severus suspiró con ese ronco gemido que vibraba en su garganta.

_¿Tengo que hacerle un mapa?_preguntó impaciente y burlón.

Las manos de Paula se posaban ligeras sobre sus rodillas y sus labios, igual de livianos, dibujaron senderos sinuosos en cada uno de sus muslos. Lamió su piel aún húmeda, pero esa escasa agua no calmaba su sed. Snape cerró los ojos y cerró su mente a todo lo que hubiera en el mundo salvo a aquella boca cálida con sus suaves labios.

Esta vez ella no tenía prisa, ni urgencia, ni necesitaba impresionarle. Esta vez, se demoró a propósito en recorrer cada milímetro de piel ardiente y sedosa. Hundía los dientes en sus ingles y jugueteaba con su vello. Recorría su vientre y su pubis, oyendo el aire salir de sus pulmones, sintiendo cómo se estremecía cada vez que rozaba la tirantez de su miembro.

Se apoyó en el vientre del mago, presionando con sus dedos y dejó que sus labios actuaran por su propia voluntad atrapando la punta... el extremo... ¡oh, mierda! Basta de eufemismos, quería saborear esa hermosura ya: lamerla, succionarla, metérsela entera en la boca, apretarla contra su paladar y frotarla con la lengua, con los labios, con los dientes... hasta que sus gruñidos de bestia hambrienta llenaran el aire.

Snape puso las manos sobre las de ella, y siguió ascendiendo por sus brazos, acariciando sus hombros y su nuca, enredando los largos dedos entre los suaves mechones de su pelo, agradeciendo su dedicación mientras adelantaba sus caderas acercándose, adentrándose en su ardiente boca.

_En aquella ocasión,_ el apartamento se inundó con su voz ronca de deseo_ me hubiera gustado guiar tu preciosa cabecita.

Paula abandonó un momento su tarea para murmurar "no sé que te lo impide ahora", un sonido gutural acompañó a las manos de Severus que, sin esperar otra invitación, la tomaron por el pelo y la nuca presionándola contra él, aún más, si era posible.

Ella se dejó llevar por los movimientos, largos y lentos que el mago prefería, concentrándose en su sabor, su olor y las manos de Severus, una en su nuca, la otra en su espalda, en sus brazos, en sus mejillas... También llegaba a sus labios, privándola a veces de su miembro para darle en su lugar sus dedos mientras gruñía o gemía o hacía ambas cosas a la vez, observándola en todo momento.

Él trataba de adivinar, a veces, en aquellas ocasiones en que lograba conservar la coherencia de su mente, qué era lo que hacía con su boca o con su lengua o con su garganta que parecía infinita... y la miraba con deleite. No creía que hubiera en el mundo otra persona capaz de transformar algo tan "físico" en algo tan íntimo, como si cada caricia otorgada, fuera una declaración.

Rememoró otras veces en las que, al borde de perder esa batalla, frenaba sus ansias para devolverle cada pródiga ofrenda, pero hoy no iba a contenerse.

Se había liberado de un yugo muy pesado, se había sentido por años como un arco tensado casi al límite de su aguante y hoy necesitaba explotar... completamente.

Paula sintió el cambio de sus manos. Imperiosamente la aferró mientras se movía con ímpetu dentro de su boca, casi incapaz de hacer otra cosa que recibir las violentas acometidas y aprisionarle contra su paladar. Era muy placentero dejarse llevar por él. Era extremadamente excitante sentir como se aceleraba su respiración, como perdía el extremo control que le caracterizaba en casi todas sus actuaciones. Era insufrible sentir su propio volcán expulsar la lava candente que empapaba sus muslos. Usaba las manos para aferrarse a sus muslos, para arañar su vientre, para mostrarle el placer que ella sentía incluso con esa invasión, ya que sus gemidos ahogados le parecían insuficientes.

La retiró de sí de forma brusca, levantándola. El acuerdo entre ambos era mantenerla satisfecha, tendría que retrasar un poco su explosión. Ella protestó pero él acalló sus protestas llenando con su lengua el vacío que había dejado su sexo en la boca de la mujer. Hizo que se subiera a sus muslos, manteniendo una mano en su nuca, acariciando su espalda, abandonado su boca para besar su cuello. Abandonando su cuello para besar sus pechos. La conocía suficiente para saber dónde besarla, cómo besarla y cómo morderla... cómo devorarla mientras se consumía en su propio fuego.

Que placer sentirla ansiosa y temblorosa, siempre deseando más. Y que placer sentir cómo lo demostraba, frotándose contra sus muslos.

Severus abrió las piernas y ella quedó colgando, enganchada por sus corvas a los muslos de él, ("¡oh, que malvado, _señor Snape_!"; "¿No ibas a llamarme Severus?"; " Cuando se lo merezca"), expuesta al frío con las piernas abiertas sin nada contra lo que frotarse, lejos del calor del cuerpo del mago. ("Empezaré a merecérmelo")

Su mano, ¡sí, su mano! y sus dedos entre sus anhelantes paredes. Su otra mano aún en su cabeza, sosteniéndola amorosamente, sus labios llenándola de besos. Esa lengua quemando su piel y el roce del perfil de su nariz empujando su carne. Y el vacío de nuevo.

Volvió a gemir, frustada.

_Venga, señorita Demons. Su montura la espera.

¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilo? Pareciera que ni sudaba cuando ella tenía todo su cuerpo empapado, sólo no podía controlar el brillo de sus ojos y Paula se aferró a ese brillo mientras reptaba por sus muslos y frenó su urgencia para provocar la del mago... infructosamente. Esperó a que él avanzara, esperó lo que a ella le parecía una eternidad... pero él permaneció impertérrito, mirándola desde el fondo de sus oscuros ojos. Reconoció para sí misma que eso era precisamente una de las cosas que más le gustaba y aceptó el reto de hacerle contorsionarse dentro de ella.

Snape sonrió, le encantaban ese tipo de pulsos.

_ Vamos,...Paula... hazme un hombre.

 _Ufff, señor Snape, usted sabe como pedir las cosas..._

Lentamente, _exasperantemente lenta_ , Demons le albergaba en su interior, precioso cobijo, prolijo, generoso, cálido y apretado. E igual de lentamente, ella comenzó a moverse sobre él. Severus intentó cubrir con sus manos cada centímetro de su piel. La sostuvo por los pechos, la apretaba y pellizcaba con suficiente fuerza para darle placer sin hacerle daño.

Ella cerró los ojos, seña inequívoca de que él iba ganando.

_Dime que me amas_rugió con voz profunda.

_¿Qué?_musitó ella.

_Nunca me has dicho que me amas... dímelo.

 _Oh, señor Snape, siempre en el momento más inoportuno._

Severus la tomó por la cintura, por los costados, impulsando su cuerpo menudo, y ella tuvo que agarrarse a los hombros del mago y apoyar su frente en él, buscando un lugar donde sostenerse. La mente se le nublaba, sus besos eran infinitos.

_Dímelo, Paula, dí que me amas...

Él no acabaría antes de que ella lo hiciese y no antes de que ella lo dijera.

Su cuerpo convulsionó ligeramente, hasta el aire que salía por su boca se estremecía, y las paredes de su caverna le apretaban mordiéndole como una desdentada boca. Era un río, era un mar...

_Te amo, Severus..., oh Dios..., te amo.

Le aniquiló la boca para saborear esas palabras.

Por fin, él estalló... y ya, ya podía acabarse el mundo.


	2. Planes

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su piso era el amplio ventanal, con su magníficas vistas de Londres. Le gustaba sentarse a su mesa, con su café en la mano. Café y no té, al menos por la mañana. Le gustaba sentarse sobre sus piernas, enredada sobre la silla como una niña pequeña y desperezarse al alba, mirando por su ventana. Si tenía suerte, hacía sol. La luz entraba por los blancos visillos invadiendo palmo a palmo su suelo.

Ese era su momento preferido del día. La soledad del alba, el silencio y la promesa de un nuevo principio. Era el momento de planear, degustando su café, en qué iba a emplear las horas de ese nuevo día. Sin embargo hoy no tenía planes. Sus planes dependían en gran parte del hombre que dormía desnudo entre sus blancas sábanas. Así que la página de su agenda seguía en blanco, como sus sábanas, como sus pensamientos.

Mordisqueaba distraidamente sus uñas, adicta a los malos hábitos, echaba de menos su cigarrillo aunque se mantenía firme en su promesa, volver a su medio habitual le había devuelto la ansiedad de sus malas costumbres, pero recordaba perfectamente las cicatrices redondas del tamaño de la yema de su dedo en el torso de Severus y por muy fuerte que fuera ese hombre, seguro que el click del encendedor le provocaba escalofríos.

Era impresionante.

Su alma esculpida a base de reveses era su último y más preciado trofeo.

Le gustaba verle dormir. Tan relajado, tan inocente, como si no hubiera sido traicionado, manipulado, torturado...

El sol tocó finalmente sus pies y aún no tenía planes. Tenía una agenda en blanco y un ejemplar magnífico entre cobijas blancas.

Silenciosa y ágil como una gata, se deslizó de nuevo entre las sábanas para verle más de cerca.

Primer punto del día: observar a Severus mientras duerme. _Y sonreir como una boba mientras lo haces._

_Buenos días, señorita madrugadora.

Snape pasó un brazo por encima de ella y la besó tiernamente en la frente. No le pasó desapercibido que ella frunció las cejas un momento.

_¿Qué hacías?

Siempre la sorprendía la lucidez con que despertaba.

_Ver amanecer.

_¿Y qué pensabas?

Ella le miró a los ojos. La estaba interrogando. Tendría que acostumbrarse a dar explicaciones. Suspiró.

_ ¿No tienes la sensación de que este es un tiempo prestado? Tengo el presentimiento de que, después de tanto tiempo negándome a tener esta... placidez, ahora no me la merezco y que la voy a perder pronto.

_ Será porque realmente no me mereces, _dijo él totalmente serio_ ¿Te he contagiado mi fatalismo?

_No es eso. Es... ¿No te sientes vacío, cansado, usado y un poco perdido?¿No estás... ni mínimamente... asustado?.

Severus rió. Una risa breve y sarcástica.

_¿Seguro que no tienes ya poderes para leer mi mente?.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Parece que te voy conociendo".

_No voy a negarte que después de ser el títere de Dumbledore y el lacayo de Voldemort (¿Se puede decir Voldemort ya?).. ahora me cuesta tomar decisiones por mí mismo. Aunque contaba con usted, mi ama y señora, para que me ayudara en esa tarea. Aunque visto lo visto, esa fatalidad con que ves el futuro, tengo que preguntar: ¿ya has pensado ya cuándo vas de dejar de amarme?

_Y tú, ¿has pensado cuando dejarás de desearme?

Demons se dió la vuelta pegando su espalda al pecho del mago. El calor de su cuerpo era muy reconfortante.

_Cuando te pongas enorme y camines balánceándote como un barco_ dijo llevando una mano a su vientre_ No me has contestado qué hacías tan temprano.

_Esta es mi hora de hacer planes_explicó ella_. Decidir cómo voy a emplear mi tiempo este día. Pero hoy no he podido hacer ninguno, esperándote. Ahora tengo que ajustar mi vida a la tuya, así que, desembucha. ¿Qué has planeado?

Ajustar mi vida a la tuya. Severus pensaba que eso sonaba muy, muy bien.

_¿Para hoy?

_Para tu vida de hoy en adelante.

Severus rió y su espalda tembló con el pecho del mago. Eso mismo estuvo pensando ayer. Tenía delante de sí una vida sin promesas que cumplir. Libre.

_Venga, sé que haces planes mientras te duchas y ayer te duchaste dos veces._ continuó ella_ ¿Qué has decidido?

Snape la abrazó un momento y volvió a besarle el pelo.

_Aún no lo sé, no sé si aparecer en el mundo mágico como un resucitado o quedarme escondido en tu cama.

_ El mundo muggle a la larga te resultará poco estimulante.

_Lo dudo, estando tú en él, pero... ayer decidí, mientras me duchaba por segunda vez, que voy a tomarme unas vacaciones.

_Tendrás que cambiarte el nombre mientras te escondas en mi cama. En el mundo muggle, quiero decir, ¿no? Y encontrar un trabajo, algo en qué ocuparte. Tengo un puesto libre en mi departamento, si te apetece.

_ Había dicho va-ca-cio-nes... Mi nombre es perfectamente muggle, tengo carnet de indentidad, partida de nacimiento... mi padre era muggle, ¿no lo recuerda?

_Ya, pero presiento_ dijo frotándose el antebrazo izquierdo, allí donde estuvo la marca tenebrosa_ que hay unos cuantos mortífagos esperando ver aparecer su nombre por ahí. Aunque, si tienes los papeles en regla, podemos tomar un avión, irnos de vacaciones a un lugar con mucho sol...

_¿Un avión? ¿Para qué? Tengo mi varita, ¿recuerda?

Demons se apretó contra él.

_Claro que recuerdo tu "varita", Severus. Pero no puedes irte de vacaciones todavía. Tienes que ir disfrazarte, ir a algún lugar en el que puedas enterarte cómo están todos, Minerva, Hagrid...Potter. Y saber qué piensan sobre tu desaparición... Así será más fácil decidir si reapareces o no.

_ Veo que lo has pensado todo.

_Y luego tenemos que ir de compras, no tienes ropa que ponerte. Te traje solo una muda y no sé si será de tu gusto.

_¿Es negra?

Demons rió. Claro, no podía ser de otro color.

_ Y yo tengo que ir al laboratorio y ver cómo está aquello. Tengo que asegurarme de que no contraten a algún inepto. Supongo que , si no te ataca nadie, estaremos libres para la hora de comer. Luego, podremos irnos de vacaciones.

_ Está bien, mandona, haré todo eso que dices y luego..._ Snape metió sus manos bajo la ropa de ella y la abrazó con fuerza_Luego, tú harás lo que yo diga.

Ea, ahora él se levantaba y se iba al baño a arreglarse y ella se quedaba con el cuerpo intranquilo, deseando que fuera luego ya.

Ella no se esmeró demasiado, total, tendría que ponerse el uniforme al llegar. Severus tardó muchísimo en salir del baño.

_ ¡Dios mío!_ exclamó ella al verle_ Esto es muy perturbador.

Ante sus ojos había un Snape, con una larga melena negra enhebrada de canas y una larga barba. Cientos de arrugas surcaban lo que se veía de su rostro y sus manos nudosas, como troncos de árboles, temblaban ligeramente. Caminaba encorvado y frágil, con una túnica de color indefinible entre marrón y gris. Parecía un ermitaño loco, recién sallido de su cueva.

_Supongo que así no me reconocerán. Voy al Caldero Chorreante, allí me enteraré de todo. Dame un beso.

_Ni loca, luego, a la vuelta, cuando vuelvas a ser tú.

* * *

Severus aún reía para sí mismo cuando entró en el Caldero Chorreante. La cara de Demons al decirle que era él con cuarenta años más fué todo un poema. Rápidamente, cambió su expresión. Se concentró en su nueva misión.

Lentamente, con andar viejuno, se acercó a la barra y pidió un zumo de calabaza. Ajuzó la vista y el oído. Reinaba un ambiente que Snape recordaba vagamente, similar a aquel de cuando Potter sobrevivió.

La gente estaba exultante, nerviosa, pero feliz, riendo sin motivo, felicitándose unos a otros, invitándose a copas y brindando.

_¿Qué se celebra?_ preguntó a alguien sentado a su derecha en la barra.

_¿Dónde ha estado metido? ¿No lo sabe? Quién usted sabe ha sido derrotado ¡de forma definitiva esta vez! Ha sido el Elegido, ¡Harry Potter! ¡Bah, lea y entérese!

El impaciente mago le tiró un ejemplar de El Profeta. Allí estaba todo, la batalla de Hogwarts, la lista de bajas y una emocionante y lacrimosa esquela para los caídos. Muchos conocidos en uno y otro bando.

Los Malfoy no salían mal parados, por lo visto, según informaba la reportera, Narcissa había jugado un papel crucial en la derrota del Lord, pero no se especificaba cual.

Pasó la página y se quedó petrificado al ver su propia imagen.

El titular prometía: Severus Snape ¿traidor o héroe?

Harry, Ron y la sabelotodo Granger habían declarado verle morir a manos de Voldemort, no sin darle al Elegido en sus últimos minutos de vida, una información preciada y necesaria para la victoria final.

Para el mundo mágico, estaba muerto. Aunque su cuerpo no había podido ser recuperado, se hizo un funeral digno de un director de Hogwarts, donde, según se veía en la foto, hasta la señorita McGonagall se enjugaba las lágrimas con la punta de un pañuelo y un alicaído Hagrid retorcía algo tan grande como una sábana entre sus manos.

Le habían concedido a título póstumo la Orden de Merlín, primera clase.

Snape sintió una inquietante punzada en el corazón. Estaba muerto...

Pensó en la la casa de la calle La Hilandera, en sus libros y sus cosas, sus tesoros y sus recuerdos... ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Y, más práctico, pensó en su cuenta de Gringgotts, cierto que no había mucho , pero los galeones allí acumulados contituirían una pequeña fortuna, muy oportuna para comenzar de nuevo. Se sentiría herido en su orgullo si tuviera que aceptar el dinero de Demons.

Sintió la tentación de ir a su casa y rescatar ciertas cosas... pero no, mejor dejarlo todo atrás.

Demons había tenido razón, visitar el mundo mágico y enterarse de lo acontecido le había aclarado qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

Quería una vida nueva, sin las sombras alargadas del pasado, sin una mínima posibilidad de que toda la desgracia dejada atrás pudiera alcanzarle de nuevo.

Severus Snape, estaba muerto y enterrado.


	3. Lunas de miel

_Venecia_ dijo ella.

_No, no, no_ cortó rápidamente_ París, sin duda lo que más me ha gustado ha sido París.

_¿Seguro?_dijo él risueño_ Pensé que te habían gustado más las playas caribeñas.

_Sí, aquello también tuvo su encanto...

Los ojos de Paula se volvieron soñadores cuando recordó la luna llena entre las palmeras y el suave arrullo de las olas lamiendo la arena mientras otras olas lamían su cuerpo.

Se habían saciado el uno del otro de mil y una maneras posibles, en mil y uno lugares posibles, de una forma intensa y brutal, sin comedimiento. Se habían besado interminablemente en mil y un balcones, en mil y una camas y se habían dedicado mil y una caricias y ella le había contado mil y una historias de su niñez y su alocada juventud.

Pero hasta su pequeña Sherezade tenía un límite y se había cansado de recorrer el mundo y de verlo. Había querido volver a su pequeño apartamento de ocho paredes y dos puertas, quería volver a su trabajo.

_Dí la verdad, Paula, ya te has aburrido de mí.

Ella sonreía, constantemente, era feliz y él era feliz de verla a ella. Había sido un hombre divertido, cortés, educado y correcto en público; un auténtico sinvergüenza haciéndola reir de manera compulsiva dirigiendo sus comentarios mordaces hacia otras personas y un total canalla en la cama, provocando su deseo en los restaurantes, en los museos, en los monumentos... negándose a ella bajo la excusa de estar cansado al llegar al hotel para acabar dándoselo todo cuantas veces deseara.

Se había esforzado en disfrutar, relegando a un rincón de su mente cualquier preocupación, dedicándole toda su persona y, realmente, había disfrutado cada instante de su compañía, y lo mejor, ella no lo había sopechado nunca.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de que él se despertaba por la noches empapado en un sudor frío y temblando, tan sólo le acogía cuando se pegaba a su cuerpo usándola de almohada. Le abrazaba y le revolvía el pelo, acariciaba su espalda y alertargaba el miedo con su contacto, y él suspiraba volviéndose a dormir.

Ella no sabía nada de sus oscuras pesadillas en las que un ser desfigurado le clavaba las garras destrozándole el cuerpo, arrancándole la piel del pecho a tiras mientras él permanecía desnudo y helado, indefenso, viendo correr su sangre.

Ella ignoraba que casi cada noche, un sádico con una sonrisa fría de dientes torcidos y amarillentos y ojos negros y profundos le visitaba. Sobre todo las noches que ella se quedaba dormida pronto, demasiado cansada para hablar con él, demasiado cansada para contarle un cuento o consolarle con su cuerpo.

Nada imaginaba ella de ese ser de piel cetrina que le hundía cada noche la mano en el pecho y le sacaba un sangrante corazón, aún latiente, y lo estrujaba entre sus largos dedos.

Ese repulsivo ser, se comía su corazón y luego reía con risa de hiena.

Y, por supuesto, ella no oía la voz rasgada de ese demonio que había comenzado a recordarle quién era, un asesino, un traidor, un mortífago, un ser malvado, procedente de las tinieblas y que sólo entre tinieblas tendría su hogar. Un ser que no le escuchaba, que volvía a reir con risa de hiena cuando él protestaba diciendo que ese ya no era él.

Entonces le hablaba de ella, le decía cada noche que ella era luz y que la luz le hería, le consumía, que pronto ella se daría cuenta de la oscuridad de su alma y que no podría soportar su presencia.

Pero lo peor no eran las noches: eran las mañanas, cuando ese ser que le torturaba aparecía, devolviéndole la mirada desde el espejo y sus ojos brillaban sádicos antes de que él le obligara a retroceder.

Por eso él se esforzaba, cada día en darle lo mejor de sí. Porque ella era luz y era fuego y eso era lo que él necesitaba para su alma tenebrosa.

_ No, Severus, nunca podría aburrirme de ti.

Y le miraba con una devoción tal mientras se lo decía, que le daba miedo pensar que algún día no lo hiciera.

Le abrazaba con una intensidad tal, que parecía metérsele bajo la piel.

... y cuando callaba y se ponía seria, él la besaba para ahuyentar esa sensación que la asaltaba a veces, de que todo era demasiado intenso para durar mucho. La besaba tiernamente, sujetando su barbilla, y se reía de ella diciéndole que podría intentar ser menos intenso si creía que "todo" era demasiado.

Ella se defendía como una gata, " _A veces 'todo' no parece suficiente, señor Snape. Siempre me hace buscarle pidiendo más"._

¿Qué había dicho? Había perdido el hilo de la conversación mientras pensaba.. ah, sí, _"nunca podría aburrirme de ti"_

_Eres una mala mentirosa_ se burló él_ Procura no jugar nunca al póker.

_Al final, no has escogido un nuevo nombre. Mi tío Bernie dijo que podría arreglarlo rápido, pero necesita saber un nombre.

Cuando le convenía, le cambiaba de tema como una niña caprichosa. Entonces, él la trataba como a una niña, consintiéndole todos los caprichos, regañándola, educándola y ella se reía de nuevo, bendita sonrisa, se reía de él y él se lo permitía.

_Soy muy poco imaginativo.

_Permítame dudarlo, señor Snape_ sus ojos centelleaban al decirlo.

Sí, a veces le hablaba de usted y volvía a tratarle con cierto desprendimiento, como si no le adorara y él hacía lo mismo con ella, y se esforzaban en conquistarse apostando esta vez quién sería el primero en hablar de tú.

_¿Qué apodo me pusiste? Pusiste apodos a todos, ¿cuál fue el mío?

_Podemos esperar a mañana, consúltalo con la almohada.

En ocasiones ella huía y él la perseguía o al revés, corrían en círculos jugando a un pilla-pilla que estimulaba todos sus sentidos. La sabía suya aunque huyera, pero tenía que correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla, de la misma manera que ella corría detrás de él aunque supiera que le pertenecía.

_ Venga, señorita Demons, no sea cobarde.

Demons habló tímida. Sí, había timidez en toda su descarada presencia, había rubor y vergüenza a veces, y pudor. Igual que había inocencia en ella, era deliciosa encontrársela a veces envuelta en capas y capas de "estoy de vuelta de todo".

_ El príncipe Cuervo. Es el personaje de un cuento.

Un cuento, no podía ser de otra manera...

_Podría llamarme así.

¿Qué importa el nombre a la rosa si conserva su perfección? Que le bautizara ella de nuevo, que arrancara su nombre y le diera nueva vida. Él vivía por ella, solo por ella había vuelto de la muerte... justo era que ella le nombrara y le diera existencia.

_ Cuervo no es un nombre...

_ ¿Ah, no? ¿Y ese Tequila que probamos en México?. No puedes decirme que no lo recuerdas, bebimos bastante... José Cuervo. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Probemos en inglés. Joseph Crow... Joseph Crow.

_ No suena mal. Aunque creo que te seguiría llamando Severus.

El teléfono gritó reclamando atención y Severus lo cogió para responder aunque, evidentemente, sería para ella.

_ Joseph Crow al habla_ dijo bromeando_ No, no se ha equivocado, es aquí... Creo que no tengo el placer de concerle, al menos estando consciente.

Demons gesticuló: ¿mi padre?. El mago asintió.

_ Sí, sí, hemos estado de viaje... ¿Esta noche?_ Severus la miró alzando una ceja.

Ella negaba con las manos y la cabeza.

_ Por supuesto, señor Garthclyde... Paula estará encantada.

Paula en cambio, hundía la cabeza entre sus manos y le miraba rabiosa.

_Sí, a las siete estará bien. Hasta luego entonces.

Snape se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica. «Es hora de cumplir acuerdos», dijo

_ Vaya, Paula, se te presenta una oportunidad para hacer las paces, vayamos. Escoje un bonito y escotado vestido rojo_dijo con intención_ Llevemos champagne. Será como si nunca te hubieras ido.

_ Eres un ser malvado y retorcido...

_Hable con propiedad, señorita Demons, soy un ser malvado y retorcido... que la idolatra.


	4. El señor Crow

_Está nerviosa, señorita Demons, ¿o tal vez debería decir Lady Garthclyde?

_Dí loca de remate, mejor. No sé cómo me he dejado convencer...

La fachada era apabullante, muy de un estilo conocido. De alguien presumido y presuntuoso.

_Este sitio me recuerda a la mansión Malfoy...

_Sí,_ convino ella_ también aquí me torturaron y me ignoraron... salvando las distancias.

Se bajaron del taxi, ella subió rápidamente los escalones pero Snape se quedó un momento atrás.

_Esto_ dijo Demons_ ha sido idea tuya, pero si quieres echarte atrás...

_No. Sólo que no sé si sabré como comportarme ante... un noble.

_Sólo tienes que mirar a todos por encima de la nariz, ser un poco snob y burlarte de ellos como si te importaran una mierda... ya sabes, sé tú mismo.

_¿Tienes que decir "mierda"?

_¿Ves?_ dijo ella sonriendo_ Lo tienes chupado.

Bajó un par de escalones para ponerse a su altura y se enganchó de su brazo.

_Venga, señor Crow, lo va a hacer muy bien...

Y lo hizo muy bien, tan bien que en unos meses habían tomado como costumbre ir los sábados a las cenas y convites que su padre tenía costumbre de ofrecer.

Ella seguía yendo a regañadientes, no encontraba sentido a esas peregrinaciones. Severus, sin embargo, parecía encontrarse en su ambiente. Su porte elegante y aristocrático hacía las delicias de las damas y su conversación, la de los caballeros. Estaba conociendo a gente interesante, decía él, influyentes, traducía ella. Estaba creando una red de conocidos poderosos, en espera de lo que se decidiera a hacer en el futuro.

El resto de su vida, se había vuelto un poco rutinaria. Él frecuentaba los clubs de gentlemens y ella su laboratorio. Se habían comprado una casa. Ella aseguraba que él debía tener sitio para un despacho, para sus libros y su caldero, y habían comprado una bonita casa en un buen barrio... gracias a la mediación de su padre, como averiguó más tarde.

Sin embargo, nada parecido a los objetos que Severus tenía en su casa de la Hilandera o en Hogwarts entró jamás entre esos muros. Mada mágico, salvo él y su varita.

Al poco tiempo, él comenzó a manejar su propio dinero aunque decía que procedía de sus "negocios", ella no supo claramente a qué negocios se dedicaba.

Dejaron de frecuentar teatros y cines y restaurantes, para acudir a aburridas recepciones en embajadas, subastas de caridad, y eventos sociales varios en los que el señor Crow, parecía ser la nueva notoriedad de moda, a la que todo el mundo conocía. "Todo el mundo" incluía lógicamente a la parte femenina que le miraba arrebolada cuando aparecía y dedicaba una de esas intensas miradas suyas.

Paula aceptaba todo. Severus tendría que encontrar un sitio en el mundo muggle y ella no iba a ponérselo difícil, aunque... aunque cada vez le gustaba menos el lugar que había escogido. Ella pasó a ser un adorno más, como sus gemelos o su pisacorbata. Dócil, callada, elegante... Snape había conseguido en poco tiempo lo que su familia no había conseguido en años.

A veces, al aburrimiento hacía salir a la Demons más rebelde, pero el descaro y el atrevimiento que tanto alababa Snape, parecía demasiado colorido para el señor Crow y su mirada fulminante se unía a la de su padre.

Lo único que lo compensaba era que cuando llegaban a casa él seguía siendo el amante solícito que ella conocía... o casi. A veces, Demons se preguntaba cómo teniéndole tan dentro pareciera que estaba a millones de kilómetros. Es como si le dejara usar su cuerpo pero le cerrara su mente, o lo peor, su alma.

El interior de la casa del Lord Garhtclyde era tal como Severus lo había imaginado al ver el exterior. Opulento, mármol y maderas caras, retratos en marcos dorados, arañas de cristal relucientes y un mayordomo que les dió la bienvenida, que propuso a Paula guardar su abrigo, ("no, gracias, aún tengo un poco de frío. Quizá mas tarde") y les condujo hasta el salón. Severus sabía que estaba enfadada. Ella quería ir al cumpleaños de Deborah, pero estaban invitados a una cena de compromiso. "Es tu familia, Paula, es importante." "Hable con propiedad, señor Crow, es importante para usted. Deborah es más familia mía que esa gente".

Pero fue.

Lord Garthclyde, con su porte altivo les esperaba a la entrada de la habitación donde al fondo, se veía un grupo de personas hablando entre ellos. Su madre, la señora Cabbot, íntima de ella, y dos de sus primas. Paula renegó mentalmente, no iba a ser un tirón de orejas en privado, sino una humillación pública. Por mucho que Severus se empeñara, ella no podía darle el beneficio de la duda a un hombre de quien tan poco había recibido en el pasado. Y se preguntaba a veces si era cierto lo del complejo de Electra que hacía a las hijas escoger parejas parecidas a sus padres, porque el señor Crow era muy aprecido a su padre. Demons trató de que no se le notara nada cuando vió a los hombres allí presentes. El señor Cabbot, claro está y _mierda,_ Peter, la causa, motivo, razón y circunstancia de la ruptura con su padre y _doble mierda_ , Lewis, su antiguo profesor de piano. No podía haber sido más aposta. Era una encerrona, si ella aguantaba esa noche, podría ganar el nobel de la paz. Su padre sabía quienes eran cada uno de los invitados, dudaba mucho que no hubiera sido premeditado. La estaba poniendo a prueba, examinando su aguante. Y Severus insistía en que hicieran las paces. Iluso.

_Puntual como un reloj. Supongo que se debe a su influencia, señor Crow_ dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Severus se la estrechó cordial sin dejar de observar la frialdad con que padre e hija se miraban.

_Paula, tu madre está muy contenta de que hayas podido venir.

_Claro, ¿tú no? Voy a saludarla antes de que se tome tres copas y olvide que estoy aquí.

Pasó de ellos y de sus miradas reprobadoras, tomó una bebida y avanzó por el salón.

_Venga conmigo, señor Crow, ¿Le apetece un brandy de aperitivo? Tengo un whisqui escocés también muy bueno, para paladares bien entrenados, como el suyo.

Demons dejó que su padre secuestrara a Severus, _al señor Crow_ , llevándole al rincón del billar, donde conversaban varios hombres y ella se dirigió al corrillo de las mujeres.

Su madre besó el aire alrededor de sus mejillas, alabó su vestido gris de seda cubierto en parte por un fino abrigo del mismo tono y comentó que el tiempo aún era frío... como si no llevaran años sin hablar de otra cosa. Se enteró pronto que la cena se debía a la petición de mano de su prima Mary.

Paula miró al corrillo de los hombres.

_ Querida prima, ¿no me digas que el afortunado es...?

_ Es Peter, Paula_dijo orgullosa.

Peter, su antiguo prometido, el que aceptó el acuerdo económico con su padre por convertirla en una mujer decente. Demons torció la boca.

_ Me alegra ver que mi padre siguió buscando su prosperidad aunque no fuera conmigo. Y me alegra ver que sigues aprovechando los juguetes que yo desecho_lo sentía, pero no podía evitar no ser amable_ Aunque has tardado mucho en decidirte, ¿o ha sido él el indeciso?

_No seas maleducada, hija.

_No, madre.

Sorbió su cocktail mientras observaba a Severus al otro lado de la sala. Al menos uno de ellos parecía estar a gusto y divirtiéndose. Hablando entre ellos, desde allí Demons oía su voz profunda. ¿Qué decía? Algo interesante, por la cara de los demás. Echó de menos tener esa voz profunda detrás de su oreja, tanto que dolía.

_ Además, tú tienes un nuevo juguete... un poco... diferente de tu estilo. ¿Ese es el hombre por que desapareciste durante meses?

_ Sí, prima. Espero que no se te antoje, como todo lo mío. Al fin y al cabo, ya tienes a Peter.

_Pues yo no tengo a nadie.

Estupendo. De todas las personas del mundo, su padre había conseguido reunir a varias de las que más odiaba. Su prima Mary había ido heredando sistemáticamente su ropa, sus juguetes y su prometido... había heredado incluso sus padres. Cuando ella dejó la casa con su vestido rojo, en aquella lejana ocasión, allí estuvo ella para consolar a Peter, claro y a sus ofendidos padres. Se había convertido en la sombra de su madre, por la que se dejó asesorar en cuanto a ropa, estilo, y en cuanto a... básicamente todo. Mary era la hija que su madre hubiera deseado. Y no lo ocultaba.

Su otra prima, Lola, era una rubia oxigenada a la que Paula consideraba una mala copia de sí misma. Todo lo que ella hubiera hecho, su prima lo hacía peor; empezar a fumar, beber alcohol, salir por locales de mala fama...o lo hizo mejor, porque ella heredaba sus despechados amantes, pero de forma solapada. No se había enemistado con nadie manteniendo sus círculos sociales.

_Pues no cuentes con este.

Ambas se sotuvieron la mirada. Demons intuía que Lola ya tenía puesto su punto de mira.

En la cena, su padre se encargó de sentar a Severus muy cerca de él. A un lado del mago, la señora Cabbot, al otro, su prima Lola. Ella en cambio estaba escoltada por el señor Cabbot y un incómodo Peter, sentado entre ella y su flamante prometida.

Severus, acaparó toda la atención, todos querían conocerle.

Era profesor de química en un internado exclusivo en un castillo en Escocia, contó. Pero ahora quería darle un rumbo distinto a su vida. Observándole de lejos, Paula comprendía como se había ganado la confianza de Voldemort, halagando sutilmente, callando en el momento justo,... El despliegue seductor de Severus abarcaba a hombres y a mujeres, sobre todo a Lola, que se inclinaba hacia él ofreciéndole una generosa vista de su generoso escote.

Tal vez por eso, Demons se sentía cada vez más malhumorada. Pero se mantuvo calladita y sonriente. Después de la cena pudo cruzarse un momento con Severus.

_¿Disfrutando de las vistas?_preguntó ella.

_ De los hombres que hay en la sala, sé que has tenido relaciones al menos con dos, tres, contándome a mí. ¿Y te pones celosa porque mire un poco el escote de tu prima? Tranquila, señorita Demons, mirar no cuenta como infidelidad, que yo sepa.

¿Qué había sido eso? Eso no era propio de Severus. ¿O sí?. Ella no conocía más Severus que el que la protegió en Hogwarts, subyugado por el recuerdo de Lily y al magnífico compañero de viaje que la había tenido tres meses por el mundo. Él había mencionado algo una vez acerca de probar otras bocas. Ella había pensado que bromeaba. Ahora no estaba tan segura.

Lola la miró un segundo antes de engancharse al brazo de Severus y conducirle de nuevo hacia el billar. La señora Cabbot en cambio tiró de ella hacia el rincón del piano. Mary lucía su anillo con orgullo.

Durante veinte minutos escuchó aburrida la conversación que giraba en torno a diseñadores de trajes de novias y proveedores de catering. Hasta que al volver la vista les vió.

Demons sintió como la sangre abandonaba sus mejillas y los labios le pinchaban dolorosamente. Severus rodeaba el cuerpo de Lola mientras, sosteniendo el taco, le enseñaba a apuntar a una de las bolas para hacerla caer en la tronera.

 _Vale, hasta ahí. Ni una tontería más, señor Crow._

Demons se levantó y caminó un par de pasos. El eco de sus tacones que sonaron como disparos, hizo que todos se giraran a mirarla. Demons se quitó el abrigo y extendió el brazo con el que lo sujetaba para dejarlo caer en el suelo, intencionadamente.

Se acercó al billar contoneando sus caderas.

Ella sabía jugar a eso muy bien.

Hasta el señor Cabbot tragó saliva ruidosamente al verla. Peter carraspeaba nerviosamente y el profesor Lewis se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Al llegar, pasó de largo delante de su padre.

_Bonito vestido, querida.

No contestó. De sobra sabía que la recatada parte delantera había sido de su gusto pero el escote que dejaba totalmente al descubierto su espalda, adornada por un colgante plateado, hasta un poco más abajo de lo prudente, era lo que había provocado su comentario. Se lo había puesto a propósito después de que Snape le aconsejada cambiarse porque el otro que escogió mostraba demasiado su pecho. _Demasiado para mí, pero no para Lola_. Pero lo había ocultado con el abrigo por no provocar otra discusión. ¿O no? ¿O no se lo había puesto y ocultado precisamente para provocar otra discusión?

_¿A quién le toca?_ preguntó. Peter levantó su taco_ Gracias.

Demons cogió el taco entizando la punta con movimientos... seductores, soplando después, juntando sus labios como para un beso.

Ella sabía jugar a eso muy bien, devorar hombres había sido su pasatiempo favorito y alrededor de esa mesa, varios hombres ansiaban ya ser devorados.

Severus, el señor Crow, soltó a Lola.

Demons sintió un familiar hormigueo en la piel al aguantar su mirada dura y fría. No pudo evitar respirar más profundamente, y se la devolvió igual de fría y cortante.

Paseó alrededor de la mesa, buscando un ángulo propicio para jugar, exibiendo su espalda desnuda.

_Ha perdido, amigo_ susurró Peter al su contrincante, el señor Crow_ la he visto ganar a esto con una copa en una mano y un cigarrillo colgando del labio.

Efectivamente, no solo era precisa, es que anunciaba sus jugadas como una profesional.

Una tras otra, fue metiendo las bolas, ganándose el aplauso de los hombres y sus miradas indiscretas al inclinarse para tirar.

Buscando un nuevo tiro, se situó delante de Severus y con un dedo sobre su pecho le empujó ligeramente hacia atrás.

La tensión era tan evidente, que hasta Lola dió un par de pasos atrás saliendo de la onda expansiva que podría provocar la colisión entre ellos.

Él no se apartó suficiente o ella calculó perfectamente para que al inclinarse la parte de atrás de su muslo chocara con la cadera de Snape.

Cuando golpeó la bola con un movimiento seco, emitió un débil pero audible gemido que provocó la incomodidad de varios caballeros. La última bola entró.

Había ganado la partida.

Se incorporó y miró a Snape.

Iba a matarla. Bien, parecía que por fin él había vuelto a verla, la ella de verdad, no la imagen desvaída de ella que había insistido en llevar a todas partes.

¡Oh, Dios, sí!, por fin Severus aparecía en los ojos oscuros del señor Crow.

Una mano le tocaba el brazo. Era su madre, la sacaba de allí, decía algo del piano. Todos caminaron hacia allí y ella se dejó llevar por la marea humana, tratando de no romper el contacto visual con él.

Un camarero repartió copas, el señor Lewis tocó Claro de Luna o algo similar, y luego Lola pidió que Paula les deleitara, para algo había sido su alumna.

Sin saber cómo se encontró sentada en la banqueta, pero seguía enganchada de los ojos de Severus, reacia a dejarlos. Una chispa en los ojos negros le anunció que recordaba su historia con esa banqueta.

Paula trató de tocar, ¿cómo era? "Para Elisa" pero se le enredaban los dedos. Vacilante miró alrededor.

Lola se volvió a enganchar del brazo de Severus simulando un dolor en el pie.

Sus dedos comenzaron a aporrear las teclas, nada reconocible para ninguno, hasta que cambió de acorde y lo acompañó con su voz aterciopelada, pero de tono agraviado.

...I put a spell on you...because you're mine...

No dejó de clavar sus ojos en Severus mientras con voz desgarrada y vibrante le decía, " así que deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo, ten cuidado, no miento..."

Severus apretó su gesto consciente de ser el blanco de todas las miradas mientras ella seguía cantando "no voy a tener en cuenta las tonterías que haces, no voy a tener en cuenta tu desprecio hacia mí, te lancé un hechizo, porque eres mío..."

Y cuando terminó de cantar y los invitados más torpes y ciegos aplaudieron, su padre la miró triunfante: "ya has dado la nota, como siempre". Aunque, a ella eso... le importaba una mierda.

Se levantó del piano, cogió su abrigo del suelo y se marchó sin despedirse. Contoneando sus caderas. Altiva como una diosa.

Y, lo más doloroso, sin girarse a ver si Severus Snape la seguía o el señor Crow sostenía aún el brazo de Lola.

Tenía miedo de mirar hacia atrás y volverse sal.


	5. Estallido

_Siempre ha sido así de teatral, señor Crow,_dijo la rubia colgada de su brazo_ ¿puedo llamarle Joseph?

_No, no puede.

Lola se sorprendió de su tono, el resto de la velada él había sido muy amable y ahora era como si pretendiera ofenderla... Era por ella. Por Paula. No era justo, llevaba toda lo noche tratando de que le prestara atención y Paula lo había estropeado todo.

_ ¿Y qué va a hacer ahora?¿Ir a por ella?_ contestó con menosprecio.

_Precisamente, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Y ya tardaba demasiado. Ella habría cogido el coche y él tendría que coger un lento taxi que le diera mil vueltas por Londres para tardar una eternidad en llevarle a su casa.

La llamó insistentemente al llegar, pero no estaba. No estaba. Recorrió todas las habitaciones como un loco. _Idiota, es sólo por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa._ Se sentó vencido en uno de los sofás. Miró las paredes pintadas en tonos neutros. Beige, blanco roto, ocres suaves. Las cortinas pesadas, los muebles recargados. Se pasó las manos por el pelo. ¿Dónde estaría? Ya, claro, en el cumpleaños de Deborah, allí era dónde ella quería estar. Y luego, volvería a casa. A _su_ casa. Al apartamento de paredes color ciruela y cortinas y sábanas blancas e impolutas, con muebles casi etéreos de cristal y aluminio. Allí la encontraría.

Salió a la calle.

Ni un taxi a la vista.

¿Un taxi? ¿Y para qué necesitaba él un maldito taxi? Su cuerpo se desvaneció, se convirtió en un millón de puntos oscuros, como una niebla espesa, y alzó el vuelo en la noche. Algo gritó de gozo en su alma al atravesar el cielo zigzagueando entre los edificios hasta llegar a su ventana. Estaba abierta.

Se recompuso dentro de la penumbra de la habitación. Su vestido estaba ahí, sus tacones... Ella había ido y se había cambiado de ropa... y había dejado la ventana abierta. _Pues claro que por ti, idiota, ¿por qué si no?_.

Esperó. Ella volvería. Ella...ella estaba segura de que él vendría, incluso había adivinado cómo.

Esperó impacientemente sentado en el sofá. Este que habían hecho suyo. Ensayaba lo que iba a decirle, se enfada y se arrepentía de enfadarse, se desesperaba a cada minuto.

_Gracias por acompañarme_ su voz, por fin, tras la puerta cerrada_ No, de verdad, no hace falta que te quedes. Estoy bien.

Un susurro de ropas frotándose, ¿un abrazo?¿un beso, quizá? y la puerta que se abría.

Ella le presintió en la oscuridad. El aire era... espeso, pesado, como invadido por un gas irrespirable.

_Vaya, tengo visita. Me pregunto quién será... ¿el señor Crow o el señor Snape?_ preguntó sin encender la luz_ ¿el doctor Jeckyll o mister Hide?

_¿A quién prefiere?

Un fiero susurro, amenazador.

_Al monstruo, por supuesto.

Un par de segundos de silencio y de nuevo el susurro, apremiante.

_¿Quién era?¿quién te acompañaba?_hablaba entre dientes, haciendo hincapié en las consonantes.

_No voy a decírtelo.

_No hace falta.

Demons sintió una fuerza invisible empujando en su cerebro. Quería leerle la mente, ¿no?. Vale, que lo intentara.

Ella se resistía, ponía muros y muros y sólo le dejaba ver una cosa: a él mismo abrazando el cuerpo de Lola, inclinándose sobre ella, hablándole al oído con la manida excusa de enseñarla a golpear con el taco.

La presión se hizo más fuerte, pero ella no cedía. El suelo comenzó a temblar, los cristales, los muebles... pareciera como si una estampida fuera a atravesar su salón. La intensidad fue creciendo, todo se sacudía. Los vasos y la vajilla estallaron en pedazos, los cristales de las fotos explotaron en miles de fragmentos; el relleno del sofá salió por las costuras reventadas llenando todo de pequeñas plumas. Los grifos comenzaron a gotear agua, las sábanas de la cama volaron hacia el techo; el cristal de sus grandes ventanales vibraba. Sus muebles casi se levantaban del suelo... Su propio cuerpo comenzó a agitarse, sentía cada célula estremecerse, contraerse, temblar, dilatarse... y se imaginó a sí misma, se veía incluso, explosionar en rojo y negro... expandirse en pedazos como esos cristales. Entonces él paró.

Se incorporó y con largos pasos se escondió tras la única puerta.

Demons se puso la mano en el pecho, tratando de controlar los latidos desaforados de su corazón.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta cerrada. No tenía pestillo, pero él no necesitaba un pestillo si quería encerrarse, ni siquera sabía si seguía ahí dentro.

Habló lentamente, cansada.

_Si en algo estima lo que quiera que sea que quede entre nosotros, abra la puerta, señor Snape.

Ella esperó, un segundo, dos, tres,... estaba pensándoselo. _Si tienes que pensarlo es que no es...__ Snape abrió la puerta_... _amor._

El mago la miró y su mirada fría pasó por un momento al miedo. Paula se miró al espejo. Finas líneas de sangre caían de sus sienes, su frente, sus mejillas...

_No es nada_ dijo mientras se lavaba la cara y desprendía pequeños cristales_. No es nada.

Severus cogió una toalla y la secó cuidadosamente, examinándola escrutador, sosteniéndola por la barbilla. Pasó su varita por las heridas cerrando el corte, al menos por un par de ellas antes de que ella le apartara.

_Estoy bien.

_Te he hecho daño.

Su voz sonaba rota, la voz imponente de Severus, rota.

_Esto... no es nada. El daño me lo hiciste antes.

Repentinamente él la agarró por los hombros y la miró a los ojos, como si quisiera atravesarla con esa maldita mirada inescrutable suya, e igual de súbito la abrazó contra su pecho.

_Si es por Lola, yo te juro que...

_No es por Lola, Lola es tan simple como una ameba, no despertaría más interés en ti que un gusarajo.

Snape no pudo evitar sonreir, tristemente, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, ¿ella sabía lo que era un gusarajo? Pero no sonreía por eso, sino porque esa insensata mujer le estaba devolviendo el abrazo.

No pudo decir nada más. Sólo la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la mecía. Las palabras pugnaban por salir de su garganta.

_Lo he hecho todo endemoniadamente mal.

Demons se deshizo de su abrazo en un arranque de furia.

_Eres un loco. ¡No sé en qué ... diantres pensabas! ¿qué es lo que prentendías?

Le golpeó el pecho con ambas manos, empujándole.

_La amistad con mi padre, con sus... colegas, esos negocios misteriosos, la casa perfecta, los coqueteos absurdos, tu desprecio hacia mí..

_Paula, nunca te he...

_No mientas, Joseph Crow, me desprecias, te avergüenzas, como él. Mis vestidos, mi lenguaje, mi comportamiento...

Ella seguía golpeándole el pecho, lo menos que podía hacer él era recibir los golpes.

_¡Quería recuperar lo que perdiste!, ¡devolverte lo tuyo!, tu herencia, tu título, tu familia...

Demons no quería oir sus justificaciones.

_ Creía que me escuchaba, señor Crow, aunque eso fue en otra vida, cuando eras Severus. ¡No huí, yo me fuí!. No perdí nada. ¡Gané!. Me gané a mí misma. Y he estado a punto de perderme otra vez por seguir tus estupideces. Pensé que estabas buscando tu sitio en el mundo, Severus.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Ella aún le golpeó un par de veces más.

_Lo hice por ti, me equivoqué...

_¡Y tanto que te equivocaste! ¿Cómo coño creías que ibas a hacerme feliz con eso?

_¿Y con qué otra cosa? Eres rica, ¿qué más podía darte aparte de la posición que tenías, tu apellido...?

_¿Qué tal tú? ¿No se te había ocurrido pensar que lo único que necesitaba era a ti, idiota? Te quería a ti, te tenía a ti y estos meses he tenido que convivir con el gilipollas de Crow que se conformaba con pasearme de su mano con una cadena de castigo al cuello y joderme , en todos los sentidos de la palabra, como un maldito burgués. ¿Para qué necesitabas ese disfraz?¿No estas harto de ocultarte bajo una máscara?

_ Quería protegerte.

_¡¿De qué?!

Severus la agarró por los brazos, pegándolos a su cuerpo y la obligó a darse la vuelta para que viera el destrozo de su piso.

_ De esto. De mí.

Demons quería llorar, su casa convertida en zona catastrófica.

_Míralo bien, Paula_ decía en su nuca mientras la abrazaba sin dejar de sujetar sus brazos_ Tú... podías estar esparcida por ahí como esos cristales.

Su voz temblaba... _Casi te mato._

_No trates de asustarme, Severus. Soy una inconsciente que no tengo miedo de nada, mucho menos de ti._ Su voz era firme, pero su cuerpo tiritaba_ Nunca me harías daño.

A su espalda, Severus cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente. ¿Cómo lo sabes? No lo sabes.

_ Quería hacerte daño _confesó.

_ No te mientas. Este destrozo no ha sido intencionado.

Las manos de Severus aflojaron su presa. Paula se volvió hacia él, luchaba contra sí misma por no tomarle por las mejillas y brindarle compasión. Severus Snape no necesita compasión.

_ ¿Desde cuándo no hacías magia, Severus? No digo recoger la mesa o hacer la cama... digo, magia de verdad... como esto. Tienes un inmenso poder latente en tu interior que no puede conformarse con jugar a las casitas. Yo no me conformaría con disolver azúcar en agua y añadirle limón en mi laboratorio. No vas a hacerme daño...yo también quería sacarte los ojos cuando Lola refregaba su culo por tus caderas_ Ahora sí, ahora él bajaba la cabeza y ella alcanzaba su pelo revuelto y su mejilla_ No eres ningún cobarde, nada puede darte tanto miedo como para hacer tanto el tonto.

Severus la alzó por los costados y la condujo en volandas unos metros hacia la cama desecha. La sentó en ella y él cayó en el suelo sobre sus rodillas.

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuve muerto?

Demons tragó saliva.

_No lo sé. Minutos... Harry y yo tardamos... _¿cuánto fue? Una eternidad_ ... Pero te latía el corazón cuando llegamos. No fue mucho.

_ No ví a Lily, ¿sabes?_dijo besándole las rodillas_ te ví a ti. Viví una vida contigo en esos minutos. Los detalles... me parecieron importantes. Quería asegurarme de vivir esa vida. Pensé que...

Demons suspiró.

_Ya lo sé, pienso demasiado.

_ No voy a... reconocer mi parte de culpa. No voy a decir que tenía que haberle parado los pies al gilipollas de Crow desde el principio. Creí que tenías que darte cuenta tú mismo... aunque reconoce que mi numerito de esta noche va a dar qué hablar en los corrillos de la alta sociedad, por lo menos tres meses.

Severus rió sobre sus piernas mientras ella tiraba suavemente de su pelo.

_Aporreas el piano, Paula, y tu afinación deja que desear... aunque estoy dispuesto a dejarme ganar alguna partida al billar si llevas ese vestido otra vez.

Demons tiró insistentemente de su pelo hasta tenerle al alcance de la boca.

_ Cuando quieras, y no tendrás que dejarte ganar. Te ganaré.

Snape apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

_ La canción.. ¿es cierta, señorita Demons? ¿Soy suyo?

_ Cuando acabe contigo esta noche, no te van a quedar dudas.

A la mañana siguiente su piso estaba impoluto. Severus no estaba en la cama a su lado. Ni en la casa.

La nota que dejó en la mesa, decía que ni en su vida.


	6. La nota

Ella se durmió enseguida, bendita fuera. Y bendito su sueño pesado. Bendita su mente simplificadora y bendita su fe inquebrantable en él.

Su piel fresca era un bálsamo contra la suya enfebrecida. Se abrazó a su espalda, olió su pelo. Se quedó dormido.

Volvió su recurrente pesadilla. Se veía a sí mismo o a una caricatura de sí mismo, un ser pálido y ojeroso, con garras en lugar de uñas abriéndole el pecho, sacando y mordiendo su sangrante corazón. Sólo que esta vez era más alto que él, más grande. Severus miró como de costumbre, el hueco de su pecho, pero de repente no era su pecho, ni se miraba a sí mismo. Él sostenía un corazón caliente en la mano y el hueco estaba en el pecho de Demons.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se aseguró de que ella estuviera bien. Paula apretó la mano que él puso entre sus senos, abrazándola. Snape contuvo la respiración un instante. Aterrado. _Podía haberla matado._

Miró el destrozo del apartamento. No fue involuntario, no lo fue. Quería asustarla. Es cierto que se sorprendió cuando todo empezó a vibrar, _ _habla con propiedad, idiota, te agradó__ Y cuando todo empezó a estallar le invadió una euforia similar a la de surcar el aire convertido en niebla. Pero ella no se asustaba. Eso no es una mujer... Tan inconsciente, tan cabezota... que se iba a dejar explotar como un vaso por no amilanarse ante él.

Severus la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos. _Podía haberla matado._

Ella protestó, no le gustaba sentirse prisionera, ni siquiera dormida. Severus la liberó y acarició en cambio su espalda.

Quiso asustarla, resarcirse de la humillación que pasó en la casa de sus padres... y casi la mata.

 _Soy un ser deforme y marcado, he sido malvado y podría volver a serlo._

Demons.. Demons... _¿Cuánto tiempo estuve muerto?_

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? "Nada puede darte tanto miedo como para hacer tanto el tonto".

Sigilosamente se levantó y recompuso el apartamento.

Se puso las ropas de Crow. Sacó la estilográfica de Crow de su bolsillo.

" No me voy"_ Empezó a escribir.

 _"No me voy, señorita Demons. No es una decisión que tome libre y voluntariamente._

 _Huyo. Huyo lo más rápido que puedo de su furia y de su justa venganza._

 _Sabía que era Deborah la que te acompañaba. Os vi entrar._

 _Lo sabía y aún así te pregunté, te embrujé y casi te mato, sólo por ver como te rendías._

 _Lo que pasó no fue un accidente. Lo hice yo, porque podía hacerlo, porque quería hacerlo._

 _¿Conoces la sensación de poder que da rendir un alma, domeñar un cuerpo?_

 _No lo sabes, porque tú te rindes y te entregas al mismo tiempo que dominas y conquistas._

 _Yo sí lo sé, era una de las ventajas de ser un mortífago. Sentirse poderoso, sentirse superior._

 _Doy gracias a ese Dios que tanto nombras porque fueras tú, tú y no cualquier otra._

 _Tú no eres una mujer, eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza. una tormenta, un terremoto. Indomable._

 _Doy gracias a tu Dios por no permitir que sintiera de nuevo la salvaje victoria de ser malvado._

 _No quiero ser malvado, he intentado evitarlo toda mi vida, pero lo soy._

 _No voy a permitirme hacerte daño otra vez. Quizá sólo hoy, cuando pienses que me marcho._

 _No me marcho, huyo. No te prometo que volveré._

 _Vive, Paula Demons, vive."_


	7. La calle de la Hilandera

Se apareció en la zona más alejada del barrio, cerca del viejo molino cuyo mecanismo ya no era accionado por las turbias, lodosas y casi estancadas aguas del sucio río que discurría mansamente, casi paralizado.

La calle de la Hilandera le esperaba, suspendida del paso del tiempo que parecía transcrurrir allí ten lentamente como el río . Todo se mantenía igual de gris, triste y sombrío. Las casa enladrilladas con ventanas por las que apenas entraba luz, farolas rotas al final de la calle que nadie se había preocupado en reponer... El estado de abandono y el ambiente de decadencia hacía del lugar una zona olvidada: del antiguo barrio obrero, textil, no quedaba sino el recuerdo.

Ahora sólo antiguas familias, o pobres emigrantes vivían allí. Figuras fantasmales que se escondían unas de otras. Un submundo, apartado del bullicio y la modernidad. Un escondite adecuado, ¿Qué mejor lugar para esconderse un muerto que en su propia tumba?

Entró cauto, tener que colarse en su propia casa..., seguramente el ministerio habría entrado y se habría llevado lo que hubiera creído conveniente. La idea de alguien revolviendo sus pertenencias le revolvía también el estómago. _No lo importante_ , pensaba, lo importante estaba a salvo. Nadie podría romper los hechizos con los que salvaguardaba su despacho. Pero quién sabe qué sorpresas se podría encontrar.

Atravesó el umbral y entró en el salón. El aparador mostraba huecos como una dentadura desdentada: la cristalería, el juego de copas de su madre hecho por duendes, de más valor sentimental que pecuniario; algunos viejos volúmenes, de más valor estético que por su erudito contenido; poca cosa, nada importante. Lo que le puso en alerta no era lo que faltaba, sino lo que había, eso saltaba a la vista: desperdicios de comida, ropas tiradas por el suelo, suciedad y el olor de una persona extraña. Una persona extraña y descuidada, desprevenida. Con la varita en la mano musitó "homenum revelio". El hechizo le mostró una presencia en la casa. Un hombre. Un mago. Subió las escaleras, silencioso como un gato, alerta y listo, muy listo, para atacar.

En la cama, una figura aovillada, profanando (no pudo evitar el pensamiento) las mismas sábanas que compartió con Demons.

_ ¡Petríficus totalis!

Un debil gemido emergió de las cobijas, con su mano decidida descubrió la silueta endurecida, a su cara asomó un gesto de desprecio.

_Mundungus..., alimaña rastrera..., te ha faltado tiempo, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de la estatua en que se había convertido pasaban del asombro al terror. Snape escupía con desprecio las palabras.

_Maldita bestia carroñera.

Con un gesto, deshizo el hechizo. Mundungus intentó escapar pero Snape le agarró por el camisón que usaba tirándole contra la cama.

_Me temo que no, Mundungus, no vas a ninguna parte.

_Severus... ¡Estas vivo!

_Muy observador, aunque eso no explica que haces en mi casa... en mi cama...

"Creía que estabas muerto, éramos amigos, pensé... que no te importaría si me refugiaba aquí unos días..." Severus esperó a que se sentara en la cama,sólo para volverlo a tirar a ella tras un golpe lanzado con su varita, que le produjo un corte en la mejilla.

_Pensaste muy mal, Mundungus, me importa. Tendrás que convencerme de que puedes serme útil, si quieres seguir con vida.

Mundungus cubría el corte de su mejilla con una mano. La mirada asesina de Snape se suavizó y él intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero un nuevo destello le produjo un nuevo corte en la otra mejilla. Severus sonreía mientras él se sentía como un ratón atrapado. Intentó retorceder contra el lecho cuando Snape alargó la mano para aprisionarle. La cara desencajada de Severus era la cara de la propia muerte que venía a llevárselo.

_ ¿Qué me has robado? ¡Dímelo!

_ ¡Nada, nada, Severus! Me pidieron... un libro, un diario o algo que escribieras... pero no encontré nada parecido.

Snape alzó una ceja. Había alguien interesado en apoderarse de su trabajo. Curioso despertar tal interés despúes de muerto.

_¿Te pidieron? ¿Quienes te pidieron?

_ Ellos, los mortífagos..._ Snape apretó los dientes_ querían saber si tenías hechizos escritos en alguna parte, rituales me ofrecieron... pero no te robé nada, Severus, tus cosas están todas en...

_Sé perfectamente dónde están y sé que si están ahí no ha sido por tu honradez_ Snape se acercó hasta pegarse a su rostro_ Deshazte de tu inmundicia, quiero mi casa limpia. Si no obedeces, te mataré; si te desapareces, te encontraré... y luego te mataré. Si le hablas a alguien de mí... te mataré. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Mundungus asintió entre temblores y Snape aflojó su presa dejando que el mago se escabullera a la planta baja y sonrió muy complacido.

Era muy satisfactorio infundir terror. Mucho mejor que un Imperium.

Miró las sábanas con un pellizco de añoranza. Las quemaría, nada podría purificarlas del contacto con esa sabandija.

Bajó de nuevo al salón y se sirvió una copa de vino elfo mientras Mundungus seguía recogiendo. Así que los mortífagos no estaban extinguidos después de tanto tiempo. Y algunos estaban interesados en sus hechizos, parece, o en algo valioso que ellos creían que tenía. Habían muchos hechizos valiosos anotados en los márgenes de sus libros, perfectamente a salvo en su despacho. Recetas de pociones, de venenos para el cuerpo y el alma, de remedios casi milagrosos... todos a salvo. Sí, eso podía ser de interés para cualquier mago, pero ¿para los mortífagos? ¿Qué diablos estarían buscando? _Rituales..._

_ ¿Qué te pidieron, Mundungus?¿Qué buscaban?

Mundungus tartamudeó. Severus volvió a golpearle sin herirle esta vez, pero desplazando su cuerpo que trastabilló con sus propios pies.

_Habla.

_ Decían que tú podrías tener anotaciones, hechizos, de quién tú sabes_ la voz de Mundungus temblaba_ Magia oscura.

_¿Quiénes son?, dime sus nombres.

_No lo sé, iban enmascarados.

Severus cerró los ojos, enmascarados. Los abrió clavando su mirada en el aterrorizado Mundungus mientras retorcía la varita entre los dedos. Iba a recordarlo, más le valía, iba a decírselo todo.

Le habían abordado en el Jarro Ajado, eran tres, enmascarados, pero claramente mortífagos, incluso vió la marca en el brazo de uno de ellos. Hablaban de Lord Voldemort, se resistían a pensar que su tiempo había pasado. Si había vuelto de la muerte una vez, podría volver otra. Colagusano, el artífice de su vuelta, estaba muerto pero había vivido en casa de Snape, y el mismo Snape había sido su siervo más cercano. Debía haber algo que él supiera, algo secreto entre amo y vasallo que pudiera servirles. Mundungus se ofreció a entrar en la casa, pensaba que sería fácil y lucrativo buscar lo que querían. Le costó bastante, normalmente cuando una persona muere y su casa queda abandonada un tiempo, los hechizos protectores se debilitan. En el caso de Snape, los hechizos eran fuertes, muy fuertes. Pero Mundungus era un experto. Cierto que no era muy valiente y tampoco muy hábil en un duelo, pero entrar en lugares en los que no debía era su punto fuerte, incluso Dumbledore se había aprovechado de sus habilidades alguna vez. Entró y buscó, pero nada de lo que encontraba parecía valerles. Lo que necesitaban tenía que estar en el despacho, no había otro sitio... No había podido entrar aún, pero pensaba que podría conseguirlo, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y mientras, en honor de la amistad que les unía, se instaló en la casa de Severus.

_¿Ves como no ha sido tan difícil?. Acaba de recoger todo. Luego volveremos a hablar.

Snape se sentía... bien. Bah, apenas le había tocado, no le había hecho falta. A veces la amenaza es más alentadora que el castigo en sí. Eso no podía considerarse ser malvado, al fin y al cabo, estaba... investigando.

Pensaba que iba a llegar a su casa y consumirse bebiendo y mesándose el pelo. Pensaba que iba a renegar de su naturaleza que no le permitía ser feliz, una y otra vez y, en cambio, de repente se sentía liberado, como si hubiera soltado una pesada carga. Severus golpeaba su varita contra sus dedos. En ocasiones se había divertido interpretando a Joseph Crow, sobre todo en las ocasiones en que negoció algunas transacciones entre los amigos de su_ ¿podía decir suegro?, no, no sería apropiado_ del padre de Paula. Usar su elocuencia o utilizar un confundus o un pequeño imperius... Esas pequeñas trampas le hacían ronronear...

Esta situación había despertado todos sus sentidos.

Y ahora no, ahora no tenía que esconderse ni hacerse pasar por agente de uno u otro bando. Ahora tenía su propio bando. Tampoco tenía que proteger a nadie, Potter o no Potter. Demons... _(venga, no suspires como un colegial)_ Demons también estaba a salvo siempre y cuando permaneciera a su lado de la raya, en el mundo muggle.

Snape contuvo un gesto de ansiosa anticipación. Atrapar mortífagos no podía considerarse un acto malvado, ¿verdad?


	8. El jarro ajado

Si conocía bien a Mundungus, el mago se escaparía en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Tampoco le interesaba tener un prisionero, así que al final usó el Imperius y le sometió de nuevo a un servicio inconsciente, que se sintiera a salvo y libre de salir y entrar... siempre que no lo hiciera de su casa. Mejor que buscara refugio en otro sitio, Severus necesitaba estar solo.

Cuando por fin lo estuvo, repitió los conjuros protectores y elevó un círculo de infranqueabilidad. Seguía siendo el modo más seguro de proteger su casa, lástima que olvidara levantarlo de nuevo tras hacerlo desaparecer para que Demons pudiera acceder a su casa. Demons...

Entró en su despacho musitando su nombre. Pasó los dedos acariciando el lomo de sus libros. Un ritual... Colagusano usó un ritual para darle un cuerpo a Lord Voldemort, pero él no tenía conocimiento del mismo salvo por lo que Potter contó. Aparte de que era imposible que el Lord o parte de él hubiera sobrevivido, era un profundo convencimiento que provenía de una única fuente. Paula estaba completamente segura. La conexión entre ellos era tan... intensa. Y Paula aseguraba de que el Lord no existía porque el poder que de alguna manera sustrajo de él había desaparecido por completo.

No era posible que los mortífagos que quedaran pensaran realmente que él conocía una forma de traer de vuelta al Lord. Estaban buscando otra cosa, algo que pensaban él conocía. Elucubrar no le divertía demasiado.

Se quitó el traje y se puso una de sus túnicas... ¡ah!, era agradable estar de nuevo en su propia piel. Pero era muy temprano para ir a ningún sitio y resentía el cansancio pese a estar totalmente despierto. La cena, la escena de Demons, esperarla en su piso, el estallido... todo se acumulaba en su mente.

Se tendió sobre la cama limpia, que había vestido por alguna razón con sábanas y colcha blanca. "Cuando acabe con usted, no le quedará ninguna duda". Suspiró. Ultimamente, pasaba más tiempo suspirando que respirando. Rememoró la manos de Demons enredadas en su pelo, la avaricia con que le besaba. Él no tenía dudas acerca de que ella era su dueña. Se dejó hacer. Alguna vez le había dicho que ella era un veneno, peor que cualquier otra droga, lo único que le hacía olvidar el resto del mundo. Se puso de costado imaginando, recordando, el calor de su espalda en el pecho, la redondeada forma de su cadera en su mano, el olor de su pelo... pensó en ella hasta que se quedó dormido.

Se despertó con un ímpetu impropio, excitado por la idea de enfrentarse a tres o más mortífagos. No sentía miedo alguno, sino una estimulante sensación de peligro. Usó una capa con capucha y llevó la máscara de mortífago, por si acaso. Entró en la taberna y se sentó en una mesa apartada. No había muchos parroquianos, el camarero limpiaba vasos tras la barra como en alguna vieja película del oeste. Se acercó fastidiado, pero Snape hizo un gesto rápido con una mano para indicarle que no iba a tomar nada.

_Oiga, esto no es un parque, si quiere estar aquí sentado, tiene que tomar algo.

Pidió un whisqui de fuego en un susurro, para no ser reconocido y lo bebió lentamente, esperando ver a alguien sospechoso. Mentalmente chasqueó la lengua. Tenía que haberle dicho a Mundungus que se citara allí con sus contratadores. No podía cometer ese tipo de fallos. Esperaría más. Los mortífagos eran animales de costumbres. Tres copas más tarde, dos encapuchados entraron en el bar.

Severus reconoció a Mcnair y a Selwyn, _muchas horas con vosotros, compañeros._ Ambos se sentaron en uno de los oscuros rincones del bar en una mesa con tres sillas más. Decidió seguir esperando. Rabastan apareció más tarde y ¡oh sorpresa! Yaxley. Snape pidió otra copa mientras se arrepentía de no haber preparado mejor su salida, en esos momentos unas orejas extensibles de Sortilegios Weasly le hubieran venido de perlas. Se quedó solo en su mesa, atento a sus gestos, su lenguaje corporal. Estaban nerviosos, Rabastan no dejaba de mirar a uno y otro lado, cuchicheaban y apretaban los puños. Yaxley era el que dirigía el grupo. En un determinado momento, Snape se levantó. No había venido sólo a mirar. Apretó el puño en torno a la varita y se acercó con pasos elásticos. Apartó la silla sobrante.

_ Yo que tú no me sentaría ahí. Esto es una reunión privada.

_ ¿Quién falta, Rabastan? ¿Tu hermano quizá?

El aludido se levantó como por un resorte, Yaxley le agarró el brazo.

_Siempre hay una silla reservada para ti,... Severus.

Los demás presentes se revolvieron y contorsionaron como al oir el nombre del señor tenebroso.

_Sabía que estabas vivo, te ví escapar el día de la batalla de Hogwarts, ella no te sacaría de allí si no hubieras estado vivo. Aunque nadie lo creía. Siéntate, Severus. Tenemos que hablar.

Snape se sentó con ellos, colocando la varita muy a mano sobre la mesa. Los mortífagos se miraron entre ellos con aprensión. Yaxley alargó sus labios en una sonrisa lobuna.

_Siempre caes de pie.

_ Bien, caballeros,_ aunque su tono no era precisamente amigable, sus palabras eran corteses_ he oído que quieren algo de mí.

_La muerte del señor tenebroso nos ha dejado un poco... huérfanos. Muchos de nuestros hermanos han caído, otros tantos están en Azkaban y algunos nos han traicionado, renegando de nuevo de su disposición_ Snape asintió lentamente_ Pero aún quedamos algunos que mantenemos los ideales por los que luchamos.

_Si pretendéis resucitar a Lord Voldemort..._ los mortífagos se revolvieron incómodos al oir su nombre_ creo que os equivocais de hombre. No sé cómo podría hacerse para que volviera. Y para ser sincero, tampoco creo que fuera oportuno hacerle volver. En los últimos tiempos fue bastante... inestable.

_ ¿Tu lealtad ha flaqueado?

Snape sostuvo la irónica mirada de Yaxley.

_ Por si no lo recuerdas, intentó matarme. Le daba igual quién muriera con tal de matar a Potter. Al final fue derrotado, Yaxley, ¿realmente te interesa volver a servir a ese amo?

_No necesariamente.

Rabastan agarró del brazo a Yaxley pidiéndole que no siguiera, pero Yaxley negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

_ Necesitamos un líder, los que quedamos no podemos estar dispersos. Hemos pensado que tal y como están las cosas en Inglaterra, lo mejor sería irnos, empezar en otro lugar en que nuestros ideales sean mejor recibidos. Centroeuropa, tal vez Albania, Rumanía...

Severus cogió la varita con ambas manos, sopesó la respuesta.

_Suerte con ello, Yaxley_ dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse.

_¡Espera!... te... necesitamos_Snape alzó una ceja, esto se ponía interesante.

_Ten cuidado, Yaxley, no es de fiar_dijo Lestrange.

Severus paseó la mirada por el rostro cubierto de los mortífagos y se sentó de nuevo ante la mano extendida invitadoramente de Yaxley. Quería saber qué se estaba cociendo.

_ Tú no conociste al señor tenebroso en sus orígenes. Era un hombre muy elocuente, y con ideas muy claras y estimulantes. Era poderoso entonces, sí, pero no tanto. En una ocasión, estuvo fuera una temporada. Su destino, creemos, fue Albania o tal vez Rumanía y muchas veces desaparecía y visitaba de nuevo esos lugares. Pensamos que encontró una fuente de poder, un lugar en que la magia oscura era muy fuerte, un lugar o una persona... de la que aprendió y aumentó su poder. Tú eras su más allegado, Severus, tú debes saber algo. Si encontrásemos esa fuente de poder tal vez nosotros... o uno de nosotros, podría medrar como él y continuar con sus ideales (la pureza de sangre, el dominio de los magos sobre el resto de las especies), en un lugar que reciba con más entusiasmo esos cambios.

Cierto, cuando él conoció a Lord Voldemort ya poseía ese aura y un intenso dominio de las artes oscuras que siempre le fascinó. Pensó un momento.

_Yaxley, eso es una utopía. Un puñado de magos no podrán dominar el mundo muggle, es estadísticamente muy improbable. Si quieres ir a centroeuropa y pelear por tener un feudo allí, os vuelvo a desear suerte. Por mi parte, el mejor consejo que os puedo dar es que os separéis, dejéis pasar el tiempo e intentéis conseguir una vida tranquila, sea dónde sea.

_Mira sus ojos, Yaxley, te dije que no era de fiar. Quiere ese poder sólo para sí.

Severus enarboló su varita, pero Yaxley volvió a mediar.

_Tranquilo, Rabastan, tal vez Severus haya encontrado la paz y una bonita casa donde criar mestizos con su muñequita muggle.

_Te advertí que no la nombraras siquiera. Para tu información, estoy solo. Pero si se os ocurriera a alguno o alguno de los vuestros tocarle un solo pelo, os mataré. Ella está fuera de este mundo, me oyes Yaxley, quiero que siga así.

_No puedes hacer eso, nosotros somos tus amigos, pero hay otros que buscan venganza por lo que publicó el Profeta, le diste una información esencial a Potter para que derrotara al señor tenebroso. Crabble y Goyle, por ejemplo, incluso Rodolphus te culpa por la muerte de nuestra querida Bella.

_ Encárgate de dirigir esa venganza hacia mí, Yaxley. Es más, si le ocurre algo a ella, te haré enteramente responsable.

_ ¿Dando órdenes, Severus?,_Yaxley sonreía_ ¿ves, Rabastan?, te dije que él era nuestro hombre. Piénsatelo, Severus. Busca en tu memoria algo sobre dónde podía haber ido el Lord a encontrar esa fuente de magia oscura y piensa sobre lo que podrías hacer en el mundo con gente fiel que creyera en ti, para variar.

Snape se levantó lentamente mirando desconfiado y desdeñoso a los mortífagos. Estiró las mangas de su túnica y guardó su varita en el bolsillo.

_ Paga mis copas_ordenó_ Dame una semana. Tendrás noticias mías

Lo dijo con voz profunda y mirada penetrante, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la taberna.

El grupo de mortífagos se quedó inquieto tras su partida. Rabastan increpó en voz baja a Yaxley, los otros tampoco estaban muy conformes.

_¿Qué has hecho, estúpido?, ese hombre es peligroso y no es de fiar. Y tú le cuentas todos nuestros planes.

_No le he dicho nada que no fuera necesario. ¿Qué querías? ¿Enfrentarte a él?, ¿en serio?_ Bebió un sorbo de su licor antes de continuar_ Aunque entre los tres le hubiéramos apresado, no nos sirve si no actúa por propia voluntad, tú mismo lo oíste. Para pescar un pez hay que poner cebo, hasta para atrapar un tiburón. Démosle coba, Rabastan. Sentirse respetado ha sido siempre su gran debilidad.

_ No me gusta esto_ afirmó Mcnair_ . Si hablara con alguno... con Malfoy, por ejemplo, lo averiguaría todo.

Yaxley apretó los labios antes de hablar.

— Entonces, atacaríamos, le capturaríamos, la usaríamos a ella para obligarle a colaborar.

El odio en su mirada le dejó claro a todos que eso era lo que finalmente deseaba.


	9. El libro oculto

La conversación con Yaxley daba vueltas en su cabeza. Analizaba de nuevo cada matiz, cada gesto, desde todas las perspectivas posibles.

No se creía ni la mitad de lo que había dicho, mucho menos su ofrecimiento. ¿Convertirse en el nuevo gurú de un grupo de hombres de dudosa lealtad y con fines tan negros? ¿Dirigir un nuevo suicidio colectivo contra el ministerio de magia y la comunidad mágica en general?¿Enfrentarse con Potter?¿Heredar el destino de Lord Voldemort? No, eso no estaba dentro de sus planes aunque pudiera resultar... halagador... eso de que él fuera "el hombre indicado".

Yaxley era un mentiroso, un tramposo adulador de ocultas intenciones. Ni mucho menos podía creerse que le admiraba o le respetaba como para que quisiera ponerle al frente de la nueva y reducida comunidad de mortífagos. Si lo quería en primera línea, era para que recibiera el primer golpe. Detrás de esa historia había seguramente algo más y, sin embargo...

Sin embargo, el encontrar una fuente de poder tenebroso sí era tentador. Su afición por las artes oscuras, su inclinación hacia ellas era una parte tan esencial en su alma que nunca había logrado desprenderse de ella por entero. Como un alcohólico, tenía siempre esa necesidad de estudiarlas, de practicarlas y su privación le hacía sentirse mal, inseguro, inestable... Él era mejor, más completo, más fuerte... siempre que podía recurrir a ellas. Y cómo no, más malvado.

Un lugar en centroeuropa donde existía una fuente de poder... Realmente eso estimulaba su imaginación.

En su despacho, sentado en el viejo sillón de su madre, observaba los volúmenes de su biblioteca. Lo que buscaba Yaxley, fuera lo que fuera, debía estar ahí. No era un tipo que fuera dando palos de ciego. Ni la sección prohibida de Hogwarts podía contar con los ejemplares que él coleccionaba, si algún funcionario del ministerio lo supiera, no habría Orden de Merlín de la clase que fuera que le librara de Azkaban. Libros encuadernados en piel humana, libros escritos con sangre, tratados de necromancia... mucha parafernalia y poco contenido. Sólo unas cuantas líneas de esos libros proporcionaban un verdadero conocimiento de esa clase de magia, el resto era supersticiones y cuentos de viejas.

Siguió mirando la estantería, buscando. _Piensa, idiota, tiene que haber algo que se te haya pasado._ Snape se levantó casi de un salto. Si le hubieran preguntado, no habría sabido explicar por qué se movía hacia una de las puertas del mueble, ni por qué rescataba un viejo cofre donde su madre, Eileen, había guardado sus pertenecias mágicas, a salvo de la vista de su padre. Le costaba recordar cómo ella lo abría de vez en cuando, cuando no estaba Tobías. Lo miraba con devoción tal, que el Severus niño de entonces pensaba que su madre era la guardiana de un gran tesoro, algo que nunca quiso compartir con él.

_ Aunque lo intentes, no podrías abrirlo_ le decía con una sonrisa.

Sacó el cofre, que parecía llamarlo, pesaba mucho menos de lo que recordaba. Era un cofre austero, oscurecido por una pátina de tiempo y desuso, sin tallados, sin adornos, y sin cerradura ni mecanismo alguno para ser abierto. ¿Sería de esas cerraduras mágicas que necesitaban sangre para abrirse? No, su madre lo sostenía entre sus manos, cerraba los ojos y el cofre se abría solo.

Imitó lo que recordaba, al cabo de un minuto empezó a sentirse tonto, con el cofre en sus manos en medio de una habitación y con los ojos cerrados. Iba a soltarlo y a pensar de nuevo el cual de sus volúmenes se podría hablar de esa fuente de magia oscura... un momento, el cofre... _respira_. La sorpresa de constatar eso le hizo soltar el cofre en la mesa. ¿Sería como el libro monstruoso de los monstruos, que tantos destrozos ocasionó cuando Hagrid lo solicitó en su asignatura? ¿Habría que acariciarle el lomo o algo parecido?

Curioso, volvió a tomar el cofre. Cerró los ojos.

Nada.

Pensó de nuevo en la magia tenebrosa, así fue. El libro volvió a respirar y a cobrar vida. Era como una criatura dormida. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, paciente. Una voz habló en su cabeza sobresaltándole: "ábreme tu corazón". Severus dejó que unos dedos largos, delgados como gusanos, viscosos y fríos tocaran su cerebro. "Te reconozco", dijo sin más y sin más se abrió.

Solo contenía un libro con tapas de piel ajada, agrietado el pliegue de abrirlo y cerrarlo a menudo. Cuando lo tomó en sus manos parecía plagado de pequeños insectos, diminutas alimañas que pulularan por su interior. Lo abrió con cuidado. Estaba escrito con tinta roja y negra, desvaída. Estaba escrito a mano, con diferentes caligrafías como si se hubiera escrito a través de los años por varios autores. Sin leer, pasó las páginas. El final del libro... las últimas hojas estaban escritas con la caligrafía de su madre.

Pasó sus dedos por las letras. Todos los niños aman a sus madres, no importa lo negligentes que ellas puedan ser. Si su madre no era un dechado de virtudes; si no fué cuidadosa con él; si no le protegió suficiente de su padre, a él no le importó. Los gritos y los golpes que Tobías le diera a él, no se los daría a ella. Esa era la única forma que tuvo de resguardarla, porque ella no se defendía. A veces discutían entre ellos, casi siempre por él, el "bicho raro de tu hijo",solía decir su padre, pero que él recordara su madre jamás se le enfrentó y ella... ella... ¡Ella era una bruja, maldita sea, podía haberle...! No, ella nunca se defendió.

Además, Tobías siempre aprovechaba los momentos en que Eileen no estaba para maltratarle. Luego le retaba: "Cuéntaselo, si te atreves, entonces ella te protegerá y tendré un motivo para hacérselo a ella también" ; " ¿ Y qué motivo tienes para castigarme a mí?" le preguntaba sorbiendo mocos y lágrimas a partes iguales. "Simplemente es que existes".

Severus cerró los ojos, estaban aflorando recuerdos que tenía muy ocultos, cosas que se había negado a recordar desde hacía mucho tiempo. También es verdad que hacía mucho tiempo que no aspiraba el humo negro del filtro que le permitía bloquear los pensamientos. Pensar en eso le llevó de nuevo a pensar en su madre, cuya letra acariciaba. Ella fue quién se lo dió por primera vez cuando no podía dormir y lloraba constantemente por las noches. Le enseñó cómo utilizar el humo dentro de su cabeza, como una cortina, para tapar las cosas que le asustaban, para silenciar aquello que debía estar oculto. Más tarde, él aprendió a usarlo para curarse las heridas, casi por casualidad, que es como se suele descubrir todo. Su madre se sintió muy orgullosa. Se preguntaba cómo de orgullosa se hubiera sentido cuando aprendió a desvanecerse en el aire y flotar como una nube... si hubiera podido saberlo, claro está.

Se sentó en sillón, se tiró, más bien. Quiso leer las palabras de su madre pero era imposible, las letras... se movían, se deslizaban por el papel sin darle tiempo a fijar la vista en ella. Resopló, conocía ese encantamiento. Cerró el libro y comenzó por la primera página, si quería leer las palabras de su madre, tendría que leer todo lo de antes. "Bienvenido,digno alumno.." No le hablaba a él, sino a cualquiera que hubiera podido encontrarlo, sin embargo, Severus creyó que este libro le había estado esperando.

"Bienvenido, digno alumno, pues sólo aquel que albergue la magia antigua en su corazón es capaz de abrir este cofre y acceder a su conocimiento.."

Leyó durante horas. Volviendo atrás y adelantando párrafos. El libro solo le permitía avanzar si comprendía los conceptos anteriores. Sus ojos negros se concentraban, abriendo su mente y su corazón al conocimiento que se le había concedido. Era... asombroso.

Casi amanecía cuando cerró las tapas. Se había llevado toda la noche leyendo y sólo había avanzado unas páginas. Ese libro hubiera sido la envidia de Dumbledore, aunque, mejor pensado, Dumbledore no hubiera sido capaz de abrir el cofre. Reverentemente, colocó el libro de nuevo a buen recaudo.

Se sentía... mejor que bien. Se sentía henchido.

De hecho, sólo le faltaría una cosa para sentirse completo.

Snape apretó los ojos frotándose el entrecejo.

_ Demons...


	10. Una visita nocturna

_¡Venga ya, nena! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?_ Deborah gritaba para hacerse oir.

_Cinco días_ _Cinco días, doce horas, veintitres minutos..._

_¿Ves? Hace un siglo ya, cambia esa cara.

_ No es por eso, Deborah, es la falta de costumbre, hace mucho que no venía a bailar.

El ruido ensordecedor, las luces y sobre todo la cantidad de cuerpos moviéndose por todo el local.

_No me engañas, lo de esta mañana te lo ha recordado y ahora no puedes dejar de pensar en él.

Lo de esta mañana fue una visita a la comisaría. El inspector Blindy o Prindle o como quiera que se llamara, la había citado.

 _"_Buenos días señorita Demons,... o Garthclyde, realmente no sé como llamarla."_

 _"_Paula estará bien."_

El despacho estaba ordenado y sobrio, la mesa despejada y un grueso dossier con su nombre sobre ella.

 _"_Usted dirá_"_ dijo dedicándole una magnífica sonrisa.

 _"_Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas para tratar de esclarecer una desaparición. Usted misma estuvo desaparecida hace poco, ¿Cierto?"_

 _"_En realidad se trató más de una confusión que de una desaparición."_

 _"_Según mis informes, Harry Simons denunció su desaparición mientras estaban de acampada, en unas circunstancias sospechosas."_

 _"_Cierto, Harry y yo estábamos de acampada. Parece ser que no éramos tan expertos en setas como pensábamos y sufrimos una extraña alucinación: barreras invisibles, gente alrededor... cuando terminó mi "viaje" me encontré sola en el lugar que yo creía que estaba la tienda. Pensé que Harry se había marchado sin mí, me enfadé muchísimo y me fuí. Busqué la carretera más cercana e hice autostop."_

 _"_ Pero no llegó a casa hasta meses después."_

 _"_ Bueno, el conductor que me paró resultó ser un hombre de lo más interesante que trabajaba en Escocia, me invitó a ir con él."_

 _"_¿Y usted fué?,¿le parece eso un comportamiento lógico? Su familia estaba muy preocupada, no llamó..., nada..."_

 _"_ Seguro que el montoncito de folios que tiene usted ahí hay documentación suficiente como para deducir que no soy una persona lógica__ dijo sonriendo de nuevo __ Me encapriché de ese hombre y estuve con él el tiempo de mi excedencia, hasta que volvimos a Londres. En cuanto a mi familia, la verdad, nuestra relación es casi inexistente, llevaba años sin hablar con ellos, si no se hubiera presentado denuncia, no me habrían echado de menos. Realmente lo siento por las complicaciones que le creé a Harry__ entonces parpadeó preocupada __. ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con la desaparición que están investigando?"_

El inspector... algo, jugaba a ser Colombo, haciéndola hablar y hablar hasta ver si podía encontrar alguna incongruencia. Con su aspecto, joven, bien afeitado, con la camisa perfectamente planchada, parecía más bien un boy scout.

 _"_ Sí, estamos investigando la desaparición del señor Joseph Crow."_

_ ¡Hay demasiada gente aquí, no se puede ni bailar!_ Dijo casi gritando Paula también, perdiendo un momento el hilo de sus recuerdos.

_ Y quién quiere bailar, nena, ¡aquí solo con rozarse es suficiente..!

Deborah sonreía de oreja a oreja, habían bebido demasiado tequila, José Cuervo, a la salud de un gilipollas. _U_ _n gilipollas desaparecido._ El amable inspector boy scout le explicó que su prima Lola había denunciado su desaparición porque no contestaba a su teléfono desde hacía cinco días, y comentó de pasada la discusión que habían tenido en casa de sus padres.

 _"_¿Discusión? Creo que está mal informado, no discutí con él, ni siquiera alzamos la voz... jugamos al billar, canté- horrorosamente- una canción al piano y me fui."_

 _"_¿No ha vuelto a verle ni a hablar con el desde entonces?"_

"Todo lo que diga, será utilizado en su contra" pensó entonces Demons volviendo a sonreir lo más encantadoramente que sabía.

"_ _No, lo siento."_

 _"_¿Y no le ha echado de menos?"__ eso era una pregunta capciosa_ _Quiero decir, en falta estos días._

 _"_¿Después de comerse a mi prima Lola con la mirada en la casa de mis padres, delante de un montón de invitados... ? No, no me apetecía volver a hablar con él. Tal vez haya vuelto a Escocia."_

 _"_ ¿No se ha puesto en contacto con usted?¿Una llamada, una nota?"_

 _"_No, nada, lo siento."_

_Esa nota..._ comentó Deborah casi leyéndole el pensamiento_ tienes que hacerle caso, ¡vive, Paula, vive!

Una sonora carcajada de ambas siguió a la exclamación.

_ Es verdad que a veces nos ponemos muy melodramáticos. No debiste leerla.

"_ _¿Teme por él?"_

 _"_Sinceramente, inspector, creo que Joseph, el señor Crow, se ha visto un poco superado por las circunstancias y ha huído tanto de mi prima Lola como de mí. Verá,..."_

 _..._

 _"_Gracias por su colaboración, Paula, realmente no creo que le demos curso a esa denuncia, no hay motivo según lo que nos ha explicado__ Severus estaría orgulloso de ella, le había subyugado por completo __ Tenga, mi tarjeta."_

 _"_¿Es para avisarle si sé algo de él?"_

 _"_Bueno, sí, también. Realmente, __ el inspector boy scout se azoró tímidamente __ es mi número personal,... por si alguna vez quiere hablar, tomar un café..."_

Entonces tuvo que hacerlo, ¿verdad?, como una gata traviesa que no podía resistirse ante un buen ovillo de lana, o ante un pájarillo herido.

"_ ¿ _Dejando la pelota en mi tejado?, eso es muy poco caballeroso__ y le volvió a ofrecer una radiante sonrisa, era lo menos que podía hacer tras haberle metido tal sarta de mentiras y convencerlo de no investigar_ _Mejor, tenga el mío. Por si alguna vez le apetece... un café. "_

Demons se concentró y le prestó a Deborah toda su atención, dejando el repaso mental de la entrevista en la comisaría para otro momento.

_¿Entonces para qué llegaste exhibiéndola ante mis narices?_ Sí, seguía hablando de la nota_ "No eres una mujer, ¡eres una fuerza de la naturaleza!"

Paula tomó un largo trago de su copa disimulando el pellizco que se le cogía en el corazón, su amiga declamaba el texto como una antigua actriz de teatro, impostando la voz, tratando de hacerla reir de nuevo. Paula en cambio, sentía que las palabras de Snape carecían de sentido si las pronunciaba ella, perdían su intimidad, ella las había leído imaginando el tono grave y preocupado de Snape, con el que la reñía, ese que empleaba siempre que estaba disgustado con ella o con él mismo. Deborah las parodiaba.

_Vale, nena, reconócelo: sois unos exagerados, ¡los dos!. Sois tal para cual. "No te prometo que volveré" ¿Qué significa eso?

Demons se encogió de hombros, lo pronunció en voz alta "No te prometo..." y entonces se le cambió la cara (¡ _estúpida, estúpida!)_ y rió con ella.

_Tienes razón, somos unos exagerados.

Pero Deborah no le escuchaba, miraba extasiada a un latin lover que bailaba con su camisa blanca más que abierta sobre su pecho.

_Dios bendiga las clases de salsa, ¿le quieres tú?_ dijo señalándole con la cabeza.

Paula negó, mientras apuraba su copa.

_Me voy ya. Quédate con el.

La imponente mujer de color alzó su copa una última vez antes de dirigirse hacia la pista.

"No te prometo, no te prometo... " Demons repetía una y otra vez esas palabras como un mantra hasta que llegó a su casa.

Entró eufórica a su piso, corriendo hacia la ventana para asegurarse que seguía abierta. "No te prometo..".

Podría haber escrito "te prometo que no volveré" o "no sé si volveré" pero escribió "no te prometo..." y ella lo había leído cientos de veces, en bucle, y no se había dado cuenta cegada por la ira y el desengaño. "No te prometo..." Era una no-promesa. Severus volvería, tarde o temprano, cuando lograra encajar la nueva situación, cuando solucionara lo que tuviera que solucionar. Volvería con ella.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, el tequila, seguramente, no podía marearse sólo de saber que volvería. Se duchó, se metió en la cama. Pensó en Severus, en su pelo cayendo como cortinas negras sobre sus mejillas mientras la besaba al tenderse encima de ella. Pensó en el pelo recién cortado del boy scout y en la bobería de haberle dejado su teléfono, por último, bostezando, pensó en el pecho descubierto de aquel latin lover y de como movía sus caderas... mejor dormirse, no debía dejarse llevar por los malos pensamientos.

Paula cambió de postura, poniéndose bocarriba en la cama. No quería despertarse, aún tenía sueño, volvió a caer en el mullido limbo de un entresueño y sintió unos dedos acariciando su rostro. Apretó los ojos, nada de despertarse, estaba soñando. Soñaba con que alguien apartaba el pelo de su cara, y pasaba la yema de lo que parecía un pulgar por su mejilla y luego sobre los labios, entreabriéndoselos.

_("hermosa..., eres perfecta...")_

Nada de despertarse, nada de despertarse, quería apurar ese sueño. Esa era la caricia de Severus, el pulgar en su boca, que ella trataba de atrapar con sus labios. Notó un particular hormigueo en el cuerpo, era como si sintiera en su piel, otra piel, una piel sin cuerpo, sin peso, pero una piel caliente que la envolvía. Una sensación muy agradable la recorría mientras el afanoso pulgar abría sus labios para dejarle captar tras él la humedad de una lengua que la buscaba y el tacto de unos labios sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo ondeó buscando un contacto inexistente.

_( "Sigue soñando, pequeña descarada, no te muevas")_

Las sensaciones que tenía sólo podían provenir de un sueño en el quelas caras de Severus, y el boy scout y el bailarín se alternaban y se mezclaban mientras ella sentía qua la besaba una boca sin rostro y en su cuerpo estallaran miles de pequeñas pompas de jabón.

Las minúsculas burbujas se hicieron sólidas en torno a su pezones, sintió como se endurecían bajo la presión de unas pinzas que la pellizcaban y los hacían girar. Paula, no quería moverse, no quería despertarse, era como aquella vez en el coche de Harry: una sensación tan real que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Abrió las piernas a ese amante invisible, incorpóreo, que solo jugaba con su boca y sus pezones. Esa lengua flotante bajó por su garganta, la singular espuma que la cubría alzaron sus pechos hacia esos labios. Era como flotar en el mar, acariciada por las olas. Notó la línea afilada de unos dientes cernirse en sus areolas y la lengua torturadora enroscarse en torno a ella para llevarla a unos exigentes labios. Succionaron de ella, extrayéndole suspiros. De uno y otro seno. Qué no hubiera dado entonces por asir la cabeza propietaria de esos labios.

Inconscientemente, alzaba el cuerpo, era como moverse en una bañera cuando el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo sin darle presión, sin sostenerla. Sólo esas diminutas burbujas crujientes estallando sobre su pubis. Demons, jadeante, abría la boca y las piernas. La lengua la buscó de nuevo, una boca voraz sobre la suya y más abajo, entre sus ingles, sintió otros labios abriéndose, allanados, asaltados por una dureza invasora en torno a la cual sí podía contraerse. Fue penetrada a la vez, su sexo y su boca, ahogando un gemido alzó las caderas

_("no te despiertes, no te despiertes")_

percibiendo a la marea que la rodeaba cobrar robustez: un vientre sobre su ombligo, un pecho contra su busto, esa lengua que la asaltaba tomando su boca, la punta de una nariz cerca de su mejilla, hilos de pelo haciendo cosquillas en su rostro.

Quiso abrazar ese cuerpo de agua, hundirle las uñas en la espalda.

_Severus..._llamó.

_("aquí estoy")_

No podía ser otro, no quería que fuera otro el hombre de su sueño.

_Severus..._ rogó.

_("ya voy, mi ama y señora")_

Y el agua que la rodeaba se hizo sólida mientras le aprisionaban las manos, esa boca perfecta devoraba la suya y los secos golpes de una pelvis hacía que el paraíso se le clavara en las entrañas. Gimiendo contra esa lengua que la acometía, su cuerpo se tensó y abrió los ojos.

¿Le había visto? Por un segundo, ¿había visto la sonrisa maliciosa de Severus y sus ojos ardientes?¿ antes o después de despertarse?

Se sentó en la cama abrazándose a sí misma, devolviéndose el calor que había desparecido de repente de su piel.

_Severus Snape..._ pronunció con la respiración agitada_ ¡Cómo te odio... !

Mientras se levantaba para cruzar al baño ni lo vió, ni fué capaz de adivinarlo. Mientras ella protestaba, una niebla oscura y espesa se deslizó pícara y satisfecha por la ventana entreabierta.


	11. La reunión

La semana que se había dado de plazo transcurrió rápidamente, visita a Paula incluida. Seguía siendo una insensata, seguía dejando la ventana abierta. Cuando descubrió de lo que era capaz tras leer el libro, traspasar la materia _, (no esquivarla, ¡traspasarla..!)_ , tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de enseñárselo. Ella era como un niño pequeño que se impresionaba cada vez que él le enseñaba un truco nuevo. "Flipaba" o "alucinaba" y le miraba con divertida fascinación. Todo era mejor bajo su mirada. Demons embellecía todo.

Snape surcó el cielo nublado de Londres a una velocidad de vértigo. Hubiera podido gritar. Se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Ahora no zigzagueaba esquivando los edificios, era capaz de atravesarlos igual que había atravesado el cuerpo de Paula y su cama, para esconderse bajo ella cuando abrió los ojos.

Lo curioso es que el libro no le había enseñado cómo hacerlo. No era un libro de hechizos al uso, no mencionaba conjuros o movimientos de varita, no alcanzaba a explicarlo, pero después de leerlo supo que podría hacerse y simplemente, lo hizo. Pobró en casa, pero no era suficiente. Ella tenía que verlo.

Al llegar y verla dormida en su cama, la de ella esta vez, dudó. Lo último que quería era enseñarle nada, quería tocarla, quería...

Trataba de discernir si era mayor la necesidad de poseerla, ( _que prometiste mantenerla satisfecha es una excusa muy débil, patético hombrecillo),_ de verla fruncir el entrecejo entre concentrada y molesta al notarse devastada por un orgasmo, o si era mayor su propia sensatez. Se había ido por un motivo concreto: dominar por completo su profunda ira inexplicable, conseguir que no escapara jamás una brizna de esa ira hacia ella.

Sí, sí, el descubrimiento de ese libro y lo que leía en sus páginas le infundía una extrema seguridad, su habilidad crecía y era... ¡oh!, se sentía como un afilado dardo candente capaz de forzar cualquier límite. Se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa... como tocarla con la punta de sus dedos mientras su cuerpo permanecía flotando en estado gaseoso, cualquier cosa... salvo presentarse ante ella y darle la victoria al reconocer que no podía vivir lejos de su delgado y exigente cuerpo... Cualquier cosa menos decirle que, después de todo, no podía quedarse y tener que ver la decepción o el odio en su mirada.

Sí, sí, había sido un tramposo aprovechándose de su sueño, pero cuando ella pronunció su nombre... ¡Dios! usaría cualquier trampa para oirla pronunciar su nombre con deseo. Era un egoísta malnacido y merecería que le echara de su vida, que le golpeara el pecho hasta partírselo, que le prohibiera volver. _Pero no lo hará, esa insensata seguirá dejando abierta la ventana, seguirá sonriendo al verte llegar._

Por eso tenía que aprender a dominarse, más aún. Por eso leía el libro con avidez y pensaba como cerrar frentes con Yaxley. Protegerse y, sobre todo, protegerla.

Yaxley le citó en una nave abandonada, cerca del puerto. Aparejos de pesca, cajas vacías, suciedad, alimañas rastreras y un profundo olor a descomposición. De lo más indicado para una "organización" cangrenada, los mortífagos, condenada a extinguirse por sus propios méritos.

Le esperaban en una habitación, probablemente la sala de juntas de la malograda empresa, mucho menos acogedora que el salón de los Malfoy, mucho más fría y oscura donde una larga mesa era ocupada por figuras encapuchadas que le esperaban algo impacientes. Desde la puerta, entrecerrando los párpados contó a ocho mortífagos y dos asientos vacíos. Una figura de pie, Yaxley, le señalaba invitadoramente la silla del extremo, la cabecera de la mesa, reservándose un lugar a la derecha de ese asiento.

Con un gesto de la varita, Severus iluminó la sala.

_Quiténse las máscaras, señores. Esto no es ningún baile.

Algunos aliviados, otros a regañadientes, descubrieron su rostro. De una patada, Severus apartó la silla que le ofrecía Yaxley y se quedó de pie con los puños apoyados sobre la mesa. Le observaban, esperaban que él hablara.

_ Hace poco Yaxley me dijo que habían pensado en reunir de nuevo nuestro... selecto... club_ pronunció lentamente_. En ese momento le dije que era una locura y lo que mejor se podía hacer era desaparecer y sobrevivir lo más discretamente posible. Sigo pensando lo mismo.

Algunos de los presentes asintieron. Otros endurecieron sus gestos.

_¿Por eso fingiste tu muerte, Snape?

_ ¿Fingir? Si no estoy muerto es por pura casualidad, McNair. Pero sí, no la he desmentido para ocultarme. No quiero volver a Azkaban, ni que me maten por la espalda en ningún callejón. ¿Qué quieres tú?

McNair calló, pero del otro extremo de la mesa una voz habló sin titubeos.

_Yo quiero partirte en dos el alma, maldito seas.

Los ojos oscuros de Severus enfocaron la cara de Rodolphus, con más cicatrices que recordaba.

_¿Septumsempra?_ adivinó aguantando la furibunda mirada de Lestrange_ Yo también lamento la muerte de Bellatrix, más de lo que crees. Ella fue de las primeras que me... acogió.. entre los mortífagos.

_¡No eres más que un sucio traidor!

Rodolphus se levantó rápidamente, tirando la silla y apuntándole con su varita, varios mortífagos se apartaron. Snape se irguió, alzando su barbilla, sin sacar la varita, desafiándole solo con la mirada.

_Traidor, traidor... estoy más que harto de oir esa palabra. ¿No hice todo cuanto él me pidió? Le serví fielmente hasta el final. Vosotros lo sabéis. Estaba en Hogwarts cuando llegó Potter, le ví. Dime, Rodolphus, ¿por qué no le dije entonces cómo vencer al señor tenebroso, a salvo entre los muros del castillo? Me fuí de allí cuando él me convocó, aún a sabiendas de quedar como un cobarde que huía. Sentísteis cómo me llamaba y algunos..._dijo mirando a Yaxley intencionadamente_ sabíais para qué.

Rodolphus le escuchaba atento sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita. Yaxley dió un paso hacia atrás.

_ Me llamó a su presencia. Le pedí que me dejara volver a la batalla, conocía el colegio, podría traerle a Potter... ¿Y él qué hizo? _ sus ojos se endurecieron, su voz se hizo profunda, herida, los mortífagos le escuchaban hipnotizados_ quiso matarme. Y ni siquiera con su varita, me echó a Nagini como si fuera un despojo. Después de... años de servicio, de entregarle mi vida y mi alma, de hacerle amo de mis actos. Después de sufrir sus torturas y seguir sus órdenes hasta su mínimo deseo... me usó de alimento para su mascota.

Sus ojos llameaban y su voz se hacía profunda y lenta, no podría poner más énfasis en lo que decía si lo hubiera gritado.

_¿Cómo te hubieras sentido, Rodolphus? Yo no le traicioné, ¡él me traicionó! ¡Él! ¿Cómo os hubiérais sentido todos? ¿Qué hubieras hecho con tus últimos segundos de vida, Rodolphus? ¿No hubieras intentado... vengarte?

Severus observó como la punta de su varita temblaba, lo había conseguido, le creía.

_¿Me has visto recogiendo la Orden de Merlín?_continuó con tono despectivo y desgarrado_¿Me has visto apretando la mano del niño-que-vivió, el Elegido, san Potter... en alguno de esos periódicos que equiparan mi actos a una heoricidad? ¿Alguno de vosotros cree que realmente fue una decisión altruista ayudar a Potter?

Era el momento, ahora sí alzó la voz, retándole.

_ ¡Atácame Rodolphus!, aquí no hay ningún señor tenebroso que vaya a poner su mano entre nosotros para impedir que nos matemos mutuamente. ¡Tú y todos los que penséis que no soy más que un traidor y no merezco vivir!_ sacó lentamente su varita hablando en tono neutro y decidido_ Zanjemos este asunto de una vez.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada que cruzaron los hermanos Lestrange, ni la que Rabastan dirigió a Yaxley. Los demás se apartaron abriendo un círculo.

Rodolphus apretó la varita, le temblaba el brazo. Snape entrecerró sus ojos apuntándole con el suyo firme. Yaxley a sus espaldas sonrió como una hiena cuando Lestrange bajó su varita y asintió con una cabezada seca.

_No me siento orgulloso de haber regresado de entre los muertos_ continuó Snape, fijó sus fríos ojos en cada uno de los ojos que le miraban_ Pero no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Os aconsejo que hagáis lo mismo. Esto es un sálvese quién pueda. Tratar de recomponer nuestra hermandad es una locura. Aprended de nuestros hermanos ausentes.

_Están muertos, _ dijo Selwyn_ muertos, o en Azkaban o... viviendo felices en su inmundicia como Malfoy.

_Por eso mismo, aprended.

Snape se sentó al fin. No se iban, ¿por qué no se iban?

_Marchaos, dispersaos_dijo despectivo_ . Será mejor que no volvaís a reuniros si no queréis acabar con algún auror detrás de vuestros preciados culos.

El aire crujió varias veces, Rodolphus saludó seriamente antes de desaparecer. Snape hinchó el pecho mientras retenía a Yaxley con un gesto de su mano. Podría acostumbrarse a eso... sí, podría acostumbrarse a dar órdenes y a ser obedecido.

_Estás desaprovechando una gran oportunidad_ dijo Yaxley tentador_ Ya has visto como te obedecen.

_También obedecían al Lord_ contestó Snape pensativo_ y mira cómo acabó. Siéntate, Yaxley. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Los ojillos de Yaxley brillaron astutamente.

_Sabía que te interesaría, esa fuente de poder en centroeuropa...

_Mientes_ Yaxley se sorprendió_ O no has mirado en tu vida un mapa, o mientes.

El mortífago parpadeó confuso.

_Albania... No es precisamente centroeuropa.

_La política europea ha cambiado bastante en estos tiempos, donde antes había un país ahora hay cuatro, no querrás que me los conozca todos_ luego aceptó_ Tal vez sea Albania.

Severus hizo un gesto lánguido con su varita. Las mangas de Yaxley se alzaron y sus manos se pegaron a la mesa, con las palmas abiertas. No podía moverlas. El mortífago comenzó a sudar.

_Has tenido tiempo de sobra para ir a Albania y sé que eres un experto rastreador de magia. Encontraste su rastro, el del señor tenebroso. Lo seguiste. ¿A dónde te condujo? ¿Qué encontraste?

_No, yo no...

Miles de agujas al rojo vivo empezaron a pinchar la piel de sus manos y sus brazos, aunque no veía nada, sentía sus puntas afiladas penetrar sus poros y quemarle.

_Es como dices,_ confesó_ seguí su rasto mágico hasta un bosque, pero no encontré nada.

Las agujas profundizaron en su carne y en algunos puntos de sus brazos emergieron gotas de sangre delatoras de que no era una ilusión. ¿Qué tipo de magia era esa? Gimió aterrorizado.

_¡Ella!¡ella me encontró a mí!

_¿Qué ella?_preguntó Snape mientras clavaba la mirada en sus ojos asustados.

_Ella, el oráculo... sabía cosas... sabía que el señor tenebroso había muerto, me dijo que estaba dispuesta a tomar otro acólito. Pero que ese debías ser tú.

_¿Yo?_ Snape alzó una ceja_ ¿Te dijo mi nombre, acaso?¿le hablaste tú de mí?

_Dijo, dijo..._ las agujas dañaban sus nervios haciéndole estirar los dedos_ dijo que le llevara al mestizo de los Prince.

Obviamente era él, al menos, no conocía otro mestizo de ese apellido. Snape volvió a mover su varita, el dolor y la sangre desapareció.

_Olvídalo_ ordenó Snape.

_¿Qué?¿Que lo olvide? ¿Cómo puedes negarte a recibir el poder que tenía el señor tenebroso? ¿No sientes ni la más mínima curiosidad?

_No.

Yaxley chocó con su mirada decidida, fría como el hielo mientras enfundaba su varita. Yaxley sabía que lo deseaba, ¿por qué no lo admitía? Tuvo una revelación: lo había encontrado, era verdad que estaba en su casa y lo había encontrado.

_Quieres ese poder para ti solo,_acusó_ ¡te advierto que no la encontrarás sin mí!

Snape puso una manos sobre el hombro de Yaxley que seguía sentado, presionando demasiado con la punta de sus dedos para considerarlo solo un gesto entre compañeros.

_No quiero ese poder, ningún mago prudente lo querría... Ya has visto lo fugaz de la gloria de Voldemort. Desaparece de mi vista, Yaxley, no vuelvas a buscarme.

...

Yaxley se apareció en lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada, Rabastan, Selwyn y varios más le esperaban. No había signos de Rodolphus.

_¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿va a venir?_preguntaron

_No. Pero démosle más tiempo.

_No podemos darle tiempo indefinidamente, Yaxley. Traidor o no, le necesitamos para que ella nos dé lo prometido_ insistió McNair.

_Creo que ha encontrado el libro.

Rabastan protestó muy enfadado.

_ ¡Ella dijo que no debía leerlo! Deberíamos dejar esto, escondernos como él dice. No va a salir bien.

_¿Y dejar que ese malnacido se salga con la suya? ¡Ni hablar, me oyes!¡Ni hablar! No tendrá descanso ni paz alguna mientras esté en mi mano impedirlo, por mucho que se empeñe.


	12. Bla, bla, bla

El boy scout se llamaba Arthur Blinde y la llamó caballerosamente para invitarla a tomar un café.

Tomar un café con un hombre inofensivo parecía casi como la hora del recreo en la vorágine de sentimientos y pensamientos hostiles hacia Severus. Deborah la animó aunque no hubiera sido necesario. Sólo recordar la carta de Snape, era razón suficiente para decir que sí. Un café en una bonita terraza y una conversación agradable no podía ser dañina aunque se alargara con un paseo... y una cena... y una copa en un pub.

El boy scout era tímido, bien educado, y adorable. Era uno de esos tipos que ella solía tomarse para desayunar como una magdalena dejando el papel detrás sobre la mesa aunque, en este caso, no eran esas sus intenciones; estaba disfrutando de una velada tranquila y divertida... en el sentido inocente de la palabra. Se acercó a la barra, (tuvo que insistir diciendo que se le dormían las piernas pues el caballeroso inspector no la dejaba hacer nada), para pedir un par de copas más y caminaba con cada una en una mano, contoneando sus caderas, de camino a la mesa cuando un golpe de aire sopló en su oreja.

_Está preciosa, señorita Demons.

Se giró rápidamente... no vió a nadie. No necesitaba verle, era él, era su voz en su oído poniendo de punta todos y cada uno de los vellos de sus brazos.

Caminó lentamente, con su andar de pantera hacia donde Arthur la esperaba tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa. Sonrió inocente y desplegó a la más dulce Paula, cándida y encantadora, sin dejar en ningún momento que se notara cómo le apretaba el corsé de niña buena. Miraba por todo el pub sin verle. Pero estaba allí, ¡tenía que estar!. Le dió lugar a inventar un par de excusas para pasearse por el local, esta vez y para su desesperación, sin ninguna voz en su oído. El bueno de Arthur le preguntó varias veces qué miraba mientras paseaba la vista por los rostros que les rodeaban. "Creo haber visto un amigo, pero no le encuentro". ¿Sería posible? ¡Allí!. Un hombre alto y moreno caminaba con pasos largos hacia la puerta trasera que daba a un callejón, desahogo para los fumadores.

_¿Me disculpas un momento?

Recorrió la sala rápidamente en pos de la figura, abrió esperanzada la puerta al callejón, ya se iba, ¡ya se iba!, pero ella le tiró del brazo.

_¡Oh!_ suspiró decepcionada. No era en absoluto quién había imaginado._Perdone, me he confundido.

El hombre, la miró de arriba a abajo.

_¿Seguro?_ el tipo se acercó más de lo debido_ Te he visto por la sala, ¿tu cachorrito no te da lo que necesitas, preciosa?

Su aliento olía a Black Label escandalosamente.

_Le he dicho que me he confundido, perdone_repitió ella seca y cortante.

_Ven aquí.

¡Oh, venga! Ella le empujó firmemente y se giró para entrar por la puerta de vuelta a la seguridad del local, no creía que hiciera falta darle un puñetazo o advertirle de que su pareja era un policía, pero el tipo no parecía pensar lo mismo. Le tiró del brazo forzándola a retroceder un paso. Demons levantó el puño, le había roto la nariz a un hombre lobo, dos veces. Se iba a enterar...

_La señorita ha dicho que no.

Algo en su cuerpo pareció saltar, o gemir o ambas cosas.

Ese sí era él, cómo había echado de menos esa voz con la parecía capaz de matar a alguien. Se volvió justo a tiempo de ver cómo el mago, con su túnica negra y todo, apartaba de un tirón al borracho y le estampaba un sonoro puñetazo para luego empujarle casi fuera del callejón.

Ella le miró... y sonrió. _Insensata._

El habló seriamente.

_ Debería tener más cuidado, señorita Demons, sus andares de gata pueden ser muy provocativos.

_ La culpa la tienes tú, ¡¿para que andas soplando en mi oído?! Si me he paseado más de lo debido, ha sido para buscarte_le examinó cuidadosamente y continuó hablando, con un deje triste_ Te sienta bien estar sin mí. Te ves bien, te ves mejor que bien. Te ves... más grande.

Snape entendió, le veía poderoso. Se encogió de hombros, sería por los días de ausencia.

Demons pasó una mano por su hombro con una mirada ausente y soñadora, eliminando invisibles motas de polvo. Respiraba con la boca entreabierta y Snape intuía cierto temblor en sus ojos.

_ Usted está preciosa, pero eso ya se lo he dicho.

Snape le pasó el dedo índice por la barbilla.

_No te vayas_rogó ella, pareció arrepentirse y añadió burlona_ ¿Y si otro borracho intenta propasarse conmigo?¿qué haría yo?

_¿Qué tal llamar a su acompañante para que la defienda? Parece realmente interesado.

_¡Pues también es culpa tuya! Es policía, estaba investigando la repentina desaparición del señor Crow. Así que, más te vale dar señales de vida de vez en cuando o tendré que... distraerle... indefinidamente.

Snape rió. Demons pugnaba por no tirarse a su cuello y besarle hasta desfallecer.

La puerta a su espalda se abrió y Demons se inquietó al ver aparecer a Arthur.

_¿Estás bien? Tardabas y...

_Sí, sí.. solo..._ se giró hacia el callejón para presentarle al desaparecido señor Crow, pero éste ¡no estaba!_ ... necesitaba tomar un poco el aire. Creo que... quiero volver a casa.

El boy scout asintió.

_Iré a recoger las cosas.

Cuando desapareció tras la puerta volvió a oir la susurrante voz de Severus. Cercana a ella.

_Pobre hombre, ahora tendrá que cargar con tu chaqueta, tu bolso...

_¿Dónde estabas?

_Aquí.

 _¿Invisible?_ , pensó. Snape no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella.

_¡ Llévame tú a casa!, ¡no necesito la chaqueta, ni el bolso, solo a...!

 _¡Qué vehemencia, señorita Demons!_

_¿Y dejarías a tu buen samaritano sin su premio?_ chasqueó la lengua_ eso sería muy poco educado. Te ha soportado desde las cuatro de la tarde. Ya tiene mérito.

No estaba enfadado, valoró Paula, estaba divirtiéndose, estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo a su costa.

_¿Eres consciente, Severus Snape, que me estás arrojando a los brazos de ese hombre?_dijo intrigante_ Ten cuidado, luego duele.

_¿Sí?_ Preguntó él pegándose a su boca_ ¿A quién? ¿A ti o a mí?

Snape se volatilizó ante sus ojos dos segundos antes de que la puerta de abriera.

_¿Vamos?, te acompaño a casa.

...

Demons tiró la chaqueta y los zapatos por la parte que hacía de dormitorio y se acercó descalza hacia el bueno del inspector que curioseaba entre sus cosas.

_¿Este es el señor Crow?

Fotos, sí, fotos de Severus y ella en París. Era las que él había enmarcado después de preguntarle cuál había sido su lugar favorito.

_Sí, es él.

_Se os ve muy unidos, ¿qué pasó?

Demons flipaba. Este hombre desconocía las normas de un buen ligue, es decir, no preguntar nunca por un ex, aunque aún no sabía si Snape encajaba en esa categoría.

_¿Realmente quieres hablar de él?,¿forma parte de tu investigación?

Ella no quería hablar de él. Si empezaba, no querría parar y... ¡qué decepción!, Arthur no había entendido la ironía.

Miró al boy scout que parecía un poco incómodo. Tenía que ser uno de esos tipos que pedía permiso para besarte. Un buen tipo, uno que no se iría en mitad de la noche abrumado por la posibilidad de hacerte daño. De repente después de pensar eso, quería besarle. Paula le agarró del brazo y le acercó sin contemplaciones. Tomó al pulcro boy scout de la mandíbula y él al fin demostró tener algo de sangre en las venas y la sujetó por la cintura. Se inclinó sobre ella lentamente.

_¿Puedo besarte?

Paula sonrió y él lo tomó como un sí. Acercó sus labios. Eran tan tiernos que parecían deshacerse. No se parecía en nada a los besos de Severus. Se le hacía muy extraño besar a otro hombre. Le faltaba la audacia del mago, la tensión que era capaz de crear susurrando contra su boca. Arthur en cambio, la besaba con parsimonia, delicadamente, pidiéndole permiso a cada minuto para ir más allá posando sus manos en su cuerpo con la sutileza de un colibrí. ¿Dónde estaban esas caricias rudas y desesperadas que le gustaban de Snape? Al cabo de varios minutos de suaves besos, ella comenzó a caminar de espaldas hasta llegar a la cama y se sentó. Arthur se quedó en pie, dudando. Snape se hubiera arrodillado delante de ella y hubiera empezado a besar sus pechos aún por encima de la blusa. Arthur se sentó a su lado volviendo a besarla, si no cambiaba de tarea, ella iba a dedicarse a pensar en cambiar el color de las paredes.

La culpa era de Severus. ¿A qué aparece y se va dejándola indecentemente en manos de otro, sabiendo el deseo que le causaba tan solo verle? Quería estar con ese buen tipo que la besaba dulcemente y que compensaría su falta de pasión con aguna otra cualidad como... doblar bien la ropa.

Era por su culpa que ese hombre atrayente y sensible... ¡Bah! Reconoció. Nadie salvo Severus, nadie como él.

_Creo que no ha sido buena idea, te ruego que me disculpes, Arthur pero creo... que tengo la cabeza en otras cosas.

_Supongo que tu ruptura está aún muy reciente.

Le sonrió al bueno del boy scout. Demasiado buen chico incluso para aprovechar la situación y brindarle su incondicional consuelo. Asintió, modosa. Pidió perdón él también. Le acompañó hasta la puerta y se dieron un casto beso. Él prometió volver a llamarla más adelante.

Demons desabrochó los botones de su blusa, enfadada consigo mismo y sobre todo, con Snape.

_Espero que te hayas divertido, Severus.

Una sombra se hizo sólida delante de sus blancas cortinas.

_Una vez, _ dijo con su profunda voz _ me dijo que la había condenado a un futuro de celibato sin mí. Que no sería capaz de, digamos «amar» para no ruborizarla, a otro hombre después de mí. ¿No cree que era oportuno el momento, ahora que... goza de cierta libertad... poner a prueba su teoría?

_Me escandalizas, Severus, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan liberal?_ Demons se sirvió una copa, ahora no fumaba ni, por lo visto, podía disfrutar de sus otros vicios_ Además, no sé a qué llamas "libertad" ¿a que me sigas por todo Londres o me espíes en mi propia casa?

_No debería tutearme, yo no lo hago.

 _Sí, Severus, bla, bla, bla.._

_Yo, en cambio, hago lo que me viene en gana. Ya lo sabes.


	13. Saltar sin red

Snape entrecerró los ojos lentamente, estiró las mangas de su túnica de dos tirones secos.

_Por eso me gustas tanto.

Los ojos de Paula se abrieron de par en par incrédulos. Este hombre realmente no tenía remedio, ni ella tampoco.

_Me ha encantado el espectáculo. Sobretodo, cuando le has echado de casa_encarcó una ceja mientras preguntaba_ ¿Sigue siendo _nuestra_ casa?

_Depende, Severus, ¿has decidido quedarte o vas a irte otra vez?.

Severus permanecía de pie, quieto. No había hecho ni el intento de dar un paso hacia ella. Paula tomo otro trago mientras lo miraba, realmente estaba distinto. Tenía un aura más grande a su alrededor, una seguridad y un aplomo que no le eran extraños, pero que se manifestaban con más fuerza.

_Quédate.

Él calló.

_Quédate_ volvió a pedir mientras se acercaba a él y enganchaba los dedos en los botones de su túnica_ Una vez soñé con esos botones, ¿sabes?. Se me clavaban en el cuerpo, me hacían daño, pero no podía evitar apretarme contra ellos.

Severus permaneció en silencio mirándola con tal intensidad que hubiera podido penetrar sus ojos y alcanzar su alma. Usó su tono más persuasivo.

_Quédate Severus, no tienes por qué quedarte... siempre... solo basta con que vengas cada noche igual que en Hogwarts: salías, hacías tu trabajo y volvías, siempre volvías. No sé muy bien qué es lo que estás haciendo aunque, se nota que es lo que necesitas. Pero es que ¡si vienes y me espías y me lanzas en brazos de otro hombre para ver si me voy con él o no...! Es obvio que a mí también me necesitas, por mucho que me hables de usted. Además sabes que me da igual lo bruto que seas...

_¿Bruto?

_ ...lo poco que te importe lo que estoy sufriendo..

_ ¡¿Sufriendo?!

_...¡o lo ciego que estás y no lo veas!...Yo...yo te estaré esperando. Mi ventana siempre está abierta... Aunque "supongo" que lo sabes.

Severus estiró la espalda, tenso.

_¿Crees que no distingo tu olor, o tu sabor, o tu tacto por sutil que éste sea?. ¿Crees que tengo el sueño taaan pesado como para no sentir como me...? No me importa que te hagas el duro. Hazte el duro. Déjame suplicar. Quédate

Severus suspiró. ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿esperaba acaso otra cosa?, ¿esperaba que ella se enfadara y le gritara y le echara y así no tendría otro remedio que no volver?¿Acaso no la conocía?

_Eres imposible, Demons. No te das cuenta de lo que te conviene, te empeñas en ponérmelo difícil.

La piel de Paula ardía. No podía comprender como la fingida indiferencia de este hombre le provocaba más que la dedicación del que acababa de cruzar por la puerta. Se arrepentía de haberse quitado los tacones, ¡ojalá fuera más alta y no tuviera que estirarse tanto para llegar a sus labios!. Siguió con los dedos enganchados a sus botones, trepando lentamente por la pechera del mago. Siguió acercándose a su cuerpo con pasos pequeños, hasta posar la mejilla sobre su pecho.

_¿Sabes qué "algo" me atrae de ti?_ preguntó a su túnica_ Que siempre me has aceptado como soy, (salvo esa enajenación transitoria del señor Crow de la que no quiero hablar) a pesar de tus críticas y mis miles de defectos ¡te gusto! y, no lo niegues, te decepcionaría si alguna vez cambiara. A ver si entiendes de una vez... que a mí me ocurre lo mismo contigo. Me gusta quién eres.

_ Ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy haciendo, Paula, ni siquiera sabes en qué podría llegar a convertirme.

¿Estaba austado? ¿o sólo lo imaginaba?. Demons alzó su rostro besando la parte del cuello que alcanzaba, posando sus labios en ellos con parsimonia captando el sabor de tu piel.

_Razón de más para que me dejes vigilarte y protegerte de ti mismo.

Frotó su cabeza por el hombro y el cuello del mago como si fuera un gato.

_ Te haces invisible, te materializas por partes... Enséñame qué mas sabes hacer.

Demons mordía su garganta y la parte inferior de su mandíbula, tirando de los botones de su túnica para conseguir que él doblara la espalda y llegar a su boca.

_Venga, dime qué has aprendido. Estás desando presumir...

Se puso de puntillas y le cogió por la nuca, al fin alcanzó su esperado puerto, habló susurrante a sus labios, sacando de vez en cuando la punta de la lengua para meterla entre ellos, el filo de sus dientes para cogerlos a pedacitos y succionarlos suave.

_ Irradias magia, Severus, casi puedo tocarla. No sé que has hecho. Estoy ansiosa porque me lo cuentes.

Snape estrechó su espalda con una de sus manos poniendo la otra tras su cabeza, sujetándola mientras bebía de ella como de una copa. El corazón de Demons galopaba. Era esto, combatir con él por tener un beso. Obligarle a hacer lo que estaba deseando hacer. Eso la hacía vibrar.

La separó bruscamente.

_¿Quieres verlo?_ ella asintió estirando su cuello para volver a besarle, el aceptó el beso luchando consigo mismo y volvió a retirarse_ Está bien, mira.

Snape estiró el dedo índice y tocó un punto en la blanca camisa medio desabrochada de ella. Rápidamente empezó a humear e, igual que si hubiera aplicado una colilla, la blusa empezó a arder sin llama. Un punto negro apareció cuando él retiró el dedo, pero la tela siguió combustionando, extendiéndose la mancha negra al tiempo que el lugar que él había tocado se deshacía mostrando un agujero. La prenda entera se iluminó un momento, resquebrajándose y desmoronándose en cenizas. Ella no había sentido ni el calor. Severus la miró con suficiencia y estiró de nuevo su dedo índice tocando su falda.

Demons abrió la boca, ( _lo flipo)_ , cuando la falda corrió la misma suerte que la blusa y luego sonrió traviesa: la estaba desnudando. Severus alzó esta vez la dos cejas esperando su reacción.

_ Déjame probar_dijo ella.

Paula cogió la mano a Severus doblando sus dedos salvo el índice y tras mirarle sugerentemente aplicó la yema de su propio dedo sobre su propia túnica, Severus se doblegó, sonrió con su irónica sonrisa torcida, e hizo su magia. La túnica ardió más rápidamente aún.

Paula condujo la mano hasta su boca y la besó. ¿Podría quemarla igual a ella, si quisiera? Paula miró los labios de Severus exhalar temblando ligeramente. Seguro que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Besó ese dedo y su toque destructor y lo guió acariciándose con él los labios mientras deslizaba su brazo bajo la axila del mago, pegando sus torsos. Snape suspiró. La abrazó con fuerza un momento, pasando suavemente sus manos por la espalda de ella después.

_Estás tensa, tienes la espalda erizada como un gato.

_ ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Aún no sé si te quedas o no_ Snape no contestó_ No tienes que decidirlo ahora, de hecho, no tienes que decidirlo.

Demons se pegó al pecho del mago sintiendo las preocupadas caricias de Severus.

_¿Crees que puedes hacer algo con la tensión de mi espalda?_ preguntó inocentemente. Severus contestó con su risa corta retumbando en el pecho.

_Puedo intentarlo.

La cargó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. La tumbó de espaldas poniendo sus largas manos sobre ella, masajeando sus músculos. Apartó el pelo de su nuca antes de hundir en ella sus pulgares.

_Mmmm, eso es agradable.

_¿Solo "agradable"?_ pronunció disgustado_. Entonces me esforzaré hasta que sea "placentero".

La forma en que su voz se hacía más ronca provocó una oleada de anticipación en Demons.

Paula dejó de sentir sus pulgares y en su lugar notó el cálido aliento de Snape y sus labios. Besó con cuidadosa precisión su nuca y su cuello, mordiendo sus hombros antes de bajar entre sus escápulas. Demons suspiró. El calor de la palma de las manos de Snape en sus costados y sus dedos estirándose para tocar sus pechos aplastados contra la cama mientras su boca, que seguía dibujando besos y dejando mordiscos en su espalda, la hacía casi levitar. Severus se hizo un hueco entre sus piernas, tendiéndose entre ellas. Demons volvió a suspirar al sentirle entre sus muslos. Severus sonrió. No había mejor sonido en el mundo que sus suspiros salvo, quizá, sus gemidos.

_¿Hemos llegado a "placentero"?

Demons asintió sin palabras contra las sábanas y se levantó para mirarle. Snape usó su mano para volverle a apoyar la cabeza en la cama.

_Baje esa cabeza, se trata de relajarla, señorita Demons. Intentemos pasar de "placentero" a... "sensual".

En lugar de relajarse, su cuerpo se tensó expectante. Estaba tendida bocabajo con las piernas abiertas y un hombre muy capaz entre ellas que deslizaba sus manos hacia abajo por su cintura por su piel excitada llena de besos y pequeños mordiscos. Snape agarró sus caderas del mismo modo que sujetó sus pechos estirando sus dedos por el contorno de su figura y comenzó a besar sus nalgas con la misma dedicación.

Sus piernas palpitaban mientras la boca, la lengua y las manos de Snape besaban, mordían y amasaban sus glúteos. Le parecía que iba a salir ardiendo al igual que su blusa cuando los besos de Severus alcanzaron sus muslos y sus ingles acompañados en ocasiones por la punta de sus dedos. El aliento tembloroso de Severus tan cercano a su sexo la hizo retorcerse y elevarse ligeramente, alzando su trasero.

_¿Suficientemente "sensual"? ¿Preparada para llegar a "tórrido"?

 _¡Oh que sí, señor Snape!, totalmente._

Snape pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus muslos levantándola lo suficiente para alcanzarla con comodidad. Demons se mordió los labios mientras se apoyaba en los sólidos brazos del mago y curvaba la espalda para facilitarle la tarea a ese hombre que se empeñaba en hacer que se derretiera en su boca como un trozo de chocolate. Paula gimió contra las sábanas cuando Snape tiró de sus muslos, levántándola más aún, forzando la postura de los huesos de su espalda antes de atacarla con su lengua.

Directo a su clítoris, sintió una sacudida eléctrica, le arañaba con los dientes para calmarla después con lentos y profundos lametones. Paula, jadeante, se aferraba a las sábanas y se movía involuntariamente dentro de lo que le permitía el lazo con que la apresaba Severus. No se conformó con eso, quería saborearla entera. Separó sus húmedos labios, hinchados. Decir que introdujo su lengua en ella era decir poco. La penetraba con ella, la poseía, mientras la abría con los dedos. Presionaba las paredes de su vagina y la apuñalaba rápidamente con ese músculo poderoso. Lo había logrado, ella se derretía con el tacto de su boca.

Era todo, pensaba Demons. Su boca, su lengua, sus dedos, sus gruñidos roncos de depredador devorándola y era... él. Él. Incapaz de cumplir sus propios propósitos, deseándola _tanto como para volver antes de estar realmente preparado para hacerlo,_ concretó saboreando ese pequeño triunfo con tanta alegría que no le echó de menos cuando dejó de besarla y no contó los segundos en volver a sentir el contacto de su cuerpo sobre la espalda, ni suspiró cuando tiró de ella hacia atrás para ponerla de rodillas, sólo el roce candente de su sexo dentro de su cuerpo la hizo volver a la realidad y fue para quejarse: no suficiente dentro, no suficiente rápido. Lenta y a medias, su penetración no hacía sino enervar su desatino.

_ Severus...

Por si fuera poco paró, con su idiota manía de hacerla esperar... la iba a volver loca. Las manos del mago la aferraron como una promesa, una en su hombro, otra en su cadera. Todavía dejó que le suplicara otra vez.

_ Severus...

La primera vez fue lento, deslizándose en su interior con suavidad, gozando de cada milímetro de terreno conquistado. La cubrió por entero con su cuerpo, besando de nuevo su espalda, mordiendo de nuevo sus hombros y el frío que dejó al retirarse hubiera resultado una dolorosa ausencia de no ser porque seguía dentro de ella. La segunda vez, su empuje le hizo expulsar el aire de sus pulmones de un solo golpe, seguido de un gemido de súplica. Aún conteniéndose, Severus jadeó.

_Supongo que sigues queriéndolo todo.

Tiró de ella con sus manos al tiempo que avanzaba con sus caderas. Se movía ahora con un ritmo más acorde a su ansiedad, acompasado casi con el corazón desaforado que latía en su pecho. Todo, sí, ¿no había pensado ya en eso? El ímpetu de su cadera, la presión de sus manos y su respiración ofuscada. Mientras obedecía su mandato que la obligaba a pegar de nuevo el pecho a la cama y a levantar la cintura, Paula imaginaba su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, su pelo negro cubriendo sus mejillas, sus cejas tal vez crispadas...

_ Para, para..._ pidió susurrando entre jadeos.

Severus pensó que le había hecho daño.

_ Quiero verte, déjame verte.

Se volvió en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la colcha caliente y húmeda. Le miró un segundo, tan serio siempre, tan sobrio, con ese misterio insondable en sus ojos. Buscó con sus manos el rostro del mago. Tocarle, tocar sus mejillas, apartar el pelo de su cara, atraerle para besarle. Elevar su cuerpo para tocar el de él, empujar su espalda para sentir su peso, abrir sus piernas, abrir su cuerpo y abrir los ojos para no perder un detalle de su expresión al entrar de nuevo en ella... Arder.

Snape se apoyó en el colchón mientras percutía con su pelvis, arrasando el abismo ardiente que le envolvía mientras las manos de ella se asían desesperadas a su cuello, a su espalda, a su cintura y los músculos contraídos de sus nalgas marcando el (paff, paff, paff...) ritmo implacable de sus movimentos. Le envolvió con sus piernas, presionando su cuerpo al tiempo que se contraía en torno a su sexo, frenándole, sujetándole como una boa constrictor.

_Dí que te quedarás_ ordenó en un susurro.

La mirada de ella era acerada y decidida.

_¿No podemos.. discutir.. eso.. después?_ La agitación de sus pulmones le impedía hablar con normalidad.

_Dí que te quedarás. Dímelo.

El sexo de Severus latía próximo a derramarse. Ella parecía a años luz de acompañarle.

_Paula, no me hagas esto..._ bajó la cabeza ocultándole sus ojos.

Elevó las caderas pegándose más a él, frotó con sus piernas la carne del mago y le tiró del pelo obligandole a levantar el rostro. Le miró a los ojos, a la jodida tormenta que se destaba en su interior. No, cierto, ella no estaba allí para contribuir a su tormento. Le atrajo para besarle mientras sus labios se abrían en una sonrisa, mientras sus piernas se abrían, mientras su cuerpo se abría. Ella estaba allí y siempre estaría allí para recibirle, sin condiciones.

Apuró sus fuerzas en besarle, en sostenerle por el pelo, en acunar su espalda, en estrecharle en tan íntimo y sólido abrazo que nunca sintiera el miedo de estar saltando sin red.


	14. Una vida contigo

_Así que un libro_ constató Paula mientras jugueteaba con los dedos en su pecho, mientras escuchaba los ya tranquilos latidos de su corazón. Lo que había hecho Severus con sus ropas había sido asombroso, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a verle hacer cosas asombrosas. Él tuvo que explicarle que esa era una magia muy avanzada, que no sabía de nadie que pudiera practicarla sin varita y sin conjuro.

El mago acomodó las almohadas y se apoyó sobre ellas mientras Paula se recolocó en su pecho. Severus seguía acariciando sus cabellos y su espalda, bastante más relajada.

_ ¿Me dejarías verlo?_ preguntó.

Siempre tan curiosa, no le sorprendió que hubiera empezado a usar los ingredientes de sus pociones en las aberrantes imitaciones muggles de sus elixires que ella llamaba "medicinas".

_Te dejaría verlo aunque, no creo que pudieras leerlo.

_¿No soy lo bastante... malvada?_ preguntó con sorna.

_No sabría qué responder a eso,_ dijo él riendo con los ojos, ella le golpeó suavemente el brazo, protestando_ tiene un hechizo que impide que la persona que no comprenda lo que en él se explica, puede avanzar.

_Eso me parece muy útil. Aunque, te recuerdo que no soy tonta, de hecho, mi capacidad de entendimiento supera la media. ¿Por eso es por lo que no has podido leer lo que escribió tu madre al final?

_Exacto. Y por eso lo estoy leyendo desde el principio, aunque está resultando una lectura... interesante... me temo que no avanzo lo bastante rápido.

_¿Y había estado en tu casa siempre y nunca lo habías visto?

_ Y probablemente no lo hubiera descubierto si no hubiese sido porque otros lo buscaban_vaya, se le escapó. Ahora ella no pararía de preguntar.

Su voz sonaba seca, pero Demons detectó la preocupación.

_¿Otros quienes?_ preguntó alarmada

El silencio de Severus fue más revelador que sus palabras apretó la boca mientras seguía concentrándose en acariciarla y mantenerla calmada.

_ Los mortifagos, ¿verdad?_ dijo ella levantando la cabeza sobre tu pecho para mirarle a los ojos_ Severus, eso es muy peligroso. ¡Nada que pueda querer esta gente tiene que ser bueno!

Ya había supuesto que no lo comprendería, que él a veces se empeñaba en hacer cosas que no eran buenas.

_¿Tienes idea de para que lo querían?_ El mago volvió a responder con el silencio al interrogatorio de Paula_. ¡Maldita sea, Severus! ¡No vas a estar aquí!, ¡no vas a contarme nada!, ¿en que me has convertido?, ¿en un... desahogo?. Deja de intentar protegerme ¿o no te das cuenta de que es así como me haces más daño? ¡Creo que he demostrado ser digna de tu confianza!.

Severus la abrazó instante y le besó el pelo. Nada de eso.

_De eso nada no eres ningún desahogo, ni lo pienses, es sólo que...

_Ha sido Yaxley, ¿verdad? Él era el único que sabía que seguías vivo. ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿qué te ha propuesto? Si no te han atacado es porque querían algo de ti y no solo este libro. Hubiera sido más fácil conseguirlo quitándote de enmedio, ¿qué quieren?.

Snape volvió a cerrar los ojos y a frotarse el entrecejo. Era demasiado lista para tratar de ocultarle nada.

_Te quieren a ti, es eso, ¿verdad?... Quieren que tú seas el nuevo Lord Voldemort, ¿a que sí? Están obsesionados con..., supongo que les habrás dicho que no... les has dicho que no ¿verdad Severus?

_Paula...

_Y en el fondo, querías decirles que sí, ¡estás completamente loco...!

Pero se lo decía acariciándole el pecho, pasando el dedo por sus cicatrices, dándoles cortos besos.

_Para ser el nuevo líder de un grupo de asesinos desalmados haría falta algo de lo carezco.

_Pues yo te veo muy capaz.

La ronca risa de Severus la hacía rebotar suavemente sobre su pecho.

_ Para dirigirles tendría que tener un objetivo, un plan para... dominar el mundo_ bromeó_ mis planes no son tan ambiciosos, me temo.

Demons le preguntó que cuáles eran sus planes mientras le mordía la barbilla y bajaba a su nuez.

_Mis planes implican hacer un nido_ _"¿Un nido?, ¿no querrá decir un cubil, una ratonera, una madriguera?¿por qué no llamarlo hogar?". "Cállese listilla, estaba hablando yo"_ _ con una mujer que sea caprichosa, exigente y... un poco viciosa.

_Ya puestos,_respondió ella_ que sea también inteligente, atractiva y rica.

_Odio que seas rica, eso hace mayor mi incapacidad para sustentarte.

_No seas antiguo, Severus. No necesito un hombre que me sustente, necesito un compañero que comparta mis horas, que me soporte y que haga esta vida deseable... y si no te importa el dinero ¿por qué querías que me reconciliara con mi familia?

Severus tiraba dulcemente de los mechones de su pelo. Ojalá no se fuera, ojalá se quedara con ella... no podía pedírselo otra vez.

_Tú eres médico...

_Biomédica, me dedico al laboratorio, profesor Snape, no solía dárseme bien tratar con la gente.

_ Lo que sea... ¿qué sabes de las experiencias cercanas a la muerte? Viví una vida entera contigo, Demons. Te habías reconciliado con tu familia, teníamos dos hijos...

_¿Dos hijos?

_ Eras feliz, yo... yo era feliz. Quería que eso se cumpliera hasta en los más mínimos detalles.

Escondida en su pecho, Paula parpadeó ahuyentando las lágrimas. Y por eso él había sido capaz de renunciar a su naturaleza y convertirse en el señor Crow.

_¡Dos hijos!

_Chico y chica.

_Dios bendito.

Demons se tumbó bocarriba y se estiró como un gato. Snape aprovechó para volverse hacia ella y besarla mientras envolvía uno de sus senos con su mano.

_¿Y piensas encargarlos ahora?

Snape rió.

_No, después. Después de terminar de leer ese libro y asegurarme de que ningún mortífago tenga la tentación de venir a tocarme las narices.

_¿Tocarte las narices? Eso ha sonado tan... muggle. ¿Por qué no acudes al otro bando? Minerva, Potter..., seguro que ellos querrán ayudarte después de lo que hiciste por él.

_No estoy seguro de que quiera regresar al mundo mágico como un héroe, no creo que pudiera soportar estrecharle la mano a Potter o las palmaditas en la espalda de los demás. No quiero que siga habiendo recelosos que me sigan tratando de traidor por el resto de mi vida. Ni quiero que tú tengas que soportar sus miradas..

_ Sí, me los imagino, la muggle loca que ama a Severus Snape. Eso no me importaría absolutamente nada, lo sabes, mientras tú sigas queriendo ser mi lobo feroz... en este lado o en el otro... pero conmigo.

Snape alzó una ceja.

_¿Ahora soy el lobo feroz?¿Ya no soy el príncipe cuervo?. Señorita Demons, es una veleidosa.

_El sofá es muy cómodo, he leído mucho en él_ invitó.

_No lo dudo.

Severus volvió a besarla lentamente. _Quédate, mierda Severus, quédate._ Trató de no suplicarle de nuevo.

_ No puedo quedarme aquí, en mi casa trabajaré mucho mejor y mantendré lejos de ti a los mortífagos. Déjame al menos hacer eso, ya que no necesitas que te sustente.

 _¿No necesito? Vaya que si le necesito, señor Snape_.

_Pero necesito que me sustentes, tú eres mi sustento.

Eso estaba bien, estaba bien saber que ella le necesitaba, estaba bien saber que no era el único dependiente de esa relación.

_Volveré, querida señorita Demons, siempre que siga dejando la ventana abierta para mí. Volveré a buscarla una y otra vez.

Paula sonrió contra su boca y le besó sin descanso hasta que él gruñó y se lanzó de nuevo sobre ella.


	15. Un encuentro imprevisto

Demons se peleaba con las bolsas, no comprendía por qué le daban bolsas diminutas para paquetes grandes y bolsas enormes para paquetes pequeños. Alguna compras, tenía que reponer la camisa que le quemó Snape, y otras cosas, algunas para él (pasta de dientes, gel de baño, cuchillas de afeitar)...) para cuando volviera. La gente se apiñaba en las salidas de las tiendas y recibió algunos incómodos empujones.

_¡Tenga cuidado, señora! Me ha pisado la muy..._ esa voz le resultaba familiar_ ¡malditos muggles!

Muggles.

Demons se giró. Sus ojos se iluminaron al localizar a la persona que había hablado.

La verdad, no le resultó difícil, la mole barbuda sobresalía medio cuerpo por encima de la mayoría de los transeuntes.

_¿Hagrid?¡Hagrid!

Demons corrió, o intentó correr entre la multitud que parecía ir toda en sentido contrario, abriéndose paso a base de empujes y codazos adornados de "disculpe" y "perdone"

Tiró de las ropas del semigigante. Hagrid se volvió rápidamente para increpar a quién fuera por el tirón pero tan rápidamente como la vió , su boca se distendió en una sonrisa.

_¡Por Merlín! ¿Será posible? ¡Paula! Creía que no volvería a verte nunca...

El hombreton la estrechó en un apretado abrazo de oso que casi la deja sin respiración.

_Hagrid, ¡me alegro tanto, tanto, tanto de verte!

La gente seguía chocándose con ellos.

_Vámonos de aquí,_ propuso Demons.

_ Iba al Caldero Chorreante, ¿por qué no me acompañas?

Demons arrugó la nariz, nada de lugares mágicos, al menos de momento.

_Mejor ven conmigo, conozco un lugar aquí cerca donde cocinan el mejor guiso de cordero de Londres, ¡incluso te invitaría a una botella de tinto español! Te aseguro que no has probado nada tan bueno...

Lo que más le gustó del restaurante a Hagrid, más incluso que el cordero y casi tanto como el vino, es que las mesas eran anchas y las sillas robustas. Estaba cómodamente saboreando el cordero, con la salsa chorreando casi por la barba y charlando muy animadamente con Demons acerca de lo que le había traído al Londres muggle y de lo extraño que le parecía todo. Demons reía, había sido un gran apoyo cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, le debía la vida, y le alegraba poder agradecérselo de alguna manera.

_Dime, ¿cómo están todos? Minerva, Pomona, Flickwit...

_Bien, muy bien... muy atareados reconstruyendo el castillo, preparando todo para que comiencen de nuevo las clases, cuanto antes. Pero.._ Hagrid se puso muy serio_ Nadie te recuerda, Paula. Cuando volví, pregunté por ti, sobre todo después de... bueno y nadie te recordaba. Fue muy extraño.

A Demons también le sorprendía, Severus no le había explicado nada.

_Hablé con todo el mundo y sólo un chico de Griffindor, te recordaba, Neville. Los demás, los profesores, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba preguntando. Supuse que les habían borrado la memoria. Pensé que habías muerto en la batalla.

Aunque no tenía ni idea de quién era ese chico, Demons asintió comprensiva. Snape debía haberles hecho olvidarla cuando la sacó de allí, igual que trató que ella olvidara.

_Bueno, no te preocupes. Me alegra que estén bien.

_Sí, todo lo bien que se puede estar después de que esos desalmados...

_¿Los mortífagos?

_ Arrasaron con todo, se llevaron a muchos por delante. ¡Cobardes! Algunos se marcharon antes incluso de la muerte de quién tú sabes. Muchos murieron en la batalla... Bellatrix...

_¿Bellatrix? No puedo decir que lo sienta _ tendría que pedirle a Severus que le explicara qué pasó exactamente en la batalla de Hogwarts.

_Sí, Molly acabó con ella _Demons se abstuvo de preguntar quién era Molly_ La mayoría huyeron pero muchos están pagando por sus crímenes en Azkaban. Otros siguen desaparecidos, aunque los aurores no dejan de perseguirlos.

Demons supuso que los aurores serían como los policías de los magos.

_No va a quedar impune ninguno de esos mortífagos. Todos eran...

Hagrid limpia su barba antes de seguir hablando , hace una pausa y le dedica una mirada dolorosa antes de continuar.

_Todos no. El profesor Snape...

_¿Ahora es el profesor Snape? _preguntó Demons divertida_ ¿Ya no es el "malnacido de Snape"?

_Lo siento mucho, Paula. Supongo que entonces tú sí sabías de qué lado estaba, por eso le defendías tanto. Yo.. Yo... lo siento mucho. Harry me explicó, nos explicó a todos, lo que hizo por él. Cuando escapó de Hogwarts, él y Minerva pensaron que iba a reunirse con los de su bando. Supongo que iba a enfrentarse a quién tú sabes. Al final, la confianza de Dumbledore no era infundada.

_Dumbledore lo había preparado todo,_explicó con un poco de rabia_ para que Severus fuera el dueño de la varita de saúco. Supongo que quería que se enfrentara con el chico para que este le derrotara (Snape no se enfrentaría a él con todo su poder, quería protegerle) pero Voldemort encontró primero la varita y...

_No, no, no_ interrumpió Hagrid_ la varita no fue nunca de Severus: Draco desarmó a Dumbledore cuando llegó a la torre de astronomía, y Harry desarmó a Draco, luego la varita pasó a su poder aunque estuviera en las manos de quién tú sabes.

_Supongo que Snape no sabría eso..._ aventuró Paula.

_¡Claro que sí! Estuvo presente. Incluso, según se ha sabido, alabó a Draco por ello.

Paula no comprendía. Si sabía que no era el dueño de la varita, ¿por qué no le dijo simplemente a Potter lo que tenía que decirle y se largó con ella sin dejarse matar? Lo único que se le ocurría es que pretendía que Lord Voldemort pensara que el dueño de la varita era él y no Draco; el que lo mató, no el que lo desarmó. No solo quería proteger a Potter, también a Draco. A Potter, a Draco, a ella y a todo Hogwarts... lo de no haber podido proteger a Lily, le caló bien hondo.

_Tuvo un funeral muy digno, aunque no quedó nada para enterrar. Te hubiera gustado estar allí. Hubo discursos sobre su valentía y su entrega.

Hagrid se calló de repente. Ella se había puesto muy seria. Paula no sabía que Bellatrix había muerto. A lo mejor, tampoco sabía que el profesor Snape había... se había ido.

_Paula... ¡Yo y mi maldita bocaza! Lo siento, niña...

Paula se había quedado muy callada: sopesaba el contarle a Hagrid o no que Snape seguía vivo. La decisión fue rápida, necesitaba a alguien en el mundo mágico para que le informara sobre lo que pasaba allí, Severus no era demasiado comunicativo al respecto. Necesitaba ojos y oídos, aunque fueran torpes como los de Hagrid.

_Hagrid, si te digo algo, un secreto, ¿estarías dispuesto a jurar por lo que más quieras que no lo contarás a nadie?

_No soy muy dado a guardar secretos. Por experiencia sé que acabaría soltándolo en el momento menos oportuno. No soy de confianza.

_Jamás pensaría eso. Yo te confiaría mi vida, de hecho ya me salvaste una vez_ dijo cogiéndole la mano.

El hombretón sonrió y apretó la pequeña mano de Demons entre su gruesos dedos. Demons se mordió las uñas y resopló. No quería intervenir en la decisión de Severus de no volver al mundo mágico como un resucitado, pero... le preocupaba y mucho lo que le había contado de los mortífagos y... En fin, era necesario, Hagrid era el único medio que tenía para saber qué ocurría en el mundo mágico.

_ Te lo voy a decir de todas formas_ suspiró_ Snape está vivo.

Hagrid se atoró con el vino, tosiendo y escupiendo cuando oyó lo que Paula le decía.

_No es posible, Harry le vió. Y Ron y Hermione... los tres atestiguaron que murió a manos de quién tú sabes... ellos no mentirían.

_Y no han mentido_ la cara del mago reflejaba su confusión_ Voldemort, (¡oh, venga, Hagrid, ha muerto, puedes dejar de retorcerte al escuchar su nombre!) Voldemort le atacó con Nagini. De hecho murió, estuvo muerto unos minutos, pero pudimos traerle de vuelta.

_Lo que me cuentas es increíble.

_ Pero es cierto.

_Y ¡¿por qué no ha dado señales de vida?! Le han condecorado y todo, es un héroe ahora. Podría...

_Podría, pero no lo hará. Le conoces, es orgulloso y rencoroso. No quiere ahora lo que no tuvo antes.

_¿Y qué quiere? Harry podría...

_Quiere vivir tranquilo, sin nadie que le acuse de traición. Sabes que habrá gente que le siga mirando así_ Hagrid asintió_ No le digas nada a nadie. Especialmente a Potter. Severus no me perdonaría.

_¿Está contigo?

_ A ratos. Temo por él_ confesó_ algunos mortífagos saben que está vivo y han ido a buscarle.

_ Esas alimañas no pararán si quieren vengar a quién... pero los aurores acabarán con ellos_ Hagrid frunció las cejas_ Snape es un hombre enérgico. Seguro que se defendería bien. ¿Está en peligro?

_ Él cree que no. Yo no estoy tan segura. ¿Podrías tú...? Si oyes algo, si sabes algo de los mortífagos... decírmelo.

_De los únicos que sé algo es de los Malfoy, que siguen viviendo como si la guerra no les hubiera afectado en su mansión de Wiltshire. Además, ¿cómo podría decírtelo? ¿Puedo mandarte una lechuza?

_No sé por qué no podrías. Te daré mi dirección,... siempre dejo la ventana abierta.


	16. El mundo es un pañuelo

Se sentía un poco más tranquila después de que Hagrid le prometiera ambas cosas: mantener en secreto que Snape estaba vivo e informarla si sabía de algún movimiento entre los mortífagos.

Snape no le había contado muchas cosas. Mantenía celosamente en secreto algunos de sus comportamientos y, a pesar de su carácter reservado y la voluntad de Demons en ver la bondad de sus actos, resultaba muy sospechoso que ocultara algunas cosas (como borrarle la memoria a los profesores, por ejemplo) cosas que... bueno, no eran de las más... honradas. Si Severus se abstenía de contarle nimiedades como esa porque los considerara actos "malvados", ¿cómo podía confiar en que le contaría lo importante?.

De repente le apetecía algo dulce. El guiso de cordero, a pesar de ser de sus favoritos, le había resultado pesado y no había comido mucho. Recordó sonriendo como una niña, que a la vuelta de la esquina estaba una de sus pastelerías favoritas.

Normalmente, se necesitaba una reserva para entrar a degustar sus maravillosas tartas, pero ¡qué diablos! Si no conocían a Paula Demons, la famosa bioquímica, sin duda conocerían a la hija de Lord Garthclyde. No le gustaba usar ese apellido, pero una porción de su tarta Ópera merecía la pena. Incluso se lo comentó a Severus cuando la probaron en París, la de esta pastelería era igual de buena, o mejor. Era curioso que le apeteciera tanto, realmente pensaba que no podía volver a casa hasta que la comiera, cuando hacía un rato se había sentido tan fatigada con el guiso...Paró en seco sus pasos y con media sonrisa en su rostro pensativo, acarició su vientre por debajo del ombligo. Imposible, se estaba sugestionando. Tenía que hablar con Severus la próxima vez que apareciera, tenía que convencerle de que se replanteara el uso de los anticonceptivos, al menos mientras terminaba de leer ese misterioso libro y zanjaba sus asuntos con los mortífagos. Si ya era duro manejarse con él ahora, con sus idas y venidas, cómo no lo sería hacerlo con las hormonas revueltas y con su cuerpo creciendo ante un embarazo.

Dejó de pensar el posibilidades remotas. Tarta. Ese era su actual objetivo.

_Lo siento, señorita, no hay mesas libres. Puedo darle una para el viernes, si lo desea... _ serio y estirado, inmune a sus súplicas.

_Oiga, es sólo un trocito minúsculo de tarta que no voy a tardar nada en comérmela. Puedo hacerlo en la barra...

_Esto no es un bar. Aquí no se sirve en la barra. Necesita una mesa.

_¿Tal vez me la podrían poner para llevar?

_Lo siento, señorita...

Bien, él se lo había buscado, iba a golpearle con su snobismo hasta hacerle sangrar o hasta que le diera la mesa que ella no necesitaba, ¡sólo necesitaba el maldito trozo de tarta!

_No es señorita, es Lady. Soy Lady..

_ ¡Paula, querida! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa verte!

Y hete aquí el milagro. Uno de importantes amigos de su padre. Paula le dedicó su mejor sonrisa explicándole lo que sucedía y él, solícito pidió que pusieran un cubierto más a su mesa.

_ Sólo somos hombres, pero eso nunca te ha importado ¿verdad, querida? Te desenvuelves bien en todos los ambientes, incluso en los de negocios. Tu padre te subestima aunque, siendo sincero, tampoco es que se lo hayas puesto fácil.

Vale, soportaría las críticas de ese hombre, todo por la tarta.

_ Tal vez puedas aconsejarme en este asunto, tienes buen ojo para juzgar a la gente.

_¿De qué se trata?

_Inversiones, querida, pero no conozco demasiado al mediador_ le dijo en voz baja mientras le presentaba a los señores de la mesa_ Espero que no les importe, señores, que nos acompañe esta vieja amiga. Aunque como ven, vieja no es un adjetivo que le pueda ser aplicado en absoluto.

Ella también rió del chiste, saludando con cortesía a los caballeros de la mesa que se habían levantado para recibirla y que besaban su mano al saludarla.

Vaya, vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo. Y hoy, además se habían conjurado los astros para encontrarse por casualidad con dos magos el mismo día.

_Y este es el señor Crow.

Paula le tendió su mano, ¿Debería o no debería decir que no eran extraños?

_La señorita y yo ya nos conocemos_ se adelantó el mago con una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos_ pero siempre es un placer.

El contacto de sus labios en el dorso de su mano tras escuchar la palabra "placer" hizo que una corriente eléctrica se expandiera por su columna. Pero se contuvo modosa, comiendo su trozo de tarta con la espalda muy recta, cortando trozos pequeños con su tenedor y en silencio mientras los hombres hablaban _(mamá estaría orgullosa_ ), maravillándose de la destreza con que Severus hablaba de inversiones en bienes muebles e inmuebles como si no hubiera hecho nada más en toda su vida.

Estaba tan elegante con su traje y su corbata; el pelo engominado, peinado con exceso cuidado pegado a su cabeza, afilaba su nariz dándole un aire aristocrático, tan distinto de cuando caía sobre sí misma al besarla. Paula saboreaba la tarta, pero se lo comía con los ojos.

_Si busca otro tipo de inversiones, tal vez debería plantearse emplear su dinero en algo muy diferente_ habló Snape con seguridad.

_ ¿Es arriesgado?

Snape agitó su brandy mirando por encima de la copa.

_ No, si se confía en la persona adecuada.

_¿De qué se trata?

Ahora todos los interlocutores le miraban interesados. _(Oh, eso es, Severus, despliega tus encantos).  
_

_ Se trata de la empresa farmaceútica.

Ahora ella también estaba interesada en lo que iba a decir. Aunque los demás rieron desdeñosos.

_Ya dono más dinero del que debiera en buscar curas contra enfermedades de las que no sé ni los nombres.

_La señorita Demons puede decirles de qué manera puede resultar lucrativo un negocio al mismo tiempo tan humanista.

Y todos los rostros se giraron hacia ella que masticaba lentamente su tarta mientras él sonreía travieso sobre su copa de brandy. En fin, se sabía el discurso más que de memoria, al fin y al cabo era el que tenía que emplear con la junta de dirección del hospital donde trabajaba cada vez que necesitaba fondos para alguna investigación. Y tras varios minutos, cuando ya tenía al público convencido, Snape.. perdón, el señor Crow, retomó la conversación ganándose a los caballeros de la mesa. Le admiraba discretamente pero seguro que él había captado el brillo de sus ojos. Pidió disculpas para ir al tocador.

Se refrescó riendo frente al espejo. No hacían un mal equipo. Ahí venía, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Le daba a la señora de la limpieza un billete para que le dejara pasar? ¡Oh, qué descarado!.

_Este es el servicio de señoras, señor Crow.

Como si nada, Snape entró y aseguró la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

_Pues está ocupado_ se situó detrás de ella abrazándola mientras le besaba en el cuello y las orejas_ su ayuda ha sido inestimable, señorita Demons. Está preciosa, mírese al espejo. Recuérdeme que le regale un gran espejo para su dormitorio... así podrá verme independientemente de la posición que escoja, o verla yo, sobre todo si va a ruborizarse de esa manera. ¿Estará libre esta noche?

_ ¿Esta noche, señor Crow? Tenía pensado comprar champagne y fresas.

_ Mmmm, las fresas son mi fruta favorita.

Y en el enorme y dorado espejo del baño miró sus ojos castaños mientras se clavaban en los suyos negros y ella le preguntaba cómo hacía para que llamearan de esa forma.

Snape miró sus negros ojos llameantes en otro espejo. El espejo pequeño y lleno de óxido de su baño. Tenían un negro tan profundo que apenas se discernía la pupila y efectivamente, ardían. Con el dorso de la mano limpió el serpenteante reguero de sangre que caía sobre su ceja. Con prisa, aún con las manos temblando pasó la varita por la herida cerrándola por completo. Curó también los otros cortes y prácticamente se arrancó la chaqueta y la camisa cubiertas de sangre. Respiraba rápidamente, su garganta emitía pequeños gemidos al exalar.

Se sentó en el suelo del baño, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de contener el dolor. Poniendo en orden sus recuerdos.

Había vuelto de la pastelería de muy buen humor. La inesperada presencia de Demons le hizo tener una idea rápida, pero no por ello desdeñable. Si lograba una financiación adecuada, una especie de préstamo que ella pudiera devolver rápidamente, podría tener su propio laboratorio e investigar en él sin los límites que siempre le ponían sus ¿cómo les llamaba? "faltos de visión y sobrealimentados" jefes. Un bonito y eficiente laboratorio en la planta alta con un sótano debidamente preparado para dar libertad a los "experimentos" con los ingredientes mágicos que tanto intrigaba a Demons y donde él podría resultar muy útil.

Estaba de buen humor, incluso había decidido dejarse la chaqueta con la que Demons se lo comía con los ojos, en lugar de la túnica, para ir a comer fresas y beber champagne.

Entonces la marca de su brazo izquierdo ardió.

¿Quién?, ¡¿quién, en nombre del demonio, se había atrevido a usar la marca para convocarle?! Todo su buen humor se tornó ceniza. Miró la marca tenebrosa, hasta entonces quieta y desvaída, moverse con desaforada violencia, como si la serpiente de tinta quisiera morderle la carne. Miró su brazo con un odio infinito y lo apuntó con la varita. Sabía como quitarla, librarse de ella, ¿volver a ser limpio e inmaculado? _Para eso tendrías que desollarte entero, y arrancarte el corazón del pecho._ Cerró los ojos, recordando su pesadilla recurrente. Bajó la manga de la camisa, la cubrió con la chaqueta. Se maldijo a sí mismo y acudió a la llamada.

Se apareció, Yaxley le esperaba varita en ristre, con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

_No has podido resistirte, ¿eh, Severus?

_Yaxley, _ articuló lentamente, con desprecio_ baja esa varita antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien. Dime lo que quieres, se concreto, voy a decirte que no por mucho que te explayes.

Yaxley guardó su varita, invitó a Snape a tomar asiento en torno a una mugrienta mesa. Severus miró de reojo, no estaban solos. Había al menos cinco personas más, muy cerca, tal vez vigilando.

_No deberías decir que no, al menos hasta que hables con el oráculo y descubra lo que tiene que ofrecerte.

_Y claro está, me aconsejas que vaya sólo por la bondad de tu corazón para conmigo, sin que tú ganes absolutamente nada con ello_ dijo muy serio, alzando una ceja, desafiando su reacción.

Yaxley rió.

_Por supuesto que gano, ganaré si tu ganas. No te niego que hubiera querido ese poder para mí, Severus. Lo pedí, lo rogué.. ofrecí todo cuanto tenía. Pero ella te quería a ti, _ volvió a reir_ de entre todos los magos del mundo, te quería a ti. ¿No te intriga, Severus? "Traemé al mestizo de los Prince". Al final resulta que estás llamado a hacer grandes cosas. Quién sabe si más grandes de las que hizo el señor tenebroso. Quién sabe, si tú lograrías lo que él falló.

Severus apretó un puño, retorciendo los nudillos.

_ Veo que toda la sangre y destrucción que trajo la "causa" del señor oscuro te han parecido pocas. Alcémonos otra vez, ¿verdad? dejemos que nos exterminen por completo. Ya te he dicho lo que pienso al respecto, no lo haré una tercera vez. Tú y tu... oráculo tendréis que pasar sin mí.

Yaxley le miró con asco.

_Es por esa...

_ Dame una excusa, Yaxley,_dijo apretando los dientes_ no tiene ni que ser buena... y no te levantarás de esa silla.

De repente, una explosión se escuchó en el exterior. Varios gritos y hechizos lanzados de una parte a otra. Un mortífago entró en la habitación.

_ ¡Son los aurores!¡Nos han descubierto!¡Hay que salir de aquí!

 _Podías haberte desaparecido, idiota, podías haberte convertido en humo y salir de allí, incluso atravesando las paredes._

Pero no lo hizo. Salió atropeyadamente por la puerta tras el mortífago, Tras Yaxley, con las fosas nasales abiertas olisqueando el peligro como un animal. Salieron a lo que parecía un campo sembrado. Los rayos de los hechizos caían sobre ellos de todas las direcciones. Yaxley apuntó por encima de su hombro y desarmó a uno de los aurores que trataba de lanzarle un sortilegio. El mortífago le miró y le guiñó un ojo, antes de salir corriendo.

_¡Dispersaos!

Los mortífagos corrieron en todas direcciones, él también corrió, con el aire entrando y saliendo dolorosamente de sus pulmones. Esquivando maldiciones, como en los viejos tiempos.

 _Podías haberte ocultado, hacerte invisible._

Se supo rodeado. No muy lejos seguían lloviendo los hechizos, se oían gritos y una parte de los sembrados comenzó a arder. Sudaba, varios maleficios le alcanzaron aunque no le hicieron daños graves. Pasos se acercaban a su alrededor.

 _Podías haberte esfumado en la noche. No tenías que luchar, maldito imbécil._

Vió a uno de ellos, era un _(niño imberbe)_ auror muy jóven que se quedó clavado en el suelo al verle. Snape sintió la ira crecer en su interior. Ese estúpido niñato recién incorporado a filas quería detenerle, quería llevarle de nuevo a Azkaban y esta vez, era inocente y esta vez, bien lo sabía el Dios de Demons, no podría soportarlo.

Como en el apartamento, el aire comenzó a vibrar primero, luego las plantas comenzaron a retocerse. Mientras a unos cuantos metros se libraba una batalla, alrededor de Snape se formaba un remolino. Su chaqueta ondeaba hecha jirones. Su pelo se alborotaba furiosamente sacudido por el torbellino que se generaba a su alrededor y su cara iluminada tenuemente por la luna dejaban adivinar unos ojos negros terribles y una boca fruncida con determinación.

Terrones del suelo arcilloso ascendían y se desmoronaban llenando el aire. El auror, varita en mano, miraba incapaz de moverse. Sus pies estaban pegados al suelo que vibraba, la mirada fija en los ojos de Snape. Rayos hendían el aire, crujidos, rugidos y llamas.

Primero fue la nariz, una gota de sangre cayó rápidamente seguida de varias más que pronto formaron un reguero. El chico se llevó la mano a la cara mirando con pánico la sangre en sus dedos.

 _Podías haber parado, antes, en cualquier momento._

Luego fueron sus oídos, Snape sentía hervir la sangre en las venas del muchacho, pugnando porque encontrar una salida.

Lo hacía porque podía.

 _Lo último fueron sus ojos._

Tenía los ojos castaños.

En ese momento recobró la lucidez, luego, oyó el golpe seco del cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo. En ese momento miró alrededor y vió destrucción.

LLegó a la casa, _habría sido igual de fácil antes,_ en dos segundos, miró al hombre del espejo, al monstruo, quería huir de la maldad y sin embargo, en estos momentos, la miraba a la cara. Hola, viejo amigo,_le decía_ el mundo es un pañuelo.

Se arrancó la ropa, se duchó, se curó las heridas. Demons le esperaba para comer fresas.

Gimió.

No podía presentarse ante ella.

No podía no presentarse ante ella.


	17. El alma tenebrosa

La ventana estaba abierta.

El piso de Demons, oscuro y en silencio. Sus ojos, habituados a la penumbra, distinguieron velas apagadas sobre los muebles, con regueros de cera que marcaron el paso del tiempo, hora tras hora, mientras él no llegaba. En la mesa, un cuenco con fresas; al lado, un botellero en el que el hielo derretido enfriaba hacía un momento una botella de champagne, abierta tal vez por la impaciencia, o el aburrimiento, o el enfado. Dos copas, una de ellas usada. En las sábanas, siempre blancas, destacaba su sinuoso cuerpo, vestida o más bien, casi desnuda, con un sugerente camisón muy corto de seda negra. Frente a la cama, sin saber de dónde lo habría sacado, un gran espejo duplicaba su silueta.

Chiquilla voluntariosa. Lo había preparado todo.

Snape se desnudó silenciosamente y se tumbó a su lado. Se abrazó a su cuerpo apoyando la cabeza entre sus senos. Paula le tocó el pelo.

_Llega muy tarde, señor Crow, y ha perdido su gomina por el camino.

_ Creo que he matado a un hombre.

La gelidez con que su voz profunda pronunciaba esas palabras, resultaba más aterradora, más perturbadora, que la afirmación en sí.

Paula, dejó su mano a medio camino, suspendida sobre la negra cabellera del mago, con la respiración igualmente paralizada.

_¿Crees o le has matado?

Su voz había perdido el tono juguetón de antes. Era dura, era... reconfortantemente segura y sensata.

_Su corazón latía cuando le dejé, _ habló Snape, su tono ausente de emociones era aún escalofriante_ no sé qué daños he podido causarle por dentro.

Severus contenía su aliento tras hablar de forma lenta para darle tiempo a asumirlo, necesitaba que ella bajara esa mano sobre su cabeza, más que el aire que entraba en sus pulmones, o mejor, quería que le apartara de ella, que le gritara, que le condenara a su ostracismo. Estrechó su cuerpo y besó el valle que le servía de cobijo.

_¿Era un mortífago?

Snape no contestó inmediatamente, la pregunta no sólo era capciosa, era ofensiva. ¿Valía menos la vida de un mortífago, quizás?

_Era un auror. Un auror es...

_Sé lo que es.

Es corazón de Paula galopaba.

_¿Qué ha ocurrido?_preguntó ella.

_ Que volví a tomar las decisiones equivocadas.

_Severus... intento no asustarme, intento comprender... ¡no puedo hacerlo si no me dices nada más!.

Snape cerró los ojos sobre el pecho de ella, frotando suavemente su rostro contra la fría seda.

_ Siempre tratando de hacer bellas las cosas, siempre buscando atenuantes, ¿cierto?_ de la forma en que lo decía, pareciera que no era algo deseable_ No las hay. Hubiera podido evitarlo unas cuántas veces, pero no lo hice. Algo dentro de mí _quería_ hacerlo, porque _podía_ hacerlo, podría haberle matado solo con desearlo.

Demons hinchó el pecho levantando su cabeza, exhalando el aire en un lento suspiro.

_Has dicho que has intentado parar a tiempo. ¿Te estabas defendiendo?_ ¿ella parecía enfadada o preocupada?_ Contesta por lo menos a eso.

_ Técnicamente, sí_ aceptó a duras penas_ Pero ya te he dicho que tuve ocasión de no haber llegado a ese límite.

La mano de Paula seguía sin acariciarle.

_ ¿Qué pasaría si me convirtiera en él, Paula?_ no expresaba un miedo, expresaba una posibilidad_ ¿Qué pasaría si me vuelvo como él?

Era evidente a qué _él_ se refería.

_ Que yo dejaría de peinarme y vestiría con túnicas de faldas vaporosas y corsés,_ suspiró resignada_ siguiéndote a todas partes con cara de loca.

Así era ella, siempre incondicional. Snape apretó los párpados.

_Tú no eres él, Severus, él no habría sentido... remordimientos o... miedo _ tanteó _... después de haber hecho algo así. Él no habría sentido nada en absoluto, ni siquiera el deseo de hacerlo.

_Yo no tengo miedo_ afirmó rotundamente.

_Ya, claro, por supuesto_ entonces ella le acarició el pelo por fin.. ¿aliviada? _Eres un inconsciente no tienes miedo de nada, ni siquiera de ti mismo. Entonces explícame por qué vienes a esconderte en mi regazo.

Escudándose en la ironía de escuchar sus propias palabras, la abrazo fuertemente.

_No te tortures, no te pareces en nada a él_ Paula parecía más tranquila_ Él no querría abrazar a nadie, y no tendría a nadie a quien abrazar.

¿Esa era la diferencia?, ¿ella era la diferencia? Si ella era la diferencia, entonces él...

_No sé qué voy a hacer.

Esto era nuevo. Severus Snape sin un plan, sin saber qué hacer, preocupado por una vez no de no haber hecho lo bastante, sino de haber hecho demasiado.

_Sí lo sabes. Estoy segura de que lo sabes, lo que pasa que aún no le has dado forma a eso que estas pensando. Estoy segura_repitió para terminar de creerlo.

-¿No crees que tienes demasiada fe en mí?

_¿No crees que tú tienes demasiada poca?. Severus...

Ella tomó con ambas manos su cabeza y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, él podía oír los latidos tranquilos de su corazón; era como el anhelado puerto que espera siempre al barco. Ella siempre estaría ahí.

_Hay cosas tan podridas que nada bueno puede salir de ellas_ dijo el mago mordazmente, atacándose a sí mismo.

_Pues no eres tú una de ellas, no eres malvado por mucho que te empeñes_ahora sí estaba enfadada_ He visto su alma o lo que quedaba de ella y he visto la tuya. ¡No eres él!, ¡no eres ni mínimamente parecido a él!. Encontrarás la forma, siempre lo has hecho y siempre... lo has hecho sin ayuda. Esta vez me tienes a mí, no dejaré que te pierdas.

Amor... claro, amor... ¿qué podría hacer el amor contra la devastadora oscuridad que le dominaba?.

_ Así que tenemos la batalla ganada, ¿verdad?_dijo tristemente con media sonrisa torcida_ Dumbledore siempre afirmó que el amor era el arma definitiva contra Voldemort. Él nunca me dejó dar clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, temía una "recaída" por mi parte.

El sarcasmo en su frase la hizo reir. ¡Reir!. _Loca._

_Olvida al viejo. Olvida a Voldemort. No se trata de ellos. Ellos están muertos. Se trata de ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Era tan... estricta, tan dura, tan exigente... Tan parecida a él.

_Quiero dominar las artes oscuras.

Lo dijo sin pensar, pero al oirse supo que era lo que realmente quería, lo que había querido siempre. Asomarse a ese abismo que amenazaba su interior.

_Siempre tan ambicioso, señor Snape...

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

_¿No te asusta eso?

_ No.

Severus se quedó un instante petrificado antes de contestar.

_ Es usted realmente extraña, señorita Demons, se supone que una mujer de bien, debería intentar alejarme de ellas, decirme lo peligrosas que son, apartarme de ese camino...

_¿Eso debería? ¿Eso no lo hizo ya, y perdona que lo mencione, Lily?_ _touché, ¿verdad Severus?¿todavía pensando en ella?, sigue escuchándome con la cabeza escondida en mi pecho, amigo, no me mires a los ojos, no lo soportaría_ _ No le hiciste caso.

Demons suspiró, tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo que correría a esconderse en el baño, lejos de él.

_Es demasiado tarde. Estoy demasiado cansada y un poco borracha para debatir temas filosóficos tan crudos como el bien y el mal. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no son valores absolutos. Nada es completamente blanco o completamente negro, solo hay gamas de grises.

_Así que, yo preocupado y resulta que, para la dama, no soy lo bastante oscuro..._ _Tú no comprendes, no sabes lo que es sentir un mordisco en el corazón a cada latido__ ¿Y qué me dices de Voldemort, no era pura maldad?

_Y sin embargo, cumplió la promesa que me hizo de no dañarte nunca más con su varita. ¿Dirías que la lealtad es un bien o un mal?

Snape resopló, no entendía cómo estaba reaccionando ella. No entendía a donde quería llegar. Tenía razón, era demasiado tarde y ella había esperado demasiado tiempo. Snape la besó con delicadeza por encima de la ropa. La seda tenía un tacto tan suave como su piel pero, carecía de su calidez. Besó su escote con mucha ternura al principio, llegando apasionado a su cuello. Ni su camisón ni la fina colcha eran una barrera insalvable, al menos no para él ahora. Ahora podía...

Demons le apartó de encima y le pidió que se vistiera mientras ella hacía lo mismo rápidamente.

_ Llévame al laboratorio

_¿Ahora?, ¿para qué?.

_ Veo que no me vas a dejar dormir. Vamos a discutir sobre el bien y el mal.

Se aparecieron en el sótano del hospital, dónde Paula tenía su reino.

_Hay cámaras_ advirtió.

Severus sacó su varita e hizo algo algo que Paula no conocía, pero después de aquel gesto aseguró que las cámaras no serían un problema.

_Vamos_ ordenó Demons secamente.

Caminó a paso ligero, esquivando mesas y aparatos. Entró en su despacho directa a una caja fuerte donde tecleó la contraseña y sacó unas llaves sin mediar palabra. Volvieron a atravesar el laboratorio hasta llegar a una puerta firmemente cerrada.

_Podrían detenernos por hacer esto_ advirtió.

Con decisión, abrió la puerta y tiró de él hacia el interior de la habitación, un gran frigorífico de pulido y brillante aluminio era todo el contenido tan fuertemente protegido, cerrado con otra cerradura electrónica y otra contraseña.

_Tienes ante ti el fin de la humanidad, Severus_ dijo señalando tubos de ensayo tapados, conservados en frío, envueltos en un espectral humo blanco.

_Virus, bacterias, enfermedades mortales para las que no se conoce cura... podríamos coger cualquier vial de estos, esparcerlos por el mundo y matar a la población indiscriminadamente.

"Podríamos coger este_ dijo señalando uno en concreto_ fabricar la vacuna adecuada, proteger a aquellos a los que consideramos dignos y dejar que el resto del mundo se consuma. ¿Lo imaginas, Severus? Acabaríamos con la superpoblación y la escasez de recursos, el hambre, la mendicidad, el paro, la debilidad humana... construiríamos un mundo más equitativo entre los supervivientes, empezar de cero. Un orden nuevo, ¿te suena eso?

Severus no la reconocía mirando con determinación los cristales que constituían su particular caja de Pandora.

_No hace falta dominar la magia, ni siquiera la magia tenebrosa, para producir un gran daño.. cualquier imbécil puede empuñar un arma. Por eso no me asusta que quieras dominar las artes oscuras. Lo que me asusta, es que no seas capaz de hacerlo.

Chica lista, había metido el dedo en la llaga. Una cosa era conocerlas y otra muy diferente controlarlas. Severus apretó los dientes.

_"Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes".

Parecía que ella citaba a alguien.

_No juegues. Hay cosas con las que es mejor no jugar. Ya no tienes a Lily para que te recrimine tu actitud, ni está Dumbledore para reconducirla, no existe ningún Voldemort para frenarte. Sólo tienes a una insignificante muggle, lo bastante ida como para abrazarte cuando llegas contando que "casi" matas a alguien... porque te ha tentado ver que _podías_ hacerlo.

Snape escuchaba pensativo su discurso duro y conciso. "Insignificante" no la describía en absoluto. Su voz se tornó opaca.

_Yo puedo matar a cientos, a miles, a millones... a miles de millones. ¿Crees que debo intentarlo solo porque _puedo_?

Por primera vez desde que llegó a su apartamento le miró a los ojos.

_ ¿Qué querías hacerme en casa? ¿querías hacerme el amor? No sentí tus manos, Severus_ dijo mientras empezaba a quitarse la camiseta_ sentí unos fríos y viscosos tentáculos reptando por mi piel mientras tú estabas separado de mí por una colcha.

Severus miró su torso desnudo, tenía pequeños hematomas, rasguños en algunos lugares. Sus ojos negros se abrieron como platos al reconocer las marcas que una vez curó.

_Y no era la primera vez que los sentía. Y tengo toda una pared llena de retratos que pueden dar fe de que no me resultó agradable_ Se puso la camiseta y bajó la cabeza_ Ahora, llévame a casa.


	18. El conocimiento es poder

El apartamento no parecía tan acogedor al volver.

Las velas bajo la luz encendida asemejaban cadáveres amarillentos, la cama deshecha un campo de batalla arrasado.

Entre ambos se había levantado un muro invisible, pero infranqueable. Snape no se atrevía a tocarla, ella no se acercaba a él.

Silencio.

_Así que, finalmente, me he convertido en él.

Cada sílaba que pronunciaba sin ningún rasgo de emoción se le clavaba a Paula como un cuchillo. Agitó las manos, como tenía por costumbre cuando no encontraba las palabras.

_ No eres él, ni te has convertido en él, sólo estas usando sus mismos medios..._ recalcó.

Snape encogió un hombro mientras sopesaba su varita entre las manos. Habló con desprecio, _se_ habló con desprecio.

_ Tienes razón, no soy capaz de controlarlo. Ni siquiera sabía que te estaba tocando con... eso.

_Eso ya lo sé, ¿crees que de pensar que era intencionado hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera?_ Demons le miraba como si fuera estúpido y se sintió estúpido_ ¿Qué hechizo era ese? ¿Dónde lo has aprendido?

Snape miraba su pequeña guarida posando sus ojos en los muebles, las fotos, pasando las manos por la mesa, tocando el cristal de las copas... a Paula no le gustaba su expresión, las miraba como si quisiera recordarlo todo.

_No es un hechizo, no hay que pronunciar nada, simplemente pensarlo y... ocurre sin más.

_¿Como quemar la ropa... ?

Snape asintió con voz grave.

_Como quemar la ropa.

_ Entonces debe ser ese libro.

El mago alzó una ceja.

_Y supongo que ahora, querrás que yo te enseñe mi particular fin de la humanidad.

Pronunciaba lentamente, arrastrando las palabras.

_Lo justo es lo justo, señor Snape, aunque no le haga mucha gracia.

Paula contuvo el aliento cuando él la agarró por el hombro antes de transportarse, últimamente, solía darle la mano cuando se desaparecían.

La casa de Snape, _sus besos lentos, su cuerpo pegado al tuyo..._ despejó de su mente el recuerdo de aquella despedida. Snape avivó la chimenea y la invitó a sentarse mientras iba a por él. Demons se preguntó cómo hubiese sido ella si se hubiera criado ahí, en esa casa oscura desde los cimientos, con estrechas ventanas como rendijas que ocultaran algo. La tapicería gastada de los sillones, floreada y _(hortera)_ antigua y visillos y cortinas tapando aún más la luz que pudiera entrar. ¿Qué tipo de vida podía crecer aquí, en un hogar que parecía vivir hacia dentro?

_Aquí está.

Severus le tendió una caja sacándola de sus pensamientos. Observó el recipiente, dándole vueltas sin saber cómo abrirla. Snape la miraba visiblemente incómodo, era evidente que no quería mostrársela. Ni bisagras, ni cerradura. _No, señor Snape, no voy a rendirme._ Puso las manos sobre lo que parecía la parte superior y cerró los ojos. Se abre con la mente, supo, ¿cómo había dicho él? " simplemente pensarlo", se visualizó a sí misma con la caja abierta en las manos. Al abrir los ojos no miró la caja, miró lo que quería ver, exactamente la cara de sorpresa de Snape.

_Esta... cosa... está viva y habla... y toca con los mismos tentáculos viscosos que...

_¿Que yo?_ Demons prefirió no contestar a eso_ Adelante, señorita Demons, se lo ha ganado, lea.

El libro le daba repelús, parecía haber miles de patas ahí dentro, venció sus escrúpulos y levantó la deteriorada tapa y comenzó a leer. "Bienvenido..." parecía que aquellas palabras estaban escritas para ella. Pasó las páginas con avidez, se sentó con el cuerpo tenso en el filo del sillón. No veía las palabras, era como si le hablaran directamente a la cabeza, como escuchar una lección magistral de un sabio maestro. Le picaban un poco los ojos, soltó el libro para frotárselos.

_Paula...

Levantó la cabeza de las páginas para mirarle. Parecía cansado, ojeroso, incluso una sombra de barba cubría sus mejillas, la miraba con preocupación.

_Creo que debes parar un poco.

Paula miró la habitación, que parecía más luminosa con un sol en lugar de la mortecina luna entrando por aquellas estrechas ventanas y sus cortinajes, mientras Severus le quitaba el libro de las manos y volvía a guardarlo en aquella caja. Desapareció de su vista, suponía que para ponerlo a buen reacudo y volvió con café y unas tostadas.

_Están frías, _se disculpó_ pero deberías comer de todas formas. ¿Quieres que prepare otras?

A Paula le costó hablar, tenía la boca seca. Negó con la cabeza. Severus le sirvió un zumo.

_ Es como si regresara de otra dimensión.

_Llevas muchas horas leyendo. Me sorprende, la verdad, que hayas avanzado tanto. Yo tardé toda una eternidad en leer las primeras diez páginas.

_Te dije que era lista, parece que más que tú.

Snape resopló gesticulando una media sonrisa mientras le servía el café.

_ Lo creería más si no te empeñaras en... demostrarlo...con tanto ahínco.

Por un momento sólo se escuchó el tintineo de las cucharas y el crujido del pan.

_Severus, este libro es...

_¿Alucinante? ¿Ha hecho que lo flipes?_¿Se burlaba de ella?

Sonreía, estaba tan guapo cuando sonreía.

_¿Cómo demonios has podido entenderlo? Este libro habla de magia oscura , ¿cómo siquiera has podido abrir la caja?

Paula comenzó a hablar con la boca llena pero paró al ver la mano en alto de Snape y su mirada severa. Tragó rápidamente con ayuda del zumo.

_ Ese bicho dijo que me reconocía. Buscó algo en mi cerebro, supongo que algún rastro de "¿maldad?", fue escalofriante. Todo es gris en distintos tonos. Se ve que le parecí suficientemente malvada.

Demons le miró con intención "¿lo ves?" parecía decirle. Él alzó una ceja.

_ Llegaste a ser mortífaga sin ser bruja, me rescataste de las garras de la muerte, supongo que debo esperar casi todo de ti. Aunque últimamente no es que te lo haya dicho mucho, yo...

Paula tapó sus labios con los dedos, demorándose un poco sobre ellos. Snape cerró los ojos, sujetó su mano y besó la serena yema de sus dedos.

_Te aseguro que es mucho más difícil entenderte a ti que a ese libro_explicó ella_ Pero...

Su rostro se iluminó con entusiasmo casi infantil.

_Es alucinante. Podría haber seguido leyendo hasta desmayarme.

_Has estado a punto un par de veces_ dijo divertido, luego su rostro se ensombreció_ Paula esto es serio, este libro habla de magia muy oscura.

Demons negó con la cabeza.

_Esto no habla de magia oscura, ni siquiera de magia... _volvió a maravillarse_ es ciencia. Habla de la materia... de la composición de la materia, de átomos y moléculas y de los enlaces entre ellos. ¿Sabes de qué estamos compuestos?¿de qué está compuesto todo el universo? En un mayor porcentaje de vacío, espacio perdido entre pequeñísimas, diminutas partículas de materia unidas por fuertes uniones magnéticas, iónicas... Te suena a chino, ¿no?.

_Recuerdo algo de eso del colegio.

_ Este libro, lo que contiene revolucionaría la física tal y como la conocemos. Habla de una prodigiosa fuerza en la mente humana capaz de modificar imperceptible u ominosamente esas partículas y el vacío entre ellas..._Paula miró la cara de extrañeza de Severus_ ¿Qué has entendido tú?

_ Que el poder de un mago para dominar y transformar la materia reside en su voluntad, hablaba de energías y cómo dirigirlas..._Snape usó su voz de profesor_ ¿Crees que el libro habla de distinta manera según la capacidad del lector?

_El libro habla... el libro... explica, más bien, según el marco de comprensión del que lo lee ¿no? Ahora, ¿cómo lo hace?, ni idea.

Severus sonrió.

_ Es magia.

Demons se sintió invadida por la nostalgia, ¿por qué no podían estar siempre así?

_Entonces, doctora Demons, según su clara mente científica este libro no es una fuente de poder oscuro.

_Correcto, profesor Snape, es una piedra angular de un conocimiento novedoso y revolucionario. Ya sabes lo que dicen, el conocimiento es poder.

Severus juntó sus cejas, pensativo, siempre pensaba mejor cuando hablaba con ella. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? En estos momentos se sentía como en sus habitaciones de la mazmorra de Hogwarts, cuando todo estaba por delante. Ahora... ahora estaban en un momento, digamos, delicado.

_ Si la naturaleza del libro no es, según tú, oscura ¿Por qué sí lo es la caja? De eso no tengo la menor duda.

_No, la naturaleza del libro no es oscura, es como la energía atómica... una reacción capaz de dar electricidad o calefacción a medio mundo pero... también capaz de borrar de la faz de la tierra al otro medio. La capacidad de la que habla no es destructiva de por sí, depende del uso que se haga de ella. En cuanto a la caja, eso sí es maligno. No me cabe duda._ Demons meneó la cabeza y su voz sonó entristecida, un poco lúgubre_ No olvido la sensación que me causaba tocar al Perturbado. A veces, sueño con ello. Es... angustioso, opresivo. Esa caja me provoca la misma sensación, incluso esos tentáculos...

_Ya_ convino Severus agachando la mirada.

_¿Crees que es posible que esa caja no tenga nada que ver con el libro sino, que alguien deliberadamente metió el libro ahí como para asegurarse de que ese poder sólo se usara para... propósitos malintencionados?

_Tengo esa sospecha, sí. Es muy probable. O incluso puede que sea peor_ Severus buscó sus ojos_ ¿Crees que es posible que la intención fuera que cada vez que alguien quisiera leer el libro y tuviera que tocar la caja se "contaminara" de alguna manera, que se corrompiera por el contacto con ese.. "bicho"?

La palabra "oráculo" se repetía en su cabeza, de un modo casi obsesivo y el maldito Yaxley estaba en el centro de ese misterioso meollo. Tenía que mencionárselo a Paula, justo después de que consiguiera que ella le exigiera un beso. Sus labios se fruncían muy provocativamente cuando pensaba. Suspiró, esperaba que imperceptiblemente para su fino oído. Todo estaba bien cuando estaba con ella. Paula le hacía ver las cosas de una forma más sensata, sin dramatizarlas. Tenía que recordarlo la próxima vez que se empeñara en alejarse de ella.

_¿Como si se infectara con él?_preguntó esperanzada_ ¿Es eso posible en tu mundo?

_ En mi mundo, no hay casi nada imposible, señorita Demons_ sonrió maliciosamente.

Ella devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecha y segura. Triunfante.

_No eras tú. Nunca has sido tú.

Severus en cambio se puso más serio y contestó secamente.

_Destrocé tu piso antes de encontrar el libro.

Demons suspiró y cerró los ojos, se estiró sobre el sofá como un gato, desperezándose, y sus castaños ojos encontraron los negros con una risa burlona en ellos.

_ Eso fue sólo una... pelea de enamorados, Severus. ¿Crees que eres el primer tipo que me rompe la vajilla?

Severus fingió ofenderse.

_¿Tipo?

_ Aunque eres el primero que arregla los destrozos antes de abandonarme, _ pronunció provocadoramente _ huyendo como un cobarde.

Severus se acercó, inclinando su cuerpo sobre ella, lentamente, lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse.

_Tengo que confesarle algo, señorita Demons,_dijo contra sus labios_ usted da mucho miedo cuando se lo propone.

Paula mordió suavemente su boca, hundió los dedos en su pelo acercándole más y Snape sintió un bramido familiar en el pecho.

Es una loca insensata, aún tenía las marcas de esos tentáculos en su piel y sin embargo...


	19. Sí, mamá

Snape se sentía... Resopló.

 _... No podría explicar como me siento. Todo el terror y el peso de los actos que comprimían mi pecho parecen deshacerse como por encanto. Es ella, no hay otra explicación. Ella siempre ha hecho que me sienta mejor. Sus labios me roban las palabras de la boca. Me apretaré a su cuerpo, pasando una mano bajo su espalda, empujando con mi cabeza hasta lograr que ella eche la suya hacia atrás. Me encanta cuando ella rinde su cuello y puedo alcanzarlo y besarlo a placer mientras se le pone la carne de gallina..._

_¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Quieto ahí, vaquero! Esta peli ya la he visto..

 _¿Por qué me empuja contra el pecho, apartándome? ¡Qué irritante...!_

_¿Qué pasa ahora, Demons?

_ Oh, Demons a secas... ni señorita ni nada...

 _Finge estar dolida. Reprime ese gruñido, idiota, no la pongas de mal humor._

_Paula.

 _He probado, llamarla por su nombre suele funcionar pero, Paula sigue en sus trece, manteniendo la palma abierta sobre mi pecho, impidiendo que avance. Aclara tu garganta, Severus, recurre a lo único que sabes que no puede resistirse nunca, un tono más grave de tu voz._

_Paula, ¿qué te ocurre? has tirado de mi pelo para besarme y ahora...

_Cierto, he empezado yo, culpa mía.

 _Tus ojos brillan, sabía que no te sería indiferente pero,... evidentemente, ahora vendrá un "pero"._

_Pero, Severus_ _voilá, un "pero" ¿qué había dicho? Espero que no sea un "pero" muy complicado_ _ estamos caminando en círculos.

 _¡Qué le gusta emplear metáforas a esta mujer! Conversar con usted es_ _como resolver un crucigrama, señorita Demons.  
_

_ Sí, ultimamente no hago otra cosa que apoderarme de tu delicado cuerpo y luego dejarte atrás. Comprendo que no quieras...

 _¡Oh, sus ojos!, sí quiere, siempre quiere... siempre "me" quiere. Pero... su "pero" sigue en el aire._

_ Creo que convinimos en que la adrenalina tenía un componente importante en nuestros "encuentros". Creo que tras un "subidón" por el motivo que sea, bueno o malo, vienes a mí; me... amas, eso hace que se eleven tus niveles de felicidad, cosa a lo que no estás acostumbrado, con lo que no tienes otro remedio que marcharte corriendo a buscar alguna preocupación, haciendo alguna tontería que los devuelva a sus parámetros normales... Así que, si fo..._ _Querida, ese lenguaje tan vulgar se ha ganado una mirada severa_ _ si "hacemos el amor" aquí y ahora, me dejarás luego en casa con la cara apesadumbrada pero diciéndome que es peligroso y que es mejor que me mantenga al margen, sin "meter las narices".

 _Y ella no podía quedarse al margen sin meter las narices, cierto. ¿por qué tienes que leerme la mente con tanta condenada exactitud? Será por aquel poder que tenías del señor tenebroso que me conoces tanto. A veces, casi siempre, se me olvida que has compartido mis más profundos pensamientos con demasiada frecuencia._

_ Es importante que sepa, señorita Demons, que nunca me he alejado con intención manifiesta de hacerle daño y que si he vuelto ha sido porque las cadenas con las que me até a la cama para no ir en su busca, no eran lo bastante fuertes.

 _No has podido evitarlo, ¿verdad? Has tenido que hablar torciendo la sonrisa y en tono despectivo. Ahí tienes, idiota, tu dosis de autosarcasmo._

_Visto que comprende que no puede estar apartado de mí, es absurdo que lo intente, señor Snape. Si quiere me puedo mudar aquí.

 _¿Y tenerte en esta casa todo el día? No me agrada, este es mi territorio, mío. No pinta nada que se quede aquí, podría darle por... cambiar las cosas. Las mujeres son así, pretenden dejar su sello en todo lo que tocan. Ya tengo bastante con tener su marca en mi propia piel..., bajo mi propia piel.  
_

_No es necesario. Sería inconveniente, los mortífagos saben dónde vivo, prefiero que no te encuentren aquí.

 _Ahora ella usará esa expresión de "sé defenderme solita". Me gusta tanto que te creas taaan fuerte, que empujaría tu mano con mi pecho mirándote como sé que te excita, para verte perdida entre tu seriedad y el deseo. En fin,...  
_

_ Lo que no quieres es que te invada los armarios con mis cosas.

 _Pero qué sagaz, señorita Demons._

_Lo que no quiero es que te obsesiones con ese libro_ _y no te servirá hacerme pucheros, pequeña manipuladora_ _ ni con su caja. Lo que me recuerda algo que iba a contarte después de que me besaras. Sí Paula, eres predecible, sabía que ibas a besarme. Un puñado de mortífagos, como sabes, andan persiguiéndome para hacerme rey del baile.

 _Ahora que tengo toda su atención, voy a aprovechar para tumbarme en el sofá junto a ti, colocarte por delante de mi pecho - abrazar tu calor es reconfortante- y frotarme discretamente contra tu muslo, tratatando de provocarte sutilmente, que no tengas tu mente al cien por cien en la conversación me facilita las cosas.  
_

_ Me han hablado de un "oráculo", creo que se trata de alguien con un extraño don de profecía o, según opino yo un buen acceso a la información, que solicita mi presencia para darme un poder que parece que me está esperando en... Albania, lugar que frecuentemente visitaba Voldemort. Al menos, esas son las explicaciones de Yaxley.

 _Vamos, chica lista, dime lo que voy a hacer._

_No, ¡Severus!, dime que no has pensado en dejarte guiar por ese bestia a lo que es seguro una trampa_ _Eso, chasquea la lengua, preciosa, tu pensamiento lógico va a inclinar la balanza a mi favor_ _, si quisiera hacerte daño, no tendría que llevarte tan lejos. Entiendo la intriga que tiene que causarte esa insistencia y conociendo tu ego, lo más lógico es que quieras averiguar qué quiere ese oráculo de ti. Por cierto, ¿es hombre o mujer?

 _Siempre me haces reir y más sabiendo lo que te gusta sentirlo contra tu piel...venga pequeña, sigue._

_ Si ese "oráculo" o lo que sea te busca, puede que no sea para entregarte un poder, sino para recuperarlo.

 _Bingo._

_ Este libro parece ser la clave de todo. Pero no puedes irte sin más, tienes que leerlo entero antes de hacer nada. ¡Mierda, Severus! ¿Por qué te metes en algo tan peligroso otra vez? Si lo llego a saber, seguiríamos de vacaciones.

 _Me encanta que disimules bromeando cuando te preocupas. Usaré mi tono más serio para que notes lo importante que es.  
_

_Puedo tardar años en leer y comprender todo eso, Paula. Lo que sea para lo que me quieren, es urgente. No temas, pero prefiero ir voluntariamente a que me coaccionen de alguna manera.

 _Esa manera serías tú. No te preocupes, yo me preocupo por los dos, yo sufriré por los dos, yo me asustaré y me desesperaré y me retorceré las manos y me pondré en lo peor. Estoy más acostumbrado a sufrir. Tú no, no lo hagas, deja que sea ese mi trabajo. Daría un brazo, si con ello consiguiera que no te preocuparas._

_¿Ves? Ya estás diciendo que te marchas... ¡Pues no pienso echarte de menos! Si te vas otra vez no creas que voy a estar esperándote junto a la ventana. Es absurdo que me esté pasando esto otra vez, si justo acabo de advertírtelo.

 _No, Demons, no. Sufriría todo menos eso. Déjame que te estreche entre mis brazos, - respira normalmente, idiota, que no se dé cuenta -. No me digas que no vas a esperarme. El día que cierres esa bendita ventana, yo, yo... Si supieras cuánto te necesito, niña, no amenazarías con algo tan cruel._

_ Siempre puedes pedirle a aquel policía tan solícito que te haga compañía.

 _Eso, estúpido, arréglalo, no es sólo que seas maleducado e insensible con sus sentimientos es que además, le estás recordando lo deseable que es, ¿por qué no le hablas también de su amigo Harry?_

_ No tiene gracia, Severus. Puestos a solicitar compañía, conozco a un profesor de baile latino que...

 _Tu Dios te dotó de un aguante increible, Paula. Siempre se me olvida que me enfrento contra una aguerrida contrincante. ¿Conque profesor de baile latino, eh? Habrá que quitártelo de la cabeza._

_ ¿Es una venganza por que no quisiera bailar contigo salsa en el caribe? No es justo Paula_ _te hablo al oído y te estremeces, verás cuando te susurre o muerda bajo tu oreja_ _ Además, ni siquiera me has dejado... "despedirme" todavía.

 _Cada vez me cuesta más encontrar eufemismos, voy a terminar hablando como tú, preciosa. La palabra que no te dejo usar, despierta demasiado a esa bestia que gruñe en mi pecho. Es... grotescamente animal. Lo dices o casi lo dices y te imagino jadeante y empapada en sudor, inconsciente de ti misma mientras te deshaces en gemidos... por eso no debes usarla en una conversación civilizada, si no quieres que te arranque la ropa al momento. Sólo de pensarlo ya.. por Merlín, Paula, no te hagas la fría..., sé que me notas..., haz algo..., demuestra que también me deseas._

_ Ya veo lo que le "emocionan" las despedidas, señor Snape.

 _¡Oh, sí, preciosa, gracias por darte cuenta! Estúpida canción..., así que me lanzaste un hechizo porque soy tuyo, creo fervientemente que es verdad. Mierda, no puedo excitarme si tu no te excitas, y no puedo gozar, si tu no gozas. Has puesto un interruptor en mi maldita cabeza y no encuentro placer hasta que tú no lo encuentras.  
_

_ No sé de qué me hablas.

_Hablo de como se te está poniendo... el pulso. Casi lo siento desde aquí.

 _¿Casi? Si voy a reventar, sobre todo desde que has dicho que lo has advertido. Pues no voy a acercarme, si lo quieres vas a venir a buscarlo, retorciéndote. Y si tardas mucho..., si tardas, tendré que retorcerme yo._

_ En fin... Paula, perdóname. He sido torpe y egoísta al dejarte atrás de esa manera _ _No te pongas moñas, Severus, ¿crees que es buen momento estando... como estás... de sincerarte con ella?. Volverá a preocuparse. Cállate__ No lo haré más. Te lo...

_ No mientas, te vas a ir otra vez en busca del oráculo ese o lo que sea. Te irás y yo... yo te esperaré, ¡maldita sea!, para abrazar lo que quede de ti cuando regreses, si la enorme estupidez de querer hacerte siempre el martir te deja regresar_ _me encanta cuando te muestras dura y cruel._

_Haré una cosa, te dejaré el libro para que tengas algo interesante con que entretenerte, así no te dará por aprender a bailar salsa.

 _No puedo evitar que brote mi risa de nuevo porque aunque te escondas veo que sonríes, ladina, cualquiera que no te conociera diría que el libro te importa ya tanto o más que yo. Sé que sabes que es una trampa, que lo que pretendo demostrar con eso es lo que confío en ti y, en que no quiero que estés aparte de lo que me ocurra, sólo que no tengas que estar en primera línea, con hechizos volando cerca de tu preciosa cabecita. Sabes que sé lo que te atrae el libro, pero si aceptas... tendrás que conformarte y dejar que me vaya. Menuda elección ¿eh, Paula? El libro o yo.  
_

_¿Tenemos un trato entonces?, ¿yo seré el agente de campo y usted se encargará de la documentación y la logística?

 _Trato de que mi voz suene lo más profunda posible, lo más sugerente posible. Trato de pronunciar las palabras contra su piel y trato de que me sienta por completo pegado a su espalda sin que se note demasiado que soy yo el que se acerca. Las negociaciones con ella, son siempre difíciles y emocionantes y suele irme bien cuando la distraigo. No contesta, buena señal. Pego mi nariz a su pelo, la paseo por su nuca. Desde nuestro primer... encuentro... mi apéndice nasal no me parece tan grotesco, no desde que me pidió "sentir su portentosa nariz" entre sus piernas... mierda, ahora recuerdo su olor, su sabor. Paula, Paula... tal vez no debería haberme tumbado contigo. La próxima vez que tenga que hablar cosas serias me sentaré enfrente, señorita Demons, o la llamaré por teléfono, mejor.  
_

_ Severus, no puedo pensar mientras me besas así, creo que lo haces para que te diga que sí rápidamente, sin pensar en...

_ ¡Oh, no, de eso nada, señorita Demons!. No voy a dejar que luego me eche la culpa diciendo que no pudo decidir libremente porque mi... impetuosidad... le impedía razonar. Ahora mismo me levanto y...

 _Por fin, giras tu cabeza y me miras, divertidamente enojada, me echas esa mirada tuya de "oh, Snape, cómo te odio" y yo me limito a alzar una ceja y mirarte indiferente. Trato de contener el gorila que brama en mi pecho y que te raptaría hasta el punto más alto del Empire State Building. La bestia se golpea los pectorales y enseña los colmillos. A veces creo que lo ves... y que te encanta._

 _Me pierdo en tu mirada castaña. Hay un interrogante en ella, me pregunto qué te preguntas siempre que me miras. Te lames los labios con descaro. No puedo evitar pegarme más a ti y que sientas lo que tu cuerpo me tortura y me provoca. Suspiras al notarme tan.. preparado._

_Tienes razón, tu impetuosidad me impide pensar. Pero sé que te vas a ir de todas formas, así que acepto el trato_ _Me siento triunfador: no porque aceptes, sino porque desde tu postura te vuelves hacia mí y me tomas los brazos y te envuelves con ellos. Te aprietas contra mí, suspiras, cierras los ojos... Ahora te podría pedir cualquier cosa y lo harías_. _ Pero intenta por todos los medios volver a mí cada vez que puedas. No te pongas en peligro inútilmente, ahora tienes más medios para defenderte. No vayas a martirizarte pensando si en magia oscura o no, úsala para mantenerte con vida, a salvo, y volver conmigo.

_Sí..., mamá.

 _Y ahora voy a asegurarme de que me eches de menos._


	20. Sin condiciones

_El sofá es demasiado estrecho y corto. Si encojo las piernas para caber en él apenas puedo moverme. Pero no necesito moverme. Te has pegado a mí como una segunda piel, me empiezan a estorbar las ropas. Paula..., Paula... cierras los ojos mientras vuelves a pegar tu espalda a mi pecho. Me privas de tu dulce boca, pero me ofreces tu fragante nuca. Sólo puedo pensar en ti ahora con pastelosos adjetivos. Levanto tu pelo y recorro tu cuello, tu cuerpo se encoge cuando te muerdo. Intento hacerlo suave, por tu Dios que lo intento. No quiero tener nada que ver con eso tentáculos que te marcaron, pero mis dientes te arañan y tu gimes y te aprietas contra mi sexo._

 _No puedo más._

 _Tu pasividad de hoy me asombra, sólo te dejas tocar. Me recuerda a cuando dormías y yo era humo. Dejándote hacer._

 _Déjate hacer. Acaricio tus costados por encima de la ropa, te sujeto la barbilla y giro tu cara para alcanzar tus labios. Dejo de nuevo descansar tu cuello mientras me cebo en tus hombros. La ropa te huele a suavizante, algo similar al olor del jabón y el talco. Son olores muy neutros que no enmascaran la vainilla de tu champú o la nube de feromonas que desprendes._

 _Paso mi brazo bajo el tuyo, paso el pulgar por tu boca y lo muerdes y lo lames, lo succionas viciosa sabiendo que me recordará otra cosa que no es mi pulgar precisamente y que ahora mismo intento clavarte en la piel a pesar de nuestras ropas. Pronto me desharé de ellas. Ahora me sirven para que amortiguen la fuerza de mis dedos sobre tus pezones. Tan sensibles... sólo rozarte ya hace que se yergan provocativos. Me encanta morderlos, chuparlos o mejor, me encanta hacer espirales por tus areolas mientras los presiono con mis manos antes de succionarlos y convertir tus pequeños pechos en volcanes. Por ahora me conformo con que notes la punta de mis dedos sobre ellos o mejor aún... la punta de los tuyos._

 _Me dejas guiar tu mano, suspiras cuando alcanzo con ella el pecho que estaba tocando. Te gustan mis perversiones, lo sé, te excita que me excite mientras te excitas... complicado trabalenguas. Me dejas que maneje tus dedos y cuando busco tu otra mano adivino una sonrisa y un sonrojo pero me dejas llevarla igualmente a tu otro pecho y hacer lo mismo con ella. Tocamos juntos, pellizcamos juntos y cuando abarcas ambos con tus manos, yo pongo las mías sobre ellas y las presiono un poco más.  
_

 _Ahogo un gruñido cuando al hacerlo empujas contra mí tu trasero._

 _Lento, mi vida, lento._

 _Me provoca tanto que tengas prisa, que me demoro a sabiendas de desesperarte._

 _Sé que notas un punto de calor bajo mis dedos, pronto tu camiseta no será más que polvo flotando en el cuarto._

_ Me va a dejar sin vestuario, señor Snape.

_Lo hago por usted, señorita Demons, sé que le encanta ir de compras.

 _Mi túnica corre la misma suerte. Me arropa el pecho el calor de tu espalda. Ahora notas mejor las puntas de cuatro dedos sobre cada uno de tus pezones. Dos tuyos, dos míos. Aprendo de tus propias caricias, las repito. Tu boca se abre en un silencioso gemido, vuelvo a morder tu cuello que estiras buscándome. Ahora sostienes tus pechos pero yo rehuso desprenderme de esos trocitos circulares de piel más oscura que se inflaman con mis caricias.  
_

 _Me pregunto si sólo con estimularte así lograría hacer que estallaras. Tengo que probarlo algún día. Hago que desaparezca el resto de mi ropa. Sé que te gusta tenerme desnudo, mi ama y señora, que te sientes poderosa mientras yo estoy desnudo y tú conservas la ropa. Lo sé porque a mí me ocurre lo mismo cuando sucede al contrario. El rudo contacto con tus vaqueros _prenda horrorosa dónde las haya_ maltrata mi sexo, pero lo sigo frotando contra ti._

 _¿De qué hablábamos hace unos minutos? ¿Por qué creía que no merecía vivir hace unas horas? Este es el sentido de la vida, tenerte caliente y ansiosa entre mis brazos._

_Quítese los pantalones, señorita Demons, si quiere seguir conservándolos.

 _Ries quedamente, yo rio a tus espaldas sin que me veas o me oigas._

_Hablo en serio,_ _amenazo_ _ no sé si los quemaré o los atravesaré, pero le aseguro que no le servirán para protegerse.

 _Mi voz te provoca un escalofrío, me pregunto si podría hacer que te convulsionaras vencida sólo con mi voz. Tengo que probarlo algún día. Acompaño tu mano hasta la orilla de tus vaqueros, el botón se resiste, peleas con él mientras toco tu cadera por el borde de la cinturilla, introduzco un poco mis dedos bajo la tela, hundiendo tu vientre. Espero que ganes contra el trozo de hojalata besando tu nuca y tus orejas, respirando fuertemente en tu oído, azuzando tu impaciencia con mi otra mano paseando por tus pechos._

 _Vences, al fin y el sonido de la cremellera me excita tanto como tu suspiro de anticipación. Apreso de nuevo tu mano y tu cuerpo se pone rígido mientras la hundo con la mía bajo el vaquero. Había olvidado que me estabas esperando vestida de seda y la suavidad de la tela bajo mis dedos y tus dedos, me hace gemir. Empiezar a ronronear al oirme y no desaprovecho empezando a frotarte con tu mano bajo la mía. La tela está empapada. No me extraña, yo mismo estoy mojando tus vaqueros desde fuera como tú los mojas desde dentro._

 _La estrechez de los pantalones presiona nuestras manos. Tamborileo sobre tus hinchados labios entre tus propios dedos. Contraes tu vientre en un espasmo involuntario que hace que la áspera tela se frote contra mi desvalido pene. Voy a quemar estos vaqueros, estos y todos los que tengas en tu armario._

_Esto sería mucho mejor con una falda corta.

 _Te imito, repito tus palabras. Te encanta. Tu vaqueros desaparecen. La fríaldad satinada de tus bragas es como un bálsamo. La humedad que se cala por ella me pone a mil. No puedo dejar de tocarte. Sujeto tu barbilla, tu mano acaricia la mía, las mías, ambas: la que te sujeta la barbilla y la que se desliza bajo tu ropa interior buscando una suavidad más cálida._

_¡Oh, Severus..!

 _Sí, Severus, Severus... ¿Severus qué? ¿Paro?¿Sigo? ¿Más fuerte? ¿Más suave? ¿Más profundo? Es fácil adivinar, basta con probarlo todo y esperar que se arranquen tus gemidos, o que tu vientre se contraiga. Dices que siempre hago lo que te gusta, no querida, es método ensayo-error pero con tanta habilidad que no te percatas. Tu cuerpo me habla aunque tú no lo hagas._

 ___ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que pare?

 _Gruñes._

_ ¡Que tontería!

_ ¿Tontería? Tú me has llamado. ¿Qué quieres?_ _te irritas si me hago el tonto. Si hay algo que no soportas es un hombre torpe entre tus piern_ as.

 _Resoplas, aprieto tu sexo para que no protestes. Te alzo el muslo y lo coloco sobre mi pierna, echo de menos el espejo, me encantaría verte abierta, crees que te ves ridícula o tal vez te da pudor, no sé. Casi nunca me dejas mirarte demasiado cuando te abres de piernas, pero no sabes lo excitante que me resulta ver tus muslos abiertos y la brillantez de tu vello y de la suave piel que esconde. Tal vez lo excitante es ver que enrojeces muerta de vergüenza aunque no lo reconozcas. Libero tu mandíbula para que puedas mirar. Te gusta mirar, se dilatan tus pupilas y a mí me gusta que mires. Oh, Dios, ¿que pensaría si convoco un espejo?_

 _Dejo las cosas como están, no quiero usar más magia. Te abrazo, casi no me circula la sangre en el brazo que mantengo bajo tu cuerpo y cambio la postura aprovechando para abrazarte, no dejo de besar lo que alcanzo de tu mejilla, de tus orejas, de tu cuello... lentamente, como a mí me gusta y a ti te desespera e igual de lento subo por tu rodilla (o bajo, porque tu rodilla está más alta) por la parte de dentro de tu muslo para volver a tu cueva. Tan abierta, tan expuesta, que el mínimo roce hace que te encojas.  
_

 _Ondulas serpenteante como una víbora, te resbalas de mi carne para intentar clavarte en mí. La postura es tan incómoda que casi no te alcanzo, me ayudas con la mano a llegar hasta ti. ¡Que traviesa, señorita Demons! Aprovechas tu agarre para presionarne y subir y bajar tu descarada mano, deslizando mi piel. Tus caricias amenazan con hacerme perder el dominio del lenguaje obligándome a pronunciar sólo consonantes. Sonríes. Contraataco devolviéndote las caricias sobre tu sexo. Tu sigue gimiendo así y acabaré derramándome en tu mano._

 _Me contorsiono entre el sofá y tu cuerpo y encuentro la posición para poder invadirte despacio, como a mí me gusta; sé que no te lleno, con gusto cambiaría de postura o haría que nos apareciéramos en la cama pero eso solo aceleraría las cosas y prefiero "exasperarte" con mi lentitud. Además así puedo tocarte mientras. Ese botoncillo es sumamente atractivo, sobre todo por los espasmos que provoca en los músculos que me envuelven. Me paro incluso. Dejo de mover mis caderas para concentrarme en sentir como te contraes en torno a mí, condenada, casi, casi pierdo el control, si me muevo un solo centímetro no podré contenerme. Si no protestas por mi parálisis, es porque no dejo de tocarte, ni de besarte._

_ Noto como me retiene, señorita Demons, de veras que no quiere dejarme ir.

 _Tus músculos me aprisionan más, tan apretada.., tan caliente... ya no resisto y empujo como puedo para clavarte como a una frágil mariposa en un cuadro, empalarte, atravesarte, penetrarte,... poseerte._

_Pues es usted el que me tiene atrapada con sus brazos_ _Hablas entre jadeos._

_¿Sólo con mis brazos? Debo estar perdiendo facultades.

 _Te embisto y gimes. Aparto mis brazos. Echas de menos un lugar donde aferrarme. Te enfadas, te apartas de mí, te levantas y casi me tiras del sofá al ponerme bocarriba mientras sonrío presuntuoso. Loca, estás loca. Has perdido el dominio de ti. Me borras la sonrisa del rostro mordiéndome los labios._

_Al final, tengo que hacerlo yo todo.

 _Protesta lo que quieras, sé que te encanta. Cada vez que estás encima recuerdo aquella lejana primera vez, recuerdo que me preguntaste si era virgen. Mierda, Demons, pensaba que no. Ya había penetrado a otras mujeres, las había saboreado y tocado. Hasta que me montaste. Nunca así, y no me refiero a la postura, claro, nunca me embargó ese sentimiento. Lo que iba a ser una vez más fue la primera..., la primera...  
_

 _Apoyas las manos sobre mi pecho y te impulsas. Cierro los ojos mientras me posees suavemente, como sabes que me gusta. Mis manos, se han pegado a tu piel. Recorro tus piernas y tu vientre, donde culebrea la marca del flagrate, sujeto tus oscilantes pechos y bajo de nuevo. Te dibujo como un ciego, me sé tu cuerpo de memoria. Aquella vez no me permitiste cerrar los ojos. Insistías en que te viera a ti y a no a... imposible no verte. Ahora te veo con los ojos cerrados. Aceleras. Jadeas. Gimes. Levanto mis caderas para encontrarme con tu cuerpo. Tengo que abrir los ojos, tengo que ver tu rostro. Estás mirándome. No te basta con poseer mi cuerpo, tienes que invadir mi alma con tus ojos anhelantes. ¿Y dice que mi mirada llamea? ¡Oh señorita Demons, debería verse!_

 _Estás cansada, te tiemblan las piernas, pero sigues intentando que desfallezca antes que tú. Aún no te crees que necesito que tú vayas abriendo el camino al paraiso. Sé lo que tú necesitas._

 _Clavo los dedos en tus nalgas, me aferro a tus caderas y marco un nuevo ritmo en tus movimientos. Casi gritas. Tu voz tiembla y me hundes la yema de los dedos en el pecho. Combates mi mirada pero no me rindo._

 _Aprieto los dientes: concéntrate Severus, no antes que ella, no antes._

 _Caes sobre mi cuerpo. Paso una mano a tu nuca. Ya no sé ni lo que hago. Sé que me besas y te devuelvo el beso. Tu respiración urgente me hace moverme más deprisa y tú me acompañas. Tus dedos se posan en mis mejillas._

_Severus_ _llamas y recuerdas lo de antes_ _ ¡no!, ¡no vuelvas a parar!, no pares, Severus, no pares...

 _No paro, sigo entrando y saliendo de ti, más rápido, más fuerte. Tu humedad me empapa y pienso fugazmente en la tapicería del sofá. Te estrecho entre mis brazos. No estás ahí, el placer te invade y te separas de este mundo unos segundos mientras me comprimes con las paredes de tu sexo. Me empujo contra ellas, ahora puedo rendirme. Tu boca vuelve a besarme, reclamando mi bandera._

 _Rendición sin condiciones, Demons._

 _Sin condiciones._

 _Menos mal que no lo sabes..._


	21. Tenerle cada día

Paula agitó la mano buscando el despertador, debía estar más lejos, alargó más la mano.

Severus abrió un ojo despertado por el ruido.

_ ¿Le resulta cómodo el suelo, señorita Demons?

Paula se había caído del sofá buscando un sonido inexistente.

_Cualquier cosa,_dijo con la voz pastosa_cualquier cosa es más cómoda que ese sofá. Tengo los huesos molidos...

En realidad no había sido el sofá sino la obligatoriedad de dormir apretados y en la misma postura, demasiado agotados para subir a la cama. Si se podía llamar dormir a cabecear durante un par de horas.

_¿Qué hora es?_preguntó ella.

_Hora de levantarse.

Demons protestó. Quería dormir, en su cama si era posible. Había sido un día largo, el encuentro con Hagrid, la tarta con Severus (perdón, el señor Crow), la visita a la tienda de muebles para comprar un espejo y la discusión para tenerlo esa misma noche, la eterna espera, la visita a su laboratorio, la casa de Snape, el libro, el cómodo sofá... el incómodo sofá. Le dolía todo, tenía sueño y hambre. Estaba de muy mal humor.

_¿Tendrás problemas en el trabajo?.

_Tengo libertad de horario, iré esta tarde_ miró el reloj_ mierda, ya es esta tarde.

_Llama a Deborah.

Snape señaló un teléfono en una mesilla auxiliar. Demons se levantó del suelo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. "Un teléfono que sabes usar y no me llamas, esta te la guardo".

_Dí que vas a faltar unos días, dí que tienes gripe y necesitas... estar en la cama_dijo con una voz profunda y seductora.

Snape la vió ruborizarse. Habló al teléfono quedamente unos segundos. Esa Deborah era un hacha en lo suyo. Lo suyo era facilitarle la vida a Demons... tanta disponibilidad le parecía un poco sospechosa. La idea de la imponente Deborah fantaseando con el menudo cuerpo de Paula le produjo una dolorosa punzada que desapareció cuando se dió cuenta que él no tenía que fantasear con ella y que estaba deliciosamente desnuda frente a sus ojos. Lo que le recordó que él también estaba desnudo, que había quemado dos túnicas últimamente y que sus recursos económicos no eran como los de ella.

_O dile que tienes una cita importante, con un amigo de tu padre.

No, no, no... ella tenía una cita importante con la ducha, un plato de huevos con bacon y su cama, a lo mejor no por ese orden.

_¿Tú no tenías que irte a Albania?

Se levantó casi de un salto y se acercó descalzo a ella, abrazándola.

_ Pensaba quedarme unos días, tengo que encontrar a Yaxley, dejarme convencer para unirme a ellos en esa locura... no es tan fácil... y pensaba quedarme ese tiempo contigo_ Snape torció la boca y exhaló quejoso_ ya veo que no me quieres a tu lado.

Demons se volvió y se puso de puntillas para engancharse a su cuello y besarle lentamente, enredando sus suaves piernas con las vellosas de él.

_Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, después de arrancarme la confesión de que voy a esperarte con la ventana abierta... no bromees con eso de que no te quiero a mi lado_ Su mirada era dura, Snape se puso serio y ella acarició su mejilla_ Estoy cansada, Severus. Me pongo muy irascible cuando estoy cansada.

Paula cerró los ojos mientras el mago la apretaba de nuevo entre sus brazos. Sintió una familiar sensación en la boca del estómago y cuando los abrió estaba en su piso. Ambos descalzos y desnudos, Adán y Eva. Demons se soltó de su abrazo y se precipitó al baño. Snape buscó algo que ponerse y empezaba a preparar café cuando la escuchó vomitar. Mejor té. Paula estaba saturada, extenuada, y la desaparición no había hecho más que revolver su estómago, que nada más había consumido casi una botella de champagne y una tostada fría desde ayer. Oyó el grifo de la ducha. No se atrevía a prepararle nada para comer, pero ella había pedido huevos y bacon y él también tenía hambre. Salió secándose el pelo con una expresión divertida. Nunca había esperado ver a Severus Snape preparando huevos revueltos en boxer en su cocina.

_No sé si querras comer._preguntó con precaución.

_Por supuesto.

Engullía la comida. Severus alzó una ceja pensando que le iba a sentar mal otra vez, pero devoró el plato y sin decir ni mú se metió en la cama. Dejando a Snape solo ante la mesa.

_Dame un par de horas de sueño ininterrumpido y luego iremos a ver a ese amigo de mi padre. Te prometo que me portaré bien para que consigas esa comisión en lo que quiera que sea que andes metido.

Desapareció debajo de la colcha y Snape sorbió su té en silencio. Nunca la había visto tan agotada,salvo después de recibir la marca tenebrosa. Tanta tensión le estaba pasando factura. Recogió con un movimiento de varita y tras ducharse rapidamente, se tumbó a su lado sin tocarla dándole suficiente espacio y comodidad. La miraba. Era maravilloso mirarla. Dormía con el entrecejo fruncido y parecía que hablara en sueños al mover los labios. Snape cerró los ojos. Dos horas... No, la dejaría dormir hasta que despertara. Habrá tiempo para fortalecer su economía mañana.

Pero ciertamente, se despertó a las dos horas y le despertó a él instándole a ir a ver a quién fuera y luego cenar en un buen restaurante y volver a casa para ver el efecto que causaba el espejo en el dormitorio. Snape se enfundó en uno de los trajes que Paula conservaba en su armario. Valoró escrutadoramente la vestimenta de Paula, la falda no era corta, tapaba sus rodillas pero enfundaba sus caderas lo mismo que la camiseta azul que se ceñía a su torso con un bonito escote en V adornado con un sencillo colgante, que dejaba más que suficiente a la imaginación. Pero, se abstuvo de comentar nada. Estaba preciosa. Estaba seductora. Uno de los motivos para conseguirle un laboratorio era que pudiera hacer lo que le viniera en gana en él. Si para buscar financiación tenía que ir "disfrazada" de niña buena, no tenía sentido conseguirle nada.

Se portó bien, ambos salieron de la reunión muy satisfechos. Paula desgranaba los planes que tenía al respecto de su laboratorio.

_¿Cómo que "su" laboratorio? dirá "nuestro" laboratorio?_dijo él alzando una ceja y con un tono de advertencia.

_Discutiremos los detalles en casa, después de una cena y una botella de vino.

Esa noche no discutieron nada, ni siquiera prestaron atención al espejo. Paula se quedó dormida en un lado de la cama, dándole la espalda pero enredando los pies con los suyos. Snape volvió a tener su antigua y recurrente pesadilla de verse a sí mismo arrancándose el corazón y necesitó abrazarse a su espalda para volver a dormirse.

Al cabo de unos días, Paula se acostumbró de nuevo a despertarse a media noche sofocada por el calor de Snape arrebujado contra su cuerpo o sobre su cuerpo. No le importaba, acariciaba su hombro, o su pelo, o su mejilla y volvía a dormirse satisfecha, sabiendo que se despertaría a su lado.

Snape fue invadiendo una parte de su salón, trayendo de su casa un caldero, redomas de vidrio, frascos de ingredientes.. Paula también incorporó probetas, matraces y tubos de ensayo. Trabajaban juntos por las tardes. Snape le explicaba que los pasos a seguir para que la poción elegida cambiara de color, señal de que habían logrado exitosamente la reacción y que se podía incorporar el siguiente ingrediente y ella analizaba los compuestos químicos y le explicaba las fórmulas que reaccionaban entre ellas, cambiando el pH del compuesto y por ende, su color. Discutían y aprendían uno del otro. Bromeaban. Snape le reñía por su descuidado trato a los ingredientes, ella se burlaba de su escrupulosa exactitud.

Cada vez la idea del laboratorio la entusiasmaba más. La seguridad que le reportaba tenerle a su lado la serenaba. La regularidad con que era devorada incansablemente por ese hombre la colmaba.

La felicidad era tenerle cada día.

Los intentos de localizar a los mortífagos por parte de Severus eran infructuosos.

Esperaba que Yaxley tardara mucho tiempo en aparecer, mucho, mucho tiempo.


	22. Lo que no te digo

Habían empezado en el baño.

Snape se estaba duchando después de que Demons le hubiera manchado "sin querer" con harina, mantequilla y huevos con los que trataba de hacer un bizcocho. La culpa la había tenido él, por supuesto y por su molesta nueva costumbre de "meterle mano" mientras ella estaba atareada e indefensa con alguna actividad manual.

Entró en el cuarto a llevarle ropa limpia. El blanco vapor inundaba el pequeño baño y la humedad del ambiente se le pegaba a la piel. Pero lo que la dejó momentáneamente paralizada fue la imagen de Severus desnudo, las manos apoyadas en la pared de la ducha y los ojos cerrados dejando que el agua limpiara su pelo y su rostro mientras delgados regueros caían sobre su pecho y su espalda.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? ¿Podían ser casi dos años? Era increíble que llevara la cuenta de los días que habían pasado separados, pero no los que habían compartido como si eso fuera lo natural. Estar juntos. Sin embargo cada vez que le veía desnudo, incluso desnudo sólo en parte, su cerebro se colapsaba. Se quedaba anonadada e inmóvil, con las pupilas dilatadas y sintiendo la respiración cada vez más pesada, como si el aire ardiera.

Su presencia la sobrecogía. Se embelesaba y se sentía arrebatada como los místicos. Sentía que su boca se abría y jadeaba o suspiraba y una imperiosa necesidad de tocar su piel la obligaba a acercarse. La mayor parte del tiempo disimulaba, se contenía, le miraba por el rabillo del ojo... pero le costaba, sobre todo cuando estaban solos.

Constataba que no solo la mente y la inteligencia de ese hombre la subyugaban, su físico la esclavizaba. Su pensamiento científico se iba por la ventana en el momento en que él se desabrochaba la camisa. De alguna manera intuía que todo se relacionaba. Tal vez había sido el encontrarse con su alma compleja y torturada, con su temperamento egoísta e intratable, con la posibilidad de atisbar un amor tan generoso como el que le había tenido a Lily. Tal vez tenía que ver con su carácter fuerte, poderoso y. _.. dilo_ , oscuro. Todo eso compactado en un cuerpo alto y vigoroso, un torso lleno de cicatrices que anunciaba peligro a voz en grito, unos ojos capaces de herir con su frialdad e incendiar con su pasión y esa tremenda voz profunda: inquietante, perturbadora, placenteramente desgarradora...

Todo eso inundaba su garganta cuando la ropa se desprendía de su piel.

Eso y la habilidad de sus manos y su lengua y... _bueno_ , pensó en un suspiro, _todo_.

Trataba de no pensar demasiado en ese efecto, esa capacidad inconsciente del mago por despertar su deseo, y ocultarlo era prioritario si no quería que él se burlara y sobre todo para que él no utilizara esa debilidad de ella para manejarla a su antojo.

Pero... _(cierra la boca, por Dios, Paula, límpiate la baba)_ verle pasar distraidamente las manos por su pecho pálido lleno de cicatrices era más de lo que su líbido podía soportar. ¿Esa esponja se pensaba que tenía derecho a esparcir la espuma por su cuerpo? De eso nada. Ella le había manchado, ella le limpiaría.

Entró en el plato de la ducha, Severus parecía no haberla escuchado, llenó de jabón sus manos antes de posarlas en la espalda del mago que se contrajo placenteramente al sentirla.

_¿Remordimientos, señorita Demons? No crea que voy a perdonarla tan fácilmente sólo porque venga a frotarme la espalda.

Paula calló. No dijo nada mientras enjabonaba su espalda, ni cuando se pegó a ella, frotándola con la piel de su vientre y de sus pechos.

_Usted ha tenido toda la culpa_ continuó Snape amenazador_ Es una persona insoportable que no sabe medir sus reacciones.

Paula avanzó con sus manos al pecho de Snape, sintiendo la rugosidad de las cicatrices de su piel, el suave y escaso vello y la protuberancia de los pequeños y oscuros pezones. Snape sólo imaginó su sonrisa maliciosa cuando los dedos de ella pellizcaron suave y brevemente sus pezones antes de hacer descender sus uñas por su torso hasta las caderas, dejando ligeras líneas rojas. Pero parecía que esa hasta ahora olvidada parte de su anatomía había captado la atención de la muchacha y volvía con insistencia a ellos, prodigándoles el tratamiento que a menudo se aplicaba a sí misma.

Severus se mantuvo inmóvil, curioso por el caríz que iban tomando las caricias de Demons, cada vez más intensas, tratando sus tetillas como si fueran pechos. Esto era nuevo. Era...

La mano abierta sobre el pecho de Snape captaba sin duda los latidos cada vez más veloces de su corazón. Paula bajaba esa mano lentamente hasta su ombligo, repitiendo la caricia, casi simétrica en su espalda. Luego, la mano de la espalda ascendió hasta su nuca y tomándole por el pelo echó hacia delante su cabeza, acercándola a la pared. La mano de su ombligo presionó, y bajó hasta enredarse con el vello de su pubis y más abajo aún hasta agarrarle por la base de un miembro que distaba ya bastante de estar en reposo.

Snape gruñió por respuesta. Ella se mantenía en silencio pero no inactiva. Seguía frotándose por la espalda de Severus, más bien, apoyándose sobre él, así que Severus tuvo que contraer los músculos de su espalda para sostenerla y abrir las piernas para aguantar su peso. Mantenía la postura como de estar siendo sometido a un cacheo mientras una mano de Paula le revolvía el pelo mojado y la otra se deslizaba aplicando distintos grados de presión sobre su sexo aprovechando el jabón y el agua.

_Demons...

_¡Oh, cállate Severus!

Snape se calló, aún cuando la mitad izquierda de su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa y tenía una respuesta mordaz en la punta de la lengua. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y ¿por qué no? separó más las piernas para afianzarse sobre el suelo resbaladizo. El peso de Demons sobre su espalda y el insistente frotar de sus senos le hizo suspirar roncamente. Se provocó una reacción en cadena: el suspiro detonó en el pecho de Paula, enervando sus pezones y el roce de estos en la piel del mago hizo crecer aún más su miembro dulcemente aprisionado.

Paula se enroscó a su muslo como una serpiente, sin dejar de acariciar su sexo, _sin prisas chica, recuerda que le gusta lento_ , bajó su mano derecha desde la nuca, recorriendo los huesos de su espalda hasta los prietos glúteos. Sus músculos se contraían bajo su mano, al impulsar leve e invountariamente sus caderas acompañando el movimiento de la mano de Paula.

Demons se tomó un instante en mirar su rostro, imperturbable mientras sus piernas se tensaban. Acercó su boca, besando su costado. Descaradamente se frotó contra su muslo y sin timidez ninguna, empujó sus nalgas para que él mismo se moviera dentro de su mano.

El sexo de Paula quemaba su muslo y de manera inmisericorde le empujaba, como quien empuja un columpio, para que se frotara contra su mano. Si eso era lo que quería, por él estaba bien, estaba bien sentir sus dedos resbaladizos y su cuerpo a uno de sus costados. Aprovechaba el impulso de su cadera para presionar contra las piernas de Demons, entre las piernas de Demons. Era tenerla y no. Tocarla y no. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y comenzó a embestir el aire, haciéndole el amor sólo a su mano despiadada.

Severus paró. La presión era insoportable. Quería volverse hacia ella, besarla, hundirse en su carne. Paula no se lo permitió. Se alejó de él, le dejó solo bajo el agua de la ducha. Sólo su mano seguía tocándole, masturbándole. Snape apretaba los ojos, sabía que ella le miraba. _Bien, démosle un buen espectáculo_.

Apartó una de sus manos de los fríos azulejos de la pared agarrando con ella la mano de Paula, aumentando la presión de sus dedos.

Paró un momento para dejar salir un ronco gruñido de su garganta y ya sin tapujos usó la mano de ella. Él dirigía, nadie mejor sabría cómo y dónde y cuándo. A veces envolvía su mano y a veces entrecruzaba sus dedos. A veces aumentaba súbitamente la velocidad para luego volver a ese hipnótico ritmo lento. Aún con los ojos cerrados, mordió sus labios ansiando un beso. Así que, ¿esa era la forma en que ella se sentía cuando él la tocaba, cuando usaba sólo su mano para llevarla al éxtasis? Comprendía ahora el culebreo de su cuerpo buscando a qué acercarse y el pasarse la lengua por los labios por tenerlos vacíos.

Dejó caer la cabeza, oía los jadeos de Paula bajo el susurro del agua de la ducha, su pelo mojado cubrió sus mejillas.

Demons, que se había mordido los labios imitando el gesto del mago, luchaba en contra de sí misma por llevar o no la mano que tenía disponible a su propio sexo cuando Severus levantó la cabeza y la miró. Agarró por la muñeca la mano con que le estaba tocando y con un tono vibrante, casi carente de emoción, y mientras la arrastaba hacia el dormitorio dijo: "Es mi turno"

¿Estaba asustada? No, estaba impaciente. Le encantaban los ases que Snape se guardaba en la manga para "vengarse" de ella.

_Bonito espejo.

La voz de él no destilaba ninguna emoción. Tirando de ella, la llevó frente al espejo.

_Así que a la señorita le gusta mirar...

La situó frente al espejo, poniéndose a su espalda.

_ Mira, Paula_ Demons se giró hacia él_ a mí no, a ti. Mírate.

Snape levantó su pelo y besó su nuca, la piel se le erizó sobre la piel erizada que ya tenía al abandonar la calidez de la ducha. Sus areolas se contrajeron y las manos de Severus viajaron hacia ellas. Pasaba su mano abierta, por sus senos y su vientre sin dejar de besar sus hombros y su cuello.

_Mira cómo te ruborizas, casi brillas.

El sexo de Severus se clavaba en su piel, en su cadera, en sus nalgas mientras el mago se rozaba por ella, tal y como ella le había provocado antes en la ducha. Snape llevó un dedo experto justo a su clítoris provocando un respingo que la hizo pegarse más a él huyendo de ese dedo.

_ Pon las manos en el espejo.

Expectante, Paula se agarró al hierro del marco. Algo más suave, Severus acarició su vientre y formando una garra con sus dedos, paseó las cuatro uñas por la cara interna de sus muslos primero y por los apretados labios de entre sus piernas después. Para su propio placer, pasó el pulgar por la boca de Paula.

_ La primera vez que... estuvimos juntos... me sorprendió como acogió a mi pulgar. La manera en que lo...(quería decir chupaba, ¿podía decir chupaba?) le dedicaba su atención, me hizo pensar que si trataba así a mi dedo, cómo no trataría a mi... (quería decir polla ¿Podía decir polla?)... cómo me trataría a mí. Desde ese momento quise poseerla para siempre.

Bajó sus dos manos entre las piernas de Paula, de forma similar a como ella había hecho salvo que Severus invadió su aterciopelada vagina con dos dedos desde atrás mientras que la mano de delante se cebaba con aquel diminuto y placentero apéndice. Paula lo contemplaba todo en el espejo.

_Muévase, señorita Demons.

Obediente, maldijo en silencio al comprobar que al ir hacia atrás los dedos la oradaban y al moverse hacia delante... pfff, tal vez Severus encontraría palabras, ella no. El placer que sentía atenazaba su garganta.

_ Es usted tan provocativa, tan excitante... No sé cuántos hombres se ha... han pasado por su vida pero han sido todos unos estúpidos, ¡idiotas todos! por dejarla ir. ¿Se está mirando, señorita Demons? ¿o prefiere mirarme a mi?

Extrajo sus dedos, pero no la dejó vacía mucho tiempo.

_¿Ve cómo la siento cuando me mira?_dijo mientras se empujaba en su interior_ ¿ve cómo me devasta?

Volvió a dejarla vacía y volvió a tirar de su muñeca llevándola a la cama, sentándola en la cama, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella. Metiendo la cabeza entre sus muslos.

_ Aquí no soy Snape, ni Crow, ni un mago, ni... nadie.. sólo soy carne, carne dispuesta para su festín. Lo curioso es que usted, malvada señorita Demons, no quiere sólo la carne, ¿verdad? Usted lo quiere todo: A Snape, a Crow, al mago, al mortífago, al hombre... Creo que es capaz de comerse mi negro corazón gustosa aunque supiera amargo. Por eso, la creo cuando me dice que me ama. O mejor, la creo cuando no me lo dice.

Paula simplemente le abrazó. Tiró de su cuerpo hasta subirle a la cama, subirle sobre ella, le abrazó con sus piernas, enredó los dedos en su pelo, le besó intensamente. Severus la poseyó suave, cubriendo de besos sus labios, su rostro.

_Te quiero_dijo contra su boca con su voz profunda cargada de emoción_ Te quiero, Paula, te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿lo sabes?

Paula cerró los ojos al recibirle.

Sí, lo sabía.

Pero, _(wow)_ , oírselo decir por primera vez era... _flipante._


	23. Lo que quiero que me digas

Paula se apoyó en su pecho, dibujando con la punta de sus dedos las líneas blanquecinas de sus cicatrices. Las palabras pugnaron con su garganta que parecía no permitir su paso.

_Yo también te quiero.

Dijo al fin.

Severus rió haciendo temblar su cabeza.

_ Vaya, sólo has tardado una media hora en contestar.

Paula besó su pecho. ¡Pues que no hubiera tardado tanto en terminar de...! Nada de excusas. Para ella era difícil hablar de amor.

_¿Recuerdas de qué son las cicatrices?

_¿Todas?_ preguntó Snape alzando una ceja. Luego habló con serenidad_ Imposible, Paula. Algunas son de luchar en la primera guerra, otras son castigos del Lord. Estas me las hice yo mismo.

Paula miró las cicatrices de su brazo, de dónde extraía la sangre para su poción gaseosa.

_Muchas_ dijo con voz más grave_ son tan antiguas que no las recuerdo claramente.

Demons supo que mentía, recordó aquellas cicatrices del tamaño de la yema de sus dedos en el vientre del mago, motivo suficiente para que dejara de fumar... pero entendió que no quería hablar de ello.

_ Esta me la hiciste tú_ Dijo señalando el centro de su pecho.

_¡¿Yo!?_ en esa zona había un par de cicatrices, ¿a cúal se refería?_ ¿Cuándo?

Severus volvió a reir.

_¡Oh, Severus!_protestó cayendo en que se había señalado el corazón_ No hagas eso, no te soportaré si te pones pasteloso conmigo. En serio, no te soportaré.

_¿Ah, no? Mi querida señorita Demons,_ dijo irónico_ con lo que me ha costado abrirle mi corazón y a usted sin importarle mis sentimientos. ¿Qué ha sido de eso de que las mujeres disfrutan conociendo y diseccionando los sentimientos de su amante? Cómo han cambiado los tiempos... ¡Y yo que pensaba que usted iba a pedirme desgranar mis pensamientos y contarle cuáles de sus lamentables defectos son los que me han enamorado!

_ ¡Yo sé por qué me quieres!

_¿Ah, sí? A ver, demuestre su perspicacia. ¿Por qué te quiero, Paula?

_Básicamente, porque te aguanto_ Paula sonrió satisfecha al oirle reir de nuevo_ y porque no me das miedo.

_ Ha sido un resumen muy... ilustrativo.

La mano de Severus acariciaba su pelo, sosteniéndolo en mechones para dejarlo caer de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

_ Pero es verdad.

_ Es verdad_ convino_ pero eso no son más que pobres muestras del carácter que tienes.

_¿Eso es un halago, señor Snape?

_De ese condenado carácter que tienes.

Ahora reía ella. Severus enlazó sus dedos con los de Paula. Tenía las uñas pintadas de color carmín.

_Bonito color. Esta pintura no es de la que cambia según sus emociones, ¿no?_ bromeó.

_No, pero da igual. Así es como me haces sentir la mayor parte del tiempo.

_Lástima, así podría saber cómo se siente cuando hablamos de amor.

Demons resopló. ¿De dónde había salido este Severus?

_Incómoda.

Severus se puso rígido.

_ No, no, a ver Severus... Yo pienso que...

Snape se temía lo peor.

_Respire hondo, señorita Demons, es más fácil decir la verdad de un tirón.

Ella le miró sonriendo.

_ El amor no se habla, no se... discute. Se hace_ Severus enarcó una ceja, incrédulo_ El amor no se piensa, se siente. Se sabe.

_¿Y ya está?

_Y ya está_ Severus no parecía conforme con la explicación_ ¿Recuerdas las fresas del otro día?¿Las que no te comiste porque te quité justamente la que querías? Dime, Severus, ¿por qué querías esa fresa y no te valia ninguna otra? Eran todas fresas transgénicas de vivero, iguales en color, sabor y tamaño, perfectas.

Ella y sus metáforas.

_Seguro que no sabrías explicarme por qué tenía que ser precisamente esa fresa. ¿A que no? Pues eso. Me podrías explicar hasta la saciedad por qué me amas y seguro que te creería pero, ¿por qué todas esas razones harían que me amaras tú, sólo tú y no ningún otro? Pues eso. Me amas y ya. Ya está.

Severus apretó una sonrisa meneando la cabeza. Esta extraña mujer...

_ Entonces_ dijo seriamente el mago_ renunciaré a que me des una explicación satisfactoria de por qué me amas. Porque me amas, ¿..?

Demons sonrió mordiéndose el labio tras presentir más que oir el interrogante del final de su frase. Su mente jugó con la posibilidad de dejarle en ascuas... _"Dios se apiade del hombre que se enamore de usted", ...bueno, no seré tan malvada, al menos hoy_.

_ Te amo. No pensé que necesitaras oirlo, ahora te lo diré cada minuto que estés conmigo.

_¡Oh, Dios! ¡He creado un monstruo!_ dijo en un tono que no parecía broma, ni de lejos.

_Si tengo que decirte por qué... es porque... eres como eres, Severus. Porque ... existes.

Su mirada se perdió soñadora acariciando la piel entre las cicatrices, incapaz de encontrar otra explicación más satisfactoria para el mago. Podría intentar explicarle todo lo que pensaba mientras le miraba en la ducha, pero... _¡ahrg!_ las palabras se le quedaban atragantadas.

Snape repitió mentalmente sus palabras, "porque existes", (" _¿y que motivo tienes para castigarme a mí?"; "Simplemente, es que existes")_ Vaya. Suspiró.

_O sea, que soy tu fresa favorita de un plato de fresas iguales...

No la engañaba con esa voz de decepción y enfado.

_Exacto. _Mi_ fresa..._ ¿había destacado suficientemente lo de "mi" como determinante posesivo?_ ...y no me comeré ninguna otra.

Recalcó su afirmación mordiéndole los labios. Snape gruñió placenteramente y se recostó.

_ No sabría darte una explicación lógica de por qué te amo_ ahora Demons hablaba en un tono íntimo, casi susurrante. Severus quiso pararla. Era evidente que le costaba hablar de ello, no pretendía que se sintiera incómoda, ella no se lo permitió y continuó hablando_ pero te amo. Lo sé tan certeramente como sé que no he amado nunca antes. Si te vale con eso, bien y si no, señor Snape, tendrá que conformarse, soy inexperta en el tema: es la primera vez que amo a alguien de esta forma.

_No se preocupe, no lo está haciendo mal del todo.

Demons abrió la boca entre sorprendida y enojada. Severus rió y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho sintiendo el eco reconfortante de su risa.

Él la abrazó. Ella suspiró. Él le tocaba el pelo. Ella frotaba las piernas contra él. Ese era todo su diálogo ahora. Gestos, caricias, miradas,... silencio.

_ ¿Es ahora cuando me dices que te vas?_Snape frunció la boca cuando Paula pronunció eso_ La marca debe dolerte horrores. No, no basta con que la ocultes con la colcha.

Severus se puso muy serio, frunció las cejas, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

_¿Desde cuándo...?

_ Desde que me sacaste a tirones de la ducha.

Continuaba acariciándole el pecho. Si se sentía defraudada o apenada, no lo demostró. Ella era dura. Otro rasgo de su condenado carácter.

_ Te agradezco la despedida_ dijo ella sonriendo mientras le besaba sugerentemente el cuello_ y la conversación.

Demons se aovilló como un gato en el pecho de Snape. Reacia igual que el mago a separarse. Le oyó murmurar algo.

_No digas que no quieres ir, como un niño pequeño que no quiere ir al colegio. Sé que no quieres ir, pero sé que si no vas... Es tu obligación, ¿No? Como un bombero o un policía. Tienes que ir. Tienes que protegernos de los malvados.

Ella y sus metáforas... Impostaba la voz al decir eso, bromeando. Luego lo dijo llanamente.

_Tienes que ir. No lo demores más por mí. Estaré bien, estaré... esperándote.

Snape besó sus labios y su rostro con ternura. Salió de la cama y se desapareció rápidamente.

Demons alucinó brevemente. Ya no es que se hubiera ido rápido, es que ni siquiera se había vestido. Pero no le había dado tiempo a asimilar su partida cuando volvió, imponente con su túnica y capa negras como la noche, y la caja misteriosa que contenía el igualmente misterioso libro.

_ Es la segunda vez que me desaparezco desnudo..._ dijo simulando un repelús por lo inadecuado de haberlo hecho, luego continuó con su voz de prrofesor, seria y severa_ No olvido mis promesas..., ni mis no promesas. Lea con cuidado, señorita Demons.

Hizo amago de entregarle la caja pero la aprensión en su mirada cortó su gesto y la dejó sobre la mesa.

El libro. Ese extraño y maravilloso libro.

_ Pon una alarma, Paula, no dejes que te abstraiga de todo lo demás. No sé cuando...

_... volverás?_ ella sonreía, continuó con tono cansino, como si se hartara de repetírselo_ Te esperaré, no te preocupes.

Él la agarró amenazante por el brazo.

_ Nada de clases de salsa_ ella negó seria con la cabeza, pero sus ojos chispeaban de burla_ ni de citas con policías.

La besó con desesperación, casi clavándole los dedos en el brazo.

_ Dime otra vez que me amas_ volvió a besarla_ Es igual, no me lo digas.

Tapó su boca con un último beso. Suspiró, se despidió con una seca cabezada que a Demons le recordó sus días en Hogwarts y tras retener sus dedos milésimas de segundo, se desapareció.

_ Te amo, Severus Snape.

Dijo al aire, repentínamente frío... vacío... desierto...


	24. Albania

Decididamente, los sitios que escogía Yaxley para esconderse eran cada vez peores. Tuvo que invocar un Lumos, para dislumbrar lo que parecía ser un antiguo refugio antiaéreo de la primera guerra mundial.

Avanzó unos metros y se topó con un cuerpo tumbado en el suelo al que golpeó suavemente con la punta del pie. Era un cadáver. Se cerró a cualquier pensamiento al respecto y siguió avanzando.

Yaxley estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado sobre la pared. Parecía cansado y malherido.

_Yaxley_ le llamó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

El mortífago se aferró a la manga de su túnica mientras Severus, le curaba las heridas con un potente conjuro.

_Has... venido_ tosió y escupió un poco de sangre_. Pensé que no lo harías, pensé que nos abandonarías...

Snape gruñó. ¿Realmente estaba curándolo?¿Por qué? Porque era un compañero de armas, habían luchado juntos en otras ocasiones. Yaxley no era una buena persona, y a lo mejor se merecía morir desangrado en ese agujero... pero Snape no se sentía capaz de abandonarle sabiendo que su curación no requería ni de mucho esfuerzo por su parte.

_¿Le has matado tú?_ dijo refiriéndose al cadaver con el que se había tropezado.

_ No sé, no sé... ha sido confuso.

_¿Estás solo?

_No, hay más.. ahí dentro, de los nuestros... yo me quedé atrás protegiendo la entrada.

Yaxley señaló hacia atrás, Snape miró la entrada que alguien había cerrado de manera mágica dejando a Yaxley sin escapatoria posible.

_¡Abrid la puerta!_gritó, añadiendo en voz baja_ Inútiles.

Siete magos, siete mortífagos igualmente heridos y demacrados esperaban... ¿qué esperaban ahí dentro? Parecían ratas callejeras, mojadas y exangües. Snape habló casi susurrando con una voz de ultratumba escapando entre los dientes torcidos.

_ Os dije que os escondíerais. Que os dispersárais. No sois más que animales descabezados, reunidos en manada, esperando que os maten.

_Nos reunimos para irnos de esta maldita tierra, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer_ explicó Rabastan escupiendo las palabras.

_Todos juntos como buenos hermanos...

_¡Ahórrate el sarcasmo, Snape! Somos hermanos, ¡lo éramos! Deja de una vez tu maldito aire de superioridad, ¿acaso tú no luchaste con nosotros, por lo mismo que nosotros? ¿Acaso tú no llevas nuestra misma marca? Muestra un poco de respeto, Snape.

Snape levantó una ceja y arrugó el labio.

_ No os mereceis mi respeto. Miraos. Sucios y andrajosos. Haríais bien en desaparecer, cada uno por vuestro lado y buscar una nueva vida.

_Eso has hecho tú, ¿no?_ ahora era Rodolphus el que hablaba_ ¡Qué pronto has abandonado nuestros principios! Creíamos en las mismas cosas no hace mucho, Severus, ¿o es que fingías?

Severus miró en su interior. Hubo un tiempo en el que creyó en la superioridad de los magos y dentro de ella era lógico pensar que los magos nacidos de magos serían mejores que los magos nacidos de muggles y, por supueso, de los mismos muggles. Lo creyó hace tiempo, en el periodo entre que Lily le abandonó a su suerte y fue luego asesinada.

_No he fingido nada, creí que esas acusaciones se habían acabado ya_ dijo mirándole retador.

_¡Entonces! No voy a renegar de mis principios, los magos deben dominar a los muggles, el depredador debe cazar a la presa, no esperar escondido poder alimentarse de sus despojos... Hemos fallado, nuestro señor nos ha fallado, condenándonos en pos de una venganza personal. No puedo vivir en un lugar en que se proteje a los muggles y se persigue a los magos. Nos vamos. Yaxley dice que aún podemos vencer si tenemos paciencia y obtenemos ese poder. Según él, te necesitamos. Decídete de una puta vez, nada de venir aquí a insultarnos y mandarnos a esconder como cobardes. O vienes con nosotros o no. Me da igual, pero deja de entretenernos.

Snape sacudió su brazo, lanzando a Lestrange al suelo. Había escogido el movimiento, era un conjuro del propio Voldemort.

_No vuelvas a hablarme así_los ojos negros de Severus ardían bajo una cejas juntas y una frente fruncida_. Si os insto a que os vayáis es porque no quiero conmigo a nadie que vaya a volverse atrás. ¡Si alguien no quiere seguir con esto, que lo diga ahora!, que se largue igual que los que faltan ya.

Los mortífagos se miraron entre sí, Snape calculaba el grado de temor que había inspirado su gesto. Iba a ser uno contra siete, ocho contando a Yaxley. Si quería que las cosas fueran bien, es decir, con el mínimo riesgo para su integridad física, debía controlarlos. Voldemort, le había enseñado algo de eso. Dolor..., recompensa y castigo. Uno de ellos se retiró, dió un paso atrás.

_Yo creo que.. ya hemos pasado bastante, no es el mejor momento para alzarnos de nuevo.

Snape asintió con una cabezada. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y tenía que hacerlo pronto, antes de que se desapareciera. Sacó su varita.

_Avadakedavra.

El rayo fulminante segó la vida de uno de los que antes se habían llamado "hermanos". Sanpe sintió un profundo asco al ver el cuerpo inerte caído en el suelo, aún tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Ahora eran seis contra uno, siete contando a Yaxley.

_¿Alguien más cree que tiene que abandonarnos?_espetó Snape_ Recoged lo que os queráis llevar de aquí.

Snape se volvió hacia Yaxley. El mortífago guardaba su varita.

_¿Tenías que hacerlo tú?_le preguntó enfadado_ viste que me estaba preparando para...

_Lento, Severus, siempre has sido lento para lanzar un Avada. Tienes demasiados remordimientos. No te preocupes, creo que lo han captado. Tu mandas, yo soy tu perro. Entre los dos, no habrá obstáculos para lo que estamos destinados.

Poco a poco los demás mortífagos se fueron reuniendo en torno a los dos hombres y Yaxley hurgó en los bolsillos de su túnica sacando una petaca.

_Es un traslador. Agarraos todos.

Snape aguantó la respiración mientras sentía el tirón de su ombligo. Cayeron como enormes sacos oscuros en un suelo de tierra.

_Uno doscientos metros al norte hay una posada. El sombrero de pico. El dueño es uno de los nuestros, él nos alojará y nos atenderá mientras encontramos lo que hemos venido a buscar.

Snape arrugó la nariz al entrar. Por lo visto, un antro era un antro en Inglaterra y en Albania. Las mismas maderas renegridas, la misma barra sucia, el mismo ambiente corrupto. Un mago de unos cincuenta años, calvo y de aspecto hosco recibió a Yaxley como a un viejo amigo. Invitó a todos a entrar y luego ordenó a una chica delgada con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, que protegiera la zona y cerrara la puerta. Cuando lo hubo hecho, le ordenó que sirviera algo de comer y de beber y que subiera a preparar los cuartos.

La trataba del mismo modo que hacía Malfoy con sus elfos domésticos, y ella, pese a ser una maga competente, tras ver los hechizos con los que escudó el lugar, le obedecía con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo encorvado.

La comida, una bazofia, transcurrió en silencio y poco a poco, los seis hombres se retiraron. Yaxley se quedó sentado frente a Snape.

_¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

_¿Por qué supones que esta no es mi idea desde el principio?

Podría ser, pensó el mortífago mientras bebía lentamente.

_Cuéntame, Yaxley, que estamos buscando aquí exactamente.

_ Cuando el Lord murió entendí que poner distancia de por medio sería lo mejor, y viajé. Ya te dije que seguí el rastro mágico de Quién-tú-sabes hasta este lugar. Hay unas piedras, unos... monolitos o cómo se llamen... un lugar mágico. Ella se apareció allí, me preguntó por ti. Me dijo que te esperaba un gran poder.

_Me cansa siempre el mismo cuento.

_No sé más.

Yaxley le miraba por encima del borde de su copa. Snape se sentía observado, analizado.

_Supongo que tendremos que volver allí y esperar que ella aparezca y te diga lo que sea.

_¿Nos has traído aquí por un "supongo"?

Snape lanzó un legeremens y penetró en el cerebro del mago como si fuera mantequilla. No mentía, eso fue lo que pasó. Lo único que veía más de eso era que debía hacerse un ritual y que la persona sometida a ese ritual debía acudir a él voluntariamente. Snape acabó su copa torciendo el gesto. Presentía que el que tendría que someterse a ese ritual era él. Por eso le necesitaba tanto.

_Cuando encontremos ese lugar, cuando hables con ella, se despejarán tus dudas, estoy seguro.

_Más te vale, Yaxley. Me voy a buscar un cuarto. Espero que no haya demasiadas doxys.

Snape no pudo tumbarse en la cama, le repelían las mugrientas sábanas, el olor a cerrado y a viejo de... todo.

Así que, esta iba aser su vida durante... un tiempo. Esperaba que corto. Y seguramente este antro estaría a años luz de algún teléfono. Sacudió la colcha y se tumbó encima, sobre su capa. Protegió la puerta. Su pensamiento fantaseó un rato con encontrar o más bien, recibir, un don extraordinario. Y luego su pensamiento voló a Londres, y besó a Demons en la frente antes de quedarse dormido.


	25. Parada en boxes

_En fin._

Se había vuelto a quedar sola. No realmente sola, claro, pero ese era un tipo de soledad muy diferente, una soledad plomiza que invadía su alma con negros nubarrones que debía disimular no sabía bien por qué motivo, _(porque no entenderían una..., no entenderían nada)_ delante del resto de personas que la rodeaban.

Severus se había esforzado en dejarla físicamente satisfecha, cómo no, y además, había forzado a su corazón a abrirse como una ostra, para asegurarse de que esta vez no hubiera dudas ante su marcha. La quería, _la amaba_ , como se empeñaba en decir él usando el verbo más intenso, más profundo, más exacto, y se había ido sin dejar dudas acerca de ello y de su futura vuelta.

 _Algo es algo._

La había dejado ocupada también y eso contribuía a no echarle tanto de menos.

Trabajaba por las mañanas, (estaba haciendo unos avances muy interesantes en los retrovirales), almorzaba con Deborah o con Harry o tenía productivas reuniones con sus nuevos "inversores". Necesitaba el cuarenta por ciento del capital (el margen del veinte por ciento le daría control suficiente del mismo). Severus tenía razón, un laboratorio privado totalmente financiado por ella levantaría muchas sospechas en la comunidad farmaceútica. Aunque fuera un pequeño laboratorio. Pensaba que podría ofrecer beneficios rápidamente con el ungüento para las magulladuras de Snape, mezclándolo con cantidades ingentes de emolientes para disminuir la dosis del producto: no podía meter en el mercado algo que hiciera desaparecer un hematoma en tan rápidamente, llamaría demasiado la atención. Disminuyendo la concentración del principio activo se lograrían muy buenos resultados sin despertar el adjetivo de "sospechosamente milagroso". Sería muy barato de producir.

La promesa de los beneficios a corto plazo animaba a los cabezas de la alta sociedad que, acostumbrados a vivir de las rentas, veían en ese tipo de negocio una inversión honrosa y respetable que les serviría para disimular los beneficios que generaba el capital escondido en los bancos suizos.

Por las tardes se obligaba a ir al gimnasio o a correr, alguna actividad física que generara endorfinas, que le diera agujetas y dejara sus músculos extenuados.

A la hora de la cena, estaba siempre en casa, por si acaso. Aunque ese "por si acaso" se estaba haciendo esperar.

Luego, leía.

La primera vez que abrió el libro estando en casa, tuvo que soportar de nuevo los interrogadores tentáculos. Era odioso sentirlos en su cabeza invadiendo su cerebro provocándole hasta naúseas, pensar que tendría que soportarlo cada vez casi le quitaba las ganas de leerlo... pero encontró una rápida solución: lo que hizo fue no volver a meterlo en la caja. Así de simple.

Cuando leía, el tiempo se iba volando, por eso lo hacía de noche, cuando la ausencia de Severus era menos enmascarable y la noche se presentaba larga, oscura, silenciosa y triste. Tomaba notas de lo que leía por dos razones, una para fijar mejor los conceptos que se le iban transmitiendo y otra para no sumergirse por completo en la lectura y tener de alguna manera noción del paso del tiempo.

Cuando se cansaba, dormía. A veces sobre el sofá porque la cama le parecía muy grande.

_ ¿Cuántos días lleva fuera esta vez? No me gusta nada lo que estás dejando que te haga este tipo...

Deborah se había empeñado en pasarse por su casa para obligarla a salir.

_ Una semana, Deborah, y no estoy dejando que me haga nada. Estamos bien, estoy perfectamente. Ha tenido que irse por negocios.

_¿Y pretende que le esperes en casa sin hacer nada?_ evidentemente a "hacer nada" se refería a salir de marcha con ella_ No me creo que hayáis solucionado del todo vuestros problemas, nena. Creo que te está utilizando y peor, que tú te esás dejando utilizar.

_ Deborah... _ dijo Paula dándole un abrazo_ no, mujer... Soy yo la que no tengo ganas de salir, ya sabes que ando muy ocupada últimamente...

_Sí, con un asunto secreto que no me puedes decir sin tener que matarme después pero, que si sale bien, nos va acambiar la vida ¿No?

La voluminosa mujer la miraba con cara de "no me creo nada"

La ventana batió suave y repetidamente. Paula miró con el rabillo del ojo hacia la cortina que se alzaba elevada por la brisa nocturna.

_Mañana, ¿vale?. Mañana no tengo que citarme con nadie por la tarde, así que saldremos. Iremos de compras, saldremos a cenar y de fiesta por la noche. A ese salón de salsa que tanto te gusta, así no me sentiré culpable por no ir al gimnasio.

_Por tu bien espero que cumplas tu palabra, nena.

La ventana entreabierta de Paula terminó de abrirse produciendo un leve sonido. Se giró hacia la ventana y se despidió rápidamente, casi ansiosamente de Deborah, que se fué, no sin antes mencionar que notaba que la estaba echando y a ver si es que esperaba alguna otra visita aprovechando la ausencia de su "novio", cerrando la puerta al salir.

Paula se apoyó en la puerta cerrada escrutando la habitación. ¿Habría sido el viento?¿Sólo el viento? Se acercó a la ventana y sacó la cabeza asomándose a la calle, cuando una voz profunda habló detrás de ella.

_¿Planeando salidas?¿No dijimos que nada de salsa? ¿Y quién es ese amante misterioso al que espera aprovechando que no está su "novio"?

_ ¿Sabe que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas? _ dijo sin ocultar la alegría en su voz.

_ Pero los que escuchan a escondidas suelen oir las cosas más interesantes...

Cuando se volvió dejó que su imagen, su ansiada presencia, la invadiera por completo.

Sus ropas parecían incluso más oscuras. Su silueta se recortaba cubierta con la capa, asemejándole a un vampiro surgido de la nada.

_Severus...

Su voz se escapó en un suspiro mientras se echaba en sus brazos, ¡bah!a quién le importaba comportarse de forma distante y esperar que fuera él quién se acercara. Tenía que sentirle contra su cuerpo.

_Severus...

_ Aparta, mujer, ¿no ves que estoy sucio?_ protestó débilmente.

Paula estrechó su abrazo.

_ ¿No ves que no me importa?_ Olía extraño, a bosque, a tierra, a lluvia, y a algo opaco, metálico.

Resignado, sostuvo su abrazo un momento y luego la apartó.

_Dúchate_ ordenó ella_ Aféitate. Mientras te haré algo de comer. ¿De dónde vienes?

_ De Albania, he tardado horas en llegar desde allí, volando, y debo volver rápidamente antes de que descubran que me he ido. Se supone que estoy buscando algo por el bosque.

_¿Y qué que te descubran? Que yo sepa el Perturbado iba y venía cuando le daba la gana, sin dar explicaciones. Deberían estar acostumbrados a las ausencias de su antiguo amo... y acostumbrarse a las del nuevo.

_Paula..._ dijo severo.

_ Cuando te pregunten dónde has estado..._ continuó mientras revolvía en el frigorífico_ mírales como me miras a mí, entrecerrando los ojos, con el mensaje subliminal de "no te mato porque me da pereza mover la varita"; y , si insisten, lánzales un cruccio. ¡Parece que no supieras manejar esbirros!

Snape rió quedamente.

_Señorita Demons, sería usted una villana magnífica_comentó acercándose a la cocina y comenzando a picotear de lo que Paula preparaba.

_He aprendido del mejor..._ Paula suspiró y soltó la sartén_ No dejes que monopolice la conversación, tú eres quien tiene que hablar, cuéntame que está pasando.

Snape resopló cuando ella golpeó su mano y le señaló el fregadero para que se lavara las manos... esta mujer y su manía con las bacterias...

_Apenas pasa nada. Me los encontré tras una reyerta con los aurores, por fin se decidieron a irse. Estamos en un sucio hostal en medio de la nada, rodeados por millas y millas de bosque en el que, según Yaxley, me espera escondido alguien para darme un gran poder. Salimos, buscamos, regresamos, comemos la porquería del tabernero y dormimos en sábanas grisáceas acompañados de diminutas cosas con muchas patas que pululan por la habitación. Aunque, bueno, la mía está más limpia que la de los demás.

_ Para eso eres el jefe.

_Para eso me metí dónde no me llaman y defendí a aquella chica de los gritos del dueño del antro.

_¿Chica?, ¿una admiradora?, ¿por qué no me extraña?

Paula puso un plato humeante delante de Snape que empezó a devorarlo, hablando con la boca llena.

_Tú tienes tus clases de salsa, yo tengo chicas mugrientas que me ponen las sábanas menos mugrientas del lugar_ Mordió con ganas el pan antes de continuar_ Todo es un sinsentido. Empiezo a estar cansado y los demás también. Si Yaxley no encuentra nada, confío en que los demás comprendan que es mejor largarse y buscar algún refugio para empezar de cero.

Paula no disimuló el temor en su mirada.

_¿Y si encuentran algo?

_ Entonces volveré convertido en un mago muy poderoso al que seguirás mandando quitar la mesa. Ven aquí.

Paula acortó el escaso metro y medio que los separaba, el mago se aferró a su cintura tal y como estaba, sentado en la silla, frotando su rostro contra el cuerpo de ella.

_Dúchate_ insistió Demons tocando su pelo.

_No he venido a ducharme ni a comer...

_¿Ni a ducharte ni a comer ni a hacerme el amor con pasión arrebatadora?_ dijo ella con burla_ ¿Esto no ha sido una parada en boxes? ¿Sólo vienes a decirme que lejos de mí te cuida una mugrienta chica cuando vuelves de hacer senderismo por el bosque? Para eso podrías haber enviado un patronus...

Severus rió de nuevo. Demons suspiró al sentir esa risa entrecortada y ronca, le había echado mucho de menos.

_ Quiere hacer el favor de no interrumpir, señorita Demons.._ pronunció lentamente, recalcando cada palabra, cuando hablaba así, comprendía que atemorizara a sus estudiantes en Hogwarts_ No he venido a ducharme ni a comer, he venido porque necesitaba verla. _(Verte.. tocarte, sentirte, olerte, tenerte..)_ y eso no podía hacerlo con un patronus..., creo. Tal vez... podría intentarlo.

Demons bufó. Era teatro, era todo teatro, porque era mejor hablar así que hablar con tristeza por la ausencia, con miedo por otra cercana despedida, con incertidumbre de lo que el destino le deparara en Albania o con angustia de no saber cuando iban a verse de nuevo. Mejor hacer teatro. Ellos se habían entendido siempre mejor sin palabras.

Apretó la cabeza del mago contra sí. Él le permitió la caricia unos segundos y luego se levantó para abrazarla. Suspiró.

_No voy a decírtelo_ la voz de Paula era firme, llena de obstinada determinación_ No voy a decirte que te quedes. Si quieres quedarte, tienes que decidirlo tú. Ya has ido, ya has visto que eso no lleva a ninguna parte. Ahora tendrás que decidir si te quedas o sigues con tu aventura... pero yo no voy a decirte nada, luego no quiero que digas que no hiciste esto o aquello por mi causa.

_¿Seguro que no eres capaz aún de leerme la mente?_ Snape hablaba con calma, pasando sus manos acariciadoras por la espalda de Demons_ Pero dime... ¡algo!, Paula, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar? Si no me aconsejas tú, no sé quién podría hacerlo... rompiste el retrato de Dumbledore...

Demons resopló aún cuando captó perfectamente la sútil sorna en el tono de su voz.

_Y bien merecido se lo tuvo.

Sin separarla de su pecho, Severus notaba la determinación que se adueñaba del cuerpo de ella, apretando sus músculos.

_ Severus, ¿quieres saber qué te pediría? ¡Te pediría que volvieras con ellos, sí!, ¡que los hicieras arder como mi ropa!, ¡que les reventaras como mi vajilla!, que los.. exterminaras a todos de una maldita vez... quiero mi final feliz, quiero comer perdices y tener la seguridad de que dormirás conmigo cada noche, lejos de mortífagos, oráculos y fuentes de poder oscuro. Pero pedirte eso, -y sé que lo harías si yo te lo pido, lo sé- es condenarte a vivir con esa losa sobre tu conciencia, invadir cada noche con oscuras pesadillas... Así que yo no te lo pediré y tú no lo harás.

_Tal vez, al final, tenga que hacerlo_ contestó de forma lapidaria _ tal vez no tenga sentido alargarlo.

Tal vez, en otro tiempo, hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, fría y premeditadamente, ahora no. Ahora... (demasiado lento para lanzar un Avada... demasiados remordimientos)... No, ahora no.

_ No te engañes, si les atacas será en defensa propia, no antes_ y por el tono de su voz, Snape supo que ella consideraba eso un rasgo de la bondad que él negaba tener.

_Está bien, señorita Demons, eso me pasa por preguntar... Tendré muy en cuenta su opinión llegado el caso.

Puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de ella y la miró a los ojos. _¡_ _Qué ojos!. No me cabe duda, que si estuviera en tu mano, irías allí y acabarías con todos ellos. Espero que tu Dios me proteja de tu furia el día que la lances contra mí._ La besó apasionadamente.

_ ¿Me lo vas a decir?_ preguntó con voz ronca contra sus labios_ ¿o tengo que seguir besándote hasta hacerte perder la cabeza?

Oh, sí, que siguiera besándola...

_ Te amo, Severus.

_ Sólo ha tardado una hora en decírmelo desde que llegué y me lo iba usted a decir a cada minuto... Antes de que protestes: te amo, pequeña asesina de masas_ dijo besándola de nuevo, besándola entre cada frase_ Te amo, liquidadora de retratos. Te amo, exterminadora de mortífagos. Te amo, amante incansable, agotadora de mis fuerzas. Y ahora,... tengo que irme.

 ** _..._**

 ** _La parte en que Demons le recrimina por escuchar a escondidas y la respuesta de Snape, será reconocida por aquellas personas que hayan visto o leído Lo que el viento se llevó. A Margaret Mitchell hay que reconocerle esa parte, no a mí._**


	26. Aquí Allí

Salió por la ventana convertido en humo, y ella se quedó asomada largo tiempo, buscando en el cielo de Londres, recortada contra las luces, la silueta de una nube oscura que le indicara por dónde iba. Quería seguir mirándole, como una madre mira a su hijo cuando avanza solo en bicicleta por primera vez, como si su mirada constante pudiera protegerle de los peligros.

Había venido a verla, se convencía, volvería pronto.

Severus se había alejado un poco y se mantuvo flotando en el aire esperando verla adentrándose de nuevo en el piso, a recoger la cocina tal vez pero, que va, se había quedado contra el marco metálico, mirando el infinito con ojos preocupados.

 _¿Qué luz es esa que se asoma por la ventana?_ _recordó_ _¡Ah! ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta es mi Sol! Amanece tú, Sol... mata a la envidiosa Luna que siempre está enferma y por eso vive pálida de dolor, pues que tú, doncella, en belleza la aventajas...¡Es ella, sí... es ella..¡ay!.. es mi amor!_ (es mi amor...) _Si supiera que estoy aquí..._

Shakespeare, por supuesto. Romeo y Julieta. Ya habían hablado de ello una vez. ¿Cómo dijo? "Romeo y Julieta. Acertada elección. Nuestro... amor... es igual de trágico". Un negro sentimiento de pérdida surgió, inundando su mente. Algo con uñas afiladas le desgarraba el pecho. No. No. No. Era partirse en mil pedazos. Eso había sido hace mucho, cuando aún no estaba libre del yugo de Lord o de la promesa hacia Lily. Ahora no debía haber nada trágico entre ellos.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento, ese pre-sentimiento, no se iba, más bien parecía echar piedras en su corazón.

"... Si supiera que estoy aquí..." _me obligaría a volver a darme una ducha y hacerle el amor arrebatadoramente._

Paula se volvió al fin al interior de su apartamento con los ojos cansados de buscar en el vacío. De repente un aire cálido la envolvió, la atravesó, haciendo volar su pelo en todas direcciones y frente a ella Severus se materializó jadeante, con la desesperación impresa en sus ojos.

_He vuelto

Había perdido un tiempo precioso comiendo cuándo podía haber estado comiéndosela a ella.

_Ya veo.

Paula le taladraba con los ojos preguntándose qué iba mal.

Severus se avalanzó sobre ella, sujetándola, llevándola en volandas casi hasta la cama. Le agarró las manos afianzándoselas contra el colchón a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras la besaba con avaricia.

_No vaya a quemarme esta camiseta, señor Snape, me encanta.

_Si piensa que este simple trozo de tela para apartarla de mí, se equivoca.

Incluso a través del tejido, Paula sentía la barba de Snape arañando tu piel y se contagió de la desesperación del hombre que apenas la dejaban moverse, manteniéndola sujeta por las manos.

Dándose cuenta, Severus la soltó y, a cuatro manos, apenas se apartaron la ropa lo justo para abrir un estrecho pasillo por el que Snape la alcanzaba.

Volvió a sujetarle las manos, contemplando su rostro al invadirla: el mudo gemido con el que abría la boca, mostrando cómo se abría entera él, a sus caprichos, a su necesidad.

Con todo, Paula, no dejaba de notarle extraño. Desesperado como nunca.

La tela se abultaba entre sus cuerpos cada vez que los movimientos del mago la hacían ascender por su vientre, la túnica de Snape formaba un ovillo entre el pecho de ambos, pero a Severus no parecía importarle siempre y cuando alcanzara su boca.

...

_ ¿Aún no ha vuelto?

La voz del mortífago llenaba el bar de la posada, demasiado alta para no demostrar impaciencia a los Lestrange. Los demás estaban buscando en el bosque, como se suponía que debía estar haciendo Snape.

_Ni lo esperes, Yaxley, ya he dicho que salió volando convertido en humo, como el señor tenebroso_ Rabastan arrastraba con odio las palabras_ No volverá.

Yaxley tuvo sus dudas. Era verdad que Snape estaba últimamente... incómodo, aunque eso no era inhabitual en él. Es cierto, que no es que hubiera sido el primero en salir corriendo hacia una misión. Solía decir que la infantería es la que sufre más bajas y que él prefería atacar con la caballería. Pero tampoco es que fuera un cobarde, no había dudado nunca cuando había una orden del Lord de por medio. Su falta de determinación en este asunto sólo podía ser achacado a una cosa.

Esa muggle...

Yaxley se tocó distraidamente la naríz.

Maldita muggle.

Se iba a vengar por aquello. Esa mujercilla tenía algo muy atractivo que no se le había pasado por alto ni al señor tenebroso. Al menos, eso insinuó Bellatrix, algo sobre un "encuentro" entre ellos que la había tenido histérica un par de semanas. Él mismo podía dar fe de su atractivo, la forma en que caminaba a su lado cuando fueron a visitar a Lovegood era una provocación. Recordaba perfectamente su patética excusa: que "no le había dado permiso"...Permiso... ya veríamos si necesitaba su permiso la próxima vez. La lesión fue leve, lo que más le dolió era el orgullo. Y no es poca cosa el orgullo de un mortífago.

No iba a quedar así. Iban a pagársela, los dos.

Snape volvería, el cebo que le había presentado era bien suculento.

_Claro que volverá, Rabastan, le conozco bien. Sólo ha ido a ver a su muñequita en Londres...

Una risa sarcástica le interrumpió.

_ Parece mentira_ comentó Rodolphus_ un mortífago como él... la mano derecha del señor oscuro... amancebado con una muggle...

Rabastan escupió en el suelo.

_Tenía que haberle seguido, así la tendríamos a ella.

Su enfado era evidente. Los dos hermanos no dejaban de protestar contagiándose mutuamente, Yaxley en cambio se encontraba muy sereno.

_ Tranquilo, Lestrange, ¿qué querías?, ¿seguirle en escoba por media Europa? No te preocupes, lo tengo todo previsto.

_¡¿Todo?!_ el mortífago se paseaba ansiosamente por el local_ El momento se acerca, Yaxley, y no hay muestras de que quiera someterse a nada voluntariamente. ¿Estás seguro de que podemos...? El oráculo le quería a él.

_ Sï,_ dijo Yaxley_ Es desconfiado y paranoico, pero se someterá a lo que le digamos, voluntariamente... o todo lo voluntariamente que pueda. En cuanto a lo del oráculo... dijo que lo quería, no que lo necesitara... tal vez cambie de idea. Ese poder será nuestro.

Rabastan le miró de soslayo.

_ Nuestro, ¿no querrás decir suyo?

_Nuestro, Rabastan. Es suficiente para compartirlo. Pero en caso de que deba ser de uno, prefiero que sea uno de nosotros antes que de él. ¿No crees?

El patronus de McNair entró y avisó con su voz.

_Ha llegado.

Yaxley se levantó de su asiento.

_ ¿Ves, Lestrange? Te dije que volvería. Me voy a mi cuarto, no quiero que entre y nos vea aquí, esperándole.

Los Lestrange asintieron y enfilaron la escalera detrás de él, aún le dió tiempo a uno de ellos a sujetar el brazo de Yaxley y pararle un momento.

_ ¿Y la muggle?_ preguntó Rodolphus.

_ Ya te he dicho_ aseveró con una sonrisa de hiena_ que lo tengo todo previsto.


	27. El cuervo

Le dolía.

Había estado bailando hooooras, y aunque los tacones fueran cómodos, su pies y sus tobillos ardían. Estaba deseando llegar a casa y...

_Aaah, uhmm...

Quitárselos.

Sentada en la silla se masajeaba las doloridas plantas, ¡oh, eso era trabajo de Snape!. Sonrió levemente al imaginar su ceja levantada, "Dijimos que nada de salsa"... Aunque tal vez, sólo tal vez, aprovecharía darle el masaje para subir por sus pantorillas y... _para, chica, o te pondrás mala_.., peeeero Deborah había sido muy persuasiva y llevaba ya varios días acompañándola: tres esta semana. Esperaba, por el bien de sus pies, que lograra atraer de una vez al latino de pecho descubierto, o a la próxima tendría que ir sola.

Se cercioró de que la ventana estuviera abierta. Siempre que se ausentaba del piso dejaba una nota diciendo dónde iba a estar sobre todo, estos últimos días en que ya casi hacía una semana de su visita, _como si el que pasaran siete días fuera garantía de que volviera, periódicamente, como un programa de la tele.._.Pero no había aparecido por ninguno de esos lugares. Después de la última vez que estuvieron juntos.., la preocupación se había adueñado de ella.

Tic, tic.

Algo golpeó su ventana.

Descalza, agradeciendo el frío del duelo en la planta de los pies se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.. que desapareció al momento.

Era un pájaro.

Un oscuro y enorme cuervo que picoteaba distraidamente el alféifar.

_¿De dónde has salido tú?

El pájaro hizo caso omiso de ella.

Tras los zapatos se quitó el traje y se vistió con un fino camisón de raso, nada de camisetas viejas para dormir desde que su llegada era imprevisible.

Tenía hambre y cogió una hermosa y suculenta manzana del frutero. El crujido al morder la fruta hizo que el cuervo levantara la cabeza para mirarla.

_¿Tú también tienes hambre?

Demons arrancó un trozo de la fruta y se la tiró al pájaro que aleteó un par de veces, asustado o más bien sorprendido por el gesto. Miró el regalo de la mujer y lo picoteó brevemente para dejarlo a un lado con altivez.

Paula rió. Le recordó vagamente a los pavos reales albinos de Malfoy a los que, también inútilmente, trató de alimentar.

_¿No te gusta? ¿Qué comen los cuervos? Pensé que érais animales oportunistas de esos que comen de todo, fruta, granos, despojos, gusanos..

De repente, la imagen de ese cuervo comiendo un asqueroso y gordo gusano lleno de tierra le levantó el estómago y dejó la manzana en la mesa.

Los cuervos comían más cosas. Recordó (¿por qué a veces se recuerdan las cosas en el momento menos oportuno?) haber visto con demasiado realismo, a cuervos comer los ojos de los cadáveres en las películas. El bichejo dejó de parecerle simpáticamente curioso.

Seguía en su ventana, picoteando aquí y allí y atusándose las plumas, de un negro intenso y brillante a la luz de la luna.

De vez en cuando sus ojillos oscuros se clavaban en ella que se había distraído con la emplunada visita y de repente graznó, sobresaltándola.

Paula comenzó a sentirse acosada por el pájaro que hacía cosas de pájaro en su ventana.

Se sentía intimidada, incómoda. Recordó (¿por qué recuerda uno lo que no debe en el momento más inoportuno?)que una vez leyó un relato sobre un cuervo, de Alan Poe. Trataba sobre un desafortunado caballero que lloraba la muerte de su amante y recibía la visita de un cuervo a media noche.

Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y se dedicó a lanzar trocitos de la manzana que no se comería ya, al pájaro que parecía mirarla con ojos inteligentes, con el fin de ahuyentarlo.

El pájaro testarudo se mantuvo allí, como el cuervo de aquel relato, pese a haberse convertido en un pato metálico de feria, en una atracción de tiro.

El cuervo de aquel relato hablaba, éste no hacía sino picotear el suelo y atusarse las plumas. Aquel decía algo... ¿Qué decía? Ahora no lo recordaba (¿por qué no se recuerdan las cosas que uno quiere cuando uno quiere?) , pero sí que había sido algo muy... inquietante.

Severus se hubiera reído de su superstición. O tal vez no. Él mismo parecía embargado por una horrible superstición la última noche que estuvieron juntos. La forma desesperada en que la miraba, en que la besaba... ni su cara de póker podía disimular lo turbio que en ese momento poseía su mirada.

Con su rudo comportamiento parecía querer apoderarse de ella, incluso pareció pensárselo después cuando, jadeantes, ella le dijo "Llévame contigo, a mi no me temblará el pulso si hay que imponer algún correctivo". El siempre protector Snape, negó con la cabeza, "Es capaz de dejarme sin secuaces en menos de una semana".

El cuervo volvió a graznar, pareciera que hablara. El cuervo del relato de Poe también hablaba, ¿no había pensado eso ya?, ¿que decía?

Severus le había arrancado una sonrisa cuando protestó de lo arrugada que había quedado su túnica, como si las manchas de hierba y lodo no hubieran hecho mella en la ropa de ella.

Volvió a negarse a tomar una ducha pero, tampoco era capaz de irse.

¿Qué te pasa? Había preguntado una y otra vez, ¿qué ronda por tu torturada cabeza?. "Dígamelo usted, señorita Demons. Usted me conoce mejor que yo mismo".

Paula tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa. El bichejo seguía apoyado en la ventana mirándola fijamente... ¿qué era lo que decía el cuervo en aquel relato? No podía haberlo olvidado.

Lo miró un instante tratando de adivinar sus pajariles pensamientos, como si el cuervo pudiera pensar, del mismo modo que observó a Severus calibrando la inquietud que demostraba.

_Tienes miedo, Severus_ El mago la miró repentinamente sorprendido, contrayendo el rostro para hacerlo de piedra, Paula continuó, no sin sorpresa_ Estás total y completamente aterrorizado.

_ ¿Y de qué, según usted, estoy tan asustado? Le recuerdo que he vivido momentos peores que lanzarme sucio y hambriento sobre una suculenta dama.

Un funesto pensamiento pasó entonces por la cabeza de Paula, un mal agüero, como el pájaro negro que la observaba desde la ventana.

_ Temes perder lo que más quieres..._ adivinó. El nombre de Lily cruzo la cabeza de ambos fugazmente_... Otra vez.

Snape apretó los dientes.

_Tú no eres Lily.

_No, no lo soy.

Si hacía falta, se desnudaría de nuevo para demostrarlo.

La mirada de Snape, negra, intensa, brillante, llameante, perforaba el vacío en lugar de mirarla a ella. Paula calló. Sus luchas mentales era impresionantes, siempre la asombraba la tormenta que se desataba en sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo permanecía pétreo, estático. Finalmente confirmó.

_ No, no lo eres.

Paula suspiró profundamente, emulando aquel suspiro que provocaron sus palabras. En esas cuatro palabras estaba la convicción de que la historia no se repetiría. De que no permitiría que eso pasara de nuevo. Snape había vencido a la tormenta, esta vez. El cuervo graznó suavemente, como molesto por la interrupción de Demons. La miraba inclinando su cabeza a un lado y al otro, Paula esperaba que en cualquier momento el pájaro abriera el pico y le dijera algo.

 _Nunca más._

Eso era lo que decía el cuervo de Poe.

Era el miedo de Snape, el suyo propio: no volver a verse, a tocarse, a besarse, a sentirse...

 _Nunca más._

El pellizco en el estómago de Demons amenazó con hacerla vomitar el minúsculo mordisco de manzana. Era irracional pensar que... ¡era un pájaro, por el amor de Dios! Un bicho asqueroso que no dejaba de mirarla y no un ser de ultratumba aparecido en un poema de terror.

 _Nunca más._

_ Largo de aquí. Fuera.

No, el cuervo no parecía darse por aludido.

_ ¡Fuera!

Le tiró lo que quedaba de la manzana y aunque la fruta impactó en su cuerpo, el pájaro sólo aleteó y saltó sobre sus patas.

El terror y la furia la poseían a partes iguales cuando empuñó una espumadera y se lanzó hacia el negro mensajero, golpeándolo con ella.

_¡ VETE DE AQUÍ!, ¡LARGO!, ¡FUERA!...

Al fin el cuervo alzó el vuelo apartándose de la ventana. Paula devolvió a la cocina la espumadera, ahora tendría que fregarla a conciencia.

_ Engendro del demonio...

Un graznido quejumbroso la hizo volverse. _¡No, mierda!_ El pájaro era pertinaz.

Seguía sobre el alféifar, como si nada. ¿Cómo de cabezota podía ser un pajaro? Demons miró a su estantería buscando el cachivache más pesado. Al cogerlo notó _(Nunca más)_ que le temblaban las manos. Con suerte le acertaría en la cabeza y habría un pájaro menos en el mundo. El cuervo volvió a emitir aquel sonido agudo, y estridente. Paula se preparó para lanzar.

_ Grazna por última vez, bicho asqueroso.

En el ultimo momento, un rayo de sentido común le previno de que no podía lanzar algo así por la ventana, podría matar a alguien, y el objeto se estrelló con gran estruendo contra el muro bajo el hueco, a un palmo del cuervo, haciendo un estruendoso ruido que hizo al pájaro levantar el vuelo. Paula resopló triunfante pero, el animal, en lugar de salir hacia el cielo estrellado voló en línea recta, rápido como una flecha, hacia ella.

Demons alzó los brazos al tiempo que ahogaba un grito de primitivo terror.

El cuerpo del pájaro impactó contra el suyo...

...y se deshizo en un polvo oscuro, enturbiando el aire, rodeándola, anegándola.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientra se abrazaba, enganchando los dedos a su ropa.

Era el olor de Severus, el sabor de Severus, el tacto de su piel, el sonido de su voz que ( _¡gritaba!_ ) pronunciaba _(¡he dicho gritaba!)_ su nombre.

Calló sobre sus rodillas, hiperventilando, tratando de encontrar una explicación de lo sucedido.

¿Era esta la forma que Severus había encontrado de verla sin tener que ir a buscarla? ¿Una especie de patronus corpóreo? Un cuervo... _(¡oh, señor Crow!)_ Debía de habérselo pasado pipa si la había estado viendo a través de los ojillos del bicho: asustada, ella que no temía a nada, de un inofensivo producto de su magia.

Era eso, se convencía, era eso.

Todo lo demás (la inquietud, el pavor, los malos presentimientos), había sido producto de su imaginación.

Levantándose lentamente continuó aferrándose los brazos para evitar que temblaran. Necesitaba una copa. O dos.

Decidió que cuatro eran suficientes cuando se metió en la cama aunque aún le temblaran las manos y el corazón no dejara de latir descompasadamente.

Sus ropas aún estaban impregnadas de la presencia de Severus, del ratros de su olor dejado por el cuervo, y cubriéndose la cara con ella, encogida sobre sí misma para paliar el oscuro vacío que notaba en su estómago, se quedó dormida.


	28. Malas noticias

_ Pues yo te veo perfectamente.

Harry no estaba por la labor de hacerle ninguna prueba.

_ Pero no me siento perfectamente. Tengo insomnio...

_Como siempre...

_ Y palpitaciones, y.. no puedo comer nada, me tiemblan las manos y me sobresalto por cualquier cosa...

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_¿Y cuánto tiempo dices que hace que Severus se fue?

Demons suspiró. Era eso, ¿no?. No. La falta de Severus no podía causarle ese malestar. Era algo físico, seguro, pero Harry no quería creerla.

_ Dos semanas.

Cayó derrotada en la silla que Harry le había ofrecido nada más entrar en la consulta. Tal vez sí era eso.

_Creo que lo que tienes se llama "mal de amores"_ Demons meneó la cabeza vocalizando ridículamente la respuesta de Harry mientras hacía el gesto de parlotear con la mano_ Severus se ha ido, estás preocupada por él y le echas de menos, eso es todo.

Paula pensaba que Harry podía haberse ahorrado ese tonito de "no es para tanto". Un amigo no hace eso. No hace leña del árbol caído.

_Pero me siento taaaaan mal...

_Lógico, nunca te has preocupado taaaanto por alguien._ Paula le disparó con la mirada y él contestó un poco más serio_ ¿Crees que hará falta que cojamos el resucitador y vayamos a buscarle a alguna parte?

Demons bufó.

_Si supiera dónde está, iría a buscarle.

Eso era lo que le pasaba, que no podía hacer nada salvo esperar y ella, ¡demonios!, ella era más de hacer que de esperar.

_¿No tienes una pista?

_ Albania

Harry rió casi contagiosamente.

_Redondeando, son casi 30.000 km cuadrados de nada...

Demons sonrió resoplando ¿cómo conseguía recordar esos datos?

Harry observó su ceño fruncido y la expresión de preocupación en su juvenil rostro. Surcos oscuros sombreaban la parte inferior de sus ojos y la piel lucía opaca y cansada. Incluso sus pómulos parecían más afilados que de costumbre.

_Nena, lo que tienes se llama ansiedad. Te puedo mandar algunos ansiolíticos o quizá relajantes, pero preferiría no hacerlo, crean adicción y tu personalidad es demasiado dada a incoporar adicciones. Duerme, descansa, come bien, come fruta y bebe mucho. Agua, no alcohol. Toma el sol..._ Demons se frotó la frente, para eso iba a ver al mejor cirujano de Londres, para que le recetara "vida sana"_ ... y ten fe. Severus es inteligente y sabe hacer las cosas bien.

_¿Desde cuándo conoces tú tan bien a Severus?

_Hemos hablado mucho, nena, ya hace casi un año que nos tratamos. Y un hombre necesita algo de compañia masculina de vez en cuando, testosterona, ya sabes...Hemos visto algún partido de fútbol algunas veces y gritado improperios al árbitro delante de unas cervezas. Incluso alguna vez se animó a venir al gimnasio. No le gustó demasiado, pero me ha acompañado a correr algunas mañanas y, no creas, me ha costado seguirle el ritmo... No podría decir que seamos exactamente amigos, es un tipo... difícil... y siempre me mira hostil si pronuncio tu nombre, pero nuestra relación supera el grado de conocidos. Creo que en cierta manera me he ganado su confianza...

Paula se asombró tanto que abrió la boca. Nunca hubiera esperado eso de Severus. Así que, no siempre la había esperado en casa o en sus misteriosos negocios cuando ella trabajaba, se quedaba hasta tarde en el laboratorio o salía con Deborah... había muchas cosas que aún desconocía de él.

_ Voy a conseguirte una baja... por gripe, ¿vale? Y me vas a prometer que te vas directamente a casa, a dormir. O duermes por tus medios o cuando vaya esta tarde a verte te pincho algo, pero no puedes seguir así. Pareces a punto de caer redonda al suelo. Ya no me pareces ni... sexy.

_¡Harry!_dijo apesadumbrada.

_Es broma, es broma... serías sexy hasta moribunda... Ya le doy yo los papeles a Deborah. Largo.

Arrastrando el cuerpo se levantó de la silla y enfiló hacia la puerta.

_Nena, _la llamó Harry cuando su mano tocó el pomo_ no te preocupes, él estará bien y volverá a ti. Ya verás.

Estará bien, volverá a mí. Repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Harry para terminar de creérselas. Lo hizo durante todo el camino a casa.

Dormir, claro, como si fuera tan fácil.

Si dormir, en realidad, se dormía pero, se despertaba sobresaltada envuelta en un sudor frío. Tenía pesadillas aunque, para su frustración no lograba recordarlas y en cuanto a comer... no le entraban más de unos bocados. Severus _(¡oh, Severus!)_ le reñía a menudo en Hogwarts, por no comer lo suficiente. Será que las situaciones de estrés le cerraban el estómago.

Al llegar a su edificio, vió al conserje estirar su cuello por encima del mostrador para ver quién venía y al reconocerla, suspirar aliviado.

_ Señorita Demons, tiene visita...el... caballero... no ha querido venir luego, ha preferido esperar.

¿Visita?

_Si tiene algún problema no dude en decírmelo.

¿Problema?

Sus ojos investigaron el recibidor y saltaron de alegría al descubrir a Hagrid. Era comprensible el nerviosismo del conserje con semejante especimen enorme y barbudo ocupando dos sillas.

_No, no, ningún problema.

Tiró del mago hacia el ascensor en el que el semigigante se sintió bastante... incómodo. Paula no le habló considerando la cara de pánico y el puño fuertemente cerrado apretando su paragüas. Sólo se relajó cuando pisaron "tierra firme" y entraron en el apartamento.

Paula le abrazó.

_¡Me alegro tanto de verte! ¿cómo es que has venido?

_No me he atrevido a mandarte una lechuza, así que he decidido traerte yo mismo el mensaje. Paula, ¿te encuentras bien?

Si era evidente hasta para Hagrid, es que su aspecto delataba demasiado bien sus malas noches.

_Sí, _mintió rápidamente_ ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme?

Ofreció algo de beber a grandullón pero este negó con la cabeza.

_ Ayer estuve en el callejón Diagón ultimando unas compras y encargos para el colegio cuando me topé con los Malfoy. Padre e hijo paseaban por las tiendas tan campantes...Parece mentira que el ministerio les dejara sin ninguna acusación al final. Parece que su influencia seguía teniendo peso tras la guerra..._ Demons carraspeó y Hagrid se centró de nuevo en su relato_ No es que estuviera espiando, ni nada, pero Draco... Draco dijo algo como: "Entonces no vamos a participar, claro, pero podríamos avisarle, es mi padrino" y entonces intenté escuchar lo que decían, porque el padrino de Draco es Snape.

_¿Sabían que Severus estaba vivo?

_Lo imaginaban, o al menos, alguien les había hablado de esa posibilidad.

_¿Y creían que estaba en peligro?, ¿de qué quería avisarle Draco?

_De que iban a matarle.

Tuvo que sentarse. Tuvo que beber agua para poder tragar saliva de lo seca que se le había quedado la boca.

El discurso incoherente y bienintencionado de Hagrid, sus innumerables excusas por su falta de tacto, no consiguió aliviar la preocupación de Paula.

Así que era cierto. Su ansiedad, sus malos pensamiento sí correspondían a un peligro real después de todo.

Hagrid había supuesto que Snape seguía con ella, que ese plan de los mortífagos aún no se había llevado a cabo y se avergonzó por haber llegado tarde. Finalmente, hastiada de sus torpes disculpas y sus intentos de ¿animarla? fue Paula quien tranquilizó al mago y le obligó a irse más rápido de lo que la cortesía hubiera requerido.

Dormir.

Y una mierda.

Echó alguna ropa en una mochila y comió rápidamente un bocadillo bebiendo a grandes sorbos un refresco de cola.

¡Oh, sí! Eso era lo que necesitaba para estar bien. Ponerse en movimiento. Hacer algo.

Wiltshire.

Allí era donde Hagrid había dicho que vivían los Malfoy.

Encontraría la casa. Hablaría con ellos. Descubriría todo acerca de ese plan para matar a Severus.

¡Oh, sí!

¡Vaya si lo haría!


	29. Malfoy Manor

En el coche puso la música alta. Conducir y escuchar a Queen mientras coreaba "don't stop me now" tenía su mente lo bastante entretenida como para no pensar en Severus y en su incierto destino.

Wiltshire era un condado muy turístico debido sobre todo a las fabulosas piedras de Stonehenge, se ve que los magos gustaban de elegir sus moradas cerca de lugares en los que la magia estaba muy presente, al menos, las antiguas y ricas familias de magos de sangre pura.

Allí acudió, a uno de esos puestos de información aunque ella no preguntó por el famoso círculo de piedra sino que, siendo - explicó al señor de la taquilla- reportera gráfica, estaba buscando mansiones antiguas, lujosas, para un reportaje en una revista de arquitectura. Muy amablemente, el guía le señaló en el mapa muchas que le podrían resultar interesantes según sus especificaciones. Era un hombre entrado en la sesentena que conocía bien el lugar y además de mostrarle las que se hallaban en el mapa, añadió algunas menos conocidas pero quizá por ello, más adecuadas para su reportaje.

Paula se deshizo en darle las gracias y en un bar cercano extendió el mapa del condado mientras se bebía un refresco de cola. No podía visitarlos todos y, evidentemente, Malfoy Manor no aparecería en el plano.

El guía le había explicado que esas casas señoriales eran otorgadas por la realeza a las distintas familias y que también incluían terrenos para la agricultura y la ganadería y bosques para la caza.

Demons cerró los ojos y abrió la mente. Los lugares mágicos estaban ocultos para los muggles, escondidos ante sus ojos con sortilegios y hechizos. Si la mansión de los Malfoy tuviera que aparecer en un mapa muggle lo haría como un imperceptible y discreto...

_... punto vacío.

Abrió los ojos mirando el mapa, sin ver los nombres ni las localizaciones sino sólo cómo estaban distribuidas las mansiones. Los puntos azules señalados cubrían casi la totalidad del papel distanciados entre sí de una forma más o menos regular. Salvo...

_... te encontré.

Una zona vacía en la que, por lógica, debería haber otra de esas casas señoriales. Pero no había nada, ¡nada!, ni una carretera, ni un camino, nada, sólo paisaje.

Con el dedo sobre el papel estudió el terreno. Suaves colinas, un pequeño bosquecillo... podría ser, podría ser.

"Bien", pensó señalando el itinerario hacia la zona que había marcado como destino, "por algún lugar hay que empezar".

No pudo, ni quiso, evitar una sonrisilla de triunfo al encontrar de repente un lugar en que el estrecho camino que salía de la carretera le parecía poco acogedor. A un muggle corriente, de inteligencia media, no se le hubiera ocurrido entrar en el polvoriento paso, huiría de él casi sin darse cuenta, espantado como un insecto que detectara la presencia de un repelente, pero ella no era una muggle corriente y su inteligencia... bueno, no era momento de presumir de cociente intelectual... Sabía lo que estaba buscando y eso facilitaba las cosas.

De todas formas se empeñaban en espantar a las molestas visitas, hubo un momento en el que tuvo que bajar del coche, seguir a pie. Era más de lo mismo, poner las cosas difíciles.

Conforme se acercaba, el paisaje se iba tornando familiar. Reprimió un gemido cuando reconoció el bosquecillo en el que Bellatrix la torturó hasta casi matarla..

_... y Severus me sacó de aquí como un caballero andante..._ relató al aire.

Un poco más lejos, el sendero de gravilla y el muro. No veía la puerta, pero sabía que era una ilusión. Cerca de aquellos setos en los que vomitó la primera vez que Snape la llevó a la casa, tenía que encontrarse la majestuosa candela de hierro.

El sendero de grava desaparecía bajo la pared de manera muy sospechosa. Puso las manos por delante y palpó el muro, sólido, donde debería estar la puerta. Suspiró.

_Estás tocando un muro porque ves un muro_ se dijo_ porque esperas tocar un muro, pero sabes que no hay un muro, hay una enorme y ornamentada cancela de hierro con el blasón de los Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos, el truco sería no pensar y hacerlo rápido. Retrocedió unos pasos y luego, explusando el aire y encogiendo el rostro por si se equivocaba y se chocaba de frente con esa pared, avanzó con decisión y tras unos pasos, el muro quedó atrás. Ante ella, la maldita reja.

Si se abrió al reconocerla como hacía aquella vez con los mortífagos, si estaba abierta por casualidad... eso no lo supo pero reapareció la sonrisilla triunfante al abrirla y encaminarse hacia la entrada de la casa. Dos veces había recorrido ese camino. La primera acompañada de Severus cuando iba a entregarla al Perturbado y la segunda cuando torpemente pensó que podía huir de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando llamó a la puerta. Los pavos reales albinos seguían allí, ajenos a cualquier tragedia, como una aristocrática corte aislada del mundo.

Un elfo doméstico anciano y hosco le abrió, al verla arrugó la nariz visiblemente molesto por su presencia.

_Vengo a ver al señor Malfoy.

_ ¿Está citada con él?_preguntó mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Demons pensó que había conocido a maîtres menos elitistas que él, recordando al que le negó la entrada a su pastelería favorita sin reserva.

_ Dígale que... _ ¿cómo anunciarse?_ ...la muggle de Voldemort está aquí y quiere hablar con él.

El elfo volvió la cabeza, al fondo del pasillo estaba la señora Malfoy, aquella que tiró de su hermana Bellatrix para que no la atacara. La miró con gesto aprensivo pero Demons se apresuró a cortar su escapada hacia una de las habitaciones.

_ ¡Señora Malfoy! ¡Necesito hablar con su marido!

Narcissa valoró la situación, no quería más problemas y no entendía qué hacía esa muggle aquí... ni cómo habría llegado a la casa.

_Por favor...

Habló suplicante porque la gente como los Malfoy tendía a ser más complaciente cuando se sentían superiores, otorgando sus favores, pero estaba decidida a entrar en esa casa, aunque tuviera que llevarse por delante al arrugado elfo. Narcissa asintió levemente y el criado se apartó. La señora Malfoy hizo un gesto para que la siguiera al salón principal.

Caminar por ese pasillo de nuevo la llenaba de sensaciones contradictorias: el pavor que le causaba el Perturbado, el dolor que le causó Bellatrix, las miradas de los mortífagos, el temor que despertaba en ellos, el poder que tenía sobre ellos y Snape en toda su autoritaria amplitud velando por ella desde lejos, sacándola de allí en el momento más oportuno... Demons paró frente a una puerta, sabía que detrás de ella había un saloncito oscuro donde Severus y ella tuvieron sus pequeñas conversaciones privadas, donde descubrió la intensidad de sus ojos. Acaso aquí se enamoró de él. Aguantó un suspiro y trató de guardar a buen recaudo todos esos recuerdos, esas sensaciones... necesitaba todas sus habilidades mentales para sacar algo en claro de la conversación que esperaba.

El salón principal de los Malfoy, la chimenea apagada esta vez, la larga mesa, los sillones señoriales...La última vez que estuvo en ese salón Voldemort la besó y después de eso Severus y ella... _Manten la mente centrada, chica, centrada..._ Lucius se sorprendió al verla.

_ ¿Qué hace ella... ?

¿Qué iría a decir?, ¿qué hace aquí?, ¿qué hace... viva?.

_Señor Malfoy. Sé que mi visita no es esperada, ni deseada... pero créame, es vital o no estaría aquí.

Soportó su mirada arrogante.

_Así que sobrevivió. La última noticia que tuvimos suya es que estaba moribunda, luego... desapareció.

Paula notó cómo le costaba tratarla de usted, al fin y al cabo él mismo la llamaba la muggle o la molesta huesped la última vez que estuvo en su casa. Pensó cuánto debía contarle... en fin, uno tenía que empezar dando si quería recibir algo a cambio.

_ Severus se inventó eso para proteger mi regreso al mundo muggle.

_ Severus... ¿ entonces es cierto que está vivo?

La muggle asintió sin llegar a saber cómo se tomaba Malfoy esa información, de sorpresa no le pillaba pero para él ¿era una buena o era una mala noticia?

_Siéntese, ¿Puede explicarme cómo se salvó del señ... de Voldemort?

_ Es largo de contar, es... complicado, pero resumiendo digamos que se salvó por medios muggles_ Lucius, estiró el rostro como si le pareciera imposible.

Demons continuó.

_Tuvo suerte ( _t_ _uvimos, chica, tuvimos suerte)_ de que Voldemort decidiera atacar con Nagini _ explicó con brevedad ___ y ahora, señor Malfoy, he oído que usted sabe algo acerca de una conjura para acabar con su vida.

 _Bang, el primero en la frente, nada de circunloquios, nena._

Narcissa pareció asustada pero Lucius negó con la cabeza, para tranquilizarla. Con todo, era reacio a hablar.

_Señor Malfoy, hace tres semanas Severus partió con Yaxley y un grupo de mortífagos que desconozco a Albania, en busca de un gran poder oscuro. Hace dos vino a verme, me dijo que estaban en una posada en medio de un bosque buscando a alguien o a algo que no terminaba de aparecer. No he sabido nada de él desde entonces y alguien me ha dicho que usted... usted estaba más informado acerca de ese grupo de mortífagos y... de sus intenciones.

Malfoy sostuvo la mirada de la muggle un momento y luego miró a su esposa. Paula también miró a Narcissa, esta, con todo su cuerpo le pedía a Lucius que no hablase.

_ Me temo que la han informado mal, no sabía que Severus estaba vivo hasta que me lo ha dicho usted ahora. Lo siento, pero no puedo serle de ayuda.

_ ¡Y una mierda!

Lucius arrugó la nariz como si realmente oliera algo, repelido por la salida de tono de la muggle.

Se acabó el ser educada.

_ Usted sabe algo, y tiene que contármelo. No le estoy pidiendo que intervenga ni le voy a perjudicar en ningún sentido, pero tiene que decirme lo que sepa acerca de todo esto. Es la vida de Severus la que está en peligro.

Malfoy continuó con cara de espanto y lentamente desenfundó la varita del bastón que la ocultaba.

_Ninguna muggle va a venir a mi casa para decirme lo que tengo que hacer_ la apuntó con aquel palo de unos treinta centímetros que podía acabar con su vida con una sola palabra_ así que esta conversación ha concluido y ahora, salga de mi casa.

Demons no se asustó y con la misma lentitud sacó de sus pantalones la pistola que había usado ya en la batalla de Hogwarts dirigiéndola hacia el mago. Narcissa sofocó una expresión de terror.

_ No hemos acabado, señor Malfoy, no lo haremos hasta que me diga lo que he venido a saber o hasta que le abra un agujero a su bonita levita.

_Lucius, ¡cuidado!, ¡eso es lo que hirió a mi hermana! Recuerda que no pudimos curarla bien, su brazo...

Los ojos de Paula se desviaron un segundo hacia la mujer, así que el brazo de Bellatrix, con el que lanzaba sus maldiciones, no quedó bien después del disparo... probablemente no sacarían la bala. Bien, no lamentó el haberle causado esa desventaja.

Malfoy no parecía amedrentarse y continuaba con su varita en ristre, sólo tembló su pulso cuando otra persona entró en el salón.

_¡Padre!

_¡Draco!_ exclamó Narcissa situándose ante él como un escudo humano.

_ ¡Padre!¿Qué es esto? Vamos, ¡es... absurdo!. Baja esa varita.

Demons observó al muchacho, el pálido fantasma de aquellos tiempos parecía haber recobrado corporeidad. Lucius hizo caso omiso del joven, ella en cambio, guardó la pistola.

_ Vamos padre, esto es por el profesor Snape, ¿verdad? Te dije que debíamos advertirle.

_Y yo te dije que debíamos no meternos.

Lucius continuaba apuntándola y Narcissa continuaba interponiéndose delante de Draco. El muchacho la apartó con delicadeza.

_ Es mi padrino, padre. Me ayudó en innumerables ocasiones en Hogwarts, incluso pronunció el Juramento Inquebrantable para protegerme_ Draco interrogó a la muggle_ ¿Sigue vivo?

_ La verdad es que me hago la misma pregunta.

Demons mantuvo el tipo sin demostrar el vacío que se le abría en el pecho al pensarlo y sus ojos pasaron de los ojos celestes del muchacho a los de su padre. Este, paseó los suyos de los de la muggle a los de su hijo y por último, a los de su esposa que asintió en silencio.

Por fin, Lucius bajó la varita. Invitó a la muggle a volver a sentarse y él mismo tomó asiento antes de empezar a hablar.

_ Tras la derrota del Lord y tras las primeras detenciones e interrogatorios, cuando se aseguraron de nuestra inocencia y nos dejaron en libertad. Nuestra casa se convirtió en un piso franco para algunos de nuestros antiguos compañeros. No crea que seguía apoyando a su causa pero...

_Pero tampoco podía detractarla claramente a costa de ganarse más enemigos.

Lucius la miró sorprendido de que esa muggle hubiera comprendido la situación más rápido que su propia esposa. Asintió.

_ Yaxley apareció. Descubrió un periódico que hablaba de la muerte de Severus y se puso como loco. Dijo que seguía vivo, que usted le había sacado de la casa de los gritos con otro muggle y que se habían desaparecido. Amenazó una y otra vez con vengarse. Nunca le tuvo aprecio a Severus, siempre se sentía en inferioridad cuando él estaba. Sobre todo por la deferencia con que le trataba el señor tenebroso...

Aún le costaba pronunciar su nombre.

_ Con todo,_continuó_ anunció que se iba del país. No volvimos a saber nada de él en unos meses. La marea de visitantes se fue reduciendo y todo recuperó cierta "normalidad".

Eso debió de ocurrir mientras Severus y ella recorrían el mundo en su "luna de miel", pensó mientras asentía.

_ Al cabo de unos meses regresó eufórico. Había encontrado una especie de oráculo, lo llamaba, que le había prometido una inenarrable recompensa si le llevaba a Snape. Yaxley fue reclutando a los pocos que quedaban, mi cuñado y su hermano, McNair... pocos, pero quizá los más fanáticos, los que aún esperaban un nuevo resurgir de nuest... de su amo. Severus parecía ser la clave pero a Yaxley eso le daba igual, poco después nos confesó que tenía un plan para acabar con el traidor que causó la derrota de Voldemort. Amenazó con destruirle. Había mucho odio en sus palabras. Dijo que había descubierto un ritual por el que acabaría con todo su aire de superioridad y suficiencia. Algo que le rebajaría a ser lo que se merecía desde el principio y que luego, tras hacerle sufrir, le mataría.

Paula cubrió su boca con la mano, frotando su cara preocupada. Todo eso estaba muy bien _(diras muy mal...)_ , pero... no aclaraba dónde podían estar.

_Fueron a Albania..._ dió el pié para que Lucius siguiera hablando

_Exacto, Albania. Ese oráculo... estuvo por lo visto en relación con el propio Lord.

Paula abrió los ojos, ese dato era nuevo.

_¿No sabe dónde pueden estar?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

_Desde el principio nos negamos a esa locura, no quisimos participar en ello. Me hizo prometerle que no revelaría sus intenciones a nadie. No piense que me gustaba dejar a Severus a su suerte pero, ni siquiera sabíamos a ciencia cierta que estuviera vivo... y de haber pensado que sí, a saber cómo le hubiéramos encontrado_ intentó que su última frase sonara a modo de disculpa.

_ Buscando_ Paula fue tajante_ Así les he encontrado yo a ustedes.

Draco resopló enmascarando una risa burlona dirigida a su padre. Eso le había dicho él, buscando.

Ese sonido dió por terminada la conversación con Lucius que le pidió a Draco que acompañara a la invitada hasta... su medio de transporte, tal vez para cerciorarse de que abandonaba su finca por completo.

El muchacho había crecido este año, no solo en altura, también su mirada parecía más... madura, más reflexiva, pensaba Paula mientras caminaba a su lado.

_Créame que lo siento...

_Puedes llamarme Paula, o Demons si lo prefieres.

_Créeme que lo siento, Paula. Intenté que mi padre me ayudara en esto pero,... no lo conseguí.

Sus pasos resonaron en el camino de grava mientras regresaban a su coche, Demons había sacado en claro que Severus estaba realmente en peligro y que se iba a gastar un dineral recorriendo Albania.

_¿No tienes ni idea de dónde pueden estar? ¿Yaxley no dijo...?

_No, no mencionó el lugar_ Draco continuó pensativo.

_ ¿Sabes algo más? ¿Algo que pueda ayudarme a...?

El rubio la miró sorprendido de que alguien se preocupara tanto por su profesor de pociones, mucho más sorprendido de que su orgulloso profesor hubiera acabado unido a una muggle.

_Yaxley dijo que la perdición de Snape estaba en su sangre. Al principio pensé que era por su padre, por ser mestizo, ya sabe, pero luego pensé que podría ser por su madre. No dejaba de llamarle, "el mestizo de los Prince", ¡de los Prince! Intenté averiguar algo acerca de eso aunque...

_Su familia está muerta, ¿no?

_No todos, su abuelo vive.

_¿Su abuelo?_ _lo flipo.  
_

_Sí, pero se niega a recibirme.

Llegaron al coche. Paula sonrió, le encantaba la expresión de fascinación que solía invadir a los chicos cuando veían su coche: un precioso y flamante maserati rojo.

_ Es más bonito que una escoba, ¿no te parece? Y va casi igual de rápido.

Draco reconoció que algunos inventos muggles eran interesantes. La mente de Demons trabajó rápido. Tiraría del hilo de Draco antes de emprender un búsqueda a ciegas en Albania. Mirándole con la cabeza ladeada, le propuso:

_¿Quieres dar una vuelta?


	30. Su nombre en la pared

No sentía el frío del suelo ni su dureza, sentía un picor en los ojos que justificaba por el hecho de no dejar de mirar fijamente el fuego, porque ella no lloraba, nunca lloraba.

Draco se había montado en el coche casi silbando impresionado y le indicó que la casa de Severus Prince estaba a las afueras de Londres. Las comisuras de la boca de Demons se escapaban en un intento de sonrisa al conocer el origen del nombre de Snape: así que, había sido una herencia familiar y no una afortunada predicción sobre su carácter. El joven mago le contó que le había visitado en varias ocasiones pero no había querido recibirle.

Draco se veía incómodo y ya le había dado lugar a acostumbrarse a la sensación de velocidad del coche. Demons suponía que su contacto con los muggles había sido escaso, si no inexistente, y que la idea que tenía de ellos chocaba con la realidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras hablaban de mortífagos y de inciertas posibilidades Demons vió la pregunta que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

_Vamos, chico, dispara. Estás deseando preguntar algo. Adelante.

Draco la miró un momento antes de lanzarse.

_¿Cómo es que acabaron juntos? El profesor Snape y usted... Mi padres dicen que fue usted quien lo sedujo.

_Háblame de tú, no hace falta que seas tan formal. Con que tus padres piensan eso...

_¿Fue así?

Paula le miró por el rabillo del ojo, le parecía muy joven para describirle lo ocurrido.

_ No creo que a Severus le agradara mucho que tengamos este tipo de conversaciones_ Paula volvió a reirse cuando una expresión de terror cruzó por la mirada del rubio imaginando la reacción de Snape. Ella continúo_ Te prometo que cuando le encontremos te contaré lo que quieras saber, pero sólo si primero le preguntas a él delante mía acerca de eso. Me muero por ver su cara cuando lo hagas.

A Draco no le divertía tanto la idea.

_ ¿A qué viene esa curiosidad?_ interrogó Paula

_ Es que soy incapaz de imaginarme al profesor Snape enamorado, o pensar que alguien se enamorara de él. Porque tú le quieres, es evidente, le salvaste la vida y ahora...

_Sí, _confesó Paula_ o eso o es que soy una adicta a la adrenalina.

_¿Y él a tí?

La muggle pareció dudar.

_O eso, o es que ha encontrado una sustituta para su... verdadero amor.

Draco bufó desdeñoso.

_¿No se creerá eso, verdad? Potter siempre quiere ser el protagonista en todo. Mi padre dice que aunque eran amigos el primer año, Evans y él se distanciaron con el tiempo. Dice que en el último año se destestaban.

Pero Malfoy se equivocaba, ambos, el padre y el hijo. Lily aún planeaba sobre Snape como una rapaz dispuesta a devorarle de nuevo. Demons no dejaba de presentir y temer su presencia y su influencia en las decisiones de Severus.

_¿A qué viene esa curiosidad por nosotros, Draco?_repitió.

El chico se encogió de hombros. Paula sospechó que él también estuviera tentado por un amor inconveniente.

_ Supongo que el que no tuviéramos que plantearnos una relación a largo plazo con la amenaza de una muerte inminente, ayudó en parte.

_ De todas maneras es tan sorprendente que él acabara...

_¿Con una muggle?

Sí, a pesar de conservar las formas no era difícil captar en ese niño mimado y presuntuoso el desdén que le inspiraba. Y todas sus preguntas iban encaminadas a lo mismo. No era por qué ella se había enamorado de Severus, era por qué él profesor de pociones se había enamorado de una persona a la que a todas luces Draco consideraba inferior.

Draco dejó escapar una nerviosa risa corta teñida con cierto grado de superioridad.

_ No voy a ofenderme por eso, Draco_ Paula, la muggle, le sacó las uñas_ Ser una muggle no me ha entorpecido en nada.

Apretó el acelerador haciendo que Draco se pegara al respaldo del asiento, despertando la emoción del miedo en sus ojos.

_El error de los de tu clase, es subestimar a los muggles. No te ofendas, pero estáis totalmente equivocados en la manera de juzgarnos. Dices que el señor Prince no ha querido recibirte, ¿no? Bien, pues te juro que a mí si me recibirá_ _y tendrás que tragarte tu arrogancia de niño rico sabelotodo._

Draco consideró prudente no volver a abrir la boca mientras la muggle sujetaba el volante y apretaba pedales mientras cambiaba de marcha. Estaba enfadada y el coche parecía volar por la carretera, manipular todo aquello le parecía sumamente difícil para hacerlo además ofuscada. Sólo lo hizo para indicarle la dirección de la casa de los Prince.

Era una casa señorial bastante sobria, austera, un edificio oscuro de dos plantas, bastante deteriorada. Hiedra frondosa y fresca cubría las paredes de piedra y un jardincillo descuidado hacía de entrada. Un elfo doméstico les abrió la puerta y volvió a decirle a Draco, reconociéndole, que el señor Prince no quería recibir visitas.

_Sí, bueno, ya..._ dijo la muggle.

Pero Paula no iba a permitir que le cortaran el paso otra vez, y sin escuchar las quejas del elfo y sin esperar a Draco, penetró en la casa con pasos largos, llamando al señor Prince a voz en grito.

De una de las puertas, se asomó un anciano. A Demons se le paró el corazón un instante. Juraría que le había visto antes, el día que Severus se envejeció para ir a investigar al Londres mágico. Una túnica negra y sobria, el rostro arrugado y un visible gesto de enfado en él al ver el rostro de Draco.

_Ya le he dicho, joven, que no quiero hablar nada con usted.

_Soy yo la que quiere que le conceda unos minutos señor Prince, quiero hablar de Severus Snape.

La miró un par de segundos y alzó una ceja en un gesto que le arrancó media sonrisa a la mujer.

_¿Y usted es...?

_Soy la mujer de su nieto.

El señor Prince resopló. Entrecerró los ojos.

_¿Una muggle?

¿Pero qué pasa?, ¿los muggles tienen letreros de neón encima para que los magos les reconozcan?. Demons sintió el empuje del pensamiento del mago queriendo entrar en su mente y le frenó rápidamente aunque el anciano había conseguido arañar algo de su cerebro.

_ Usted no está casada con mi nieto...

Demons igualó su gesto, alzando la ceja con superioridad.

_He dicho que soy su mujer, no que sea su esposa.

El anciano gruñó y desapareció tras una puerta, pero no les había dicho que se fueran así que Paula, sin asustarse lo más mínimo le siguió y a ella se le unió Draco, que ya se había girado para salir, entrando ambos en la sala tras el dueño de la casa.

_Una muggle... _refunfuñaba.

_No debería enojarse tanto, _habló Demons con el mismo tono del anciano_ al fin y al cabo, su hija se casó con un muggle...

El señor Prince se giró y la apuñaló con sus ojos negros. Paula sintió que le temblaban las rodillas al reconocer la misma expresión de Severus, ¡oh, qué se parecían!¡Eran idénticos!

_Usted no sabe nada de los motivos de Eileen... y no sé que puede querer saber de Severus, está muerto y a usted no le corresponde nada de...

¿Era eso lo que creía que estaba buscando?¿Una herencia? El señor Prince se sorprendió de la mirada dura e inflexible de la muggle.

_ Y usted no sabe nada de los motivos de Severus_ dijo completamente airada_ ni de los míos.

Draco retrocedió un par de pasos, no quería estar en medio cuando le lanzaran algún hechizo. Ella no se amilanó y se mantuvo en su trece, de pie frente al mago. El señor Prince titubeó, le temblaron las manos y su mirada se desvió hacia una mesilla cercana. Demons se suavizó. Se acercó a él y le sostuvo el brazo, le acompañó a un sillón y le sirvió una copa de la botella de licor que estaba junto al vaso en aquella mesilla.

_ Hábleme de Eileen_ pidió suavemente mientras él bebía. No sabía realmente qué buscaba y tal vez fuera mejor empezar por ella.

El mago terminó la copa y bebió otra antes de empezar a hablar. Observándolo, Demons entendió que no era la primera vez que bebía de esa manera y sintió compasión por él. La voz firme que casi les echa de la casa, se había transformado en la voz titubeante de un hombre vencido por la edad y por la tristeza.

_ Eileen siempre fue nuestro orgullo. Fué una buena hija, una niña serena y silenciosa, se concentraba mucho en todo lo que hacía. Cuando el sombrero seleccinador la colocó en Slytherin no cabía en sí de gozo. Adoraba el colegio, le encantaba estudiar, saberlo todo de todo...

Demons escuchaba paciente pero tenía un poco de prisa, no sabía si Severus estaba sólo amenazado o en un inminente peligro.

_ ¿Qué hizo cuando acabó en Hogwarts?_ interrogó delicadamente_ ¿Quiso seguir estudiando, trabajar en algo?

_Eileen no necesitaba trabajar. Su madre y yo queríamos que hiciera un buen matrimonio pero ella prefería seguir estudiando. Estaba muy interesada en investigar la magia antigua y nos pidió permiso para recorrer algunos paises de Europa _ Paula se sobresaltó y cruzó una mirada cómplice con Draco_ Accedimos, con suerte tal vez encontrara en su viaje un buen mago de sangre limpia. No nos hubiera parecido mal un poco de sangre nueva, las familias de Inglaterra están en decadencia con tantas uniones entre primos. Ese jóven de ahí... ¿eres un Malfoy, verdad? Inconfundible. Es bueno que entre sangre nueva en una familia y la enviamos con unos parientes a Albania.

Albania.

Ahí estaba. Iban por buen camino. Si sólo se diera un poco más de prisa...

_Mandaba lechuzas cada semana. Estaba entusiasmada, había encontrado un lugar en el que la magia antigua estaba muy presente_ el anciano agitó el vaso pidiendo otra copa. Demons solo la llenó a la mitad, los ojos del mago se estaban volviendo vidriosos o mucho se equivocaba o estaban llegando a algo... importante_ La magia antigua y también... la magia oscura. Eileen escribió una carta en la que no parecía ella. Estaba subyugada por el descubrimiento de un tipo de magia muy poderosa, que sentía la necesidad de comprender y dominar. Había encontrado un mentor. Alguien que se ofrecía a guiarla por ese conocimiento. Mi mujer me pidió que fuera a buscarla, que no la dejara allí. Le parecía peligroso.

Severus Prince miró el fondo del vaso como buscando algo allí, algo que no encontraba. Continuó con la voz un poco quebrada, ansiosa.

_ No le hice caso, las artes oscuras siempre me habían atraído y supongo que contagié ese interés en ella, que mi hija adquiriera ese conocimiento a mí... yo...

Demons se estaba contagiando del nerviosismo del mago, algo no habia ido bien, algo que a lo mejor estaba repercutiendo en Severus.

_ Regresó a los pocos meses. Sólo estuvo un par de días con nosotros, en casa, luego hizo la maleta y sin explicaciones se marchó al Londres muggle_ los ojos negros del anciano, tan parecidos a los de Severus se alzaron de la copa y se fijaron en los de ella_ Vino al cabo de unos meses a decirnos que se casaba con un muggle. No lo entendía. Ella no consideraba a los muggles... Se lo prohibí. Le grité, la amenacé... su madre lloró pero ella... ella fue inamovible. Estaba decidida, sólo venía a llevarse algunas cosas. Bajó de su cuarto con una sola cosa: una pequeña caja de madera sin adornos y sin cierre. Lo recuerdo porque fue lo único que se llevó. De alguna manera intuí que era importante pero no lo supe hasta dos días después.

Demons se había arrodillado delante el mago para no perderse ni una de las palabras que derramaba en un suave murmullo, parecía que le costaba un mundo hablar. Sus ojos oscuros volvieron a mirarla.

_ Una muggle..._ dijo con desprecio_ Díme ¿qué sabes tú de la magia? ¿qué sabes de la magia antigua?

Paula recordó el discurso de Dumbledore, el que Snape le había repetido tantas veces.

_ Sé que la magia, la magia poderosa exige un gran esfuerzo del mago, a veces incluso un sacrificio_ las cejas del anciano se alzaron sorprendidas. Demons recordó los cortes del brazo de Severus _ Sé que la magia antigua en ocasiones exige... sangre.

Los ojos del mago volvieron a hundirse en el vaso.

_Fuí a buscarla. A la casucha en la que vivía. La obligué a confesar... no me siento orgulloso, pero la obligué a confesar. Me enseñó el libro, me dejó que abriera la caja..._ Paula asintió murmurando algo sobre los tentáculos que el anciano pareció no escuchar_ Tras leer unas pocas páginas no pude continuar, el libro no me lo permitía. Pero ella sí, ella comprendía todo el poder que el libro contenía. Le pregunté de dónde lo había sacado. Me confesó que había hecho algo horrible para conseguirlo. Había prometido a cambio una vida... una vida inocente.

Paula se sintió horrorizada, clavando los dedos en el brazo del mago le exigió que no se callara. El anciano siguió con la voz pastosa, afectado ya por el alcohol.

_ Cuando sintió la vida que crecía en su vientre no pudo continuar. No podía deshacer el trato, sólo podía esconderse. Esconderse ella y esconder a su hijo. La ayudé cuanto pude, su marido... no les trataba bien pero ella no podía dejarle. Decía que el mantenerse en ese hogar era lo que la protegía. Eso y un hechizo que había conseguido usando una poción mezclada con su sangre.

¿Cuánto hacía que Severus no usaba ese hechizo?¿Desde que el Perturbado murió?

_¿Sabe dónde consiguió el libro?¿quién se lo dió?

_ Ella se lo dió en Brutint..

_¿Qué ella?_insistió, pero el mago no la oía, el mago solo escuchaba ahora su apenado corazón.

_Ese hogar... Necesitaba ese hogar para proteger a mi nieto. Un día me llamó. Le habían descubierto una enfermedad sin curación. Estaba destrozada por dentro, ese desgraciado la golpeaba y la amenazaba con hacerle lo mismo a su hijo. ¿Puede siquiera imaginar mi desesperación? Le dije que se viniera conmigo, en nuestro mundo tal vez... Pero ella se negó. Severus debía permanecer en aquella casa, por eso me había llamado. El chico crecía y ¿qué haría cuando fuera mayor de edad? Se iría, se marcharía, lejos de aquella casa que lo protegía y de los gritos de su padre. Así que me pidió... me pidió que matara a Tobías. Con él fuera de este mundo Severus se quedaría con ella.

Demons temblaba, al igual que el anciano, pero ahora no iba a dejar que parara. Tenía que contárselo todo.

_ Es difícil matar a sangre fría, pero no lo es tanto cuando sabes que le han hecho daño a alguien que amas. El día que ella me pidió que fuera a su casa, llegué tarde. Estoy maldito desde entonces. Ella no esperó. Sabía que no podía usar su varita...

El anciano se echó a llorar con la cabeza entre las manos y convulsos hipidos

_ ¡Estaban muertos! ¡Tendidos en un charco de sangre espesa cuando llegué! ¡Mi pobre niña!.

Paula puso uno de sus brazos en torno al anciano tratando de consolarle, sus propios ojos brillaban como lagos sin verter una lágrima.

_Desde entonces estoy maldito_dijo algo más tranquilo_ La pena se llevó a mi esposa y yo me conformé con mirar desde lejos la vida de mi nieto... hasta que murió.

_¡Pero Severus no está muerto!_ dijo Demons con esperanza_ Se salvó de Voldemort y ahora...

Severus Prince levantó la cabeza y la sacudió lentamente, negando. Alzó una mano temblorosa y señaló una pared.

Paula se levantó para observarla, en ella nombres y líneas finamente dibujadas conformaban un singular árbol genealógico. Encontró rápidamente el nombre de Severus Prince en la pared con las letras en dorado, reflejando la luz de las velas.

_Mira todos esos nombres, todos los Prince desde hace generaciones... todos con las letras en negro como la tierra que cubre sus tumbas. Mi esposa, mi hija, mi nieto...

Paula no lo podía creer, pero podía leerlo claramente, el nombre de Severus Snape _(Nunca más)_ en un color tan negro que dañaba su vista.

_ Sé que se salvó de Voldemort, su nombre sequía dorado por más que dijeran los periódicos. Mantuve la esperanza de volver a verle, hasta que su nombre se apagó... hace una semana.

Hace una semana.

Hacía una semana _(Nunca más)_ ella había dormido con su aroma prendido en la ropa. Un olor desprendido por una nube negra que llegó a su ventana en forma de cuervo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, delante de la chimenea que el viejo a pesar de la buena temperatura exterior para calentarse el alma.

No sentía el frío del suelo ni su dureza, sentía un picor en los ojos que justificaba por el hecho de no dejar de mirar fijamente el fuego, porque ella no lloraba, nunca lloraba.


	31. El libro oscuro

No sentía el frío del suelo ni su dureza, sentía un picor en los ojos que justificaba por el hecho de no dejar de mirar fijamente el fuego, porque ella no lloraba, nunca lloraba.

Draco no sabía si acudir al anciano que seguía llorando con convulsos sollozos o a la mujer que miraba el fuego como esperando encontrar respuestas pero, ella se levantó rápidamente acudiendo de nuevo al abuelo de Snape. Siguió preguntando, sin piedad de su llanto, por el libro, por Albania, por Eileen... una tras otra el señor Prince contestó entre hipidos. Sólo cuando el viejo comenzó a repetir las respuestas, ella se dió por satisfecha.

El rubio observó como tomó la botella de licor, todas las que había cerca y las tiró a la chimenea haciendo que un humo picante invadiera la sala. Abrió las ventanas, le pidió un pañuelo que tuvo que conjurar de la nada y Draco contempló como con soberana paciencia consoló al mago, le limpió las lágrimas, le ordenó que se tranquilizara, que dejara de beber, que ventilara la casa. Le dijo con voz autoritaria que las peores maldiciones son las que nos imponemos nosotros mismos y, abrazándole, le convenció de que ahora ella era también su familia, muggle o no. Le dijo que avisara a su criado de que ella volvería a visitarle.

Desde luego, Draco se hallaba impresionado. Snape estaba muerto, la muggle había conseguido lo que él no hubo logrado y punto seguido, como si la noticia de la muerte del profesor no la afectara lo más mínimo, había empezado a dirigir la vida de aquel mago.

Algo intuyó de por qué su padrino se había fijado en ella.

Le ordenó despedirse y se montaron de nuevo en el coche. Condujo muy rápido, más que los otros coches a los que adelantaban en la carretera, y en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a Londres y paró en una tienda. Entró de nuevo en el vehículo con un paquete que arrojó a sus rodillas y ordenó que abriera. Draco sabía lo que era, era eso que ellos usaban para comunicarse cuando estaban lejos.

Aparcó el coche en la puerta de su edificio y, tras insultarse mutuamente con alguien que aseguraba haber visto primero el hueco, Draco sintió como tiró de su ropa y prácticamente le empujó cruzando la calle hacia su casa. El ascensor le causó cierta impresión que decidió no mostrar. Esta muggle daba tanto miedo como Snape enfadado por una mala poción, tanto como su tía Bella a punto de lanzar una maldición, tanto como el Lord acariciando su varita antes de lanzar un hechizo.

Bruscamente, le explicó cómo usar el teléfono, le hizo prometer que lo tendría siempre cargado y encendido y que la llamaría si oía algo, lo que fuera, acerca de Snape o de los mortífagos. Luego, con mayor suavidad le acarició la mejilla. Le dió las gracias y le dijo que volveira a casa, que sus padres estarían preocupados. Draco se vió reflejado en sus ojos, brillantes como espejos, y se desapareció destino a Malfoy Manor. Tenía mucho que contar.

Sola.

De nuevo estaba sola.

Demons cerró los ojos y la mente a la idea de que Severus estaba muerto.

Cogió aquel libro. Lo sopesó en sus manos.

"Así que por esto nació Severus, porque su madre necesitaba una vida inocente para conseguirlo. Supongo que pensó que sería más fácil desprenderse del hijo de un insignificante muggle que del hijo de un mago"

Pero cuando le sintió en su vientre, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Demons pasó las páginas del libro, ¿realmente valía una vida? Eileen había descubierto que no.

Demons pensaba que Snape no era un hombre corriente, ni era un mago corriente, ¿cómo iba a serlo? Había nacido para ser sacrificado, ¿sería por eso que su ser le impulsaba siempre a arrojarse al peligro con un instinto de autodestrucción difícilmente justificable? Se había desarrollado en el vientre de una bruja que estudiaba las artes oscuras, ¿por eso era que él las necesitaba como parte inalienable de su vida? Se había criado en un hogar que le protegía pero que le destrozaba, con un hombre como padre que pegaba a su madre amenazando con pegar a su hijo si se defendía y - la rabia humedecía sus ojos y apretaba sus puños - que maltrataba al hijo amenazando con hacerle daño a su madre, usando el amor que ambos se tenían, el deseo de protegerse mutuamente, para someterlos.

Ella también le hubiera matado, quizá incluso antes.

¿Fue Severus quién descubrió el cuerpo de sus padres? ¿Quizá cuando regresó de Hogwarts tras ser desdeñado por Lily? La hija de unos muggles le había apartado de sí, rechazando su amor, su persona, como a algo pútrido y malvado y, al regresar a casa, encuentra a su madre asesinada por su padre, otro muggle que les había torturado toda la vida.

¿Cómo no unirse a los mortífagos? Snape debía odiar a los muggles, no comprendía como le había permitido a ella compartir siquiera su espacio.

Pero lo había hecho, y la amaba a pesar de todo, cosa que ella aceptaba sin preguntar más los por qués.

Se sentó en el sofá y abrió el libro.

"Solos tú y yo. Dime algo que me sirva, si hay algo que sé es de venenos, en el propio veneno está el antídoto... dame algo que me sirva"

Leyó. Leyó y leyó sin preocuparse de comer o de dormir, salvo cuando su cuerpo protestaba demasiado, absorta en un lugar donde no contaba el tiempo.

Los maestros del libro le hablaron de energía, de la energía que permitía la magia, de cómo podía agrandarse, compartirla, dividirla... hablaba de Horrocruxes y de maldiciones para proteger los trozos de almas divididos. Hablaba de como extraer esa energía, de como acabar con ellas. Toda esa parte describía qué tipo de sacrificios se necesitaban. Más violentos cuanto mayor poder se esperara conseguir. Más crueles al exigir a cambio que la víctima se sometiera a ellos voluntariamente. Más poderosos cuánto más cercana fuera la víctima al mago que la ofreciera...

Asqueada llegó rápidamente a la última parte, escrita por Eileen.

Levantó la vista un momento, no le sorprendía la relativa facilidad con que lo había comprendido todo. Sólo un alma, una mente, que comprendiera tal maldad sería capaz de penetrar en esos secretos. Ella ya había conocido toda esa maldad en el alma del Perturbado, de hecho había visto claros ejemplos de muchas de las cosas de las que ahí explicaban. Por eso lo comprendía todo. Pasó la página.

Eileen.

Eileen no escribía acerca de la magia, sino una carta a su hijo, una carta que decía, esperaba que no leyera nunca. Sus palabras le dejaron un sabor amargo en la garganta.

Por fin, llegó a la última página del libro y lo cerró.

Sin mirar la hora o el día que era, sin saber exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado perdida entre esos horrores, se acercó al rincón dónde Severus y ella hacían sus pociones y rompiendo las páginas del libro, las arrojó dentro de un caldero prendiéndoles fuego. El humo tomaba forma, contemplando así los rostros de las personas que lo habían escrito escapando ululantes del fuego que consumía el papel.

Con la expresión vacía de un zombi cogió la caja que lo contenía. Comprendía ahora parte de su objetivo, las mismas ventosas frías y viscosas se encargaban de ir contaminando a la persona que leyera el libro de la maldad necesaria para comprender su contenido. Lazó la caja al fuego, pero éste la lamía sin herirla, sin renegrer sus bordes. La dejó dentro del fuego en el caldero y entró en el baño.

Casi no se reconoció en el espejo. Tenía la cara de una gata hambrienta, gruesas ojeras y la piel arrugada en torno a los ojos. Se duchó con parsimonia, se maquilló con esmero. Se vistió escogiendo cuidadosamente las prendas. Preparó una mochila con algunas mudas y metió una caja de balas entre la ropa acompañadas de un buen fajo de billetes. Echó la pistola al bolso. Evidentemente, no pasaría así por un arco de un aereopuerto, iría en coche, pero antes... antes... tenía que pasar por el laboratorio, pensó rescatando la caja, sana y salva, del caldero en que la dejó ardiendo.

Era tarde, así que todos se habrían ido a sus casas. Penetró en el laboratorio sin cambiarse, "solo vengo a dejar algunas indicaciones, no tardaré nada" dijo sonriendo a la recepcionista. Se sentó al ordenador y escribió un breve documento que luego firmó, luego sacó la caja de su bolso y se acercó al incinerador.

La estaba colocando dentro cuando la voz de Deborah la hizo volver a la realidad.

_ Nena, ¿qué haces? Ufff, no tienes buen aspecto.

Demons cerró la puerta del horno, ahí quemaban microorganismos letales a más de 3000 grados, tenía que ser suficiente. Apretó el botón de encendido antes de hablar con su amiga.

_ Deborah, encima de mi mesa tienes mi dimisión, preséntala mañana por la mañana, ¿quieres?

_ ¿Estás loca? _ la miró escrutadora_ Tienes cara de no haber dormido o comido en condiciones desde hace días. Es por Crow, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Paula la miró con unos ojos fríos y ausentes, que daban miedo. Antes de que empezara a hablar un ruido, como de algo golpeando el horno las hizo girarse hacia la escotilla.

Los ojos de Deborah se abrieron como platos, tentáculos salían de una caja de madera, golpeando las paredes del horno mientras estallaban en llamas. Ahí había algo "vivo" que gritaba mietras ardía.

_¿Qué es eso, nena?

_ Eso es el mal, Debbie. Asegúrate de que lo limpien con extrema preacución.

Luego la abrazó.

_ Cariño..._ insistió la imponente mujer de color.

_ Te quiero mucho, _ respondió Demons_ sólo quería que lo supieras.

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolso y lo sacó rápidamente. No, no era Draco, era su dulce boy scout. Rechazó la llamada y se escapó hacia la salida mientras una consternada Deborah veía aquellos tentáculos deshacerse en cenizas dentro del incinerador.

En la puerta del hospital el teléfono volvió a sonar, y de nuevo en el coche.

Demons contestó a la cuarta llamada suspirando.

_Arthur, lo siento, no es momento de...

_¡Paula! ¿estás bien?

Su voz denotaba alegría y alarma.

_Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

_ ¿Dónde estás?

_ En el hospital, acabo de salir de mi despacho...

_¿Puedes pasarte por comasaría...?

_No, Arthur yo...

_ Es referente al señor Crow_ la voz de Arthur se volvió profesional y grave, como de quien tiene que dar una mala noticia_ No te hubiera llamado pero no tenía ningún documento...Necesitamos que vengas a...hacer una identificación.


	32. Identificación positiva

_Arthur...

El inspector la abrazó en un gesto muy poco profesional.

_Paula, me alegra que hayas podido venir. La verdad, sé que no es muy ortodoxo llamarte así, me he saltado toda la cadena de mando, pero creo que es él, creo que es el hombre que vi en las fotografías de tu apartamento.

Hablaba en voz baja al pasar por las oficinas donde otros agentes llevaban sus casos.. o fingían llevar sus casos mientras les miraban con curiosidad al pasar.

La llamada de Arthur no había conseguido sacarla totalmente de su estado catatónico. Su mente seguía bloqueando cierta información que de pasar a la zona consciente de su cabeza, le haría gritar y llorar y arrancarse el pelo en lugar de caminar tranquilamente por la comisaría mientras la llevaban a identificar... a alguien.

_Le encontramos en un callejón, no sabemos cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Tenía la ropa destrozada, ensangrentada y la cara desfigurada, parecía que le hubieran dado una paliza.

Paula asentía en silencio, le estaba hablando de alguien ajeno, desconocido, no era... no podía ser...

_Paula, frena_ la sujetó del brazo y la detuvo un momento, su actitud era demasiado fría, demasiado... antinatural_ .Sólo quiero prepararte para lo que vas a ver. No va a ser agradable. Si quieres, podemos dejarlo hasta mañana.

¿Mañana? ¿Habría cambiado algo mañana? El tiempo que estaban perdiendo hablando era precioso. Albania estaba muy lejos y ella debía ir a buscarle. Paula negó con la cabeza.

Se aferró al asa de su bolso como si fuera lo único en el mundo que la sostuviera. Se obligó a caminar despacio y erguida al lado del boy scout recorrirndo con los ojos el vestíbulo y el pasillo que conducía a unas oscuras escaleras por las que bajó con él ("Tenemos ascensor pero casi es más rápido a pie"). En el piso inferior parecía haberse hecho el silencio. Los murmullos amortiguados de las conversaciones o los timbres de los teléfonos que sonaban arriba no querían descender y, más bien, chocaban reberberando creando una manta de sonido ininteligible sobre su cabeza que acentuaba la sensación que tenía Paula en ese momento: que estaba descendiendo a los infiernos.

Los azulejos de las paredes, antiguos y deteriorados reflejaban la luz fluorescente mostrándose descarnados. Cada grieta, cada fractura, cada desconchón la conducía un piso más abajo de su mente consciente, dónde habitaban los demonios que pretendían hacerle creer que Severus no existía ya.

Llegaron a un rellano y el inspector entró en la puerta de la izquierda. "Voy a ver si el forense ha terminado con él"

Forense. Odiosa palabra.

Le vió desaparecer por la puerta y acto seguido, para negar que Arthur iba a buscar a un forense, para no saber si habían acabado de examinar... al señor Crow, miró hacia el lado contrario volviendo la cara a aquella puerta, dando la espalda a la realidad, sin saber lo que encontraría al otro lado.

De haberlo sabido, se hubiera arrancado los ojos.

La puerta de la morgue era acristalada como si alguien hubiese pensado que los muertos no necesitaban intimidad, que cualquiera podría asomarse y verlos, sin necesidad siquiera de abrir, de llamar. Aguien que pensara que lo que había en esa habitación era simplemente una camilla de aluminio y un bulto sobre ella cubierto con una sábana.

La mano de Paula actuó por cuenta propia abriendo y sus piernas la condujeron hacia ella sin que su pensamiento tuviera que intervenir en ningún momento. Un mechón de pelo negro asomaba mal tapado por la sábana perfectamente blanca, como las de su cama. Si ese era su cuerpo, era entre las blancas sábanas de su cama dónde debía estar. No allí. Y era culpa suya el no haberle frenado, el dejar que fuera, que se fuera... lejos de ella.

Tocó el cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo esa sábana con ambas palmas de sus manos y cerró los ojos, cerró el corazón a la culpa, cerró la mente al dolor. Estaba helado, rígido, pétreo. _.(Nunca más)_ Las palabras que nunca dijo aquel maldito cuervo sino en su cabeza la acompañaban desde que visitó al señor Prince, a él y a su macabro árbol genealógico.

_Paula, no deberías estar aquí. Sígueme, el forense dice que ya ha terminado con él.

Un poco confusa, disculpándose con la mirada con aquel desconocido bajo las sábanas, caminó de nuevo tras el policía un poco más adelante por el pasillo, más oscuro y vacío, en el que resonaban sus pasos. Arthur abrió una puerta y la dejó pasar primero, otro policía, este de uniforme, la saludó pero, antes de enfocarle siquiera, su mirada se desvió hacia el fondo de la sala.

Era un cuadrado oscuro de azulejos tan sucios que era imposible adivinar su color. Justo en el centro un hombre apoyaba sus codos sobre las rodillas abiertas y ocultaba el rostro son sus manos mientras el pelo negro caía sobre ellas. La espalda encorvada, cubierto con lo que parecía ser una túnica negra desgarrada y sucia. Ante él, delimitando los bordes de ese cuadrado, unas rejas. Sin esperar invitación alguna Paula caminó hacia la reja. El oficial que lo custodiaba habló desde la puerta.

_ Eh, tú, levanta la cabeza...

Paula intuyó los dedos crispándose bajo el pelo mientras se aferraba a los fríos barrotes. Ella compartía su indignación. No tenía derecho a hablarle así.

_ Abre la puerta, Arthur, por favor...

_Paula, le encontramos muy mal, agredió a varios policías, gritaba que había matado a una mujer. Es peligroso y ni siquiera sabes si es él.

¿No lo sabía? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no había visto su rostro? Era el cuerpo de Severus, el pelo de Severus sobre su cara, la postura en que se desesperaba aquellas lejanas noches en Hogwarts cuando no dormía y sufría antes de que compartieran la cama.

_ Es él.

Paula le miró suplicante y el inspector ordenó al guardia que abriera la puerta aunque se aseguró de entrar con ella, por si tenía que intervenir.

Demons se acercó vacilante, y se arrodilló frente a él, vagamente recordó haber hecho eso unos días atrás con otro Severus...

_Severus..._ susurró_ Severus...

Todo su ser se revolvía al recordar que le habían dicho que Severus estaba muerto, ¡estúpidos!, ¡estúpidos!... ¿Por qué no la miraba? ¿Por qué no hacía alguna seña de que la reconocía?

_ Severus...

Apartó el pelo de su cara. El hombre levantó el rostro en un rápido gesto y apartó las manos, mirándola con el ojo izquierdo. El derecho estaba tan hinchado que no era capaz de abrirlo, su cara estaba cubierta de hematomas y sangre seca.

_Su estado es deplorable, no nos ha dejado acercarnos o curarle. Tómate tu tiempo, Paula. ¿Es él?, ¿es Crow?

La pupila del hombre se contrajo al ser herida por la luz, miró al inspector y luego a ella y otra vez al inspector y luego volvió a cubrirse con las manos.

Paula asintió.

_ Sácale de aquí, Arthur, voy a llevarle a casa.

El inspector se negó.

_ Está detenido, tiene que verle un juez y aún así, seguramente decrete prisión preventiva sin fianza, se ha inculpado de un asesinato y eso hay que investigarlo. Creí que... _ suspiró levevemte_ te había matado a ti. Cuando no cogiste el teléfono...

_No me ha matado_protestó Demons_ , no ha matado a nadie, Arthur.

_Eso no lo podemos decidir nosotros. El forense ha tomado muestras y, bueno, si declarara... a lo mejor...

El hombre seguía en la misma postura, Paula se levantó y sacó su móvil del bolso marcando rápidamente un número.

_Draco_ habló al aparato_, ha aparecido. ¿Cómo que quién? Tu padrino.

Se abstuvo de dar nombres, para el inspector era Crow y para Malfoy, Snape. Le dió la dirección de la comisaría y le pidió que viniera inmediatamente.

_ Trae a tu padre, Draco. Cuando lleguéis decid que queréis hablar con el inspector Blinde, que representáis al señor Crow. Os espero aquí_ se volvió al policía_ Su abogado está de camino, él le sacará de aquí.

Paula se acercó de nuevo al hombre que permanecía en silencio y en la misma postura, con la cara cubierta y encorvado. Haciendo caso omiso de las indicaciones de su boy scout que pedía que se apartara, Demons puso sus manos sobre los hombros del preso y luego enredó los dedos en su pelo.

_ Has vuelto_ dijo en un susurro. Así le recibía siempre cuando llegaba a ella tras jugarse el tipo, enunciando una verdad, la única verdad importante para ella_ Has vuelto.

Pasos resonaron en el pasillo y al momento, Lucius Malfoy entró en la sala, arrugando visiblemente la nariz. Estiró aún más su espalda al pasar junto al policía y tendió su mano para presentarse al boy scout que no creía cómo podían haber llegado tan rápido, mientras Demons soltaba a Severus y se aproximaba a él. Con un gesto le llamó para hablar aparte mientras Draco saludaba ahora al inspector y examinaba con curiosidad al hombre de la celda.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué quiere de mí?_susurró Lucius tras musitar "muffliato"_ ¿Por qué ha convencido a mi hijo para embarcarnos en esto?

_Necesito que saque a Severus de aquí.

Malfoy miró al hombre de la celda y luego alrededor.

_Y ¿cómo? ¿Lanzando hechizos hasta llegar a la puerta?

_ Por supuesto que no, ¡no sea ridículo! ¿Qué clase de Slytherin es usted?_ Lucius la miró desdeñoso como si ella pudiera darle clases de como ser un Slytherin, pero ella continuó_ Hechícelo con un Imperius, que le deje salir. Luego que reuna a todos los que le han visto, haga que le olviden y que destruyan toda la documentación que tenga que ver con él.

_¿Quiere que someta a un Imperius a un muggle y que lance un obliviate a unos cuantos más? Está loca...

_ Eso ya me lo han dicho...

_ No me voy a jugar el pellejo, el ministerio a duras penas me ha dejado en paz sin cargos...

_¡Es por Snape!¡Es un héroe de guerra, hombre por Dios!

Draco distraía al inspector mientras ellos hablaban.

_¿Por qué no lo hace él mismo?_ se excusó.

Paula comenzaba a impacientarse.

_¿Crees que si estuviera en condiciones hubiera dejado siquiera que te llamara?_y le daba igual que se ofendiera por llamarle de tú, ya le estaba tocando las narices.

_Está bien _ acabó por ceder el mago.

Lucius habló con su hijo un momento y luego entró en la celda levantó con su la punta de su varita el rostro de Severus, que se dejó mirar solo un segundo antes de volver a hundirse. Arrugó el gesto impresionado (¡por Melín, Severus..!.) realizó unos pases sobre él curando parte de sus heridas. Le dió su abrigo a Demons, señalando a Snape.

_ Sáquelo ya de aquí, nosotros nos encargamos.

Tiró de Severus, tuvo casi que arrastrarle comisaría arriba hasta la salida. Como a un sonámbulo le metió en el coche. Quedó muy cerca de él al ponerle el cinturón pero, Snape parecía no verla. Arrancó el coche.

_Iremos a un hotel,_ explicó al vacío_ creo que estaremos más seguros.


	33. El relato de Snape

Snape se dejaba conducir, hosco y con la cabeza gacha, entró en la habitación.

Ella tiraba de su brazo hacia la cama, quería sentarle, lavarle esa cara, sostenerla entre sus manos. Los pies de Severus se clavaron en el suelo negándose a dar un paso más haciendo que Demons intentara arrastrar de él inútilmente. Snape le arrebató su brazo tirando brusco y lo dejó caer a su costado.

Paula se volvió hacia él. Seguía como en su mundo, ajeno. No le había hablado en todo el camino así que ella optó por callarse también. Por primera vez no sabía qué decir. Le dolía el alma al verle de pie en medio de la habitación, con el pelo colgando tapándole la cara, con un abrigo prestado, con los brazos caídos a lo largo del cuerpo.

Se apartó con la excusa de soltar el bolso. Trató de que su suspiro no sonara demasiado.

Había tenido que arrastrarle para meterle en el coche, para sacarle del coche, para entrar en el hotel, literalmente le había empujado dentro de la habitación.

Tenía la sensación de que se había llevado de allí el cuerpo de Severus, sólo su cuerpo, como si se hubiera llevado un cadáver. Severus no estaba, no estaba en los ojos de ese hombre que ocultaba bajo su pelo; no estaba en su caminar, ni en su espalda encorvada, ni en la forma en que arrastraba los pies, ni en su mirada huidiza y aunque, por dentro, Paula se moría por lanzarse a sus brazos, por atraparle entre ellos, por besarle... algo en su cabeza la retenía por miedo a no recibir a cambio ninguna caricia de ese... extraño.

Le desnudó a tirones, horrorizándose de la sangre que cubría sus ropas, de los golpes que presentaba en su cuerpo y que no habían sido curado por Lucius. Tiro de él hasta el baño y le dejó de pie frente al espejo mientras ella llenaba la bañera y observaba por el rabillo del ojo cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina del frío, sin que ni siquiera fuera capaz de alzar los brazos para calentarse.

Le bañó como a una criatura, amando su piel conocida con la palma de sus manos, deslizando la suave espuma, poniendo toda su mente en deshacer la armadura tras la cual, esperaba, seguía su hombre. Dejó que mantuviera los ojos cerrados mientras limpiaba su rostro por más que quisiera verse reflejada en el negro espejo de sus pupilas. Se estremeció cuando Snape suspiró serenamente mientras ella lavaba su pelo, lo peinaba y lo desenredaba con mimo.

_Has vuelto, _ le decía mientras tiraba de sus cabellos peinando los mechones con sus dedos_. Has vuelto.

O casi.

Volvió a arrastrarle fuera del agua, a secarle sin que el levantara un brazo, a empujarle al dormitorio, a tenderle en la cama.

Había traído ese bálsamo milagroso, lo había puesto en la mochila que llenó en casa para irse a Albania junto a la caja de munición. ¿Cuántas veces había él curado sus heridas? Todas las que hizo falta. Demons se dió un par de manotazos en las mejillas para espantar las lágrimas

_No me hagas esto_ dijo Demons en voz alta_ No puedes. No tienes derecho.

Su voz no temblaba, pero sí sus manos mientras intentaba abrir el bote continuando con su protesta.

_¿Crees que puedes hacerme sufrir de esta manera...? Lo mismo me arrancas el alma, la retuerces, la pataleas y me la devuelves_ ¿Podía su voz sonar tan dura después de encontrarlo en ese estado?_ A un perfecto Slytherin como tú, puede resultarle divertido.

El maldito bote no se abría. Le daban ganas de estrellarlo contra el suelo.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo cuando regresaron del hospital?

"No soy ningún inútil. No soy ningún pusilánime"

Desnudarlo, bañarlo, tenderle en la cama, curarle las heridas y ¿luego? ¿Darle de comer?, ¿limpiarle la boca? Él había dicho: "no necesito que ande detrás mía preguntándome si me encuentro bien o si necesito consuelo, no lo necesito".

_Te juro por Dios que es la última vez que te largas sin mí. Visto lo visto. No quiero tener que ir sacándote de...

Los brazos de Snape la envolvieron, había llegado silencioso como un gato a su espalda y el mago se abrazaba a su cuerpo con desesperación. Paula sintió que su corazón volvía a latir desde que le vió en la celda. _Maldito seas, Severus._ Le apretaba el cuerpo con tal fuerza que sentía que iba a partirle las costillas. Abrazó su abrazo estrechando sus brazos contra sí, le volvía el alma al cuerpo, (ese alma arrancada, retorcida y pataleada), cuando Severus frotaba su nariz en su pelo y sentía sus labios besándola. Sólo le faltaba oir su ronca voz.

_ Su Dios sabe, señorita Demons, que he rezado suplicando volver a sentirla viva entre mis brazos. Y le he jurado no volver a dejarla nunca atrás.

_ Pues si sigue apretando así, quizá no pueda repetir este momento.

_¿No puede cerrar su linda boca y dejarme disfrutar?

_Severus.._ _Te odio Severus, odio cuando me haces sacar lo peor de mí para poder sacar lo mejor de ti__ No voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente, ni a decirte que estos días sin ti han sido una locura, ni a repetirte hasta la saciedad que te amo hasta que me mandes callar. Ni voy a escuchar tus explicaciones, te pongas como te pongas.. _  
_

_Caí como un idiota, Paula_ interrumpió Snape hablando con sarcasmo_, mi soberbia, mi ego, creí que podía controlar la situación... ¡Severus Snape: El terrible mago oscuro!"... caí como un idiota. Debí hacerte caso y matarlos a todos en cuanto regresé. Pero para qué engañarte, me gustaba darles órdenes y mangonearlos y gritarles y castigarles con algún cruccio... No apareció ningún oráculo ni ningún poder estaba esperándome. ¿No te ríes? A mí me hizo muchísima gracia.

La voz tenebrosa de Snape, hablándole hiriente y herida al oído era lo que necesitaba para saber que él estaba bien... o casi.

_ En cambio, ¿sabes lo que sí me esperaba? Una trampa. Tú lo predijiste, yo lo sabía... ¿no comentaste algo una vez sobre mis instintos autodestructivos? En mi defensa diré que el bosque estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, de noche, y que no vi la runa dibujada en el suelo hasta que intenté salir de ella. He dicho intenté porque no lo logré, me quedé atrapado como un ratoncillo. Asustado aunque no lo demostrara mientras Yaxley se reía con su cara de hiena.

Paula quería dar la vuelta, girarse, mirarle, contemplar la negrura de sus ojos pero él la apretaba como una tenaza ocultándose a su espalda mientras su voz desgarrada se lo contaba todo, se lo contaría todo... o casi.

_Pero entonces no me desesperé, cogí mi varita. Tenía que verme muy gracioso, varita en ristre intentando lanzar hechizos.

La risa ronca de Snape brotó rasgada de su garganta.

_"Tranquilo", me dije, "eres un poderoso mago tenebroso" y ¿sabes qué, Paula? No pude hacer nada,... nada. La runa me retenía y me impedía hacer magia. No pude desvanecerme, desaparecerme, ni matarlos a todos. "No te esfuerces Severus," Yaxley, cómo no, tomó la voz cantante "Esa runa tiene un propósito, retener al mago mientras se hace un ritual, pero debes someterte a él voluntariamente... son las cosas como esta las que hacen difícil la magia. Voluntariamente..."

_Le dirías que se pudriera, ¿verdad?

Snape volvió a reir con una risa rota y absurda.

_Se lo dije. Le maldecí, les amenacé,... se burlaban de mí. Le dije que podían irme matando, no me sometería a aquello que querían de mí. Paula, ¿sabes lo que querían?

¿Lo sabía? ¿Por qué se había dejado herir?¿Por qué le habían encontrado y atrapado unos mugles? ¿Por qué no se había curado las heridas o escapado de la cárcel para ir a por ella? ¿Por qué se había dejado curar ineficientemente por un Malfoy? ¿Por qué se había dejado arrastrar por medio Londres en absoluto silencio y escondiéndose de ella para no confesar lo que le avergonzaba? ¿Por qué comprendía de repente la razón por la que los magos distinguían a los muggles como si llevaran un neón encima de ellos?

_Exacto, preciosa, sé que lo sabes. Mi magia, querían mi magia.

Ahora sentía contra su espalda el corazón de Snape, igual que el de ella había dejado de latir. Por eso no la miraba, por eso se avergonzaba.

_ ¿Sabías tú que la magia se podía "robar"? Yaxley me dijo que sí, que "aceptarían" mi magia si se la daba voluntariamente, que me la robarían igual que tú se la robaste a Voldemort.

_ Severus, yo...

_ Tchist, tchist, tchist.. ni una palabra. No vayas a justificarte por eso. Sé perfectamente lo que pasó. En fin, iba a convertirte en una jóven y deseable viuda (¿puedes ser mi viuda sin ser mi esposa?) escupiendo insultos cuando McNair apareció de la nada con una mujer . Tenía tu tamaño, tu estatura y el rostro cubierto. McNair le dijo: "ahí está tu Severus, ¿crees que podrá ayudarte?". Y tú (porque para mí entonces serás tú) te revolviste tratando de escapar de sus brazos inútilmente ante la mole que te sujetaba y te llevaron a un lugar, cerca, no lo bastante cerca como para que no pudiese verte a pesar de la oscuridad pero lo bastante lejos como para que no pudiera hacer nada para salvarte. Nuestro amigo Yaxley, invitó a Rodolphus a empezar para resarcirse de lo de nuestra querida Bella.

Snape la apretó aún más fuerte. Su voz seguía ronca y desesperada.

_ Pasó su mano por todo tu cuerpo, sin que pudieras apartarte, sin que pudieras hacer nada por supuesto aunque yo le increpaba, insultaba y amenazaba. Todo inútil. Esa runa me mantenía atado de pies y de manos. Hubiera debido mantenerme impávido mientras te torturaba, ¿verdad? Imposible. Esta vez era imposible. Accedí a darles todo lo que quisieran, ¡mi vida incluso!, en el momento en el que el primer cruccio hizo que retorcieras tu precioso cuerpo sobre el suelo del bosque.

Demons se echó sobre su cuerpo, recostándose en su pecho, cerrando los ojos, escuchándole.

_No sé lo que hizo Yaxley. Yo no le prestaba atención, tan solo tenía ojos para ti... como si mi mirada pudiera aliviarte... a ti, que no me veías, con el rostro tapado por una especie de saco. Que extraigan la magia de tu cuerpo es más doloroso que desangrarse. Sin embargo, más me dolía ver como Rodolphus y Rabastan se turnaban para lanzarte maldiciones. "No te resistas Severus, cuanto más tardes en darnos lo que queremos más tiempo sufrirá ella". Se quejaban de que tardaba demasiado_ lo relataba como si le resultara divertido o curioso_ y tardaba demasiado. Para mí fue una eternidad al tener que escuchar tus gritos ahogados por lo que suponía una mordaza bajo la tela que cubría tu rostro. Cuando se hartaron, le tocó el turno al verdugo, McNair, él no usó su varita, ¡qué va! Usó sus puños para golpearte mientras yo escuchaba el crujir de tus huesos.

Paula se estremeció, no alcanzaba a imaginarse cómo se hubiera sentido ella de haber estado en su piel. Snape hablaba y hablaba.

 _"Reuní fuerzas. Grité, grité tu nombre con toda mi alma mientras expulsada y lo que quedaba en mí de mágico. Un humo negro salió de mis pulmones y tomó forma... era una especie de pájaro__ ella podría decirle que era un cuervo_ _que atacó al verdugo apartándolo de ti un instante. Luego se acercó a tu cuerpo tendido, arañó un poco con sus patas y salió volando._

 _Yaxley anunció que ya estaba cuando mis músculos se quedaron sin fuerzas y caí al suelo._

 _Todos reían._

 _Debía de parecerles cómico que me arrastrara con las manos y con los codos para salir de aquel círculo terrible y llegar hasta ti._

 _Estaba apenas a medio metro de poder tocarte cuando Rodolphus lanzó un Sectumsempra que te hizo estremecer un segundo y luego la sangre comenzó a manar de ti como de una fuente. Les increpé, les insulté, les provoqué como pude para que acabarán también conmigo. Puesto que no iba a poder salvarte, que mejor fin para ti y para mí que morir juntos como Romeo y Julieta. Ya ves, mira que romántico me puse aún sabiendo que tú odias ese tipo de manifestaciones amorosas. Y ¿sabes qué? No me tocaron ni un pelo. Me dejaron tirado en la tierra que se iba empapando con tu sangre._

 _Yo sólo podía decir tu nombre, una y otra y otra vez: Paula, Paula, Paula, y arrastrarme como podía para llegar a tocarte... aunque fuera la punta de los dedos...no podía permitir que murieras sola. Conseguí estirarme y engancharlos como un garfio. Te aferraste con una fuerza que pensaba increíble, sosteniéndome la mano, mientras se te iba la vida ¡sin poder verte siquiera!, ¡sin que pudieras verme!, con tu rostro cubierto. Tú me salvaste la vida y yo había conseguido que te quitaran la tuya. Cuando te alcancé, era demasiado tarde... tan sólo podía seguir pronunciando tu nombre y llorar, llorar ríos, mares y océanos sobre tu cuerpo inerte._

 _Descubrí tu rostro aún sabiendo lo que me iba a encontrar: una masa sanguinolenta de carne hinchada tapando tus ojos, tapando tu nariz, cerrando tus labios._

 _Te abracé y lloré, lloré por tí. Lloré por Lily también (me avergüenza confesarlo) Lloré por la pérdida de todo lo bueno qué me habías dado.. Llore por mí, sobre todo lloré por mí, porque nunca más podría andar con la cabeza erguida; porque había sido mi maldito orgullo lo que te había llevado eso, lo que te había arrebatado tu final feliz..._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo estuve abrazado ese cuerpo que creía el tuyo. Regateé con tu Dios hasta lo indecible, esperando un milagro que no llegaba, un milagro que yo sabía imposible... pero en mi desesperación, tú Dios me contestó. ¿Te lo crees, Paula? Yo no lo creía, pensé que deliraba. Una campana comenzó a sonar y me levanté y seguí su sonido como un inferi, como un infeliz fantasma, hasta una pequeña iglesia. No sabía juzgar si era absurdo o acertado.  
_

 _Oculto tras una columna, en la penumbra de aquel lugar tan lleno de paz (Paz, señorita Demons, paz irreal e ilógica, la paz que se alcanza cuando se sabe que se ha perdido todo) escuché rezar a unas mujeres. Rezaban en latín. Curioso ¿verdad? En Albania, que hablaban en un idioma que yo podía comprender rezaban en una lengua que sí conocía._

Paula no lo creía, su voz, amarga y mordaz, no lo manifestaba, pero las lágrimas de Severus caían silenciosamente sobre su nuca y sus hombros.

 _Estaban rezando por ti, Paula, "causa de nuestra alegría"... ¿quién sino tú?_

 _"Rosa mística, ..., Casa de oro,... Puerta del cielo,...Estrella de la mañana,... Salud de los enfermos,... Refugio de los pecadores, ...Consoladora de los afligidos," cada frase que decían, ¡que tu Dios me perdone! pero sólo me recordaba a tí. Cada ora pro nobis... lo repetía con todo mi corazón: ruega por mí, Paula, ruega por mí._

 _Recordé entonces que te había dejado allí, en medio de la oscuridad y el frío y sobre todo recordé que te había dejado sola, que otra vez, buscando mi consuelo, te había dejado sola._

 _Volví sobre mis pasos. Volví a tu cuerpo que parecía haber encogido... estabas más pequeña, más indefensa. Que curioso, ¿verdad? entonces que ya estabas a salvo: a salvo de todo... a salvo ya de mí. Ordené tus cabellos como pude y traté de cubrirte con tu ropa hecha jirones._

 _Entonces tú Dios me habló de nuevo... porque en tu vientre no estaban las cicatrices que yo me conocía de memoria: el flagrate que Bellatrix marcó en tu piel y en mi alma. Había nada moretones, heridas hinchadas y abiertas, sangre... pero el flagrante no estaba._

 _Tu Dios me habló y me dijo que no eras tú._

 _No sé como pude sentirme tan feliz, ¡tan feliz abrazando a que el cuerpo destrozado! Sabiendo que no eras tú, reconocí a la chica de la taberna._

 _Fui allí, Paula, cansado y exhausto; dolorido pero triunfante porque brillaba una esperanza._

 _No sé qué esperaba encontrar. Sólo estaba el tabernero y dos hombres más, ni uno de mis mortífagos... ¡ah, que veleidosa su lealtad! Estaban esperándome al parecer y me pegaron una soberana paliza. No me defendí, me la merecía... esa mujer había muerto por mi culpa.. esa mujer que podías haber sido tú, ¡maldita sea!... había muerto por mi culpa y me lo merecía._

 _Iba a dejar que me mataran... quizá cuando los mortifagos se enteraran de mi muerte, no tendría sentido para ellos el que te buscarán en Londres y te hicieran lo que no podían haberte hecho en Albania._

 _Me volví a quedar tendido en el suelo, (tres veces en una noche, querida, batí mi propio record) con cada parte de mi cuerpo rota de dolor pero, con el alma entera pensándote a salvo._

 _Perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté no había nadie... sólo una familiar petaca encima de una mesa con una escueta nota: "ven a Londres si quieres"_ decía la letra de Yaxley_ "allí podrás ver lo mismo qué has visto hoy. La encontraremos, la mataremos, y tú no podrás hacer nada para defenderla"._

_Toqué aquel objeto y aparecí en el callejón. El resto ya lo conoces.

Un profundo suspiro surgió del pecho de Paula.

_Perdóname, Paula, ¡perdóname!. Maté a aquella mujer.. y te he condenado a muerte a ti. ¿Cómo podía hablarte? ¿cómo podía mirarte a los ojos a pesar de la alegría que me invadía de verte viva, a salvo? ¿cómo podría decirte lo que había hecho sin obtener a cambio tu desprecio por ponerte en peligro de esa manera? Pero tú, ¡oh, tú, bendita entre las mujeres!, me recibes otra vez con los brazos abiertos como si nada hubiera pasado... arrancándome la pena y el sufrimiento del pelo con tus dedos, con el champú...Y tú, mi egoísta dueña, me espoleas, ¡me exiges! que me olvide de mí mismo y que viva para ti. Quiero odiarme, pero no puedo ¿qué derecho tengo yo a odiarme si tú me amas? Te conozco, siento como crece en tí por momentos tu determinación. ¡Loca!,¡Inconsciente!,¡Insensata! Sé lo que vas a decir, sé lo que vas a exigirme...

_¿Lo sabes, Severus? ¿Realmente lo sabes?_su voz era fría aunque su pecho ardía con la furia de mil dioses_ Y sabes que es lo único que se puede hacer, ¿verdad?

Snape aflojó su abrazo y besó su pelo.

_¿No te frenará el que ni tú ni yo tengamos magia para enfrentarlos, preciosa?_el mago, el ex-mago, resopló cuando ella agitó la cabeza negando_ Entonces...Vamos a por ellos, ¿no, mi ama y señora?, porque no podremos vivir tranquilos hasta que hayan desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.


	34. La herida

Severus se demoró en estrecharla un poco más entre tus brazos antes de permitirle cierta libertad de movimiento. Ella se giró, se acurrucó en su pecho aliviada de que él volviera a ser un hombre y no un muñeco, un maniquí. Un hombre igual al que se había marchado... o casi.

Se separó de él y le miró a los ojos haciendo balance de los daños sufridos.

_¿Sabes porque te amo Severus? Porque eres duro, sólido, firme, fuerte, decidido y valiente.

_No fui muy valiente en Albania_ dijo con una imitación torcida de sonrisa.

_¿No? Podías haberte dejado morir y no lo hiciste.

_Casi me hago matar, ¿no es lo mismo?.

Paula le miró orgullosa de que él utilizara ese tono educado y mordaz con el que era difícil distinguir sus verdaderas intenciones.

_Por supuesto que no_ ella imitó el gesto de Severus al alzar una ceja.

Snape asintió afianzando sus brazos en torno a su cintura. Tenía razón, ellos se entendían mejor sin palabras. Tratar de explicar sus sentimientos llevaría horas. Él trataría de convencerla de que se equivocaba confiando tanto en él, que acabaría consiguiéndo que los mataran a ambos y ella mantendría su fe ciega, sin aceptar sus excusas, sin permitir que las dudas que le embargaran le arrastraran al fondo infinito de la desesperación. Siempre le acababa resultando soprendente, (tras haber vivido enfrentando acusaciones y dudas acerca de sus lealtades, con el único refugio del recuerdo de la mujer que no le amó) siempre sorprendente, pensaba, que ella estuviera ahí. Que le aceptara sin más, sin explicaciones, sin justificaciones...igual que él hacía con ella. ¿Para qué malgastar el tiempo en explicarse?. Lo que había entre ellos no se explicaba, se sentía. La cosa era así: ella aceptaba sus defectos, amaba sus defectos y él adoraba los de ella. Las palabras sobraban.

_¿Quieres hablar de eso? Tenemos mucho que hablar_ ella posó sus manos frescas sobre las mejillas de Snape_ , tengo mucho que contarte, cosas que ni imaginarías...

Severus suavizó un poco su aprensión. Recibió la mirada suave y reconfortante de sus ojos castaños y luego el brillo infinito de la galaxia que habitaba en ellos cuando volvió a mirarle, esta vez con deseo.

_Señorita Demons, es usted incorregible. Le recuerdo que acabo de sufrir un horrible trauma al pensar tenerla muerta entre mis brazos.

_Perdone señor Snape, no logro ni imaginarme mínimamente cuál sería esa sensación.

Le miraba entre enojada y divertida. Él ladeó la cabeza paladeando la ironía en sus palabras. Cierto, no hace ni mucho, ella le había tenido literalmente muerto entre sus brazos.

Touché.

Ella también se suavizó volviendo a acurrucarse en su pecho.

_Lo siento,_ se excusó _ no puedo evitarlo. Tú no puedes evitar correr en pos de la muerte y yo no puedo evitar mirarte con deseo.

_ Yo al menos,_protestó Severus siseando ofendido_ tenía la gentileza de curar sus heridas antes de zampármela para cenar.

_Está claro entonces, quién es el romántico pasivo y quién el sádico dominante en esta relación_ Demons rescató el bote del ungüento y volvió a tratar de abrirlo sin resultado_ ¡Oh, es que es imposible!¡Te he dicho mil veces que no aprietes tanto las tapas!

Snape rió en sus adentros. Tan típico de ella, aún en peligro, en el punto de mira de unos mortífagos asesinos sin escrúpulos, y ella más preocupada por una tapadera apretada.

_¡Oh, mujer! ¡trae acá!_ con un pequeño gesto abrió el bote sin dificultad.

Demons cogió el bote y le mandó a la cama señalando con un dedo. Snape gruñó mientras se encaminaba hacia el lecho. Paula se percató de que cojeaba al caminar. Severus volió su cabeza al no oir sus pasos siguiéndole y se encontró con su mirada.

_¿Qué mira, pequeña descarada?

Miraba su cojera, los círculos morados en sus riñones y su espalda, huellas inequívocas de patadas, los desgarros de la piel de sus pantorrillas, sus músculos más acusados debido a su mayor delgadez...

_Te miro el culo, Severus. Tiene usted unos glúteos muy provocativos y apetecibles, señor Snape.

Severus bufó mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

Paula le aplicó la crema con delicados gestos, tratando de no apretar demasiado. Comenzó por su rostro (Snape cerró los ojos), siguiendo el trabajo incompleto de Malfoy.

_Severus,_ dijo parando un momento_ ¿Estamos seguros aquí?

Snape abrió los ojos lentamente, mirándola con preocupación.

_Todo lo seguros que pueden estar un par de muggles si varios magos tenebrosos se empecinaran en encontrarlos. Tranquila, Paula. Estamos más seguros que en casa, por lo menos. Yaxley es un experto rastreador de magia e imagino que podría llegar hasta allí. Tenemos a nuestro favor que aquí, no hay magia alguna que pueda rastrear.

_Date la vuelta, tienes peor la espalda_ Snape se tumbó boca abajo, la pomada era fresca y reconfortante; los dedos de Paula, suaves y benefactores_ ¿te sientes muy diferente sin magia?

_La verdad es que no. Pensé que me sentiría incompleto en algún sentido, pero no me siento diferente. Sólo un poco más...

_... vulnerable.

Exacto. Demons había sido brutalmente precisa. Su voz profunda le habló lentamente, con aquel tono íntimo que usaba en sus conversaciones más delicadas.

_ En la casa de los Malfoy... en Hogwarts... con el Lord... ¿siempre ta has sentido así?

_¿Al decir "así" te refieres a pensar que eres un uro herido en territorio de hienas?_ Snape no podía verla, pero imaginaba su ceño ligeramente fruncido, un mohín de incomodidad en sus labios_ Bueno, verás. Cuando pasa lo peor te consuelas con que ya no pueden hacerte más de lo que te han hecho. Meterme en la cabeza del Perturbado era la peor tortura, el peor miedo, la mayor angustia... Nadie podía hacerme sentir más vulnerable que entonces. Ni los mortífagos con sus insultos, ni Bellatrix con sus jueguecitos... todo era pan comido comparado con el que él me tocara. Hubiera podido matarme. Podría matarme con solo pensarlo... ¿qué podría hacerme sentir más vulnerable que eso?... Pero sí, me sentía desarmada e indefensa.

_Conmigo...

_Jamás. Nunca.

_Mientes. Sigues mintiendo muy mal, Paula.

Paula calló mientras recorría su espalda con las manos y luego sus piernas y sus costados incluso aquella parte de su anatomía que antes había piropeado consiguiendo sin proponérselo que Snape suspirara suave y trémulo.

_ Date la vuelta.

_ Uhmm... no.

_Severus..._ se impacientaba, Snape lo notaba en su voz.

_Estoy bien así, gracias.

_ También te golpearon por delante, Severus, deja de jugar, no seas crío...

Refunfuñando Snape se dió la vuelta y entonces Paula pudo entender por qué se había negado. No cedió a la tentación de burlarse tal y como había hecho él con ella. Se dedicó a aplicar la crema con cuidado, tocándole lo mínimo posible, concetrándose en relegar todas las preocupaciones a un lugar oscuro en su cabeza, debajo de una alfombra. Ya se preocuparían luego. Ya hablarían luego.

Snape acarició la mano que le curaba y el brazo de la que pendía.

 _Que se pare el tiempo_ , pensó Demons, _ya._

 _No puedo pensar mientras me toca. Y tengo que preocuparme por cosas como amenazas de muerte de unos insanos asesinos. Tengo que pensar cómo contarle a Severus que tiene un abuelo vivo y toda las circunstancias que rodearon su nacimiento, su niñez o la muerte de sus padres. ¡Oh, Dios, estoy enferma!. Mira cómo se me eriza el vello del brazo. Estas loca, nena, completamente ida. ¿Pensabas que ibas a madurar con el tiempo? Sigues teniendo la mentalidad de un crío de siete años: lo quieres, lo tienes y si no lo consigues, tu berrinche será épico. No lo mires, su excitante cuerpo desnudo. No le mires ahí abajo, haz como si nada, sigue con la crema, eso es._

_ ¿Estás bien?

 _Se ha dado cuenta y el muy sádico se ríe... no lo demuestras, pero sé que te hago reir, Severus._

_ Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Severus. He descubierto que..._ _comportémonos como adultas responsables. Sí, las dos, yo y la voz que me habla en la cabeza._

_ Seguro que es algo muy importante,_ dijo cansado_ pero no estoy en disposición de asimilar nada ahora mismo.

Snape se incorporó en la cama apoyándose sobre el cabecero para quedar a la altura de Demons, sentada a su lado. La alcanzó con ambas manos tomándola por la cintura y la mejilla. La miró. Ella conocía esa mirada, era con la que ella le miraba al salir de la operación, con miedo, con alivio. El pulgar de la mano derecha de Severus buscó la marca del flagrate bajo su camiseta, los dedos de la mano izquierda buscaron el nacimiento de su pelo en la nuca atrayéndola inmisericorde con ambas manos.

_Hace una eternidad que no me besas_ pronunció lentamente con un suave susurro mientras acercaba la cabeza de Paula hasta tenerla a su alcance, a una nariz de distancia_ ¿Va a hacerme suplicar, señorita Demons? ¿No es bastante evidente mi... necesidad? Te he visto mirar de reojo.

Demons bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Realmente no era momento de...

_ Debería ser más cariñosa contigo ahora, menos...

_¿Apasionada?_ Snape frunció el ceño apretándola con sus dedos más de lo necesario_ ¿Menos tú?

Una sombra cruzó sus ojos negros.

_ ¿Menos tú y más... más Lily?, ¿es eso?

Era culpa suya, él le había dicho que había vuelto a llorar por ella, recordándosela. _Necio_ , _estúpido, idiota.._ debería haberle dejado claro que Lily no era ya más que otra herida cerrada. Conservaba la cicatriz, pero no el dolor.

Demons salvó la distancia que los separaba, y le besó lento y profundo, dejándose el alma. Enredó las manos en su pelo negro, largo y recio tirando de sus cabellos para separarle de ella lo justo y suficente para morderle los labios y la barbilla y el cuello.

_Yo no soy Lily.

_Me alegra de que sea consciente de eso, señorita Demons.

Severus perdió la paciencia. No se la habían arrebatado unos mortífagos, no iba a perderla por eso. Se aferró a su beso de nuevo, a sus labios jugosos como fresas. Levantó lentamente el borde de su camiseta y la alzó hasta su barbilla sin dejar de tocar su piel con las manos abiertas. Demons subió los brazos para salirse de ella. Snape levantó la prenda hasta cubrir su rostro y dobló la espalda para alcanzar el manjar de sus pechos. Paula exhaló lentamente cuando el calor de la boca de Severus alcanzó su piel. La mantuvo con los brazos en alto y apresada por su propia ropa, humedeciendo la tela con su aliento acelerado mientras él le arrancaba placer con los dientes, con unos labios terribles, con una lengua ansiosa que subió por su garganta y le hablaba en la boca. Murmuraba ininteligible y mantenía sus brazos en alto y su rostro cubierto.

_ Si crees que no sé quien eres, estás ciega. Si crees que desearía que fueras otra persona, he sido un necio por permitir que lo creyeras.

Tiró de la tela. Liberándola. La tumbó en la cama, conduciéndola con sus besos y descendió por su vientre sin perder el contacto con sus labios en ningún momento. La terminó de desnudar lentamente mientras la cubría con una marea de besos y caricias sintiendo su pulso bajo la piel caliente borrando a conciencia de su memoria la ilusión de haberla tenido muerta entre sus brazos. Retornó a su boca por el mismo camino, necesitaba beber de ella, su dosis necesaria de dulce veneno, su chiquilla perseverante, su amante descarada, suya. La besaría sin descanso, sin darle reposo a sus labios.

Buscó sus manos pequeñas y entrelazó sus dedos en ellas respirando victorioso el temblor de su aliento y suavemente se movía como un sereno oleaje buscando un sitio entre sus piernas, volviéndose a alimentar de su suspiro mientras le abría paso a sus entrañas y el cinturón de sus piernas se enroscaron en su cuerpo.

Empujó.

Carne contra carne.

Fuego.

Empujó hasta que no tuvo más que darle y se quedó atrapado en ella, mientras Paula apretaba sus manos y alzaba su cintura, arqueando su espalda, dejándose devorar por este Severus que parecía no tener suficiente.

Con su habitual lentitud se retiró de ella dejándola vacía.

De rodillas entre las piernas de Paula se entretuvo en mirar sus labios húmedos y abiertos, temblorosos por su respiración temblorosa; sus ojos entrecerrados, hinchados sus párpados quién sabe si de reprimir el llanto, enviaban una súplica. Snape la levantó por las caderas para conducirla hasta él y volvió a invadirla profunda y lentamente, manteniéndola así mientras sus manos se apropiaron de sus senos pero no con rudeza esta vez, sino con una dulzura imprecisa. Las yemas de sus dedos dibujaban líneas sobre el ruboroso lienzo de la piel de Paula, largas líneas rectas, espirales hacia sus pezones, ondas hacia su cuello, saturando su piel, su tacto, de tal manera que ardía por entero.

Buscó sus labios, con los dedos esta vez y las yemas húmedas bajaron por su piel enfebrecida hasta otro húmedo paraíso. Severus permanecía quieto, sin mover su cuerpo dentro de ella mientras le hacía el amor a su pistilo con una dedicación que provocaba convulsiones en su vientre y la hacía estrecharle aún más fuerte entre sus muslos.

No dejó de mirarla mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían, su respiración se agitaba alzando y bajando su pecho, sus ojos se cerraban y su boca muda y temblorosa se abría en aquel grito silencioso que él siempre anhelaba provocar. La dejó descansar un momento. Un instante sólo mientras recorría de nuevo su vientre y su pecho con las palmas de las manos ahora, con mayor presión que las sutiles caricias con la que la había dibujado antes.

Demons buscaba aire aún cuando las manos de Snape sobre sus costillas provocaron nuevas oleadas de deseo. Sus caricias eran más firmes ahora, y su dureza entraba y salía ahora de ella en lugar de permanecer enterrada en sus entrañas, en movimientos cortos y, como no, lentos. Ella puso las manos sobre la piel de Severus, sobre sus brazos, sobre su pecho, devolviendo torpemente las caricias que recibía.

Severus aceleró imperceptiblemente, volviendo con una mano a su boca. Ella besó la palma de esas amantes manos, que viajaron a sus hombros y de allí a sus pechos. Snape le había arrancado una rendición con malas artes y con los dedos entre sus piernas sin colmarla, sin llenarla de él, y ahora sentía que iba a arrancarle otra cuando sus dedos se convirtieron en pinzas atacando sus oscuras areolas, sus anhelantes pezones se mostraban sin pudor como clamando por las caricias de esos dedos.

Paula abrió los ojos, Severus la miraba, no había dejado de mirarla todo el tiempo, su mirada abrasaba la piel lo mismo que sus manos, al contrario que su miembro que se hundía en ella sin llenarla, su mirada la traspasaba, la penetraba hasta el alma. Su mirada intensa, dura, indescifrable, su mirada como su amor, intenso, duro, indescifrable. Hubiera querido decirle algo, pero él la miró aún con mayor pasión enmudeciéndola. Sus dedos, sus manos tiranas arrasaban su pecho provocándole jirones de un placer intenso que la recorría de punta a punta dejando que la conquistara por segunda vez en una batalla a todas luces injusta.

Por segunda vez vencida, presa de una sensación aguda pero insuficiente, que no la colmaba, reclamaban las paredes más profundas de su caverna que intentaban succionar para sentirse llenas. Intentó alcanzar el rostro de Severus, atraerlo hasta ella. Otro largo beso tal vez la calmara. Adivinando, Severus se acercó, dejando que le tomara por las mejillas y que se aferrara a su pelo mientras la besaba. Se sostuvo con una mano en la cama y con la otra le alzó un muslo y clavó los dedos en su nalga mientras dejaba por fin de poseerla a medias para tomarla entera, como ella exigía. Dejó de besarla para volver a su postura, pero esta vez con manos firmes tiraba de sus caderas para golpearla con furia, sin comedimiento, alcanzando sus hombros, se asió a ellos para (¿cómo era ese verbo que le gustó tanto aquella vez?).. para horadarla.

Suya.

Suya, mientras tiraba de sus brazos, todo por acercarla a él. Suya, mientras caía casi exhausto sobre su cuerpo. Suya, mientras la besaba desesperado compartiendo esta vez la derrota, o la victoria de recibir sus gemidos rompiendo contra su boca y su cuerpo temblando en ligeros espasmos bajo él.

Severus se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Paula, ella le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda. Antes de que le venciera el sueño, aún la apuñaló otra vez con sus palabras

_Si piensas que amo a otra, o el recuerdo de otra... recuérdamelo antes de sacrificar algo más por ti.

.


	35. Preparativos

_¿Vaqueros?

Snape la miro incrédulo, debía estar bromeando.

_No creas que hay mucho más donde elegir en la tienda del hotel. Y un traje con corbata no me parece apropiado para ir a perseguir mortífagos pero, si lo prefieres, puedo subirte un chándal.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

La ropa muggle, salvo los pantalones de pinzas y las chaquetas o, mejor aún, las levitas, le había parecido siempre zafia y vulgar. Al mirarse en el espejo con la camiseta oscura de algodón y los terribles vaqueros, con el pelo largo cayéndole sobre la cara, hizo un gesto de desagrado. Parecía uno de esos hippies, un desocupado sin oficio ni beneficio. Gruñó.

Paula vino a rescatarle de su mal humor abrazándole y pasando descaradamente las manos por la parte baja de la espalda.

_A mí no me parece que estés tan mal.

Sin darle la razón se sentó frente al copioso desayuno que habían encargado al servicio de habitaciones.

Aunque Paula se lo había presentado de la mejor manera posible enfatizando el amor de su madre que le hizo cambiar de idea incluso antes de que naciera, esperaba que el café y los huevos pudieran hacerle digerir mejor toda la información recibida. Siempre había pensado ser un fruto no deseado, sobre todo por la manera en que le trataba su padre. Este nuevo conocimiento parecía aportar una perspectiva distinta de la actitud de su madre y una concepción más trágica, si era posible, de la muerte de sus padres. Si creyera en el destino le achacaría toda su miserable existencia desde su concepción, cada una de las desgracias que había vivido...Si creyera en el destino, pensaría que era un hombre maldito desde la cuna. Pero ya estaba bastante curtido en asimilar nuevos conocimientos así de destructivos y, entre todo ese enrevesado asunto, la noticia de tener un familiar con vida le confortaba en cierta medida.

_¿Dónde crees que deberíamos ir primero?_ preguntó Paula_ Tal vez, debería pedirle a Deborah o a Harry que fueran al piso para recoger algunas cosas tuyas.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

_No quiero que se pongan en peligro innecesariamente mientras sigan funcionando tus tarjetas de crédito.

_ ¿Ves como tiene sus ventajas estar con una mujer rica?_ bromeó Paula_ entonces, ¿dónde pues? ¿a casa de tu abuelo o a casa de los Malfoy?

_A casa de los Malfoy _decidió rápidamente. No tenía sentido visitar a un hombre que ya le daba por muerto y, lo que menos gracia le hacía de ese encuentro era presentarse ante un mago de una antigua familia de sangre pura sin contener un ápice de magia en su organismo. Cuando toda esta locura acabara, a lo mejor..._ Si los mortifagos andan por aquí cerca, Malfoy puede saber algo de ellos.

_No es buen momento para buscarlos ahora. Deberíamos ir primero a Albania ahora que ellos ya están en Londres. _Albania seguía siendo una y otra vez la clave_ Severus, allí fue donde tu madre encontró el libro. Quién se lo diera es probablemente la misma persona que quería recuperarlo. Siempre pensaste que Yaxley decía la verdad acerca del oráculo... tal vez exista aunque tú no llegarás a conocerlo... conocerla... lo que sea.

_Entonces, tal vez deberíamos volver a casa a por el libro. Quizá allí haya alguna pista... ¿Paula?_ no le gustaba nada el modo en que ella había desviado la mirada cuando ha mencionado el libro_ Paula... ¿qué has hecho con el libro?

_Lo he destruido_ se justificó_ ¡qué esperabas después de pensar que había sido el causante de tu muerte! Lo leí entero y luego lo destruí.

¿Entero? Esa mujer nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

Snape resopló al pensar perdida la parte que escribió su madre, lo único que realmente le interesaba del libro cuando lo encontró. Bueno, lo que no tiene remedio, no tiene remedio_ Entonces confiemos en tu memoria, ¿hay algo que de alguna pista acerca de ese misterioso oráculo?

Demons trato de recordar.

_La última persona que escribió antes que tu madre, lo hizo sobre ese tipo de magia que emplearon contigo... cómo canalizar la energía de un mago, cómo absorberla, cómo "dividir el alma"(¿te suena?), cómo extraer la magia y cómo utilizarla después. Era bastante... dramático, esa parte era mucho más oscura y malvada que las demás... _ Las demás las había entendido con su mente científica, para entender aquello tuvo que recurrir a sus "experiencias" en la mente del Perturbado_... hablaba de.. sacrificio... una y otra, y otra vez.

Demons bebió rápidamente el café, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

_Termina de desayunar, Severus, hay un largo camino hasta Malfoy Manor.

_O... puedes llamar a Malfoy con tu aparatejo muggle y decirle que venga a recogernos. Aprovechemos su reciente disponibilidad para hacer favores.

Le sorprendió el vehemente abrazo con el que Draco le saludó. Tuvo como esperaba de Narcisa un recibimiento cortés. De todos los mortifagos, ella le había parecido siempre la más sensata y la menos afectada por los ideales del Lord. Malfoy en cambio no dejo de exhibir su sonrisa de superioridad y, aunque no mencionó nada de su falta de magia, en el brillo de sus ojos claros Snape podía leer el secreto placer de verle desprovisto de tal poder.

Fue Draco también quien les llevó a casa de Snape, en la Hilandera, para recoger algunas pociones e ingredientes. Sobre todo, los necesarios para fabricar aquella niebla oscura y espesa que acostumbraba a inhalar, y luego, al apartamento, después de decidir que no era tan peligroso si ivan compañados por un mago, donde pudieron hacerse con ropa.

A Paula le divertía como el chico miraba el televisor, el aire acondicionado, el secador del pelo... y los distintos aparatos con los que los muggles solían suplir su falta de magia, examinándolo todo mientras ellos recogían a aquellos que creían importante para llevarse.

Preparo un té ante la atónita mirada del que jamás había tenido que tocar una tetera, e imprimió un mapa de Albania, ( _Dios bendiga Internet)_ extendiéndolo entre las tazas, buscando el bosque que había mencionado el señor Prince.

_Es un territorio muy extenso, podríamos tardar meses en explorarlo.

_O... puedo fabricar una poción que nos ayude a detectar la presencia de la magia, concretamente de la magia tenebrosa, en esa zona.

_No sabía que existiera eso_ murmuró Draco asombrado.

Snape levanto una ceja con orgullo.

_ ¿No prestaste atención a tu primera clase de pociones, Draco? Se pueden fabricar elixires para casi cualquier cosa si la habilidad del mago _o del alquimista en este caso_ es la suficiente.

_¿Y luego... qué?_ pregunto el rubio.

_No se te ocurrirá que vas a venir con nosotros, ¿verdad?_ advirtió Severus_ no lo consentiré, es demasiado peligroso.

Paula puso los ojos en blanco, ¡ con lo bien que les vendría la ayuda del chico! Severus y su manía de querer proteger a todo el mundo... grrr.

_¿Olvida que la varita que le he devuelto es simplemente un palo entre sus manos ahora? Creo que merezco ser tratado como un adulto.

_La mayor parte del tiempo, estaremos andando por un bosque sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirnos_intervino Paula que adivinó una respuesta nada educada en los ojos de Severus_. Los mortífagos están en Londres ahora mismo por lo que sabemos y, siempre puedo llamarte si ocurre algo y necesitamos tu ayuda.

Malfoy la miró con sus ojos grises y fríos como el hielo, dándole a entender que no necesitaba que una muggle intentara conformarle.

_He dicho que merezco ser tratado como un adulto.

_Draco, tienes toda mi confianza y no dudaría en solicitar tu participación en esto y, de hecho, creo que tendré que hacerlo pero, de momento, es mejor que el que te quedes en tu casa y no despertemos sospechas. No es descartable la opción de que Yaxley vuelva a intentar acercarse a tu padre para ponerle de su lado. Tu ausencia sería, cuando menos, un motivo de alerta. Yaxley, puede rastrear magia. Nosotros no la tenemos pero tú sí. Estoy contigo de que, a veces, lo más difícil es no actuar, quedarse sentado esperando que se desarrollen los acontecimientos.

Esta vez el chico asintió más relajado tras haber escuchado explicación que Severus le ofrecía en un tono para nada condescendiente, sino leal, franco y totalmente exento de su habitual ironía.

Demons miró a Snape de soslayo. Su discurso le había recordado demasiado a Dumbledore.

_Además, necesitamos que nos llevéis allí con un traslador. Un viaje en coche sería demasiado largo, incluso volando tardaríamos bastante, contando con encontrar billetes...

Draco la miro sorprendido.

_En avión _a aclaró ella_ no en escoba.

_Me llamaréis...

_Por supuesto, Draco, tendrás tú dosis de aventura. En algún momento te necesitaremos_ aseguró Paula.

Draco asintió con una seca cabezada que Demons no pudo dejar de asociar a su maestro. Snape tenía esa rara habilidad de contagiar sus gestos en las personas que le admiraban, lo hacía ella y ahora lo había visto en Draco.

Su relación, la de Snape, con los Malfoy era extraña. Lucius no parecia tenerle mucha estima, se sentía molesto por su presencia ( _¿Celos tal vez? ),_ pero se guardaba mucho de demostrarlo con demasiado énfasis.

Narcissa, en cambio, le trataba con más naturalidad y cortesía. Debió ser ella la que le propuso ser padrino de su hijo y no su marido y Demons... bueno, digamos que no tenía muchas ganas de saber por qué.

Draco era de las primeras personas que había visto tratarle con respeto.

Estar de nuevo en su casa como huésped, seguía siendo raro.

_Se me hace extraño todavía estar aquí_ comentó Paula_ aunque tengo que admitir que este dormitorio es mejor que el que me adjudicaron la última vez.

Severus trato de ocultar su sonrisa lasciva al verla junto a la ancha cama con doseles.

_Más extraño se le hará a Lucius. Supongo que jamás pensó en alojar en su casa a dos personas sin magia

¿Qué era él ahora? No era un muggle, ni un Squib, no sabía como definirse pero, la falta de vocabulario, de un concepto para expresar su nueva condición, no recortaba la imagen de sí mismo. Él seguía siendo Severus Snape, con magia o sin ella. Y con magia o sin ella tendría que hacer frente a los nuevos peligros... Cuando encontraran al oráculo .. si lo encontraban... tendría muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Paula insistía en que podría recuperar su magia porque había leído en el libro que era posible, incluso sabía cómo. Si ella no había sido más precisa, más concisa, más detallista en cuanto al cómo, sería porque las circunstancias para recibirla no serían... sencillas.

Paula no le mentiría aunque sí era dada a no contárselo todo si algo iba a preocuparle.

La palabra «sacrificio» no dejaba de asomarse por un agujero en su pensamiento. Bien sabía él, que este tipo de magia requería.. sangre... la mayoría de las veces.

¿Estaría dispuesto a todo por recuperar su magia?, ¿ estaría dispuesto a pagar un precio elevado por ella? _Conoces tus límites idiota, nada que le dañe a ella, nada que nos separe de nuevo._

Hasta ahí podría pagar ¿verdad?Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y necesitó acercarse al sólido cuerpo de Paula, abrazándola, disimulando el miedo.


	36. Albania, otra vez

_Muévete, Severus, ¡maldita sea!.

La ronca risa de Snape vibró contra su pecho. Ciertamente, si algo le ponía a mil era escuchar la voz de Demons, susurrante, pidiéndole que se moviera mientras se tumbaba jadeante encima de él.

_Lo siento, querida_dijo apartándole el pelo mojado de la cara, sujetándolo en su nuca y tirando de ella para acercarla a su boca robándole un beso desesperado_ Te aseguro que no puedo más.

_No, si te reirás incluso...

_¡Calla, insensata!_susurró.

Demons se tumbó sobre su pecho, el corazón de Snape latía desaforado y ella misma trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

_ ¿Crees que...?

_Tchist

Snape la abrazó como pudo y cerró los ojos.

_¿NO LES VES? ¡MALDITA SEA!¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAN DESAPARECIDO!

La voz de Yaxley bramaba a escasos metros de ellos. Paula tiritaba entre sus brazos, no sabía si de miedo o de frío, así que trató de confortarla, tranquillizarla o darle calor, porque no podía darle más espacio en aquel improvisado zulo, mientras apretaba los brazos entorno a su delgado cuerpo.

_Tchist.

Ella no dejaba de temblar y la herida que tenía en el brazo no pintaba nada bien. ¡Se sentía tan inútil! ¡Tan inútil!

Se mantuvieron en silencio largos minutos mientras las voces y los pasos de los mortífagos se acercaban y se alejaban de su estrecho escondite, ...enterrados en vida. Demons dejó de tiritar, pero eso no le tranquilizaba, la temperatura le subía y se quedaba dormida a intervalos y él sólo podía sacudir un poco sus brazos dentro de aquel frío y húmedo agujero para que ella levantara un poco la cabeza y le mirara con ojos febriles y sonrientes.

¡Sonrientes!

Luego el silencio se hizo en torno a ellos, Snape aún esperó un poco más.

_Paula_ llamó_ Paula...

Ella levantó pesadamente la cabeza y le sonrió.

_Creo que se han ido, ¿puedes salir?

Paula asintió más confiada que segura, se arrastraría sobre él como hizo para entrar en aquel cubil. El frío de la noche la golpeó de pronto, despejándola momentáneamente. Severus salió no sin dificultad.

_¿Cómo estás?¿bien?¿puedes andar?

_Estoy bien, Severus_ dijo irritada.

Tenía sed, pero no quería decirle nada. Llevaba preguntándole si estaba bien los doce días que llevaban dando tumbos por ese bosque. La pócima de Severus funcionaba, pero es que todo el maldito bosque estaba al parecer, lleno de magia oscura.

"Voldemort solía venir a Albania, creo que a este lugar", le había contado Severus la primera noche después de acomodarse en la tienda de campaña, "además la Dama Gris, uno de los fantasmas del colegio, de Ravenclaw, fué asesinada en este bosque por el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin" Demons pensó que se estaba quedando con ella: nunca vió fantasmas en su paso por Hogwarts. "Aquí debió ser dónde ella escondió la diadema de su madre, la fundadora de Hogwarts,Rowena Ravenclaw..." Paula se reía como nunca. ¿Qué iban a hacer unos fantasmas que murieron aquí, apareciéndose en Hogwarts?, valiente tontería... se hubieran quedado rondando este bosque.

Ya no volvió a reir más.

Todo aquel horroroso lugar se le metía bajo la piel creándole constantemente un malestar físico que la hacía vomitar entre los árboles casi cada vez que comía, "¿Estás bien?" _Sí, Severus, es esa odiosa costumbre de impregnar un lugar de hechizos antimuggles._ A eso la acompañaba un permanente estado de mal humor que ni los abrazos de Severus podían mitigar. De hecho era como si él, sus constantes preocupaciones, la irritaran. "¿Están bien?", "No tenías que haber venido", "Debería encargarme de esto yo solo", "¿Quieres comer algo?","¿Quieres descansar un poco?", "¿Estás bien?"

 _Estoy jodidamente bien, Severus._

El cúlmen fue cuando Severus habló acerca de dejar la búsqueda y volver a Londres, vivir como mugles, en París, tal vez.

_¡Basta ya, Severus!, ¡no te aguanto más! ¿Me he quejado alguna vez?¿te he dicho que quiera volver? ¡No quiero volver! No quiero dejar mi vida y huir rezando cada noche porque ninguno de tus antiguos compinches nos reconozcan. ¿Tú no querías tener hijos?¿Qué harás cuando aparezcan para matar a tus hijos delante de tus narices para hacerte sufrir su venganza?

Sacó enfadada el objeto que los Malfoy transformaron para ellos en un traslador, "un traslador ilegal" como remarcaron hasta la saciedad para llevarse el mérito de exponerse a ser capturados por el ministerio de magia para ayudarlos.

_¿Quieres volver? Pues toca eso y vuelve. Yo no voy a volver. Contigo o sin ti voy a encontrar a ese oráculo y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre cómo recuperar tu magia y luego me voy a cargar a unos cuantos mortífagos para no tener que andar volviendo la cabeza atrás a cada paso para saber si me siguen. Vuelve si quieres, vive como un muggle, como uno cobarde, Severus. Yo no.

La había mirado con odio entonces. No se lo merecía, pensaba Demons, no se merecía aquellas crueles palabras, él solo se preocupaba por ella. ¡Pero es que ya estaba harta de ser protegida!.

_¡No puedes proteger a todo el mundo, todo el tiempo!

Severus apretó los nudillos. Miró el traslador. Él mismo había supervisado su creación en el salón de los Malfoy y luego había salido al pasillo. Como viajando en el tiempo, ella le esperaba en ese pasillo y sonrió y él, bueno, y ambos, entraron en el saloncito que le sirvió de escondite aquellas veces tras hablar con el Lord. La pegó a la pared y la miró, esperaba que con suficiente intensidad. "No voy a perdonarla señorita Demons, la ropa que me ha traído es insufrible". Se refería, como no, a la ropa deportiva y los anoraks y a esas pesadas botas. "¿Color verde caqui? Eso no existe en la naturaleza". Ella respondía mientras sus ojos chispeaban atrapada entre la pared y su pecho"¿Sabías que las mujeres son capaces de distinguir más tonos de color que los hombres?". Él le había contestado paseando su portentosa nariz por la suave mejilla de Paula "¿Sabías que mi nariz es capaz de distinguir los aromas más sutiles... la huelo desde aquí, señorita Demons. ¿Mojada?". Pero ella no se amedrentaba, "Ya me lo agradecerás cuando quien se moje seas tú y la ropa se seque pronto, casi con el calor de tu cuerpo. Has ido poco de acampada, Severus, confía en mí". Confiaba en ella, con toda su alma. "Su última acampada acabó en tragedia, señorita Demons... acabó con.. estar conmigo." Ella sonreía. "Espero que esta acabe igual, señor Snape" y le atrajo contra sí, haciendo lo que tal vez había deseado aquella vez cuando halagó su intensa mirada. Besarle.

Snape negó con la cabeza, no quería irse, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

Lo que no pudo creerse, lo que no pudo explicarse, es que ella usara su bota para destrozar el traslador.

_¡¿Qué haces?!

_ Quemar nuestras naves. Ahora ya no pensarás más en volver. Solo en usar tu poción.

Cada vez que Severus dispersaba esa poción, marcaba caminos en el bosque. Siguieron siempre la estela que parecía más intensa y ciertamente, conforme avanzaban y el bosque se hacía más profundo, los rastros de magia tenebrosa eran más fuertes y recientes... y el humor de Paula, más terrible Estaban en el buen camino.

Estaban.

Ahora lo que estaban era sin refugio y perseguidos por el grupo de mortífagos que, vete a saber cómo, les habían encontrado aquí.

No tenía sentido que ella le dijera que tenía sed, ambos habían visto cómo los mortífagos habían destrozado la tienda de campaña y probablemente todo lo que tenían dentro.

Estaba mojada por la humedad de la tierra y sucia. Se sentía muy incómoda. Justo por eso habían estado discutiendo antes de ser atacados. Ella quería ir al río, quería lavarse. No aguantaba ni un segundo más la mugre en las manos o en la cara y Severus decía que era más seguro esperar a la mañana y dejar de moverse por aquel lugar, ahora que ya habían montado la tienda. No quería discutir, sólo quería lavarse. Así que tomó su mochila pequeña (Jabón, una toalla diminuta, kit de primeros auxilios, un par de pociones de Severus, una navaja y la pistola) y, sin hablar, se largó hacia el río.

Severus fue detrás, la agarró, le dijo lo insoportable que estaba, lo insensata que era, le pidió primero y le ordenó después que volviera a la tienda... y ella sacudió el brazo y se encaminó , callada y terca, a la fresca y deseada corriente de agua.

Y él la siguió.

Lo siguiente que oyeron fue una tremenda explosión que venía del lugar donde estaba la tienda. Y la mano de Severus tiró de ella cuando se percató de la mirada de uno de los mortífagos en su dirección de modo que la maldición que iba a impactar contra su pecho le pasó rozando el brazo.

_¡Corre!¡Corre!

El mapa, el teléfono, la comida, la ropa, los sacos de dormir... todo quedó atrás... Sólo correr, correr por ese bosque tras la estela de Severus mientras una fiera inmunda le devoraba el brazo a dentelladas.

Ramas de los árboles caían a su paso, rotas por haces de luces que iluminaban escasamente la recién entrada noche.

Severus vió algo y quebró la dirección de su carrera, se tumbó en el suelo y se arrastró dentro de aquel agujero y se puso bocarriba llamándola imperativamente. Por primera vez en toda su nefasta aventura, no discutió. Tan sólo protestó ("muévete, Severus") pidiendo más espacio.

Y él la había besado.

Por eso calló, no se quejó mientras la fiebre la invadía y el brazo le dolía de una forma parecida a cuando recibió la marca. Se contuvo para no vomitar encima de Severus y aguantó, aguantó...aguantó mirándole con ojos sonrientes, hasta que pudieron salir.

 _Estoy jodidamente bien._

Y una mierda.

Si había roto el traslador no había sido por desafiar a Severus, sino para obligarse a no irse a casa y meterse en la cama tapándose la cabeza.

Si había insinuado cobardía, no había sido a Severus, sino a ella misma.

Cuanto más se adentraban en ese bosque, más le temblaba el alma. Y ahora, gracias a la herida que tenía en el brazo, le temblaba el cuerpo.

_Vámonos_ susurró Severus_ no podemos quedarnos cerca, volverán.

Cautos, silenciosos como gatos, caminaron en diagonal alejándose lo más rápido que podían.

_Así es como "cazábamos"_ explicaba Snape tan bajo, que a Demons le costaba escucharle_ El impacto inicial les desconcertaba y la reacción natural, huir. Les dejábamos tiempo, que pensaran que estaban a salvo. El miedo te ayuda a matenerte vivo, la tranquilidad te paraliza, te hace esperar... como si tu enemigo pudiera irse cansado de buscar... Un mortífago no se iba nunca. Volvía a por su presa que le esperaba confiada, pensando que el peligro había pasado. Por eso no podemos quedarnos ahí. Volverán.

 _Como si me importara._

_ El hechizo que te ha dado es de magia oscura.

 _¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?_

_Ha sido una suerte que no te haya dado en el pecho.

 _Supongo que esperas que te de las gracias.  
_

Snape se paró en seco volviéndose hacia ella.

_Demons, maldita sea ¿Quieres hablarme?

Su voz ruda y desgarrada, superaba el tono susurrante que usaba.

En la oscuridad profunda y aterradora, los brazos de Severus la envolvieron. Su voz, esa voz ansiada y terrible, rugiente y ronca.

_Ya basta. Pararemos aquí. Tienes fiebre.

Su voz la acariciaba, su voz era real, el miedo no.

_A ver si podemos hacer algo con esa herida.


	37. Un salto de fe

Paula sacó el brazo de la manga con cierta dificultad. Snape arrugó el entrecejo al ver que sólo había un rasguño pero, alrededor de él, se agrandaba feamente una mancha oscura. Su primera intención fue echar mano de la varita que llevaba oculta dentro de su anorak. Paula había agrandado un bolsillo para ello porque había adivinado que a él le agradaba la sensación de tenerla cerca, aunque supiera que no podría usarla.

Muy típico él, se había alejado del campamento llevando una cosa totalmente inútil.

Sin demostrar ningún sentimiento de frustración, abrió la mochila de Paula. No entendía mucho de métodos muggles para curar y aplicó con desconfianza unas toallitas desinfectantes sobre la herida.

Vió a Paula torcer el gesto aunque, no pudo interpretar muy bien si era por el escozor o porque, como él, sabía que ese medicamento no iba a poder hacer nada contra la maldición que se iba apoderando de su brazo.

_¿Porque no pruebas con tu "maravillosa" crema?.

 _Mierda, chica, realmente te haces querer_ , podía haberlo dicho sin hacer que "maravillosa" sonara sin intención.

_No es para aplicarla sobre heridas... Sobre este tipo de heridas_contestó Severus.

Demons se mordió el labio, Snape no se habia dado por aludido y ella se arrepentía de su tono, pero no podía controlarlo.

_Algo es mejor que nada_ repuso algo más comedida.

El frescor de la crema acabo aliviándola, o eso o el contacto de los dedos de Severus sobre su piel. Estaba cansada, estaba rota, malhumorada y, se había portado estúpidamente con él durante casi dos semanas.

_Gracias — musitó ella mientras Snape hacía un gesto desdeñoso. Sin duda, se merecía algo más de agradecimiento_ si no es por ti, puede que ahora no hubiera remedio alguno que pudiera curar una herida en mi pecho.

Snape no reaccionó mirando concentrado la herida y sus preocupantes bordes oscuros.

_No importa_ dijo al cabo de un minuto, aliviado de que Paula le dirigiera de nuevo la palabra, de un modo más... normal.

La noche caía sobre ellos con un manto frío y silencioso. Ni gruñidos de animales, ni el paso rastrero de las alimañas, ni sonido alguno delataba la presencia de nada más vivo en ese paraje. Ni siquiera el agua del río, que parecía amortiguada por las hojas de los frondosos árboles. Era la oscuridad más absoluta, el desastre más absoluto:perdidos, hambrientos, heridos.

_Y ahora ¿qué?_ dijo Paula suspirando.

Snape miraba el vacío con gesto decidido.

_Descansaremos un rato y luego seguiremos buscando_ _Es todo por mi culpa ¡maldita sea!._

Paula leyó en sus ojos.

_¡Quieres dejar de una vez de asumir culpas! No se trata de culpas, Severus, si decidiste volver fue presionado por mí... _ hablaba susurrando con una abrumadora seguridad_... así que, en todo caso, la culpa sería mía ...pero, ya sabes que no me gusta hablar ni de culpa ni de remordimiento. Para mí era algo que tenía que hacer y para ti también, si no, ¡me hubieras convencido de lo contrario!. Así que nada de culpa, estamos aquí tendremos... tendremos que apechugar con lo que venga.

Y ahí estaba ella, con un humor del demonio y sin saberlo todo, pero rescatándole de sí mismo.

_¿Te he dicho que te quiero? No, ¿te he dicho _cuánto_ te quiero?

Su voz profunda la acariciaba envolvente y cálida, como un fuego.

_ Últimamente, no es que me lo haya merecido demasiado.

Severus lo intentó una vez más.

_¿Cómo estás?

_Mejor _contestó Paula resoplando_ pero, ¡por Dios te pido, no me lo preguntes más si no quieres acabar muerto en este bosque pero, estrangulado por mis propias manos!

La risa ronca y queda de Severus entibió el aire a su alrededor. La apretó contra su pecho aspirando el olor de sus cabellos. Si tuviera que fabricar Amontentia, olería a ella. Snape sintió un súbito galope en su pecho. Hasta en estas circunstancias despertaba su deseo o quizá, precisamente en estas circunstancias, era cuando debía hacerle el amor, antes de...

_Cuando esté dispuesta, señorita Demons, seguiremos andando.

_¿Le empieza a hacer efecto la adrenalina, señor Snape?, ya sabe... _ Snape la miró con reprobación mientras se complacía interiormente. Esa era su chica.

Era peligroso quedarse quietos en un lugar. No solamente podían rastrear la magia como le dijeron a Draco, había muchos hechizos más que podrían ubicarles perfectamente.

Demons asintió y se levantó, terminó de vestirse. Definitivamente, prefería moverse a quedarse quieta y dejarse invadir por el sopor de la fiebre. Al menos tenía la sensación de estar haciendo algo útil en vez de sentirse atrapada y moribunda, oculta bajo la sombra de los frondosos árboles.

Avanzaron en zig zag hacia ninguna parte, simplemente continuar, moviéndose en un sentido o en otro, confundiendo su rastro. No tenían ningún lugar dónde ir. Ya clareaba cuando alcanzaron de nuevo el río. Paula tenía tanta sed, que no le importaba contraer una enfermedad por beber sin hervirla o depurarla y la cogió entre sus manos de la limpia corriente. En cierto modo, fue vigorizante. Era la ilusión de sentirse reanimada por la luz del sol, por Snape y por el agua.

Severus contemplaba preocupado el amanecer: más luz sólo significaría más ventaja para los mortifagos.

_¿No llevarías en tu mochila algo para comer, verdad Paula?

Paula sonrió, no lo había pensado antes, sí, llevaba un par de chocolatinas.

Se las comieron lentamente engañando al estómago. Paula se sentía mejor por momentos... así que, debían haber perdido toda la ventaja que llevaban buscando a la fuente de poder oscuro y se estaban alejando de ella, aunque ahora lo acuciante era salvar la vida.

_No tenía que haber roto el traslador_ se lamentó.

Severus se encogió de hombros hablando con un tono altivo, cortés y levemente irónico.

_ Ser tan impulsiva es otro rasgo más de su condenado carácter, señorita Demons_ luego continuó lacónico y frío_En realidad, da igual Paula. Éste hubiera sido nuestro destino más tarde o más temprano. Estaríamos huyendo de los mortifagos y buscando al oráculo en un momento u otro de nuestra vida así que, da igual.

Paula le abrazó. Necesitaba sentirle contra su cuerpo. Había algo que se le escapaba, lo notaba en el tono de su voz. Había estado tan ocupada en sentirse mal y en manifestarlo todo el tiempo que se le escapaba algo de Severus, algo que él ocultaba y que de alguna ilógica manera ella sentía que les separaba. Paró en la ribera del río que seguían como si fuera un camino y buscó su pecho, desesperadamente... y desesperadamente pensó por qué no llegaba el habitual beso de Snape en su pelo.

De repente, un fogonazo y el agua del río cercano se levantó en una alta columna, salpicándoles.

_Corre, corre..._ volvió a exhortar Severus entre dientes, empujándola delante de él.

En las lindes del cauce no había árboles que pudieran protegerles. Paula no se giró a buscar con la mirada... estaban ahí.. Los hechizos que impactaban en el suelo cerca de ellos, lo demostraban. Severus tiró de ella buscando el abrigo de la vegetación, aunque enlentecían su carrera al tener que esquivar las ramas y arbustos. Siguiendo inconscientemente el camino con menos obstáculos, ascendieron una pendiente más bien abrupta porque, supuso Snape, rodearla supondría perder más tiempo. Demasiado tarde comprendieron lo equivocado de su decisión.

Severus se frotó el pelo y la cara al verlo, desesperado.

La colina iba perdiendo vegetación, descubiertos, allí serían un blanco fácil para sus perseguidores que no tardaron en alcanzarles en la elevación y situarse tan cerca, que pronto podrían verse reflejado en el brillo de sus ojos.

_¡SE TE HA ACABADO LA SUERTE, SEVERUS, ES HORA DE RENDIR CUENTAS!.

Yaxley no cejaba.

Snape apretaba los dientes, trataba de localizarles por el movimiento de la maleza y se situó delante de Demons para interponerse entre ella y los mortífagos mientras seguían retorcediendo de espaldas.

Yaxley y los suyos, se abrían en abanico, rodeándolos.

_ DEBERÍAS HABER VISTO TU CARA DE SORPRESA CUANDO CAISTE EN NUESTRA TRAMPA. TE LO HABÍAS CREÍDO, ¿EH, ESTÚPIDO?_ su risa hería el aire, Paula rebuscaba algo en su mochila_ ¿CÓMO DIABLOS CREÍSTE QUE ÍBAMOS A ESCOGER COMO LÍDER A UN TRAIDOR, COBARDE Y MENTIROSO MESTIZO QUE PREFERÍA PASAR SU TIEMPO CON UNA ASQUEROSA MUGGLE EN LUGAR DE OCUPARSE DE LOS ASUNTOS DEL LORD?

Paula salió de la protección de Severus: quería estar junto a él, no detrás de él ni delante de él, sino a su lado, enfrentando lo que tuviera que venir.

El camino se acababa a sus espaldas, desesperado Snape, con sus sentidos totalmente alerta, miró alrededor buscando alguna oportunidad de fuga. Imposible hacia delante; detrás de ellos, la elevación terminaba en un precipicio. Paula siguió su mirada descubriendo la poza de agua, estrecha y verde, situada a unos veinte metros bajo sus pies. Tiro de la mano de Severus, él negó con la cabeza.

_¿Demasiado arriesgado?_ susurró ella con sorna mientras Yaxley hablaba y y hablaba, (su voz estaba cada vez más cerca), recriminándole pecados pasados a Snape_. Prefiero morir ahí abajo, con los sesos esparcidos en este bosque, que no aquí arriba bajo las maldiciones de estos...

Snape la cogió de la mano apretándosela muy fuerte. ¿Cómo había dicho ella? "Nuestro amor sería igual de trágico", _al final moriremos juntos, como Romeo y Julieta, querida señorita Demons._

_Tengo que hacerle una pregunta, señorita Demons _ dijo sin dejar de mirar la barrera de árboles que ocultaban aún a los mortífagos. Si no habían atacado ya es porque querían matarles de cerca, hacerlo muy personal, quizá alargar el momento. Apretó aún más su mano.

_¿Cree que es el mejor momento, señor Snape?_ _yo flipo.._

_ ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_ Dijo de un tirón y después, su aliento se contuvo un momento con ansiedad.

Ahora sí que flipaba Demons. La escandalosa risa de la chica sorprendió a los mortífagos que se miraron entre ellos atónitos. Ella renegó con la cabeza y dió un paso hacia atrás tirando de Severus. En el justo momento que los mortífagos daban la cara y enarbolaban sus varitas, apuntándoles con ellas, ambos cogidos de la mano ("Pregúntemelo de nuevo abajo, señor Snape, una dama necesita un tiempo para pensárselo", "Demons, maldita sea, ¿no dejarás de atormentarme?) saltaron al vacío.

Mientras el aire se fugaba velozmente alrededor de su cuerpo y la vista solo alcanzaba a captar un remolino de verdes, marrones y negros, Snape sólo se preocupaba de no ser capaz de aferrar sus dedos y que se le escaparan. Aún le dió tiempo de sonreir, media sonrisa despectiva al ver sobre su cabeza volar luces provineintes de los mortífagos que seguían lanzando maldiciones inútiles.

_AAARG! _ Yaxley liberaba con gritos su frustración sin que los maleficios cesaran de salir de su varita.

_¡Cálmate ya!_ Rabastan le sujetaba el brazo_ Nadie podría sobrevivir a esa caída.

_¿Eso crees? Yo no estaría tan seguro, Snape ya ha sobrevivido demasiadas veces... es un tipo sumamente difícil de matar. Busquemos un sitio por dónde bajar... no dejaré de buscarles hasta que vea sus cuerpos hechos pedazos. Ojalá los encuentre con vida aún y no tengo que privarme del placer de rematarlos.


	38. La casita de chocolate

Ingravidez verde a su alrededor.

Estaba viva, esa fue su primera sensación. Estaba desorientada, esa fue la segunda. ¿Hacia dónde tenía que nadar para buscar la superficie? "Primero, no te asustes. Segundo, mira las burbujas". Las burbujas siempre subían. Pataleó perdiendo una bota, y alcanzó la superficie con relativa facilidad a pesar del freno que suponía la mochila a su espalda.

Snape manoteó asustado. Al final, no había sido capaz de sujetar sus dedos.

El choque con el agua fue tan fuerte que botaron en direcciones diferentes. Severus impactó en una zona con menos profundidad y salió antes a la superficie. El tono verdoso del agua le impedía ver la sombra del cuerpo de Paula y tardaba, tardaba, ( _venga, pequeña, sal ya_ ). ¿Había caído en una zona más profunda? ¿En una tan poco profunda que el agua no había llegado a amortiguar la caída? _(Venga, Demons, ...me debes una respuesta_ ). Miró alrededor de la poza... Cerca, un chapoteo, ella pronunciando su nombre.

_Severus..._ No era plan de ponerse a gritar, pero se asustó mucho al no verlo_ ¡Severus...!

_Estoy aquí_ dijo detrás de ella.

Hablaba enfadado pero su tono severo le sonó a música celestial.

_ No grite_ no había gritado, ¿verdad? No, definitivamente, no había llegado a gritar_ La idea es que podamos aprovechar la ventaja de que nos crean muertos, señorita Demons.

Nadaron hacia la orilla más cercana.

_Ahora veremos cómo de pronto se secan sus ropas, señorita Demons.

Trabajosamente, descalza de un pie, salió por completo del agua. Dió unos pasos vacilantes mientras se escurría el pelo. Suponía que debían volver a correr para alejarse por si a los mortífagos les daba por bajar a comprobar si habían muerto o no y tendrían que volver a zigzaguear a sombra de los árboles en lugar de secarse cómodamente al sol, pensó mirando al cielo, o al abrigo de un fueg...

_ ¡Severus!

_ Ah, no!, ¡Nada de Severus, a partir de ahora, seré el señor Snape para usted hasta que se digne a contestar...!

_Oh, calla, Severus.. ¡mira!

Por encima de las copas de los árboles, no demasiado lejos, se veía una columna de humo, como de una chimenea, alzándose hacia el cielo.

Snape frunció sus labios, juntó sus cejas y habló casi desde el inframundo.

_No deberíamos ir.

_Casa, comida, refugio... a lo mejor un teléfono desde donde llamar a Draco. Quizá hay buena gente y nos ayudan...

_Quizá los matan por nuestra culpa.

_Quizá es el refugio de los mortífagos, llegamos antes que ellos y podemos emboscarles allí.

_No cederás.

_No_dijo cansada emprendiendo la marcha delante de él.

Cojeó todo el camino("Quítate el otro zapato, mujer"; "Prefiero pincharme solo en un pie, gracias") pero realmente no estaba demasiado lejos, o parecía que el camino se acortaba para llegar. No había un sendero propiamente dicho, pero era como si un sendero se abriera a su paso.

La cabaña estaba en un claro, en un pequeño calvero circular. Una vez que la tuvo a la vista, ya no parecía tan buena idea llegar a ella. No la invadía esa opresiva sensación en el pecho ni en el estómago. Pero algo estaba mal. Severus también lo sabía aunque no dijera nada. La sombra que cubría sus ojos, su silencio, eran suficientes datos como para comprobar que a él tampoco le gustaba el lugar.

La puerta estaba entreabierta como si les esperaran.

Algo estaba muy mal.

_Parece que nos esperan_dijo la voz profunda y opaca de Severus.

_Creo que hemos encontrado a tu oráculo, después de todo.

Snape alzó una ceja mirándola, valorando su reacción.

_¿Asustada, señorita Demons?¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!

Tenía que decirlo en voz alta o no se lo creería.

_Yo no tengo miedo, señor Snape. Nunca.

Y se quitó el zapato porque no le apetecía entrar cojeando en ese lugar. Entendió por qué Severus adoptaba ese aire de fortaleza y superioridad delante de los demás mortífagos, no se debía mostrar debilidad ante los..¿enemigos?.

La cabaña le recordaba ligeramente a la de Hagrid... en que era una cabaña. Nada más. En lugar del acojedor desorden del semigigante, en torno a la vieja mesa del centro de la cabaña se ordenaban las sillas. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con libros y libros y frascos y frascos y del techo colgaban plantas como en un secadero. Esa cabaña sería el sueño de Severus, pensó.

_Bienvenidos, bienvenidos... sentaos. Tengo algo que os confortará.

Era una voz agrietada por el tiempo, vieja, dulce y cantarina y la anciana salió de no se sabe dónde, como si hubiera estado invisible en medio de la sala o hubiese atravesado una pared.

_El mestizo de los Prince... _dijo acercándose con pasos cortos y tambaleantes a Severus_ has tardado, has tardado... Pero lo has hecho bien.

Un ligero sopor se apoderó de Demons, pero se mantuvo con la espalda recta y muy atenta a aquella anciana.

Estaba arrugada como una pasa, el rostro marchito y unos ojos brillantes de un color indefinible tras una pátina blanquecina, enterrados entre miles de pequeños surcos rodeándolos, las cejas pobladas y la naríz ganchuda y desproporcionadamente grande para su rostro, sin ser destacable. No había labios bajo ella, sino una raja en la cara, igualmente rodeada de arrugas verticales, un intento de boca, hundida y sin dientes, que se enterraba entre su nariz y su barbilla.

 _Dame una verruga y será la bruja de los cuentos._

Llevaba el pelo, ralo y blanco, recogido en una larga y fina trenza. Vestía capas y capas de telas de colores desvaído que le daba aspecto agitanado. La espalda se le curvaba un poco; eso y su paso tambaleante hacía que pareciera que iba a caerse en cualquier momento. Una agradable ancianita, que pasaba uno de sus dedos huesudos por el pecho de Severus.

Demons dió un paso hacia el lado y agarró la mano de Severus, reclamando su propiedad. La anciana se volvió a ella lentamente, mirándola a través de sus ojos velados. La miró... y no dijo nada. La ignoró. Pero puso platos y cubiertos para ellos y sirvió sopa de un caldero que hervía en el fuego.

Su voz musical les envolvía. Severus permaneció callado sorbiendo de la sopa mientras ella aseguraba que estaban a salvo, que tenían que comer, cambiarse esas horripilantes ropas y dormir. Tenían mucho que contarse, muchas preguntas que resolver, pero tendrían tiempo de sobra. Siempre hay tiempo de sobra, insistía.

_ ¿No tienes apetito? ¡Come, niña, come!

Paula pasó la mirada de su plato a Severus que comía obedientemente, a la anciana que la miraba con su desdentada sonrisa y de nuevo a su plato de sopa, meneando la cuchara dentro de ella.

Esa era la mujer que le había dado a Eileen el libro a cambio de su futuro hijo; esa era la que había escrito con tinta de un rojo desvaído cómo fabricar un Horrocrux; esa era la mujer que había ayudado al Perturbado a alcanzar la cima de su poder...; esa era la mujer que había prometido una suculenta recompensa a los mortífagos a cambio de entregarle a Severus. "Come, niña, come... _come lo que quieras, estás en los huesos..."._ Demons no llevó la cuchara a su boca y buscó varias veces la mirada cómplice de Severus, sin encontrarla.

La mirada de Severus permanecería fija y ausente, mirando la sopa, como si fuera lo único que importará en el mundo. Tan lejos estaba, que a Demons le apetecía pegarle una patada por debajo de la mesa. Decidió en cambio, hacer lo mismo y dedicar su atención a mover la sopa de un lado a otro, aunque sin probarla. Le asustaba la mirada obnubilada de Snape, como hipnotizado por la voz cantarina de la anciana.

Por un momento, se sintió como Gretel. Suponía que tendría que impedir que esa vieja y amable bruja, se comiera a... _(Snape)..._ Hansel.

Miró alrededor buscando un horno para empujarla dentro. No había horno _(¡me cachis!_ ) tendría que improvisar.


	39. Rumpelstiltskin

_Al final la has traído. No deberías haberlo hecho, Prince, tenías que haberla dejado atrás pero aquí cada uno es libre de hacer su voluntad, la voluntad es importante._

 _Sólo espero que luego, cuando la pierdas, recuerdes que te lo dije._

 _Nada más que entraste en mi bosque y comenzaste a esparcir tus pociones... te lo dije: ella no pinta nada, absolutamente nada aquí. Traerla solo complica las cosas... en fin, cómo ya hemos hablado, la voluntad es importante._

 __Déjala, no le toques ni un pelo._

Si hubiera pronunciado las palabras no podría haberlo hecho con mayor énfasis de amenaza en su voz. De momento, sólo hablaba en su cabeza.

 _Pobre Prince, pobre, pobre Prince. Hice lo imposible, la he hecho sentirse tan enferma como he podido y ha sido mucho, más de lo que te ha dicho... Es muy... testaruda. Es imposible que los dos salgáis vivos de aquí. Lo sabes. Lo sabes bien._

 __Si le haces algo, yo..._

 _¿Tú? ¿tú, qué? Pobre Prince. Sin magia, sin... nada. Pero yo puedo devolvértela. Por eso has venido, ¿no?._

Sí, esa voz tenía razón, precisamente por eso.

 _No, Prince has venido porque eres mío. Desde tu nacimiento, eres mío. Tu madre te entregó en pago. Los acuerdos no pueden romperse. Es la ley. Es mi ley. Los tratos no se rompen._

La voz que sonaba en su cerebro no era la de la anciana, no era frágil o cantarina, era profunda, era.. contundente. Y no se amilanaba por más que empleara su peor tono amenazante. La sopa sabía a tierra, pero no podía dejar de comerla. Su cuerpo se movía como un autómata mientras esa voz seguía hablándole en su pensamiento.

_ _He venido, haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero déjala ir._

 _Podrá irse si es lo que deseais. La voluntad es importante. ¿Tanto significa para tí, Prince?. ¿Más que tu poder?. ¿Más que el poder que podrías tener?._

 _Me alegro de que tu madre no te trajera antes. Te has convertido en un hombre muy poderoso, o lo serías si tuvieras tu magia, en un hombre muy..._

 __ ¡Oh, por Dios, qué aburrimiento! Déjate de circunloquios y dime ya lo que quieres._

 _¿Dios?¡Dios! ¿Qué tiene que ver Dios en esto?_

Sacarla de quicio no era un buen plan, pero se sentía complacido en parte por poder hacerlo.

 _Creo que está claro. Te quiero a tí. Me gusta tu rabia, tu odio, me gusta tu frío desdén... sobre todo me gusta tu.. miedo. He notado que tu miedo crece con ella, por ella. Por eso he dejado de hacer que se sienta mal, para que viniera contigo y, mira qué sorpresa, ha sido ella la que te ha traído aquí. Te pareces mucho a tu madre, mestizo de los Prince, pero Eileen no tenía miedo. Se llevó mi libro. Mis conocimientos, mi sabiduría.. a cambio de un bebé sin importancia y... ella se esfumó. No sé aún cómo lo consiguió, se esfumó y rompió nuestro trato. Los tratos no se rompen. Eres mío. Serás mío. Siempre.  
_

Severus dejó la cuchara en la mesa.

_¿Has terminado? Muy bien, muy bien... ahora a dormir.

La vieja bruja levantó a Snape de la mesa y lo condujo a una habitación. Demons les siguió. Vió cómo le desnudaba y le metía entre las cobijas, cómo le arropaba. Esa mujer... estaba usurpando su puesto. Severus cerró los ojos.

 _Duerme ahora, hablaremos mañana. Te contaré lo que quieras saber. De tu madre, de cómo recuperar tu magia, del poder oscuro que tanto ansías... hay tiempo, mucho tiempo._

 __Los mortífagos..._

 _Torpes, torpes... No me extraña que Tom sucumbiera. Yaxley vino a mí, buscando un poder mayor. Le enseñé cómo podía apoderarse de la magia de otro mago para acrecentar la suya, a cambio debía traerte a tí y al libro. Pero no tenía el libro. Creyó que si tú no tenías magia les sería fácil conseguir el libro... a cambio de... ella... , pero no, te perdió la pista. Creyó que trayéndome tu magia me conformaría. No lo hice, por eso ha vuelto: yo les avisé de que habías regresado a mi bosque. Ahora ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, les diré que se vayan y le quitaré el poder que le concedí._

 __ Bonito cuento, pero no encaja. ¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando vine la primera vez? Si tantas ganas tenías de..._

 _¡No escuchas!¡No traían el libro!¡Quería ese libro!¡Era mío! Lo que me recuerda que tengo una cuenta pendiente con esa muggle..._

 __Te-he-dicho-que-no-la-toques..._

 _Uuuuh, sí, Prince, tranquilo. No me asustas por mucho que bajes el tono de tu voz o arrastres tus palabras, pero tranquilo. Volverás a verla viva cuando te despiertes. Ahora.. duerme..._

Paula se sorprendió de lo rápidamente que Severus se quedó dormido, como si no fuese algo... natural. La anciana no le prestó a ella ni la más mínima atención. Salió del cuarto y se puso a recoger la mesa sin dirigirle la palabra. _Lo flipo._ Aunque casi mejor. Tenía hambre, pero por nada del mundo comería nada que esa mujer le diera. Lo que le había pasado a Severus no era normal. Dormiría, o al menos, descansaría un poco ella también en... ¿dónde? La cama en la que había acostado a Severus era muy pequeña. Bah, había dormido con él en un sofá más estrecho, dormiría en el suelo si fuera preciso, no se separaría de Severus.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, dormía y se despertaba a intervalos. La noche había sido larga y tanta huída le pasaba factura pero, no se sentía segura como para dormir a pierna suelta. En la habitación principal, oía trajinar a la bruja, escuchaba golpes secos y ruido de sillas al moverse. Luego sintió la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y los ruídos cesaron. ¿Habría salido?

Entonces, sería el momento.

Se levantó sigilosamente y, salió del dormitorio para investigar la sala principal. No sabía exactamente que estaba buscando o que esperaba encontrar pero, la dulce ancianita que les había recibido no era la idea que ella tenía de un oráculo con un oscuro poder tenebroso. Tenía que haber algo más.

La sala, con las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas, estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad como si fuera de noche. No era posible, apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que llegaron, debería ser por la tarde o... o es que el tiempo, por alguna causa extraña, transcurría de una manera diferente en esa cabaña y ya era de noche.

Repasó estanterías, reconociendo algunos ingredientes y sorprendida por otros; los libros estaban escritos en diferentes idiomas, algunos en latín y otros en lenguas que no conocía. En el fuego aún borboteaba lentamente el caldero. Con curiosidad se asomó a su interior: aquello no olía a comida ni parecía comida sin embargo, de ahí sacó la sopa que les puso por delante nada más llegar. Era un engrudo de un tono marrón nada apetecible, parecido al barro. Pero en el plato parecía una sopa, ¿qué tipo de ilusión era esa?. Severus había comido de eso, se acercó a olisquearlo.

_¿ Tienes hambre, niña?

Demons la miró con desagrado, pero la anciana fingía no haberse dado cuenta.

_ Tendrás que comer y beber algo si no quieres morir de hambre. No puedes estar sin tomar nada eternamente._¿sonaba a amenaza? _Sí, claro, chica, completamente._

La bruja se volvió a un armario y sacó algo para ella. Paula no podía creer que le estuviera ofreciendo una manzana.

_¿Quién eres?¿Eres el oráculo?

_Quién soy y quién crees que soy son cosas muy diferentes.

Demons se encogió de hombros.

_La verdad es la verdad.

La anciana caminó renqueante y se sentó en una butaca cerca del fuego, ofreciéndole la de al lado para que la acompañara.

_ Hace tanto tiempo que nadie pronuncia mi nombre que lo he olvidado. Creo que ni podrías adivinarlo.

_ ¿Qué tal un intento?

La bruja la miró por primera vez desde que había entrado en la cabaña, fijándose en ella, cruzando con sus ojos castaños los suyos oscuros, envejecidos y cubiertos por la lechosa blancura de unas cataratas. Una chispa se adivinó en ellos, era posible que la idea la divirtiera y le dedicó una sonrisa desdentada mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Paula también sonrió, al parecer la bruja ya contaba con ella para su juego, fuera cual fuera.

_ Rumpelstilskin.

Lo dijo por decir algo, claro, ¿cómo iba a adivinar su nombre? Era el personaje del cuento que enseñó a la campesina a hilar la paja y convertirla en oro a cambio de su primer hijo.

La vieja rió, con una risa helada que cortaba el aire.

_ Hubo un tiempo... un tiempo...

_¿Qué le has hecho a Severus?

Esperaba que su voz hubiera sonado lo suficientemente tajante. No estaba para historias, tenía prisa, cuanto más tiempo se quedaran allí, más poder tendría la bruja sobre ellos.

_ Nada, solo duerme_ dijo misteriosamente con su inocente vocecilla cantarina_. Al menos, por ahora. Y tú, ¿quién eres?

Antes de que Paula pudiera contestar, sintió de nuevo en su cerebro aquellos viscosos tentáculos, arañando una respuesta. Imaginó que su cerebro ardía a tres mil grados, que quemaba como un hierro candente y esos tentáculos se retiraron dando latigazos al aire (o lo hubieran hecho si hubieran sido reales) como aquellos que se agitaron desesperadamente al quemar la caja en su incinerador.

_ Te reconozco._ _Sí, te reconozco_ dijo una voz familiar en su cabeza_ Pero, ¿cómo pudiste abrir la caja sin ser una criatura mágica? Eso no lo sé, y cómo se te permitió leer el libro, tampoco. Se ha de ser un mago oscuro, un poderoso mago oscuro...

_ Quien creas que soy y quien soy son cosas muy diferentes.

Contrariamente a lo que la lógica supondría, Demons no estaba asustada, estaba disfrutando.

_Percibo algo conocido en ti...

_ ¿Otra de tus víctimas, tal vez?.

La bruja asintió lentamente. Paula ya sabía quién era. A ver, ¿cuántos poderosos magos oscuros se habían apoderado de su cerebro últimamente? Era Tom,aceptó al fin la anciana, la presencia de Tom Riddle era muy fuerte, de alguna manera, su esencia se había prendido en ella.

_ ¿Otro de tus niños?

La vieja hizo aparecer del aire una pipa y una llama con la que encenderla, chupó de la boquilla en ráfagas cortas. Demons echó mucho de menos la sensación picante y amarga del humo caliente en su boca y en su garganta. Al fin la pipa prendió y la bruja exhaló lentamente una nube de humo mientras,con ojos soñadores, respondía.

_ Mérope_ Paula pensó que para no recordar su nombre, recordaba muy bien los de los demás_ Los hombres llegan a mí para cambiar su destino, ser mas fuertes, mas ricos, más poderosos... las mujeres vienen a mí para conseguir a un hombre. Mérope quería a un... muggle, así que hicimos un trato. Me ofreció su magia a cambio del amor del hombre, pero... La magia no puede conseguir el amor, sólo puede provocar un sentimiento parecido. Mérope se dió cuénta de que un amor falso no era lo mismo. Había perdido su magia por nada. Fué una agradable sorpresa encontrarme con su hijo en mi bosque. Vino buscando la diadema de Ravenclaw. Era un chico muy inteligente y muy seductor. Hablamos mucho, me contó qué había sido de su madre, me contó acerca de sus planes. Quería saber cómo fabricar un Horrocrux... llegamos a un acuerdo bastante satisfactorio... Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarle años después en mi bosque, sin cuerpo, débil... le enseñé a conseguir un cuerpo nuevo. Sólo necesitaba carne del vasallo voluntariamente ofrecida, un hueso del padre involuntariamente prestado y sangre del enemigo...arrebatada por la fuerza.

La rápidez con la que se movió la anciana bruja estaba más allá de cualquier previsión. Aferró con sus dedos huesudos el antebrazo de Demons y con una uña afilada como un cuchillo cortó su carne haciendo que bortara la sangre roja y espesa. El dolor duró poco. Más allá de él, Demons observó fascinada como la bruja colocaba su brazo sobre la herida y su piel absorbía la sangre rápidamente.

Su mano esquelética comenzó a hincharse ante la atónita mirada de Paula, las venas que la recorrían empequeñecieron hasta desaparecer y las pecas y manchas de sus manos, sus arrugas, se esfumaron. La mano parecía haber rejuvenecido y con un escalofrío, Demons alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una para nada vieja y desdentada bruja.

Era muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo ondulado de un color castaño que brillaba reflejando el fuego y sus ojos claros y sus cejas se alzaban levemente en los extremos, dándole una mirada felina. El lugar de su nariz ganchuda había una pequeña y recta, y bajo ella donde debía estar la boca hundida, unos labios sensuales y carnosos de un perfecto color sonrosado.

La bruja la miró entrecerrando sus pestañas espesas. Demons, bastante alucinada alzó la mano para tocar el ahora joven rostro... apenas aparentaba más de veinte años.

_ Puede que seas más útil de lo que pensaba en principio_ dijo la bruja haciendo un gesto sobre su brazo_, tu sangre es bastante poderosa.

Luego Paula comprobó su antebrazo atónita, no quedaba ni rastro de la herida que le había hecho con sus uñas y movió el hombro, comprobando que debía de haber curado también el maleficio con el que había sido alcanzada en el bosque.

La bruja desprendía un aura magnífica. Estaba envuelta en un halo invisible de poder que irradiaba, del mismo modo que lo irradiaba el Lord tras hacerse con la varita, o el que irradiaba Severus después de leer el libro por primera vez.

Demons tenía los ojos fijos en ella, curiosa, y de repente sintió una oleada diferente recorriendo su piel. ¿Deseo?

La bruja se levantó, era alta casi tan alta como Severus, y volvió a ofrecerle la manzana.

_¿De verdad no quieres hincarle el diente?

_ ¿Te refieres a la manzana o a tí?

La bruja rió y dibujo una peligrosa sonrisa con sus bonitos labios.

 _Vale, chica, estamos llegando, aguanta un poco más._ Su estómago se encogía sobre sí mismo y su boca empezaba a salivar viendo aquella jugosa manzana. _Venga, Demons, tú puedes._

_Eileen no buscaba ningún hombre_ _no creas que no me he dado cuenta de eso, bruja__ Ella buscaba... conocimiento.

_Y no es poca cosa. Es el bien más deseable y el que debe ser buscado con mayor ahínco. Fue una buena discípula, aprendía rápido. Su curiosidad sólo era superada por su inteligencia... Podía haberse quedado conmigo pero quería aprender de la misma fuente de la que bebí yo. Llegamos a un trato.

_No pareces tener muy buena suerte con tus tratos...

_¿No quieres comer?

Oh, sí que quería, pero nada que ella le ofreciera.

_No.

_¿Entonces que quieres?

¿Que qué quería? Demons solía quererlo todo.

_Quiero proponerte un trato.


	40. Alma tenebrosa

Estaba dormida, bueno, no realmente.

 _Te estás despertando, pequeña, y seguramente sólo recordarás vagamente cómo es que has llegado allí. A lo mejor tienes una vaga idea de por qué estás desnuda. Te desperezas mientras te das cuenta de que ocupas la cama en que yo dormia antes. Comprendes entonces que yo me he despertado y puedo sentir cómo calibras si es una buena noticia._

"Severus".

 _¡Oh, mi nombre en tu cabeza, cuánto honor ser tu primer pensamiento al despertarte! Sigues con los ojos cerrados. No creas que no sé que quisieras quedarte ahí escondida en lugar de afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos. Siempre titubeas cuando sabes que has obrado mal, por lo menos un par de segundos antes de que tu cabezonería venga a rescatarte. Puedo saberlo, sentirlo gracias o por culpa de esta extraña red mental que el oráculo ha tejido en torno a nosotros. Tú, yo y ella, compartiendo nuestra consciencia._

 _Ella lee en mí fácilmente, confiada porque no puede ni imaginar que le oculto parte de mis pensamientos; no en vano soy un experto oclumante. En cambio se enfada porque tú reflejas sus intentos de sondearte como la luz en un espejo. Sólo alcanzamos a ver lo que transmite tu cuerpo inconsciente o lo que pronunciarías en una conversación normal. Ella no lo entiende, se frustra... yo me enorgullezco de esa habilidad innata tuya, esa opacidad en la que sólo mi instinto me permite bucear, adivinándote. Tal y como hago ahora cuando ella ha deslizado su mano bajo las sábanas y acaricia tu cuerpo delineando tu silueta._

 _Pasa la mano por tus pechos y tu respondes, culebreas ondulante por sus caricias. Si no fuera porque cada milímetro de piel que recorre provoca una intensa punzada de celos en mí, disfrutaría de ver como suspiras o te rindes a sus caricias, o la agarras del pelo para guiarla por tu cuerpo. Me muerdo el corazón cuando el aire se te escapa entre los labios._

"Severus"

 _Suspiras antes de abrir los ojos. ¡Oh-oh! pequeña. Asoma el terror a tus ojos cuando compruebas que no soy yo quien te toca._

 _¡Maldita encantadora de serpientes!. Vuelves a suspirar y sonríes a tu atacante, ¡sonríes! compartiendo con ella una mirada cómplice y maliciosa. Algo me duele dentro. ¿Qué diantres me he perdido mientras buceaba en el profundo sueño que me provocó la bruja? ¿Qué has hecho, insensata? Cierras los ojos de nuevo. Te rindes, ¿por qué te rindes? Leo en tu mente como el tacto de su mano provoca que evoques las sensaciones que sentiste antes ¿antes cuando? Leo que recuerdas su piel aterciopelada mientras imaginas que te hundes en una marea suave y deliciosa bajo la cual te ahogas. Es como si soñaras, un sueño de esos que se olvidan al despertar en los que no hay consecuencias, responsabilidades o... culpa. ¡Qué libre debiste sentirte dejando que ella tomara el control de tí!_

"Despierta, niña"

 _Niña._

 _Curioso que la llame niña aparentando apenas su misma edad. ¿Cuántos años tendría esta mujer?¿cuántos siglos? Demons...¿por qué diablos gimes cuando te habla? Noto como te subyuga su presencia, su roce... todo en ella lo describes con superlativos. Su voz, ¿también su voz, como la mía?¿mejor que la mía? Por Dios, Demons, ¿cuándo te he perdido?_

 _Regresas a la realidad, su mano te obliga a despertar tu cuerpo y abres de nuevo los ojos. Sientes que tienes dominio de tí misma, la bruja acaricia también tu pensamiento, deja que seas de nuevo tú. ¡Maldita sea, Demons! Tengo que enseñarte a aprovechar esa opacidad tuva para encubrir mejor tus pecados. Me estas dejando leer lo extraña que te has sentido siendo su marioneta, que estás intentando por todos los medios no sonrojarte mientras recuerdas lo que su férrea voluntad te condujo a hacer, que te consuelas pensando que estabas bajo los efectos de su embrujo y que eso debe considerarse un atenuante para tu pecado._

 _Duele, pequeña, duele contemplar cómo mordiste aquella manzana que te ofrecía, cómo mordiste todo.. todo lo que te ofrecía._

 _Duele no poder demostrar el dolor que me arde por dentro.  
_

_No quería dormirme.

 __"No querías dormir, no querías comer... eran muchas cosas las que no querías_."

 _Das un respingo al escuchar mi voz en tu cabeza, mi voz y no la de ella. Me miras. Es curioso verme a mí mismo en tu pensamiento: imponente, con mi túnica negra y mis brazos cruzados y el pelo casi ocultando mis ojos en la que brilla una mirada fría como el acero. "Severus"_piensas_"en toda su severusiedad" . Me complace que me veas así, como un indómito y peligroso mago tenebroso, que incluso tiembles al esperar mi reacción porque sabes que por lo menos intuyo lo que ha pasado, en lugar de verme como me siento yo: un idiota que ha sido traicionado._

 _Estiro mi espalda, trato de no mirar la mano de la bruja que baja en busca de tus muslos y te dirijo mi mirada entrecerrando los ojos. Lees mi expresión que llamas la de "te estoy perdonando la vida". Miras casi ansiosa en mis ojos negros. Hay un abismo tentador e insondable, piensas, pero no encontrarás ahí perdón. Perdón no, insensata, hay cosas que nadie puede perdonar._

 __"Vístete, Demons"_ exijo._

 __"Pues yo creo que está muy bien así_ interviene la bruja que desliza su mano por tu vientre y asciende por tu garganta y te toca el rostro antes de abandonar tu piel_ "Podría quedarse desnuda..."  
_

_¿Podemos, por favor, hablar normalmente? Tanto ruido en mi cabeza me aturde.

 _Ruido. Sí, por supuesto. Eso fue lo que me pidió aquel lejano día en que despertarte en mi casa. Ojalá me hubiera molestado en convencer al Lord que una simple muggle no merecía mis cuidados, ojalá me hubiese ido de la mansión Malfoy dejándola tumbada en el suelo. Pero no dejo que veas como me desmorono y te miro con dureza y veo, vemos la bruja y yo, que no sabes a quién dirigirte primero, si a ella o a mí._

_Os dejaré solos un momento, supongo que tenéis mucho que contaros.

 _Ella se va, nos deja solos... o eso dice, se queda en nuestras cabezas y permanecerá atenta a lo que hablemos. Ayer no dejaba de decirme que le pertenecía. Me lo dijo una y otra vez, intentando lavarme el cerebro, doblegar mi voluntad. Sí, también dirigía mi cuerpo como con hilos invisibles. ¿es eso lo que te ha hecho, Demons?¿una extraña clase de Imperius? Pero entonces, ¿por qué le sonreías?. Se levanta y abandona tu lado al fín, dejándome el sitio libre. Quisiera correr a tu lado, Demons, dejarme convencer de que lo que imagino sólo ha ocurrido contra tu voluntad. Antes de salir se dirige hacia mí y pasea la mano -esa con que te ha tocado- por mi pecho, por mi rostro. Me llega tu aroma como una aterradora tortura._

 _Ella se va y yo no puedo mirarte antes de que consiga ocultar este tormento bajo una máscara. Me vuelvo y cojo una túnica, una blanca y sencilla del montón de túnicas que hay en el armario (blanca tal vez me ayude a convencerme de tu inocencia) y te la arrojo con aspereza antes de consigas siquiera incorporarte._

 _Comiezas a vestirte sin salirte de la cama. Qué curioso, que sientas a estas alturas pudor de que te vea desnuda. Te hablo mientras tu cabeza se desliza dentro de la ropa._

_¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?_ _Te hablo como sé, con una voz profunda y gélida, y procuro que suene aterradora, pero tú la recibes como una caricia. Tal vez haya perdido demasiado pronto la esperanza._

_Vestirme, ¿no querías eso?.

 _¿No hay titubeos, pequeña?¿ No hay lágrimas abrillantando la mirada en tus ojos castaños? No. Hay un mar helado en tu voz mientras me hablas como si nada hubiera ocurrido._

_ Te preguntaría qué te pasaba ayer,¿era ayer?, creo que he perdido la noción del tiempo... pero ya sé lo que te pasaba. Rumpelstiltskin_ _alzo una ceja. Increíble. No has podido no ponerle un apodo_ ___ se mete en tu cabeza y toma el control de una manera... bestial. Es como estar drogado. Es estar drogado. Ahora que lo he experimentado, no necesito preguntarlo.

 _Drogada, ya comprendo. Lo que no comprendo es que no lo lamentes. ¿Qué esperas? ¿abrazos y besos en tu suave pelo? No, Demons, ya no._

_Te comiste un plato de barro sin _pestañear_ por supuesto, puedes intentar explicarte__ Te dormiste como un enfermo tras medicarse.

_Y tú tenías que hacer algo, ¿verdad, Demons? No podías dejar que yo...

_No. No podía.

 _Es infinito este espacio vacío que nos separa. La vista me engaña, imposible que sean sólo un par de metros, estamos a millones de años luz._

_ E hiciste un trato_ _Reprimo mi ira azotándote con el látigo de mis palabras, uso mi tono más irónico, el sarcarmo me come las entrañas_ _ ¿No has aprendido nada acerca de pactar con el diablo?

 _Resoplas._

_No creo que le guste mucho que la llames así_ _¿la defiendes?_ _mi indignación crece por momentos_ _ ¿No te sorprende su cambio?

_Mi habilidad para percibir lo que me rodea no ha mermado, Demons. Y no he necesitado pedir una explicación que satisfaciera mi curiosidad. Me lo ha contado todo... Todo.

 _Miento, obviamente, pero así puedo calibrar el grado de alarma en tus ojos y adivinar cuánto me ocultas. Preferirías un grito, una acusación, una pelea... pero no. Tendrás que conformarte con este glaciar en el que me he convertido. Te pesa mucho ese "todo"._

_No comprendo tu reacción, Severus, no es tan diferente de cuando el Perturbado...

_¡Que no es muy diferente!_ _alzo la voz y los brazos, en un gesto que me recuerda a tí, golpeando la túnica en sus costados al dejarlos caer_ _ ¡Es completamente diferente! ¡Aquí... aquí lo hiciste por propia voluntad y no creo que podamos decir que te hayan torturado!, más bien es similar a cuando nosotros..., yo...,

 _He perdido el control. Cojo aire lentamente tratando de volver a calmarme._

_No me sirven tus justificaciones_ _consigo añadir lacónicamente_.

_Sí, por propia voluntad_ _escupes_ _, le ofrecí mi cuerpo y mi sangre a cambio de tu cordura. Y sí, tienes razón, mis justificaciones son inútiles: fué igual que cuando tú me sometiste a tu Imperius... e igualmente placentero.

 _Auch! Pero eso es sólo el primer aranazo, ¿verdad, querida? Veo que tu mente arde como una pira... y estás dispuesta a inmolarme._

_ Necesito que estés cuerdo porque... debes hacerlo voluntariamente.

 _Avanzo hacia tí. Oculto mi pánico tras la dureza de mis ojos. Tus pupilas se contraen y mi vanidad se viene arriba cuando observo esa fascinación en tu mirada._

_¿Qué, Demons, qué debo hacer?

_¿Aún no lo sabes?

 _¡Oh, querida! Cuánta dureza es capaz de albergar tu voz suave. Aprieto los dientes, no puedo evitarlo, giro la cabeza un momento apartándote de mi vista. No te reconozco, no sé quién eres. Te contesto, lenta y belicosamente_.

_Dímelo tú.

 _Todavía tienes el valor de levantarte y acercarte a mí con tu impúdico contoneo de caderas, con ese andar de pantera que tanto me excita. Pones la mano sobre mi pecho..hoy parece que todo el mundo tiene derecho a tocarme... trepas con tus dedos los botones de mi túnica. Te odio, mis ijadas no comprenden de traiciones y responden a tu llamada. Disimulo mal el temblor cuando tu mano asciende hasta mi boca. Mis labios quieren besarlos, mis dientes morderlos. Cuento por segundos las pausas entre mis laatidos. Dilo, Paula, mi dueña... ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?  
_

_Tienes que morir por mí.

 _Con un zarpazo, agarro la muñeca de la mano que roza mi boca y la aparto mientras con la otra sujeto el pelo de tu nuca. Sostengo tu cuello para que no puedas moverse ni un milímetro. Pero tú no quieres escapar. Me lanzo a tus labios con una violencia desesperada, te invado con mi ávida lengua buscando en tu boca la vida que acabas de quitarme en un beso que es cualquier cosa, salvo un beso. Tiro de tu cabello para separarte de mí y, contundentemente, te agarro por la garganta._

_¿Cuándo decidiste eso?_ _me complace cuando mi voz susurrante traspasa tu pecho como una espada_ _ ¿cuando leíste el libro?.

_Suelta, Severus, me haces daño.

_Es lo que te mereces, Demons. ¡Contesta!_ _exijo sacudiéndote como un saco._

_Lo pensé entonces, sí, comprendí las posibilidades_ _admites. Tu voz estrangulada me causa un inesperado placer._

 _Continúo presionando y te hablo pegado a tu rostro, mis dientes están tan cerca que podría morderte. Quiero morderte como una fiera, destrozarte entre mis colmillos._

_ Lo decidiste cuando volví a tí sin magia, ¿verdad? Por eso te empeñaste en que viniéramos aquí.

_Eres muy listo, Severus, eso es algo que admiro de tí.

 _¿Me adulas? Te arrojo contra la cama, tengo que apartarte de mi alzance. No llegas a caer y te empeñas en tentar tu suerte, sigues hablando mientras te frotas la garganta. ¿No te gusta que te hagan daño? A mí tampoco, me sorprendo del daño que soy capaz de soportar por tí._

_Entonces, sí. Cuando volviste derrotado, humillado y vencido, Severus. Entonces pensé que de ahí podría sacar una ventaja. ¿Algo que decir?

 _¿No sangra el alma?¿Cómo es que no sangra? El filo de tu crueldad corta. Te contesto con desprecio, haciéndome una nueva herida. Me empeño en defenderme cuando lo que quiero es que cojas ya el cuchillo y lo aprietes contra mi garganta. Si vivo es para cumplir tus deseos.  
_

_No tengo nada que decirle, Demons. De todas formas, tampoco creo que la creyera si mostrara algún tipo de remordimiento. Nunca la he visto compungida por nada de lo que haya hecho. Seguro que tiene la conciencia tan limpia como la de una criatura. Es lo que tiene ser egoísta. No debería sorprenderme, ya sabía que era una persona egoísta. Mi error fue pensar que no era... ambiciosa. Se acercó a Voldemort por su poder y también me sedujo a mí en cuanto me tuvo a tiro. Hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquiera que se hubiera cruzado en tu camino... mire a Colagusano, él también cayó en sus redes... ¿debería extrañarme que también aquí actuara de la misma forma? Siempre ha hecho lo mismo y yo... yo he creído que me quería... como otro más de tus imbéciles amantes.

 _Suspiras. Parece que hace dos vidas yo rogaba por escuchar tus suspiros._

_El amor es sólo un engaño de los sentidos y está sobrevalorado. Es frágil y cambiante. Es traicionero e infiel. Nada dura para siempre.

 _Aprieto los puños, alargo la agonía, preguntar sólo me servirá para constatar lo que ya sé. No me quieres. Ya no.  
_

_O sea, que ahora sólo le sirvo de víctima para un sacrificio, porque será así, ¿no? Un sacrificio.

_Tendré que hundirte un puñal en el pecho y destrozar su corazón_ _tarde, Demons, eso ya lo has hecho_ _ si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que vaya a disfrutar con ello. Simplemente, el es precio a pagar.

 _Yo soy el pago, retomas el pacto que hizo mi madre, me ofreces en pago a tu deseo._

_Y entonces tú tendrás mi magia.

_Sí_ _aseguras inexpresiva y cruel_ _ en el momento en que tu sangre toque mis manos, empezaré a sentirla, seré capaz de usarla.

_¿Y ella? ¿qué gana ella a cambio de darte lo que ambicionas?

 _Ya lo sabes, Snape, idiota, no preguntes, no dejes que ella entrevea tu incredulidad y tu derrota._

_ Ella me gana a mí.

 _¿Y yo?¿Cuándo te he perdido? ¿Acaso te tuve alguna vez?_

_No has perdido el tiempo. Comienzo a tener la sensación de que Dumbledore y Yaxley acertaron contigo,... Paula.

 _Pronuncio tu nombre con asco, si pudiera apretaría tu corazón con él hasta que dejara de latir. Tú no eres Paula, no lo eres, devuélvemela._

_Me alegra que me conozca tan bien, Snape. Eso ahorra un montón de palabras ¿verdad? y también simplifica las decisiones que tenemos que tomar

_ Creo, Demons que nunca le he mencionado que Dumbledore me contaba sus conversaciones... Recuerdo que comentó que usted le había dicho que no moriría por mí... que no moriría por amor... Amor... yo creía que era amor...¡qué idiota! _ _tuerzo el labio en un remedo de sonrisa_ _ Lamento decirle, señorita Demons, que el sentimiento es mutuo. No pienso morir por usted.

 _Miento de nuevo, no controlo lo que digo, no digo lo que quisiera decir... ¿estás confuso, idiota?_

_Lo harás, Severus, morirás por mí. Morirás para mí. Porque no hay más. Es tú o yo. Y últimamente, no has sido muy capaz de matar a nadie, te pesan demasiado las consecuencias.

 _Me miras con ansia, no te defiendes de mis insultos, ¿qué pretendes decirme, Demons?_

_Maté a Dumbledore, el mejor mago...

 _Pero tu cortas mi gesto orgulloso._

_ Él te dió permiso antes, ¿eso es lo que necesitarías?¿mi permiso? Te doy permiso, Severus, puedes matarme... si eres capaz. Pero no lo serás, tienes demasiado miedo a las consecuencias, tienes demasiado miedo, a secas, eres demasiado... cobarde.

 _Ya lo has hecho, querida, ¿estás contenta? Seguro que has podido oir el rasguido de mi alma. me he partido en dos. Uno de mí quiere arojarse en tu regazo, comprender cómo has llegado a esto, derramar lágrimas ante tu altar, mi diosa; suplicar, suplicar que me permitas seguir vivo y servirte. Te compartiré con ella, si es tu deseo, me dormiré como un perro a los pies de tu cama hasta que quieras llamarme. No me prives de tí. Incluso moriré gustoso si vuelves a decirme que me amas... El otro de mí, se mantiene de pie y se empeña en hacerte daño._

_ Pensaba que embellecía lo que tocaba, Demons, pero ¡qué falto de juicio!, ¡qué neciamente la he valorado!.

 _¿Qué miras, qué buscas en mí? No entiendo esa extraña mirada ¿No tienes ya bastante?_

_Embelleceré tu muerte_ _ironizas_,_ Severus. Podrás sacrificarte por amor,... igual que hizo Lily.

_No pronuncies su nombre...

_ Lily_ _dices desafiante_ _ Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily... eso es lo que se repite en tu cabeza día y noche. Era ella, ¿recuerdas?: "Siempre". Tener que competir con ella ha sido más duro de lo que imaginaba. Siempre me has comparado con ella y siempre he salido perdiendo.

 _¿Qué quieres decirme? Tú nunca has tenido miedo de compararte con ella. Me haces pronunciar aquello que tantas veces dije._

_Tú no eres Lily.

_Exacto,_ _tus ojos se iluminan__ no lo soy. Ella y su alma blanca y pura encontraron la forma de sacrificarse y morir por amor...Mi alma tenebrosa no me permite hacer lo mismo. Sabes bien que no puedo dejarme morir como ella. Yo buscaría,... encontraría la manera de salirme con la mía.

 _Te miro casi por primera vez desde que empezamos a hablar. Ves que dudo, ves que me estoy perdiendo algo. Rebuscas en tu mochila y no encuentras lo que quieres.  
_

 _Vienes hacia mí, me abrazas. Muero. Muero ya. No me hace falta ni la hoja del cuchillo. Tiemblo mientras te aprieto contra mi pecho con las manos crispadas. De nada valen las palabras que hemos dicho. Demons, Demons, maldita...no te entiendo, no te comprendo. ¿Quieres mi magia? ¿quieres que muera para tenerla? ¿quieres burlarte de mí, insultarme? Te aprieto y te aprieto, vertería por tí hasta la última sangre de mis venas._

 _Te amo, maldita sea, y tu Dios no tiene compasión de mí._

_ Te arrancaría la cabeza con mis propias manos_ a _firmo__ te apretaría por la cintura hasta partirte el alma.

 _Tú suplicas, ¿qué suplicas?_

 _Tú suplicas y yo me siento idiota._


	41. O tú o yo

Demons había salido de la cabaña. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Ahí fuera, en el calvero verde rodeado por la arboleda, en ese lugar mágico en el que se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y el sol jugaba entre las hojas formando claroscuros en el suelo, le parecía mentira lo que acababa de pasar ahí dentro.

Tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza con las manos, sólo así podría contener los huesos de su cráneo para que no estallaran en mil pedazos.

Ahora ella estaba con él. _(¿De qué te asustas?, era lo acordado, ¿no?)_ Él no lo sabía porque no había visto su físico original, pero ella si era capaz de distinguir que su pelo castaño oscuro era ahora más claro y más rojizo, y que sus ojos antes limpios como el cielo azul habían tomado un tono más verdoso. Sus pulmones protestaron con una corta risa irónica.

Era Lily. Lily. Lo más parecida a ella posible.

Recordó todos los términos de su trato. Había logrado convencerla de que su sangre era lo suficientemente poderosa, sin ser de los Prince, para llevar a cabo el hechizo que ella deseaba. Paula se había ofrecido como víctima, su "esencia vital" serviría para que la bruja consiguiera lo que tanto ansiaba: la eterna juventud junto con la inmortalidad. Los hombres ansiaban dominar el mundo, las mujeres ser bellas y jóvenes para siempre... que denigrante estereotipo.

En las largas horas que habían compartido, el oráculo le había contado la forma en que había intentado alcanzar su mayor deseo una y otra vez. Fallando estrepitosamente en todas las ocasiones. Para conseguir el máximo logro de la magia oscura, había que cometer un acto de extrema maldad. Lo que venía siendo vender el alma al diablo, vaya. Habría que conseguir que alguien matara un ser amado. Una madre a un hijo, o un amante a otro. El cúlmen de la monstruosidad.

Le contó cómo, tras descubrir que Severus seguía vivo, había conspirado para traerlo a su presencia y al menos aprovecharle en algo. Era un mago poderoso. Con su sangre tendría suficiente para un par de siglos más. Todas las demás interferencias, le habían causado un gran desasosiego pero Demons había intentado reconducir esa furia y ofrecerle una solución: ella moriría a manos de Severus con lo cual la bruja obtendría su ansiada eternidad y a cambio de ello, Severus recuperaría su magia y su libertad.

Lo peor no era morir, ni siquiera morir a manos de él, lo peor era tener que hacer que la odiara lo suficiente, que estuviera tan dolido aún amándola, para que se decidiera empuñar el cuchillo; que su ego y su orgullo fueran mayores que el peso que pudiera tener ella en su corazón.

Lo peor-peor, reconoció tirándose del nacimiento de sus cabellos, era tener que enfrentar la muerte sola, era saber que ahora la bruja estaba desplegando todos sus encantos hipnóticos para que el odio y la sed de venganza que ella había sembrado en Severus arraigaran y tomaran la forma apropiada. Sabía en sus propias carnes lo sensual y seductora que esa mujer podía ser. Y aunque sus caricias no habían llegado tan lejos cómo quiso hacerle creer a Severus, prefería no pensar hasta qué punto alcanzaría con él. Y no temía eso porque Severus cayera en tan tentadora trampa, sino porque le atrajera de tal forma (su pelo rojo, sus ojos verdes), que no fuera capaz de reclamar la libertad que ella estaba ganando a costa de su vida.

Suspiró.

Atardecía. En esa zona del bosque parecía que el tiempo transcurría de otra manera, siempre atardecía, siempre era de noche. Se debía, sin duda, a la magia de la bruja que, afortunadamente, había desarrollado en sus años de vida, una especie de agorafobia que le había dejado confinada a ese lugar durante siglos, dentro de su preciosa... y encantada...casita...de chocolate que ella ansiaba tirar abajo piedra a piedra.

Era la bruja del bosque de todos los cuentos, La que devoraba niños o encantaba princesas. La que estaba devorando a Severus tras esa puerta, devorando su cuerpo y su alma.

La puerta, como sabiéndose mencionada, se abrió con un suave chirrido y Paula reconoció los pasos de Severus en el umbral.

_ ¿Pensando, Demons?, ¿despidiéndote del mundo?

Su voz, tan profunda, tan dura, tan intensa, tan decidida, tan fuerte. Su voz como manos acariciando tu cuerpo.

_ ¿Y tú?. ¿Has conseguido ya el valor suficiente como para poner fin a mi vida?

Ella continuaba sentada, al menos lo estuvo hasta que él la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a levantarse. La asía firmemente, pero no le clavaba los dedos no trataba de hacerle daño.

_¿Se puede saber por qué estás empeñada en que te mate?

_ ¿Por fín te has decidido? ¿Te ha convencido ella en una de esas conversaciones post-coitales que tanto te gustan?

Severus la miró de soslayo.

_ Lo estás logrando, Demons, vas a conseguir que disfrute realmente clavándote ese puñal en el pecho.

Demons sonrió. La calidez de sus palabras, la fría condescendencia tan familiar.

_¿Quiere uno? He conseguido que nuestra amiga nos cree un par de ellos_ Paula miró los cigarrillos que Snape le ofrecía_ ¿El último cigarro del condenado? Me gustaría ofrecerle una última cena, pero nuestra anfitriona sólo tiene barro.

Snape había conseguido recuperar su imperturbabilidad.

_¿Prefiere otro último deseo?_ dijo antes de chupar de la boquilla creando una llama en la punta que prendió el tabaco rápidamente.

_Cigarrillos autoencendibles..., podría hacer una fortuna con esto_ Snape rió ante su comentario mientras Demons aspiraba, _lento, chica, hace mucho, puedes marearte _._ No sabía que fumaras, Severus.

_¿Cree que el color de mis dientes es amarillento de natural? Fumé, durante bastante tiempo.

Expulsó el humo despacio, como Humphrey Bogart en Casablanca. "Siempre nos quedará París", pensó Demons mirándolo soñadora.

_Siempre se ha mostrado horrorizada por las cicatrices redondas de mi abdomen pero nunca me ha preguntado por ellas. No es lo que supone. Me las hice yo. A veces el dolor de dentro es tan fuerte...

" Está listo"

La voz de la bruja anunció en sus cerebros que la runa que debía contenerles y los sortilegios necesarios estaban preparados. Demons se levantó decidida y encaró la puerta de la cabaña. Snape la retuvo, la hizo volverse, la miró intensamente a los ojos pronunciando entre dientes.

_¿Tuve alguna vez su corazón, Demons, o sólo me hiciste esclavo de tu cuerpo? ¿Nos consumimos como esto_ dijo mostrando su cigarro a medio quemar_, dejando ceniza, desapareciendo como una bonita estela de humo?

Paula le miró de arriba abajo grabando su imagen a conciencia en su retina. Suspiró y concluyó fría como el hielo.

_ Sólo tendras que atravesar cuatro o cinco centimetros de músculos, depués mi corazón será tuyo.

Un último deseo, sí. Si cediera a ese último deseo (estrecharle entre los brazos, besarle de nuevo, hundir los dedos entre su negro pelo...) le faltarían las fuerzas para entrar en el círculo que la bruja había dibujado con líneas blancas en el suelo, apartando los muebles.

Qué apropiada la túnica blanca, qué apropiado el negro atuendo de Severus. No quiso mirarle y sin pensar demasiado, como quien se lanza a una piscina, entró en la runa mostrando su conformidad con lo que iba a suceder.

_ Demons...

Rugió gravemente la voz de Severus.

_ Vamos, Snape _ exigió_ . Es tú o yo. Si no eres capaz, tendré mi oportunidad.

Snape pronunció con exagerada lentitud una frase que Demons repetía en tono de broma cuando él se quejaba de alguna desgraciada incidencia.

_Mejor tú que yo.

La bruja sonrió complacida, la muggle tuvo razón y Severus había accedido a practicar el sacrificio, no sin grandes esfuerzos para convencerle por su parte. Era orgulloso, su excesiva soberbia, su ambición, su herida de celos, la traición... usó todos los recursos que ella le había dado para acceder al corazón de ese hombre, soplando sobre la chispa que había encendido la chica y... accedió. El trato al que había llegado con ella la obligaba a dejarle después en libertad y los tratos debían cumplirse pero, después del ritual el tendría libertad para irse... o quedarse... y ella procuraría que se quedara.

Ocupó su lugar en el círculo detrás de ella, murmurando los últimos conjuros sobre el puñal que usó después para abrir la vestimenta de Paula, mostrando su esternón. Llamó a Severus con la mirada.

Severus.

Con los puños apretados y los brazos ligeramente flexionados, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos al frente medio ocultos por mechones de su pelo. Con la mirada furiosa, y el pecho alzándose lentamente al compás de tu respiración. Paula, solo tenía una palabra para describirlo: majestuoso.

¡Bah!. Si tenía que morir qué mejor que hacerlo por su mano.

Incitado por las miradas de las dos mujeres, a regañadientes, como debía que hacerlo todo, entró finalmente en el círculo.

Demons, _Paula_. Paula y su fuego. Su luz cegadora como mil soles. En el momento en que arrebatara su vida se sumiría en la más completa y profunda oscuridad.

La bruja paso sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de Paula enlazando sus manos tras la nuca de la chica, inmovilizándola.

_ Adelante.

Severus tomó la daga ritual que la bruja le ofrecía, la empuñadura brillaba caliente en su mano. ¿Qué había dicho ella? Cuatro, cinco centímetros y su corazón sería suyo.

_ Piensa demasiado, señor Snape. Aquí_ dijo Paula señalando un punto en su pecho_, de abajo hacia arriba, por favor.

Endemoniada mujer.

Severus apoyo la punta del cuchillo en el lugar que ella le había indicado, y rasgó la piel. La sangre comenzó a gotear por la hoja llegando pronto hacia la empuñadura que comenzó a brillar y a calentarse más de lo que ya estaba.

La bruja, impaciente, empujó el pecho de Paula hacia su destino. La hoja penetró un poco más mientras ella reprimía un gemido.

Su sangre manaba ahora más fuerte alcanzando la piel de Severus.

Un suave brillo comenzó a iluminar el interior del círculo marcado por la runa. Un humo espeso y turbio comenzó a girar en amplias volutas, denso y lento como si fuera líquido, en torno a ellos. Severus noto una sensación familiar, de hormigueo, de tibieza en su cuerpo. Una sensación familiar de poder. Su magia estaba volviendo.

Una sonrisa, una genuína sonrisa que demostraba cuánto había echado de menos tenerla aunque ni hubiera protestado por perderla, adornó su rostro. Y miró a los ojos de Paula para compartirla, con la conciencia embotada, sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo para conseguirla.

En sus pupilas vio una imagen familiar, se vio a sí mismo con un rostro implacable, cerúleo, un monstruo de dientes amarillos que sonreía mientras le arrancaba, _se arrancaba,_ el corazón del pecho.

La voz de la bruja le sacó de su antigua pesadilla para hacerla realidad.

_ Lo estás haciendo bien, mujer. Estás cumpliendo nuestro trato. Pero antes de que mueras tienes que saber que yo... salgo ganando. No solo tendré tu sangre, tendré también la sangre de los Prince.

Los ojos de Paula se abrieron como platos, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra agitó la cabeza negando,¡Lo acordado indultaba a Severus de su alcance!.

_ No sólo se ha entregado ella, Severus. Está entregando también a tu hijo.

La bruja reía, con una risa endemoniada. Paula miró implorante a Severus. Éste, enloquecido, convertido en un ser deleznable y ruin, completamente enajenado, cegado por la ira que le acometía al comprender lo que Paula le había obligado a hacer, empujó su brazo atravesando la carne de Paula. Tres, cuatro, cinco centímetros y después su corazón.

La sangre seguía manando sobre su brazo. Un río de sangre...Ríos, mares y océanos.

Paula dirigió su mirada a los ojos profundos y oscuros dónde se alojaban los abismos de su alma... y sonreía.

Siempre sonreía. Esa era la sonrisa con que ella le recibía.

La espiral de humo que les rodeaba, la luz, se hizo más intensa creando un torbellino enfebrecido en torno a los tres cuerpos.

La bruja seguía riendo descontroladamente hasta que Severus sacó de golpe la mano el cuerpo de Paula, tirando con tal ímpetu que se la arrebató de los brazos y Demons cayó sobre el pecho de Severus enganchándose a sus costados con la punta de sus dedos mientras todo ese vapor se iba concentrando alrededor de ellos, fíltrándose por los poros de Severus, por su nariz, por sus ojos, cegándole _¡No!_ sin permitirle verla _¡No!_ Se aferraba a su espalda sonteniendo su cuerpo mientras el peso de la cabeza de ella se acrecentaba sobre su pecho... hasta que toda la niebla imposionó en él, levantando un cerco de polvo alrededor de la runa.

El aire aún tardó unos segundos en asentarse.

Con una mano insegura, rogando a ese Dios del que acababa de renegar cometiendo un asesinato, apartó el pelo de su rostro apretando los labios contra su pálida frente.

_ ¡Paula!_ la voz entrecortada, los labios temblorosos_ Espero que se haya divertido, señorita Demons.

El peso de la cabeza de Paula osciló y la hizo caer hacia atrás dejando alzado su rostro con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta y Snape encorvó su espalda para cubrir de besos sus mejillas y sus inmóviles labios.

La boca de ella se abrió en una sonrisa cuando Severus gruñó contra su cuello.

_ Bueno, señor Snape. Puedo asegurar que ha sido, cuando menos,... intenso.

Paula le devolvió el beso y él la aferró aún más entre sus brazos mientras contemplaba el cuerpo consumido, de nuevo envejecido, de la bruja. Tendida en el suelo, con las manos crispadas y un puñal clavado en su pecho.

_ ¡Loca! ¡Insensata! ¿Cuándo supiste que había comprendido tu delirante plan?_ preguntó enfadado mientras seguía devorando su cuello.

_Supongo que lo que dijiste del humo cuando fumábamos era para confirmar que lo habías captado.

Severus levantó la cabeza de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

_¿Te metiste en el círculo sin saber...?

_No era tan grave, Severus, no te escandalices.

_¡¿Qué no era...?!

_ Tanto si lo entendías como si no, tú sobrevivirías y tendrías tu magia de vuelta.

_¿Podemos salir de este grotesco círculo?

_ Del círculo sí, de la casa aún no.

Snape se apartó y contempló el pecho de Paula, manchado de sangre, sí, pero indemne. Penetró con la hoja del cuchillo los famosos cuatro centímetros y dejó que la sangre de Demons empapara su mano y sintió que la magia volvía a él. Tal y como ella había predicho: "en el momento en que tu sangre toque mis manos, comenzaré a sentirla, seré capaz de usarla". Y entonces usó su poder para convertirse en humo, para traspasar la materia y, daga en mano, atravesó el cuerpo de Paula clavándola con saña en el corazón de la bruja.

Acunándola, la sacó del dibujo de la runa y la besó con lentitud. Podía haberla perdido.

_Decididamente, no eres Lily. Has encontrado la manera de no tener que morir por mí_ la besó de nuevo, iba a besarla mil veces antes de soltarla.

De repente recordó algo. _Cambio de planes._ La agarró por los hombros y la apartó de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos antes de preguntarle enfadado.

_ Dime, pequeña manipuladora, ¿sabías que estabas embarazada?


	42. El fuego maldito

_¡¿Quieres parar ya?! ¡Deja de pasearte y estate quieto! ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!

_ ¿Nerviosa?_ Severus gruñó_ ¿Cómo podías no saber que estabas embarazada? ¿Desde cuándo hace que no tienes esa... "cosa" de mujeres?

_¿"Cosa de mujeres"?_ _lo flipo_ _ ¿Te refieres a la menstruación, Severus?

A Demons la situación no podía parecerle más absurda y surrealista. Severus paseando arriba y abajo por el salón de la bruja que yacía en el suelo, hablándole de "cosas" de mujeres... Rió en voz alta.

_¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? Siéntate, por favor_ Resoplando, Snape se tiró en una silla_ Déjame pensar... Después de que desaparecieras, mientras tú perdías tu magia y a mí me visitaba un cuervo... una semana después concretamente, fui a ver a Harry porque no me encontraba bien: tenía insomnio, mal cuerpo, vomitaba constantemente, palpitaciones, me sentía enferma aunque no lo estuviera... él lo achacó a una crisis por tu ausencia. Tal vez ahí ya estuviera... incluso antes, recuerdo que cuando regresamos de tu casa... cuando me enseñaste el libro... regresamos a casa apareciéndonos. ¿No vomité ahí antes de devorar un plato enorme de huevos revueltos?

_¡Pero de eso hace meses!

_Unos tres meses...

_¡¿Y no te diste cuenta?!_ Volvió a levantarse.

_Perdone, señor Snape_ dijo irónicamente_ estaba demasiado ocupada visitando a los Malfoy, descubriendo que tenía usted un abuelo que me dijo que estaba muerto, quemar un libro, dimitir, encontrármelo en una celda, volver a visitar a los Malfoy, viajar a Albania...

_Vale, vale...

_¡Pensaba que lo que me ocurría es que tenía ansiedad, Severus!

_¿Ansiedad? ¿ cuándo has tenido tú ansiedad por algo ? Pero..., pero..., ¡has aguantado que te clave un cuchillo hasta casi desangrarte!

_¡oh, Snape! he perdido más sangre en...

_¡ Te has tirado por un precipicio! ¡No has comido bien en meses!_ Severus la miró con pánico en los ojos_ ¡Has fumado!

_ ¡Por Dios, Severus!¡Basta ya! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estamos bien! Severus... Tu hijo está bien.

Le habló con calma, o se tranquilizaba o ella... Severus pareció captar la idea.

_ A ver, encanto_ dijo tratando de reprimir la ansiedad, que él sí que sentía, en su voz_, cuéntame por qué no podemos irnos ya de aquí, desaparecerme contigo y que te vean ya en un hospital.

_Porque ella aun no está muerta_ repitió por enésima vez_. Hizo un par de horrocruxes. Uno era la caja que se llevó tu madre con el libro y ese ya está neutralizado. Cómo tuvo tan mala suerte con el primero, pensó que el siguiente debía protegerlo mejor. El segundo lo vinculó a su propio cuerpo, así nadie podría quitárselo.

_ No lo comprendo.

Demons meneó la cabeza chasqueando la lengua, y no lo entendería hasta que dejara de pensar en el diminuto ser que por lo visto habitaba en su vientre.

_ El Horrocrux está en su cadáver. Supongo que en algún momento, cuando las células de tu cuerpo (todas, Severus) dejen de tener vida, se convertirá en algo parecido a lo que se convirtió el Perturbado cuando Harry Potter lo mató la primera vez.

_ Harry Potter no mató a Lord Voldemort la primera vez_ puntualizó_ se mató el mismo con su propio hechizo, le derrotó Lily con su sacrificio.

_ Perdón_ contestó Paula con retintín_ como te pones, chico.

_ No me gusta que le sigan adjudicando a ese bueno para nada glorias que no tiene. Me gusta que se sea... preciso.

_ Severus, cálmate, eso no importa ahora.

Demo se levantó de la silla apoyándose en sus rodillas

_¿Qué ocurre? ¿te pasa algo? ¿te encuentras bien?

_Voy a cambiarme de ropa_ dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo odio.

Snape asintió. Con la túnica blanca ensangrentada que llevaba le estaba poniendo quizá más nervioso de lo que debía. La contempló mientras ella entraba en el cuarto y comenzaba a buscar su propia ropa. Tenía que calmarse, recuperar su sangre fría y como pocas veces le había pasado en su vida, no encontraba como.

_Tengo algo para tí_ anunció Paula mientras rebuscaba en su mochila_ No me atreví a dártelo antes, cuando ella estaba en nuestras cabezas, por si acaso.

Snape miró intrigado unos papeles meticulosamente envueltos en plástico que ella sacó de su mochila.

_ Supongo que habiendo cometido un acto de extrema maldad como clavarme un puñal y traicionar a la que se suponía tu aliada, podrás leerlo.

Severus recibió los folios. Era la letra de su madre. Apretó la mano de Paula un momento antes de concetrarse en su lectura. Las palabras no bailaban, permanecían quietas en el papel mientras él pasaba sus ojos por ellas. Quietas en el papel aunque sus manos temblaran ligeramente. Quietas, aunque su labio inferior se apretara y sus ojos se encharcaran. Quietas, permanentes, constantes... desgarradoras y al mismo tiempo proporcionándole más consuelo que el que nunca creyó jamás.

Pudo cerrar por fin los amargos terrores de su infancia, reconciliarse con su madre y gracias a... Demons, que incluso presa de un ataque de dolor que le hizo quemar ese libro, _el mayor compendio de magia oscura del mundo reducido a cenizas por una muggle,_ salvó las únicas páginas que carecían de valor, las que estaban escritas para él.

La contempló.

Paula surgió lentamente debajo de la blanca túnica ensangrentada: sus piernas, su vientre, sus pechos, sus brazos y, por último, su cabeza. El pelo castaño cayó en mechones sobre su cara. Era la misma, pero la veía diferente, cambiante como la marea, plena como la luna... entonces ella se giró y le pillo mirándola.

_Creo que es la primera vez que me ves desnuda y no me miras... así.

_¿Así cómo?

_Con deseo.

Parecía que la idea no le agradaba.

Snape se acercó despacio hacia ella y le tomó con sus manos ambas mejillas acercándose a su boca. Comenzó a besarla suavemente, con calma, con una calma infinita. Siguió bajando por su cuello entreteniéndose con deliberada parsimonia en el lugar donde había clavado el cuchillo, sorprendido de que la herida hubiera cerrado casi milagrosamente en el momento en que él sacó su mano hecha humo de su pecho sin apenas dejar marca. La besó con dulzura y bajó más, hasta tu ombligo, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella. Lentamente también se abrazó a sus caderas y apoyó su mejilla contra el vientre de la muchacha. Frotó su cara debajo del ombligo. Paula podía sentir su nariz haciéndole cosquillas.

_¿Se está bien ahí dentro?_ susurró casi inaudiblemente_. Seguro que sí, yo estoy muy bien ahí dentro.

Paula llevo las manos hacia el pelo sucio y graso de Snape y paseó cariñosa los dedos por sus mejillas en las que la barba comenzaba a apoderarse de su palidez, cubriéndola de sombras.

Severus, su Severus, de rodillas ante ella con los ojos cerrados, susurrándole a su vientre, a su hijo. Por un momento, Paula pensó que había dejado de existir como mujer y se haya convertido simplemente en un recipiente. Por un solo momento, pensó que era, que ella era, un milagro. Porque por primera vez estaba pensando en algo más valioso que ella misma.

_ Si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada, tal vez no me habría lanzado a esta locura.

_ Lo hubieras hecho igual si hubiera sido preciso. He visto como me proteges, Paula, ¡qué no serás capaz de hacer por tu hijo!

Sonrió ante el cumplido, pensar en Severus también la hacía olvidarse de sí misma, y volvió a sentirse mujer porque él de nuevo la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó en la cintura y las caderas y bajo su ombligo. Él la amaba, los amaba, y cuando abrió los ojos y le buscó, observándolo desde arriba, Paula encontró en el profundo abismo de sus ojos negros, un brillo especial qué rara vez había aflorado.

Felicidad.

En aquella siniestra cabaña, con el cadáver de la bruja que destrozó la vida de su madre, de su padre y la suya propia, y con un futuro inminente tan incierto como preocupante... Severus era feliz.

Los dedos de Demons entre su pelo, tiraban con ternura, y la suave palma de su mano, acariciaba su rasposa mejilla. Deseaba con toda su alma hacerle el amor.

Volvió a besar su tibia carne.

_¡Severus...!_ llamó ella, urgente_, ¡está empezando!.

Miro hacia el suelo de la habitación contigua, al salón donde la bruja ya empezaba a resquebrajarse y brillar como si un fuego la consumiera por dentro. Su piel agrietada dejaba ver un resplandor rojizo y la punta de los dedos de sus manos se iban deshaciendo como el carbón quemado, convirtiéndose en ceniza.

Paula se vistió rápidamente con su chándal caqui y se calzó su deportiva _ mierda, sólo tenía una_ mientras Severus miraba ceñudo el cuerpo en descomposición, acercándose, apretando fuertemente su varita.

_¿Sabes cómo destruirlo?_ Preguntó Demons ansiosa: tenían que haber estado discutiendo eso, cómo acabar con ella, con su horrocrux , y no su embarazo.

_¿Cómo destruiste el otro?_inquirió con urgencia.

Paula resopló.

_Con el crematorio de laboratorio, alcanza unos 3000 grados..._ no se le ocurría nada, como no fuera lanzarla directamente al sol.

_Entonces, sé como destruirlo. Coge lo que tengas que coger y corre hacia la puerta. ¿No me has oído? ¡Corre!

El fuego maligno, el fuego maldito, era lo único que se le ocurría que podría consumir al horrocrux, pero no sabría si sería capaz de controlarlo.

El cuerpo de la bruja se deshacía. Su pecho se hundió y de los orificios de su rostro comenzaron a emerger blancos tentáculos cubiertos de una repugnante baba, que reptaban sobre el cadáver, abriéndolo con las aceradas púas que tenían en sus extremos. El bicho, aquel ser que no era humano, ni animal, pugnaba por abandonar el cuerpo corrupto mientras algunos de esos escuálidos brazos se lanzaban hacía él, siseantes, furiosos por no poder alcanzarle.

Demons atravesó la puerta y entonces Severus lanzó la maldición.

De la punta de su varita surgieron llamas largas, interminables, que se impulsaron hacia los tentáculos. El ser retorcedió, queriendo entrar de nuevo en el cuerpo que ya se deshacía como ceniza pero no pudo escapar de las magníficas llamas que tomaban formas espectaculares (serpientes, quimeras, dragones) y acabaron ardiendo emitiendo agónicos sonidos semejantes a un grito humano.

Las fieras, insatisfechas continuaron devorando el resto del cuerpo y reptando por el suelo comenzaron a devorar los muebles. Severus se volvió hacia la puerta. No iba a tratar de contenerlas. Que borraran todo rastro de aquel horrible lugar.

A grandes zancadas atravesó la puerta y llegó a la linde del calvero, dónde empezaban los árboles. Allí Demons observaba fascinada ( _¡¿fascinada?!, ¡insensata!¡ inconsciente!¡loca!_ ) las imponentes figuras que calcinaban ya las paredes de la cabaña.

Severus la tomó del brazo, iba a intentar desaparecerse lo más lejos que pudiera y luego hechizar un translador para volver a Londres.

_¡SNAPE! ¡MALDITO, BASTARDO DEL DEMONIO!

Varias maldiciones impactaron en el suelo a sus pies, les hubieran dado si no hubieran echado a correr en el momento que escucharon la primera sílaba del vociferante Yaxley.

Corrieron hacia la casa.

 _¡Mierda!_ Estaban atrapados: detrás de ellos el fuego, delante los mortífagos.

Demons gimió.

Severus masculló entre dientes, obligando a Paula a protegerse tras su cuerpo, haciéndole de escudo.

_ ¿Es que esto no va a acabar nunca?


	43. Esto se acaba aquí

Con absoluta concentración, Snape, desvió los ataques. L _o primero es lo primero, idiota._ Automáticamente, apuntó a Demons y con un golpe de su varita la encerró en una esfera protectora. Si el Lord la hagía usado para Nagini, sería suficientemente fuerte para ella.

Ahora sí, _y protesta lo que quieras,_ podría concentrarse en derrotar a los mortífagos que le acosaban.

Los rayos parecían venir de todas partes, llovían sobre él y sobre la esfera como meteoritos. Demons no podía conservar la calma. Había quedado reducida a ser espectadora de la peor lucha en la que estuvieran metidos.

Desventaja táctica. El fuego, ese fuego horripilante con vida propia, le cortaba el paso por detrás mientras los mortífagos les iban rodeando.

Desventaja numérica. Los mortífagos parecían haberse multiplicado, eran por lo menos diez, escondidos como cobardes detrás de los árboles que no dejaban de acribillarles con maleficios de todas clases. Maleficios que Severus interceptaba y desviaba tratando de que no impactaran en la burbuja que la envolvía. Pero con esa defensa desesperada no tenía ocasión de lanzar ningún ataque. El más mínimo descuido y...

El aire se escapaba entre los dientes apretados, ¿estaba perdiendo terreno?, los hechizos caían sobre ellos más rápidamente. No. Estaba fingiendo. Estaba tratando de hacer que los mortífagos avanzaran y salieran de su escondrijo.

 _¡Severus!._

Varios hechizos impactaron sobre él sin llegar a hacerle realmente daño.

Las maldiciones también impactan contra la burbuja que protegía a Paula. Ésta estaba indefensa, ni siquiera podía correr, se limitaba a hacer de blanco mientras las maldiciones iban provocando pequeños resquebrajamientos en su coraza. Snape era un idiota por atraparla, siempre excediéndose en su afán de protección, y se lo iba a decir bien clarito en cuanto la sacara de allí.

 _Aguanta, pequeña._ Snape no dejaba de mirarla de reojo. Maldito fuera, ¡la tenía que haber dejado al menos libre para correr!Si no podía hacer nada más, por lo menos podría quitarse de en medio y que pudiera luchar sin tener que preocuparse por ella. Paula resolló cuando una grieta rajó parte de la pared translúcida. Snape la miró.

Un maleficio cayó sobre el hombro de Severus con tan mala fortuna que le hizo caer.

Los mortífagos avanzaron como buitres.

Eran muchos más de cinco, eran por lo menos diez. Paula empujó las paredes de su celda, ¡Oh, a ver si atacaban a conciencia y rompían ese maldito encierro!. Como escuchando su plegaria, un rayo cayó firme y constante sobre ella, alzándola a varios metros del suelo y repentinamente se vió lanzada hacia el fuego.

Snape bramó, se puso en pie de un salto y golpeó el suelo con la suela de goma de sus zapatillas. De sus pies comenzaron a surgir ondas en círculos concéntricos que hacían temblar el suelo, arrancando las plantas, dejando caer a los mortífagos. Después de generar ese terremoto, antes incluso de ver sus efectos, describió un amplio círculo con la mano y de su pecho salió una nube oscura que rápidamente tomó la forma de varios cuervos. Los animales se lanzaron contra sus atacantes, cegándoles, picoteándoles.

Miró hacia atrás.

No la vió.

El fuego se acercaba vorazmente.

Demons no veía nada salvo el naranja, amarillo y rojo de las fieras que a dentelladas trataban de quebrar la pared mágica que la protegía. Hacía tanto calor que dentro de la esfera, la humedad de su respiración se convertía en humo. Se ahogaba, y se quemaba si intentaba agarrarse a las paredes. Tenía que salir de allí.

Tomó un poco de impulso y se lanzó contra un lado de la esfera. Su ropa humeó prendiéndose.

La burbuja se movió.

Volvió a tomar impulso. Quería hacerla rodar, salir corriendo de allí como un hamster en una bola.

Tras varios empujones la esfera cedió y comenzó a rodar pero ella no era un hamster y rodó también dentro de la bola, quemándose la piel. Continuó haciéndolo, dando volteretas para escapar de aquella peligrosa jaula. No sabía qué era arriba ni qué era abajo. Rodó hasta que el impacto contra algo la hizo golpearse en la cabeza y caer de bruces.

Severus se volvió hacia el fuego alzando su varita como un director de orquesta, y como tal alzó las manos y dirigió el fuego hacia el otro lado, hacia los atacantes. El revoltijo de animales se atropellaban devorándose unos a otros, consumiéndose. No la encontraba, no la veía. El fuego menguaba aunque antes de desaparecer engulló un par de figuras humanas que corrian desesperadas por la arboleda.

Quería correr hacia el punto donde la había visto desaparecer, pero el círculo se estrechaba en torno a él. Agudizó sus sentidos, rebuscó en su arsenal de hechizos oscuros, hoy iba a probarlos todos.

Demons abrió los ojos, veía chispas volantes que le impedían fijar la mirada. Se había chocado contra un árbol y se encontraba tendida en el duro suelo. Afortunadamente, la burbuja había aguantado hasta que las llamas cambiaron de dirección. Desesperada miró hacia el calvero. Snape seguía luchado acosado por un círculo cada vez más pequeño. Un gemido de frustración salió de su garganta, nunca se había sentido más impotente.

_Preocúpate por tí.

Rodolphus, o Rabastan, nunca sabía quién era quién. Uno de los Lestrange la había agarrado del tobillo y tiraba de ella. Obvió el dolor que le producía el arraste de su piel quemada contra el suelo y pataleó resistiéndose al mago.

_¡Para, condenada!

El mortífago tiró de ella bruscamente, acercándose un poco más de lo debido con el fin de intimidarla.

Craso error, los mortífagos deberían conocer la facilidad de Demons para partir narices.

Dió una patada a la cara del mago y se levantó trastabillando para correr hacia... hacia delante, aunque no supiera exactamente hacia donde era eso. Le sacó ventaja, unos insuficientes metros.

Algo cortante y afilado se clavó en su pie descalzo, no importa, no importa... importa seguir corriendo y esquivarle. Otro algo la golpeó en la espalda y la hizo caer. Le dolía tanto todo, que ya no sentía nada.

_Te tengo_ dijo la voz acerada del mago mientras le pisaba la espalda.

Severus se batía incesantemente, rodeado por sus atacantes. La oyó, la estaba esperando, la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables. Vió el culebreante rayo correr fulminante hacia él. Entrecerró los ojos.

Antes de que le alcanzara se transformó en humo y el rayo le atravesó, impactando de lleno en otro de sus atacantes, que cayó al suelo como un fardo.

_¡Qué demonios ha sido eso! ¡Incarcerous!

Las cuerdas trataron de apresarlo inútilmente.

_¡Duro!¡Duro!_ gritaba Yaxley_ ¡Incarcerous!

El hechizo consiguió que Snape recuperara momentáneamente su solidez y esta vez las cuerdas sí le apresaron

_Ahora... Severus, tú..

_¡Expelliarmus!

El grito le pilló por sorpresa y el hechizo lanzó lejos de su alcance la varita. Yaxley se volvió encontrándose con el joven Malfoy, el rubio gritó otra vez.

_¡Expulso!_ y Yaxley salió despedido varios metros_¡Diffindo!

En el momento en que la cuerda se rompió, Severus recuperó su varita sorprendido y agradecido por la intervención de Draco. No sólo él, Lucius también se sumaba a la batalla igualando un poco las fuerzas.

_ ¡Aaargh!

_No seas quejica, niña, sólo hemos empezado.

Rodolphus (o Rabastan) pasaba la punta de su varita por su piel quemada. Se ve que los Lentrange tenían las mismas aficiones, aún recordaba las costumbres de Bellatrix, pero en esta ocasión le faltaba el aliento para mordaces respuestas. Le tiró del pelo para levantarla y volvió a lanzarla al suelo hacia delante.

Demons se giró, le miró sonriente mientras se limpiaba sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano. El mago encogió los ojos.

_No tienes miedo..., ¿por qué no tienes miedo?

_Porque sé algo que tú no sabes_ contestó.

Demons vió la pregunta en sus ojos, y fué lo último que vió antes de que su mirada se tornara opaca y cayera de bruces.

Tras él apareció una alta figura enarcando una ceja ante su sonrisa.

_No sabe cuánto me alegro de verle, señor Prince.

Con asombrosa agilidad el señor Prince se agachó y comenzó a sanar sus heridas.

_Pare, pare... ¡tenemos que volver... !

_ Espera, un momento, necesitas que te cure.

Su voz era enérgica, muy diferente de su último encuentro.

_ ¡Yo, no...!¡Su nieto!

_Ahora_ dijo con voz pausada_ estoy pensando en mi bisnieto.

Y Demons no pudo evitar que la sorpresa le abriera la boca.

En el calvero, frente a las cenizas de la casa, los mortífagos perdían irremediablemente ante el impetuoso envite de los tres magos. Algunos de los mortífagos huyeron al suponer que venían más refuerzos, otros cayeron.

Yaxley, sólo él resistía empecinado.

_Déjalo ya, Yaxley. Ríndete y conservarás la vida en Azkaban_ amenazó Severus.

_¿Y pudrirme en esa prisión? ¿Cómo tú, Snape tras la primera guerra?¿Como tú, Malfoy en la segunda?.Te odio demasiado para consentir que reaparezcas como un héroe cazador de mortífagos. Te voy a dejar claro una cosa...¡Petríficus totalus!

El hechizo lanzado de improviso en medio de su discurso les cogió de sorpresa. Si hubiera podido, Snape hubiera apretado los dientes, pero su estaba atrapado en su pétrea prisión contemplando la sonrisa de hiena del mortífago, y su pensamiento voló hacia Demons que no aparecía, a la que esperaba a salvo en el bosque.

_No Snape, ¡esto se acaba aquí!_dijo levantando el brazo_Avada...

 _¿Y ya está?_ _pensó Severus en un segundo_ _¡Qué horror morir así!, ¡qué horror morir ahora!_

Demons apareció en la linde del calvero a tiempo para ver a Yaxley alzar la varita. Gritó.

_¡ERES UN IDIOTA, SEVERUS SNAPE!

Yaxley la miró y emergió su sonrisa de hiena.

Demons contrajo un sólo músculo, el flexor propio del dedo índice, y la bala recorrió el aire a 300 metros por segundo congelando para siempre la sonrisa de Yaxley.

_ Esto se acaba aquí, hijo de...

_ Señorita Demons..._ interrumpió Snape enarcando una ceja, libre del maleficio paralizante_ ... esa boca.


	44. Mi nombre en la pared

Paula sostenía la pistola humeante sopesando si sería necesario disparar otra vez. _En las pelis de miedo, el malo siempre se levanta otra vez antes del final, chica, asegúrate._ Pero el orificio sangrante en el pecho del mortífago, su rostro congelado, sus dedos retorcidos apretando la varita... todo anunciaba que otro tiro más sólo serviría para malgastar balas. Con todo, amartilló de nuevo el arma y le disparó directamente entre los ojos. Fría como el hielo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no para asegurarse?, ¿agacharse, tomarle el pulso?, le quitó la varita de la mano partiéndola en dos... Y luego levantó la pistola, apuntando repetidamente a Severus.

_¡NI SE TE OCURRA REÑIRME, SEVERUS SNAPE!_ con paso enérgico se acercó al mago.

Malfoy también se había recuperado de la petrificación que les había afectado a todos, pero no era capaz de mover un músculo mientras esa muggle loca se encaminaba hacia ellos con el arma en la mano. Draco, al igual que su padre comtemplaba el paso firme de la mujer mientras se acercaba beligerante a Snape.

_¡¿TODAVÍA NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA?!_continuó gritando mientras se aproximaba a él.

En cuanto le tuvo a su alcance, la muggle comenzó a golpear a Severus en los brazos y en el pecho. Eran golpes tremendos, Draco estaba seguro de que hacían daño pese al rostro inexpresivo de su antiguo profesor.

_ ¡No vuelva jamás, JAMÁS, a ningunearme de esa manera!¡ Su maldito afán de protegerme casi me mata! ¿Eso le gustaría, señor Snape?¿tenerme en una urna de cristal? ¡Se equivoca si cree que voy a consentir...!

Snape agarró las manos de Demons contra su pecho con una sóla de las suyas y con su brazo libre la agarró por la espalda, sujetando su nuca con la mano. Sin esperar a que se calmara o se callara, estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisilla cuando la muggle dejó de forcejear y empezó a contribuir activamente en el beso, tanto que Snape la soltó y la abrazó mientras ella se enganchaba a su cuello, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del mago. El ver a su padre arrugando la nariz ante tal demostración de afecto, sólo le hizo reir más.

_¿Me concederá una tregua, señorita Demons o va a dispararme también?

Paula gruñó mientras se separaba de él. Y volvió a golpearle, con menos saña esta vez.

_Le perdono la vida... de momento. Pero discutiremos este punto hasta que le quede bien clarito.

Mientras el señor Prince alcanzaba al grupo ella se lanzó a los brazos de Lucius, estrechando el abrazo exageradamente agradeciéndole, más efusiva de lo que el mago le hubiera gustado, su intervención. Se volvió hacia Draco y volvió a hacer lo mismo, apretándole tan fuerte que casi hace sonrojar al muchacho.

_ Severus, dime, ¿es así siempre?¿tienes que aguantar esto toooodo el día?

El rubio levantaba la nariz aristocráticamente, bastante molesto y sorprendido por la vehemencia de la muggle, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ O peor, Lucius_ contestó Snape adecentándose la túnica, sacudiñendola y estirando sus mangas _ pero a la larga... te acabas acostumbrando. A la larga... su comportamiento se hace... tolerable.

Los ojos de Severus siguieron a la muggle, que charlaba animadamente con Draco y volvía a abrazarle.

_Obviamente, está algo... desequilibrada_ comentó Lucius_ Pero...

Malfoy se encogió de hombros antes de reir socarronamente.

_ Pero... , me gusta la forma que tienes de... calmarla...

Por un momento, Snape se enervó y se volvió a mirarle entrecerrando los ojos, calibrando la burla que pudiera haber en sus palabras. Lucius le devolvió la mirada volviéndose a encoger de hombros. Lo único que pudo hacer Severus al ver su gesto fue reirse con él.

Repentinamente, ella interrumpió a Draco, le agarró del brazo y le mandó callar.

_Espera, quiero ver esto. ¡Eh, señor Snape!_ llamó_ . Alguien quiere conocerle.

El aludido enarcó una ceja, curioso, y se giró hacia detrás, donde ella apuntaba con su barbilla.

De todas las cosas impresionantes que había visto Demons en su vida, y últimamente había visto muchas cosas impresionantes, nada, nada fue tan... _te faltan las palabras, chica,_ como el sereno abrazo que se dieron.

Los ojos inquisitivos de Severus se fijaron en la figura negra que se acercaba. La túnica negra, el pelo negro enhebrado de canas, así como su barba, las cejas fruncidas sobre los ojos igualmente oscuros. Era como verse en un espejo.

Enmudeció.

Las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta y reconoció el hombre el mismo sentimiento mientras veía como el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente. Severus alargó la mano para estrechar la suya pero, el mago que se aproximaba ignoró su gesto y le apretó en un suave abrazo.

La dureza de Snape se resquebrajó.

Sí, Demons le amaba, aunque su amor no era gratuito, le había comenzado a amar después de conocerle, después de saber de sus ocultas virtudes y sus numerosos defectos. Este hombre le amaba, (oh, sí, podía sentir el amor en ese abrazo) sin conocerle. Sólamente por ser él. Independientemente de cómo resultara ser.

Tan evidente era ese sentimiento que no pudo contenerse ( _te estás dejando llevar por la presión de estos últimos días, idiota, ¡serénate!)_ y aferrándose a los hombros del hombre que le sostenía comenzó a sollozar.

Demons suspiró quedamente y se mordió los labios.

_Hey,_susurró Draco_¿estás llorando?

 _Oh, mierda._

Malditas hormonas.

Sólo hacía unas horas que sabía que estaba embarazada y ya le estaban jugando malas pasadas.

Se secó las traicioneras lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Carraspeando incómoda.

Severus en cambio, no se avergonzó de las suyas y las dejó correr por sus mejillas. Aún permanecían en ellas cuando él la alcanzó y le dió la mano a la muggle, apretándosela más de lo necesario.

El señor Prince sacó una pequeña tetera de su túnica y pidió que todos la agarrasen.

Eso es lo increible de la magia, estás en Albania y en un parpadeo estás de vuelta en Londres, en la casa del abuelo de Severus.

Demons entró cojeando, deseosa de quitarse el otro zapato y descansar su maltrecho pie sobre la mullida moqueta. Los magos podían quedarse fuera, si querían, discutiendo lo que fuera, ella estaba deseando tirarse en un sillón.

Cuando entró en el salón sus ojos se volvieron inconscientemente hacia la pared donde estaba el árbol genealógico de los Prince, satisfecha de ver brillar en un suave dorado iridiscente el nombre de Severus.

_Así fue como supe que estaba vivo_ el dueño de la casa la había seguido_ Comprendí que era su magia lo que de alguna manera le había abandonado y que de alguna manera había vuelto.

Demons asentía en silencio.

_Seguro que no se ha fijado, ¿ha mirado bien? Al final, no me había mentido... _ Paula observó anonadada su nombre al lado del de Severus_ ... es usted su mujer.

La muggle no podía salvo asombrarse.

_¿Le ha pedido que se case con él?_ inquirió curioso, ella siguió moviendo la cabeza, diciendo que sí_ ¿y han puesto fecha?

_Aún no le he contestado_ confesó.

_ Pero sabe lo que le va a decir _ dijo el mago sonriendo_ ... aunque no seré yo quien desvele su respuesta. ¿Ve esa línea que surge hacia abajo de entre los dos? Así supe que estaba embarazada. En ese momento me puse en contacto con el muchacho de los Malfoy. Él supo dónde estaban gracias a ese aparatejo muggle que le dió.

_Pero.. es imposible, yo no tenía cobertura allí para que nos pudiera localizar con el GPS y perdimos el móvil la noche antes... o dos noches antes_ había perdido la noción del tiempo en la cabaña.

_ Con magia, nada es imposible...

Magia...

¡Cómo había olvidado que hay una magia para casi todo! se dijo irónica.

Estaba cansada. Pidió una ducha y una cama, olvidándose de Severus. Se imponía la tiranía de su cuerpo cansado.

Cuando Severus entró en el dormitorio llevaba un plato de sopa (sopa real no sopa de tierra) a su delgada compañera de fatigas, pero estaba tan profundamente dormida...

Pasó la mano por su brazo, acariciándola suavemente. Suspiró renegando del tiempo que había estado hablando con su abuelo, ( _¡Abuelo! Aún no me lo creo),_ era tiempo que había pasado sin estar con ella, sin hablar con ella.

La dejaría dormir.

 _Mañana,_ pensó mientras se acurrucaba a su espalda, abrazándola, _pasado mañana, el otro... hay tiempo. Tenemos toda la vida._


	45. Como si no me conocieras

Demons se despertó de repente.

Su mente tardó unos segundos en tranquilizarla, en convencerla de que estaba a salvo en las afueras de Londres, y no perdida y al borde de la muerte en un bosque de Albania.

Exhaló lentamente, disfrutando de la seguridad de la blanda cama y del refugio que ofrecía el cuerpo de Severus a su espalda.

Se acurrucó con él.

Pobre Severus.

Seguramente, él habría querido hablar con ella. Estaba tan cansada, tan abotargada después de lo ocurrido, que era más urgente atender las necesidades de su propio cuerpo que las de su amado.

Su aliento le entibiaba la nuca. El calor descendía por su columna y ella se pegó, con cuidado, tratando de sentir mejor su calor reconfortante.

_Estoy despierto_ susurró él_ Estoy... esperándola.

Sus brazos la envolvieron en un placentero abrazo.

_¿Está impaciente, señor Snape?

Su voz sonaba gruesa, pastosa.

_ Para fabricar una buena poción, los ingredientes necesitan cocer el tiempo suficiente. No soy una persona impaciente. Aunque usted, tiene la bendita facultad de hacer que me sienta impaciente_mordió su nuca con suavidad_ ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te encuentras sin que me apuntes con un arma?

Demons sonrió.

_ Me encuentro bien.

_Demons... nunca has usado menos de siete palabras para describir tu estado.

Paula rió. Eso estaba bien, su risa... era como un universo de brillantes estrellas en un cielo oscuro.

_Estoy... cansada, nerviosa, incrédula, emocionada...

_... van cuatro, ánimo, pequeña.._ bromeó Snape

_ aliviada, hambrienta y ... ¡embarazada!.

Snape volvió a reir.

_Bueno, señorita Demons, alguna de esas cosas tienen remedio. Me refiero a lo de hambrienta. ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Algún... antojo?

Paula volvió a reir.

_Luego. Cuando me digas por qué estas tan impaciente.

Snape tomó aire antes de pronunciar lentamente.

_Aún estoy esperando una respuesta.

 _¡Oh Dios!_ Demons sintió la tentación de volver a Albania.

_ Severus... ¿Tú crees que soy hermosa?

El mago arrugó las cejas detrás de ella.

_No entiendo, claro que me pareces hermosa.

_Pero no lo soy_ matizó ella_. Mírame, mírame como si no me conocieras. Mi pelo es corriente: ni rubio ni negro, ni largo ni corto. Mi cara es corriente, proporcionada, sí, pero no hermosa, nadie se quedaría boquiabierto después de verme. Mis ojos son marrones y vulgares, mis labios... bueno, quizá eso no esté mal. Mira mi cuerpo. Tengo el cuerpo y la estatura de una prepúber adolescente. Menuda, escurrida, casi sin curvas. Mis pechos son pequeños y mis piernas delgadas.

"No, Severus" concluyó, "no soy hermosa".

"Además... ¡oh, Severus! ¡Soy una persona intratable! Egoísta, cabezota, dominante, fría y ambiciosa en lo profesional. Soy una déspota con mis subordinados, ¡incluso con mis amigos! Ya ves, sólo tengo dos: Deborah, que me soporta porque me admira y Harry, porque creo que aún no ha perdido la esperanza de llevarme a la cama... Incluso mi familia no es capaz de aguantarme".

Demons prefería hablarle así, mientras le tenía a su espalda y no tener que enfrentar su mirada.

_ Soy cabezota. No me gusta admitir mis errores y cuando lo hago, me los increpo a mí misma e intento solucionarlos o compensarlos, ateniéndome a las consecuencias, pero no los reconozco ante los demás y rara vez van acompañados de una disculpa. No soy cariñosa, Severus, no soy tierna... He sido exigente y cruda con mis amantes, y cuando me lo propongo puedo ser muy cruel.. a veces hasta sin proponérmelo... incluso contigo... _ Paula suspiró, con él era diferente, con él le gustaba afrontar el amanecer_ Tampoco se puede decir que nuestra relación haya tenido unos cauces normales hasta ahora... Cuando tratamos de llevar una vida normal, tú te fijaste en Lola ¿recuerdas? y luego te volcaste en la magia oscura...

Demons agarró una de sus manos contemplándola, acariciándola, jugando con sus dedos pequeños entre los largos de Severus y continuó hablando.

_Tengo lugar en mi corazón para un solo sentimiento: si estoy enfadada, estoy terriblemente enfadada; si estoy alegre se borra toda preocupación o sufrimiento; si estoy... excitada... entonces que se acabe el mundo si no tengo lo que quiero...No me cabe más que un sólo un sentimiento de cada vez... y eso me hace ser impulsiva e inconsciente. No sopeso las consecuencias de mis actos. Soy... ¿cómo dijiste? primitiva y simple. Aunque tú no creas, no es que no tenga miedo, es que aparento que no, actúo como si no, pero sí que tengo miedo. Ahora mismo me aterra estar embarazada. No sé de dónde voy a sacar la paciencia necesaria para criar un niño... En estos momentos tengo un miedo atroz a comprometerme a pasar toda la vida contigo y... equivocarme.

Ea, ya está. Ya se lo había dicho todo. Bueno, casi todo, le faltaban un par de cosas.

Snape suspiró y dejó que Paula siguiera jugando con sus manos antes de barritar junto a su oído.

_Bonito discurso, pero eso no responde mi pregunta...

Con determinación la hizo girar en la cama para tenerla de frente. Luego funció las cejas y la miró con detenimiento.

_Tiene razón, señorita Demons, no es hermosa. Pero hay que fijarse mucho para darse cuenta, porque despliega sus otros encantos como un prestidigitador, engañando al ojo, haciéndola parecer hermosa. Su pelo, sin ser destacable, tiene un sutil aroma que me hace olisquearlo cada vez que se aproxima y la mayoría de las veces no puedo evitar besarlo. En sus vulgares ojos marrones habita el universo, Demons, hay miles de estrellas ahí esperando el momento adecuado para encenderse como pequeñas hogueras. Sus labios... tampoco puede vanagloriarse de ellos, pero... ay... cuando se entreabren esperando un beso o cuando se estremecen trémulos, o cuando los muerde reprimiendo su deseo... se convierten en unos labios muy, pero que muy apetecibles...

Apenas escuchó la última palabra porque Severus la estaba susurrando contra su boca mientras tomaba cada uno de sus mencionados labios entre los de él y avanzaba su lengua, explorando tentativamente, provocando un beso.

_ Es cierto que es pequeña, lo cual me permite levantarla en peso y manejarla como una muñeca, cosa de lo que no se ha quejado nunca, si recuerdo bien y créame, recuerdo muy bien nuestros... "encuentros". Y el que sus pechos no sean grandes no es en absoluto un problema. Sólo el saber que los lleva desnudos bajo la ropa hace que me recorra una oleada de deseo. Ni las fresas son tan deliciosas como sus pezones...

Y como para ratificar sus palabras bajó lentamente su cabeza alcanzando su escote y con extrema delicadeza, los saboreó provocando un cosquilleo eléctrico entre sus labios y la ya rugosa y encendida piel de su areola.

_Ni las fresas_ aseveró_. En cuanto a lo de sus curvas poco pronunciadas... no se preocupe, mientras siga caminando con ese sinuoso contoneo, no habrá hombre en el mundo que se de cuenta de sus carencias hasta que no le importen lo más mínimo.

Hablaba con su voz más suave y profunda mientras sus dedos recorrían su espalda con largas caricias, rozando a veces con las uñas, dibujando figuras imposibles y luego sus grandes palmas cubriendo la piel de sus caderas y aún más abajo, hasta sus muslos.

_Y si sus piernas son delgadas... se ven exquisitas cuando lleva tacones y falda corta.

Hablaba despacio con su cara de póker, como podría haberle hablado en cualquier cafetería, pero sus manos bajo las sábanas la recorrían con sabiduría haciendo crecer el deseo de tocarlo. La inflamaba, la incendiaba...

_Pero no me engaña con su acalorado discurso que enumera sus defectos, no me impresiona. Incluso se ha dejado alguno, se ha dejado la vanidad que le hace esperar que rebata sus argumentos diciéndole lo loco que me vuelve a pesar de ellos o..., déjeme que suspire... precisamente por ellos. Conque_ uno de sus dedos dibujó la línea que unía sus dos muslos mientras le hablaba severo, dispuesto a leerle la cartilla_, le da miedo equivocarse al responderme...Uhm.. Dígame, ¿le da miedo equivocarse si me dice que sí o le da miedo equivocarse si me dice que no? ¿Callamos, señorita Demons? Prefiere que sufra sin saberlo, claro. Usted no quiere no contestarme, usted quiere que le suplique y no, Demons... debe saber ya que... no soy de los que suplican.

El dedo de Severus había llegado al inicio de sus muslos y seguía dibujando olas y espirales arriba de sus piernas, en el triángulo que formaban con su cuerpo. Demons quería abrirlas y sentirle un poco más... dentro.

_Empieza a retorcerse, vanidosa dictadora egocéntrica, ahora podría hacer que su capacidad de raciocionio saliera por la puerta y pedirle lo que fuera que me diría que sí, pero yo... yo no soy tan cruel como usted.

La mano de Snape acariciaba cálida y enervante.

_Así que, dígame, ¿está disfrutando de tenerme a su merced? Estoy en este mundo gracias a su ladina imaginación, a su carencia de sentido del peligro y su terrible sangre fría.

La boca del mago volvió a hablarle a sus labios con su ronco acento desesperado mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos pegándola a su pecho.

_Sentí como se paraba tu corazón, insensata. Podrías haber muerto y ahora me puedes hablar de tus miles de defectos que ninguno va a enmascarar... que me amas.

La besó con la garganta rugiente.

_ Pequeña idiota...

Se perdían las palabras entre el chasquido mudo de sus labios...

_...Me amas...

... entre la fricción de sus cuerpos.

_... y tu Dios no va a compadecerse de tu mala elección...

Aferró su pelo devorándola ávidamente, buscando con su otra mano el escondite perfecto de entre sus piernas, abriendo sus muslos, hundiendo sus dedos, rugiendo satisfecho al escuchar su primer gemido... Momento en que se separó de ella mirándola con ojos crueles y maliciosos..

_No creo que debamos seguir, ... en tu estado... será mejor ser más suaves, ¿no crees?

Si Demons iba a hablar, Snape lo impidió con un nuevo beso.

_Voy a hacerte el amor con tanta dulzura que vas a destilar azúcar, maldita aprendiz de vampiresa.

¿Cómo podía decirle eso y al mismo tiempo conseguir que su voz sonara... peligrosa.

_¿Es una amenaza?_consiguió preguntar al fin.

Snape le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

_No, querida, es un hecho.

Rodó sobre ella sin dejar que sintiera todo su peso, mordiendo su labio inferior y tirando de él hasta que escapó de la cárcel de sus dientes, y mordió despues con igual delicadeza su barbilla y su garganta. El aliento que exhalaba, humedecía ligeramente su cuello. Demons no sabía de dónde había sacado la seda que envolvía sus labios pero dejó que recorriera su cuello y besara sus clavículas mientras se hacía un hueco entre sus delgados muslos.

Demons resistió la tentación de sujetar y guiar su cabeza y dejó que explorara su pecho a libertad y posó las manos en su ancha espalda, cerrando los ojos, tratando de calmar su corazón que aleteaba cual mariposa. El aquí y el ahora. El aliento de Severus sobre su piel allí donde hundió su mano portando el cuchillo. Oía un ronco gruñido surgir de su garganta como el de un lobo antes de atacar y ella se estremecía. No la engañaba con su tacto dulce, con sus suaves besos. La fiera seguía habitando su pecho y, aunque sus manos la dibujaban con deliberada lentitud y, aunque sus besos eran ligeros sobre su piel, bajo sus labios seguían sus dientes afilados.

Cerró los ojos, se concentró en sentir el roce de su nariz y la punta de su pelo pinchando su piel, mientras él adoraba uno y otro de sus senos.

El calor se abría paso dentro de ella. Su cuerpo era un caldero, Severus el fuego que la hacía borbotear juntos habían logrado la alquimia necesaria para crear una nueva vida.

Magia.

No podía ser otra cosa.

Magia era lo que hacía que su interior se fundiera y formara esferas que casi sentía estallar en su piel.

Magia, las oleadas que la recorrían del pecho al sexo y que su cerebro se empeñaba en transformar en placer.

Magia, el tacto de las manos de Severus, el calor de su aliento quemando su piel, el deseo que nacía hambriento entre sus piernas.

Demons echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el cuerpo hacia delante, hacia Snape, y él la atrapaba con sus manos, frenando su avance.

_Calma. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y pienso emplearlo en volverla loca.

Ella resopló. Él rió, soplando involuntariamente sobre su pubis. Ella volvió a alzarse, o ese mago bajaba su bendita cabeza y la colocaba entre sus muslos o ella... ella...

Ella gimió y Severus entró en el paraiso al sentir los dedos de ella entre su pelo, empujándole.

_¿No me ha oído?

¿Por qué tenía que ser su voz tan hipnótica y estremecedora? _Mierda, Severus,... te odio._ Obedientemente retiró sus manos, suspiró.

_Si quiere..._propuso Snape con su voz profunda_ ... puede abrir sus piernas para mí.

_¿Y si no quiero?

Severus chasqueó la lengua.

_ Eso no es ser dulce, no juege sucio... pero si no quiere... sé cómo hacer para que quiera.


	46. ¡Oh, Severus!

_Ya lo estás haciendo, Snape, ya haces que sí quiera. Pero refunfuño y tú gruñes y parecemos animales hablando lenguaje de animales mientras me olfateas._

 _O sea, que te dan igual mis defectos. Te da igual que no responda a tu importante pregunta, te da igual que hayamos matado a dos personas, malas, pero personas al fin y al cabo, para conseguir llegar hasta aquí, ¡pero no te da igual que empuje tu cabeza hacia donde debería estar!._

 _Somos mala gente, Severus, tú y yo. Sin remordimientos a pesar de nuestros terribles actos. Pero me alegra que no sufras por lo ocurrido, consciente de tus acciones y libre de culpabilidades, libre al fin, Severus, de tu mala conciencia. Ya sólo me queda conseguir librarme de tu afán superprotector y serás el hombre perfecto.  
_

 _Vale, vale... me quedo quieta, pongo obedientemente mis manos a los lados de mi cuerpo. Pero aprieto los muslos, porque me gusta ponerte las cosas difíciles.  
_

 _De nada me servirá, bien lo sé, mi propósito de no dejarme besar cae como tu pelo cae sobre mis piernas y tus labios alcanzan mis rodillas. No puedo olvidar que fue ahí donde me besaste primero la primera vez que..., bueno, digamos "hicimos el amor". No creerías como rebosó mi pecho al verte de rodillas frente a mí. Mi mejor conquista, sin duda. Si tuviera tu cabeza, la colgaría en el lugar preferente de mi sala de trofeos... si tuviera sala de trofeos, con tus ojos fieros mirándome desde encima de la chimenea.  
_

 _No puedo pensar._

 _Tu aliento llega primero, y la punta de tu nariz que involuntariamente me acaricia antes que tus labios y ahí vas (o vienes) besándome los muslos y borrando los besos con la palma de tus manos. Cuanto más te espero, menos parece que te acerques._

 _Es cierto, me besas con dulzura, ta_ _n lento, tan suave, que en lugar de excitarme, acabas relajándome y suspiro con la boca entreabierta para que comprendas que ganas esta partida. Cierto sopor me invade mientras dejo que adores mis delgadas piernas. No puedo engañarte para que me adules y confieses que me adoras; eso, que no caigas donde otros cayeron, no hace más que crezca mi admiración por ti. Pero me adoras con tus labios y me relajo sabiéndote mío y tu cabeza asciende y por fin, ¡por fin! alcanzas mis ingles._

 _¡Oh, Severus, cómo te haces esperar!_

 _No me muevo, soporto estoica las caricias de tu lengua sobre mis labios, los de ahí abajo, mientras paso mi lengua por los de arriba Se me seca la boca pero la humedad de mi sexo crece mientras te acercas. Un cosquilleo recorre mi espina dorsal al igual que tú recorres el surco que delimitan esos labios y me besas despacio allí donde empieza (o acaba) justo encima de ese trozo de carne palpitante que llaman clítoris.  
_

 _Que nombre tan absurdo. Debería llamarse pico de la perdición o botón del placer u otra cosa poética que describiera su función como « lugar favorito de Snape para torturarte»._

 _Ahora sí, abro completamente las piernas, Severus, (me gustaría ver cómo sonríes entre ellas sintiéndote vencedor), y tu húmeda exploradora profundiza arrancándome un gemido y una pequeña convulsión._

 _Me lames despacio, apretando tu lengua contra ese apéndice que se ha llenado de sangre que amenaza con estallar. A veces siento celos de la mujer que te haya enseñado a besar así, a veces, me gustaría ponerle un monumento._

 _Aguijonazos de placer afilados me provocan ligeras sacudidas. Más abajo de donde besas comienzo a derretirme y a contraer mis músculos entorno a un vacío insoportable._

 _Levanto mis caderas. Si me dejaras ya estaría tirando de tu pelo para que besaras un poco más abajo._

 _Te das cuenta, me adivinas, y gimo complacida cuando tu lengua me penetra frotando mis paredes, arrancandome suspiros y ahora no sé si abrir más las piernas y franquear el paso o cerrarlas para tener algo a lo que sujetarme (Mmm, tu divina cabeza entre mis muslos, señor Snape) mientras mi cuerpo flota a la deriva como una tabla en el océano._

 _Me aferro a las sábanas cuando tus dientes me arañan. ¿No habías dicho que serías dulce?. Ingenua de mí._

 _"Azúcar", dices. Me saboreas, me libas como si fuera una flor. Es horrible el que me obligues a no tocarte. ¿Dulzura? Mentira, no hay dulzura en la manera en que aprovechas mi peor debilidad._

 _Reconozco la punta de tu nariz presionando indecente sin que te importe empaparte de eso que tratas como néctar. Y tu lengua la sigue y luego tus dedos, sólo por fuera, ¡malvado!, noto la piel tirante de tan hinchada, noto el calor. Me aprieto contra la cama alejándome de tu tortura por no agarrar tu pelo negro y apretarme contra tu cara, obligándote a llenarme con algo de ti._

 _¿Cuál es el castigo del ambicioso?, marchitarse deseando algo que no puede tener, recito tal cual me enseñaron las monjas (pensar en monjas ahora..., Demons, no tienes remedio) , ¿cuál es la recompensa del humilde?, hallar la felicidad en las cosas que posee. Poseo tu boca, tu aliento y la punta de tus dedos. Poseo toda tu atención._

 _Muevo mi pelvis y sorprendentemente haces caso de mi indirecta y asciendes de nuevo a ese punto ardiente donde se acumula mi deseo. ¡Oh, sí, señor Snape! Succionas, tirando de mi carne, tu legua frota sin pausa pero sin prisa llevándome a un estado casi inaguantable, creo que no voy a soportarlo más sin pedirte que me poseas de una vez pero aún guardas muestras de tu "dulzura" para conmigo. La punta de tus dedos, esas que son mías, se abren camino a través de mi desesperada vagina._

 _Acompaso mi respiración al ritmo de tus dedos y tú, sí, tú procedes a trepar por mi vientre con tus crueles labios hasta alcanzar mis pechos._

 _No, Severus, ya no me pidas que me quede quieta._

 _Abrazo tu espalda y acojo tu cabeza, la sujeto por el pelo como unas riendas. Encorvo mi espalda para besarte, trato de hablar pero sólo consigo pronunciar un "¡oh, Severus!" al que tú respondes profundizando con tus dedos en mi sexo, acelerando imperceptiblemente el ritmo de tus caricias._

 _Dulzura... y ¡una mierda! Lo que te gusta es provocar mi ansiedad a pesar del miedo que te produce el que haya otro ocupando mis entrañas. No quieres ser dulce conmigo, sino con el pasajero de mi útero._

 _Gruñes cuando te aparto de mí, todo lo que protestes me da igual, me toca jugar a mí. No opones resistencia cuando te tumbo de espaldas. ¿Dulzura? Ni un primer beso sería tan dulce como el que te estoy dando, con timidez, como si tu boca fuera extraña, suspirando cuando aprietas mi cuerpo con tus brazos. Me echo sobre ti, mis pequeños pechos aplastados contra tu torso, enredo mis muslos con los tuyos y mi piel toca por primera vez tu miembro._

 _Ufff, tu dureza casi me hace desistir de mis propósitos de portarme como una señorita educada y tímida, pero aguanto el calor de tu piel sobre la mía, frotándome disimuladamente, como si nuestro roce fuera fruto de la casualidad de nuestros abrazos. Una perversa gota de tu humedad toca mi piel me guardo el deseo de saborearla._

 _Dulcemente, sí, tratándote como a una inocente virgen me deslizo por encima de tu cuerpo y deposito ferviente besos en tu garganta y en tu pecho desnudo._

 _Te miro a los ojos. Sonríes mirándome con ternura. ¡Oh no!¿dónde está mi ogro?¿dónde está ese tipo furibundo al que le gusta hacer que me retuerza bajo su dominio? Tu mirada me recuerda a la de aquel boy scout._

_ No va a funcionar, Severus, este plan tuyo de ser dulce... .

 _Ríes, pero no sorprendido. Sí, ya lo he visto en tus ojos, para ti esto también es aburriiiiiido._

_Usa tu imaginación, querida, me niego a golpear el cuello de tu útero mientras no te vea un médico.

 ___ Mierda, Severus, ¿no tienes visión de rayos X en esos superpoderes tuyos?

 _Rezongo protestando, pero me contagias de tu prudencia._

 _Me siento sobre tus piernas. Oh, Severus, qué magnífica vista: tus ojos cerrados, tu vientre tenso, tu miembro erguido._

 _Me aproximo a él y jalas de mis caderas, soporto parte de mi peso en la mano que apoyo en tu pecho y con la otra me hago dueña de tu ... instrumento. Su tacto hace que me olvide de mis temores, lo conduzco hasta mi cercanía mientras jugueteo con mi mano en toda su longitud. Perdón, en toooda su longitud (sé que te agrada que sea precisa).  
_

 _Gruñes cuando te das cuenta de que te estoy usando, tengo la sartén por el mango, nunca mejor dicho, y te estoy usando para acariciarme._

 _¿No quería dulzura, señor Snape? Reconoce lo dulce que es el roce de tu glande contra mis pliegues. Aahh, no es igual que clavarte de golpe en mí, pero es satisfactorio ver que, esta vez, eres tú quien se retuerce._

 _Podría empezar a gustarme este jueguecito tuyo. Tú ahí retorciéndote, y yo disfrutando de las vistas.  
_

 _Intentas incorporarte pero mi mano en tu pecho te lo impide._

 __ S_ i debido a este estado mío, no voy a poder disfrutar de todo tu brío..., lo justo es que tú, tampoco.

 _Tu mirada peligrosa me pone a mil. Aplaudo mentalmente el regreso de mister Hyde que clava sus dedos en mi culo para empujar mi pelvis y aumentar así el roce de nuestros centros.  
_

 _Rodeo el cuerpo de tu enhiesto tallo (no te quejarás, Severus, estoy aprendiendo multitud de eufemismos) desde su base con mis cuatro dedos y con el pulgar acompaño su longitud. Mi mano sirve de tope cuando lo conduzco hacia mis adentros. No pierdo detalle de como aprietas ligeramente tus ojos o como reprimes un jadeo. Tengo mitad de ti (bueno, me consuelo pensando que es la mitad más grande) dentro y estimulo la otra mitad con la presión de mis dedos._

 _Abres los ojos y miras. ¿He dicho a mil? Estoy alcanzando la velocidad de la luz. Me encanta la expresión de tu cara cuando me miras aunque la mía se ponga como la grana por la vergüenza. Verme sonrojada te excita, lo noto, tu miembro se ensancha entre mis dedos. Miras y te das cuenta (y entonces enrojezco aún más como una colegiala pillada haciendo trampa en un examen) de que uso mi pulgar para tocar "el lugar donde te gusta torturarme" y entonces gruñes (parece que voy a oirte descontar puntos de mi casa, cualquiera que fuera). La mano en mi pecho no puede contenerte, te sientas en la cama, colocas las almohadas y pegas tu espalda al cabecero desplazándome sobre tus piernas al mismo tiempo._

 _Tu mano imperiosa en mi nuca hace que me acerque a tu boca._

_¿Me permites?_ _dices contra mis labios_ _¡qué no te permitiría si me lo pides con esa voz tuya que parece subir del mismo infierno!_

 _Tu mano sustituye a la mía y tu pulgar ocupa el puesto que ocupaba el mío. Se siente diferente, se siente más grande, más rudo. Me encanta esta nueva postura en la que tengo tu boca al alcance de mis labios, me encanta esa nueva postura en que tu mano sostiene mi cabeza ocupándose de acercarme y alejarme de ti según quieras besarme o mirarme, me encanta el movimiento de tu otra mano que te complace y me complace. ¿No he sentido eso alguna vez? ¿Tu mano tocándome mientras te tocas? Creo que tal vez en un sueño._

 _Suplico gimiendo como un animal. Tener sólo la mitad de ti, aunque sea la mitad grande... Te miro, estás disfrutando. ¿Dulce? No, Severus, no es dulce tu mirada ni la aceleración de tu brazo mientras "te"... no, "me"..., bueno "nos"; mientras nos tocas._

 _Tiras de mi pelo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Pasas tu mano a mi garganta y metes deliberada y lentamente tu pulgar en mi boca, me dejas jugar un poco con él antes de retirarlo y usarlo junto con tu índice para pellizcar mis pezones._

 _¡Oh, Severus!  
_

 _No sé si he conseguido pronunciarlo en voz alta. mejor que no, no vayas a interpretar que quiero que pares._

_No pares, no... no pares...

 _Bien, chica, has logrado articular las palabras justas para provocar un gemido gutural en su garganta. Su mirada podría quemarme, de hecho, creo que podría hacer que prendiera como una antorcha sólo con la fricción de su pulgar y el movimiento que su mano imprime a la mitad que me penetra. La velocidad de sus caricias suple la poca profundidad de sus movimientos._

 ___ ¡Oh, Severus!

 _Mi cerebro ya no procesa información, soy un simple órgano tactil sintiendo tus movimientos, tus muslos detrás de mi, tu aliento casi en mi cara, la mano que recorre mi pecho y mi cara y mi nuca o se aferra a mis caderas. Veo tus ojos llameantes bajo tus cejas fruncidas y el pelo pegado a tu frente perlada en sudor; más abajo tus pectorales se hinchan con tu respiración agitada y tus abdominales se contraen mientras tratas de contener tu pelvis para que no avance demasiado. Me deleito en tu hombro y en tu brazo que amartilla tu sexo y el mío. El aire se electrifica a nuestro alrededor. Sé que estoy jadeando, pero no me oigo, oigo tus roncos gemidos y el ligero chapoteo que hace tu mano entre mis piernas. Cada vez siento menos de la mitad que me corespondía porque, avaricioso, pretendes tocarte tú en toda (toooda) tu longitud. No puedo quejarme: ver el orgasmo contra el que compites para lograr primero el mío, me inflama. Yo me apoyo sobre tu pecho para sostener mi cuerpo que avisa de su próximo estallido. Es una sensación tan intensa que va a partirme en dos. Gimo, avisándote, no pierdo detalle de tus ojos._

 _Sé que lo sientes, sientes los músculos de mi vagina contraerse... y tú (Dios mío, ¡cómo admiro tu auto control!) apartas la mano que te (¿me?,¿nos?) toca y, ahora sí, levantas tus ijadas penetrándome suavemente... y yo parece que quisiera succionarte para tenerte en toooda tu longitud. Tiemblas dentro de mí sin moverte un centímetro, (nada de golpes no deseados), abro los ojos que he cerrado un breve instante mientras era arrasada por esa salvaje sensación, no quiero perderme el modo en que sucumbes. El placer que narra tu rostro, equiparable a intensidad con que me miras mientras te derramas dentro de mí, alarga mi propio placer. Te beso mientras siento mis latidos y tus latidos entre mis piernas._

 _Cuando recupero el sentido racional me compadezco un segundo por el elfo del señor Prince que tendrá que cambiar mañana las sábanas antes de tenderme, agotada y agradecida, sobre el acogedor pecho que me brindas. Tus manos, me sostienen y me abrazan. Ahora es cuando deberías ser dulce, Severus, pero seguro que ahora tienes algo mordaz para decirme._

_ Puesto que me veo resignado a que no conteste mi propuesta de matrimonio y veo cómo se esfuman mis posibilidades de casarme con una rica heredera, esperaré a que me comunique si su oferta de pagarme por mantenerla satisfecha sigue en pie.

 _Sé que me hablas porque tu voz retumba sobre tu pecho en el que estoy apoyada. Mi cabeza sigue regresando tras dejar que mi cuerpo tomara el control. Hablo sin pensar, sin terminar de oirte, sumergida mis propios pensamientos._

_Sí, Severus_ _contesto._

 _Por la forma en que te ríes, me parece que no te has dado cuenta a qué pregunta estoy contestando._


	47. 150 ppm

_Demons me mira como si fuese a matarme. No sé cómo puede estar ahí sentada tranquilamente, ojeando revistas con fotos de sonrosados bebés que hablan de madres satisfechas porque han encontrado una crema estupenda para las hemorroides. Yo no puedo parar de pasearme arriba y abajo por esta sala de espera blanca, decorada con patitos._

 _Patitos. ¡Qué horror!_

_ ¿Por qué patitos?_ _interrogo a la sonriente recepcionista._

_ Los ositos son demasiado mascullinos y los conejitos demasiado femeninos.

 _Y se queda tan ancha tras la explicación._

 _Paso las manos por mi pelo. La mirada de Demons me dice que está perdiendo la paciencia pero lo que me hace tirarme a una de las sillas es la mirada risueña y condescendiente de la mujer que se sienta a su lado. El tamaño de su vientre impresiona._

 _Me dejo caer en el asiento y cojo una de las revistas del montón. "Remedios caseros contra los ardores", reza el titular. ¡Menuda sarta de tonterías! El que ha escrito esto no tiene ni idea de los efectos de los extractos de plantas que aconseja. Supersticiones de viejas, ni más ni menos. Gruño, la sala de espera (de des-espera, más bien) se gira por completo a mirarme. Dejo la revista en el montón y cojo un folleto de publicidad sobre unas maravillosas tetinas que evitan que los bebés traguen aire. "Tetinas". Hace una semana yo era feliz desconociendo esa palabra._

_¿Por qué tarda tanto? Teníamos cita a las diez y son casi las once...

 _Demons me manda a la máquina a por una botella de agua. ¡Maldita sea si tiene sed!. Seguro que lo que pretende es que me de un paseo por esta bonita clínica mientras el ginecólogo que ha escogido se digna a recibirnos. Cuando vuelvo con el agua, ella ya está enfrascada en una conversación con la vecina del asiento._

 _Lo odio._

 _Mujeres que no se conocen de nada contándose alegremente sus intimidades sobre naúseas, estrías, y sus apetencias sexuales. Calculan de cuánto tiempo están por el tamaño de sus vientres, se emocionan si comparten el sexo de la criatura, alardean sobre el poco peso que han cogido en el embarazo (míralas, si parecen ballenas) y se recomiendan tiendas de ropa premamá que Demons no necesita. Ella (que está preciosa) sigue usando la misma ropa salvo los vaqueros... si lo llego a saber antes..._

_¿El primero?_ _pregunta la mujer que exibe su voluminoso vientre, refunfuño cuando le habla y me ignora ominosamente mientras continúa la conversación con Paula, desdeñosa_ _ No te preocupes, querida, pronto dejará de insistir en acompañarte y estarás mucho más tranquila.

 _Eso es lo peor, encontrarse con alguna embarazada que ya ha sido madre antes. Te obligan a escuchar el relato pormenorizado de sus partos, a cual más dantesco y sangriento. Me entran ganas de agarrar a Paula y llevármela a San Mungo. Te excluyen de la conversación, ¡incluso ella me manda callar con su mirada!. Es como si embarazadas, primerizas o no, entraran por el simple hecho de haber concebido en una sociedad secreta en la que se entienden con la mirada y en la que el padre está completamente excluído... ¡como si ellas fueran las únicas responsables del milagro!._

 _Demons sujeta mi mano sonriendo como una encantadora embarazada de las revistas que ojea. Me calma con su mirada._

_¿Señorita Demons?

 _Una risilla invade la sala cuando me levanto de un salto y contesto "Sí, yo" ¡Panda de inútiles! Evidentemente, no soy yo, ¡es ella!. Me mira ceñuda. Debe haberme leído la mente y su dura expresión me aconseja por mi bien que no saque mi varita y me encargue de las burlas de esas villanas._

 _Entramos en la consulta._

 _El médico que la recibe le sujeta la mano, la felicita, y me ignora, como en todo lo demás referente a este estado suyo. Le pregunta su nombre, su edad, (mira por dónde voy a saber los años que tiene) su fecha de nacimiento.. esa me la sé, 14 de febrero. ¿Cómo que 25 de abril? ¿Abril? ¿entonces lo de febrero? Carraspeo para hacerle saber que le voy a pedir explicaciones sobre cierta fiesta de cumpleaños en Hogwarts. Tras una larga conversación sobre la fecha de su última menstruación y la sorpresa que le provoca el que en ese tiempo ella no haya sospechado nada, le indica que puede pasar a la otra sala._

 _Ella, yo no, hasta que esté lista. ¿Pero qué teme esa enfermera?, ¿que la vea desnuda?, ¿ y cómo diantre piensa esa mujer que la he dejado embarazada? ¿por telepatía?  
_

 _Al fin me deja pasar y Demons me mira severa desde la camilla, llamándome para que me coloque a su lado con un gesto de su mano. Me pongo la máscara de hombre moderno y civilizado y no gruño para expresar lo poco que me gusta todo eso._

 _El médico (obstetra, otra palabra que desconocía) se sitúa entre las piernas de mi ( ¿he recalcado suficiente "mi"?) mujer y la llama "señorita" para recordarme que aquí sólo soy un acompañante. ¡Oh, Paula! te abres a este lechuguino vestido con bata blanca con mucha más facilidad de la que me dedicas. La sábana que cubre tus piernas no me permite ver lo que hace ese hombre aunque intuyo por tus gestos, que te hace sentir incómoda._

 _Con una sonrisa, el médico señala una pantalla._

 _No veo nada, son solo claros y oscuros y una líneas que él dibuja mientras le dicta unas medidas a la enfermera. Me asombro de ver el brillo de unas lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos de Demons cuando él afirma que está de quince semanas. Mi mente calcula. Eso es después de la fiesta de la casa de tu padre, después de que destrozara tu piso y antes de que me fuera. ¿Me marché de tu casa dejándote algo más que una nota..?, ¡¿quién lo hubiera dicho?!. Te miro empujando mis pensamientos hacia tus ojos, ¡tienes que saberlo!, tienes que saber que de haber tenido la más mínima sospecha no me hubiera dedicado a tontear con los mortífagos dejándote sola._

 _Aprietas mi mano._

 _Lo sabes._

 _Vuelvo a respirar tranquilo cuando aprietas mi mano y casi me oigo suspirar cuando el obstetra certifica que estáis en perfecto estado de salud. Si no fuera por eso le borraría la sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro. Que esté bien, que nuestro hijo esté bien, es mérito tuyo, no de él. Pero me aguanto. Aunque haces hervir la sangre en mis venas cuando le preguntas con total naturalidad si podemos tener relaciones sexuales. Toso incómodo y se amplía la sonrisa del médico que dice que sí, que no hay impedimentos siempre y cuando no seamos (no sé por qué me mira sólo a mí cuando dice eso de "seamos") demasiado impetuosos._

 _No sé a quien de vosotros mataría antes. Al médico que me advierte con la mirada, a la enfermera que sonríe disimuladamente o a ti._

 _Entonces, el personaje de la bata aprieta un botón en una maquinita._

 _Este es el momento en que mi vida cambia._

 _El momento en el que oigo latir el corazón de mi hijo a 150 pulsaciones por minuto._


	48. Tu enooorme vientre

_Está borracho, señor Snape _rió.

_ Y lo estaría mucho más_ contestó con voz pastosa_ si no se hubiera empecinado en que era hora de volver a casa.

_ Mañana tendrás un dolor de cabeza tremendo y una resaca bastante incómoda_ replicó Demons mientras le sujetaba y ayudaba al tamboleante profesor de pociones a quitarse la chaqueta.

Snape le dedicó una ceñuda mirada turbia.

_Me lo estaba pasando muy bien con su padre, pequeña aguafiestas... ¡es Nochebuena, por Dios!

_Sea preciso, señor Snape, es Navidad. Concretamente, desde hace cinco horas.

Los zapatos de Snape resonaron al caer al suelo.

_ Shhhh..._ Severus les ordenó silencio. Demons rió._ Shhhh...

¡Ahora la mandaba callar a ella!

_ No creo que mañana te parezca muy divertido... _Vale, ahora tenía que ignorar el cosquilleo en la piel que le provocaba el gesto de Severus al aflojarse el nudo de la corbata.

_ Me ha parecido diveridísimo. Sobre todo la parte en que le has ganado la apuesta a Lola. ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando ella dijo que, esta vez, no serías capaz de meter ni una bola con esa...¿Cómo la llamó?

_¡Severus!_protestó.

_¡Enooorme barriga!

_ ¡Oh, cállate, por favor!

_ Imponente, tremenda, majestuosa, soberbia, ¡gigantesca!...barriga... Y ahí fué, mi chica, clavando una tras otra las bolas en las troneras... clavando..._ pronunció lentamente Snape con la voz ebria_ Bonita palabra...

De repente, la habilidad de Severus desabrochando los botones de su camisa, dejando entrever su blanco pecho le hizo pensar que no estaba tan borracho como parecía. Paula exhaló lentamente mientras disimulaba el calor que la invadía repentinamente, quitándose con dificultad sus propios zapatos frente al espejo.

_Pero tiene razón, mírame _dijo incorporándose y mirando hacia su imagen reflejada_, estoy gorda.

Veía a Severus, (mmhhffggg, su camisa abierta, los músculos de su pecho cruzado por mil cicatrices, caminando con el paso lento de un tigre acechante) reflejado en la nítida superficie, acercándose a ella, tambaleante, y poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

_No está gorda, señorita Demons, sólo un poco más... voluptuosa... y yo..._ Snape deslizó las manos de sus hombros por sus brazos hasta alcanzar sus pechos_... yo estoy encantado con mis... juguetes nuevos.

Paula suspiró mientras las manos de Severus retozaban cuidadosas con su ahora tremendamente sensible anatomía.

Dejó descansar su cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el pecho de Severus que bajó presionando sus dedos, resbalando a causa de la seda de su vestido, por su curva silueta... hasta dejar sus manos debajo de su vientre, sosteniéndolo, librándole un instante del peso que soportaba su espalda.

Paula no podía dejar de maravillarse como las manos de Severus podían provocar las sensaciones tan diferentes, tan opuestas, cuando le había tocado a ella y cuando tocaba su vientre, acariciando la vida que crecía en ella.

Jamás pensó que Severus, su Severus, fuera capaz de transmitir ternura. No ese cariño rabioso con el que siempre se acercaba ella, sino genuina y amorosa ternura hacia la criatura que la habitaba.

Su afán protector, se había volcado en el niño, no en la madre, y procuraba por todos los medios que ella siguiera todos los consejos que le daba tanto su médico como los libros con los que Snape se había agenciado para asesorarse sobre los embarazos en el mundo mágico.

Es imposible discutir con él. Tenía que tomar cada poción que él le daba de forma obediente, ella, que nunca había bebido una para sí misma, ahora se atiborraba de líquidos y extraños mejunjes para favorecer el embarazo.

El maestro de pociones había desarrollado varios productos de su invención: una pomada para las náuseas que se aplicaba sobre los labios y a la que ella había contribuido proponiendo que la que la disimulara en forma de cosmético, como un pintalabios; y una crema maravillosa que se absorbía tan rápido que apenas parecía que te la habías puesto, salvo por la suavidad que daba a la piel y que había conseguido evitar la aparición de manchas oscuras y estrías.

Cada vez que ella había anotado mentalmente cada uno de esos productos para fabricarlos por millares en su nuevo laboratorio, Snape la miraba ceñudo diciendo que debía preocuparse más por ella misma que por sus negocios. Al escuchar su voz dictatorial, Paula entendía que debía de preocuparse más por su niño que por ella misma o por sus negocios.

Pero era extrañamente reconfortante cuando ella se tumbaba y él masajeaba sus pies y sus piernas cansadas y que cuando terminaba, se echara sobre su vientre murmurándole cosas a través de la pared de su estómago a aquel turista que vivía todavía protegido por su cuerpo. «¿Se puede saber qué le dices?». «Sonn cosas entre padre e hijo, no te metas»

Toda la actitud de Severus en torno eso la desconcertaba por un lado y la maravillaba por otro. Se sentía tremendamente segura, había dejado atrás cualquier miedo, sabiendo que, pasara lo que pasara, ese hombre jamás dejaría desprotegido a su hijo.

Le quería más a él que a ella, pensaba celosa cuando, echado a su lado, posaba suave la mano sobre su tripa, ansioso de sentir las patadas que su hijo daba («¿Crees que será futbolista?», le preguntaba cuando un golpe era mayor. «Espero que le guste más el Quiddish». «¡Si a ti no te gusta el Quiddish!» «Mujer ignorante, en Hogwarts no hay fútbol...») Pero para ser justos, ella también adoraba más a la criatura a la que aún no conocía que al hombre con el que compartía su vida.

Teniendo eso en común, el resto (sus nervios, sus salidas de tono en el médico, sus impacientes visitas a las tiendas de muebles infantiles o de ropa para bebés «no, Severus, el verde y el negro no es una combinación adecuada para un niño»...), todo eso podía aguantarse.

Incluso la había convencido de mudarse a su casa, la gran casa que compraron, eso sí, a cambio de que la dejara redecorarla por completo más acorde a sus propios gustos. Solo puso una condición, nada de patitos.

Paula suspiró, toda su vida giraba ahora en torno a su creciente cuerpo.

_ Además_ ah, sí, Severus le seguía hablando..._, puedes dar las gracias a tu prominente barriga. Tus padres se han quedado tan...

_... ¿flipados...?

La ronca risa de Snape afloró vibrando contra su espalda.

_... Flipados... que no han sabido sacarte hoy ni un defecto. ¿No te alegras de haber ido? Confiesa que tenías miedo de volver a su casa.

_¡Nunca!

Severus volvió a reir.

_Está bien, confesaré que me alegro de haber ido. Parece que ambos han conseguido mirar a través de mí y reconciliarse conmigo a través de su nieto. Pero tranquilo, seguro que pronto me sacarán faltas también con esto...

_Les va a quedar poco tiempo...¿Cuatro, cinco semanas...? Luego se les caerá tanto la baba con tu hijo que me aceptaran como tu mantenido y se olvidarán de ti... Igual que me pasará a mí

Amenazó, besando su pelo.

_ ¿Está intentando fastidiarme, señor Snape?

_¡Dios me libre!_ dijo tan serio que podía haberle creído.

_¡Qué ufano se muestra!¿Se cree que se ha ganado a mi padre sólo por donar su esperma, señor Snape? ¿O debo llamarle ahora señor Prince?

Severus entrecerró los ojos mirándola peligrosamente, eso de "donar su esperma" le habia dolido y probablemente luego se lo haría pagar... se relamía mentalmente sólo de pensarlo.

_Puedes llamarme como quieras, mi ama y señora_ delicadamente hundió sus dientes en la tierna carne de su cuello_ Para eso me pagas.

¡Uuuh, señor Snape, (Crow, Prince...) cómo de excitante sonaba eso...

A lo mejor olvidarse de ella no le resultaba tan fácil como decía.

_ ¿Tomarás el apellido de tu abuelo?_disimuló_ Está muy ilusionado con ello, restaurar el apellido familiar, darte una nueva (y dudosamente segura) identidad en el mundo mágico...

_El apellido Prince no es tan infrecuente, puedo hacerme pasar por mi propio primo..._fingió un estremecimiento_ ¿me oyes? Soy mi propio primo, el primo de un héroe muerto..

_...y... con hacerte su heredero...

_... y... entonces no tendré que casarme con usted para ser rico..._ _¡Qué malvado, Severus!No me gusta que me recuerdes que no me lo has vuelto a proponer para poder contestarte debidamente_..._ y... tendré que hacerlo, (casarme con usted, digo) sólo por... placer.

¿Podía haber algo más sugerente que la voz profunda e inquietante de este hombre susurrando la palabra "placer" en su oído?

_Tal vez entonces, como un rico heredero, podría caerle bien a tu padre, por mí mismo_ dijo irónico_no por mi "donación".

_Jajaja, Severus..., si contabas con eso hubieras podido no dejarte convencer para ponerle a tu hijo el nombre de mi abuelo... Seguro que te vas a reir cuando sepas cómo se llamaba mi abuelo...

Severus alzó una ceja intentando centrar su mirada disimulando los efectos del alcohol. Lo sabía ¿no había tenido una premonición una vez?

_James, tu abuelo se llamaba James... como mi... digamos antiguo "rival"... Tiene razón, señorita Demons_añadió sarcástico_, me voy a reir...Sólo habría otro nombre peor: Harry.

_¡Lo sabías!¿Cómo lo...? ¡Bah, déjalo! ¿qué habrá que tú no sepas?

Snape sonrió con suficiencia e hizo girar a Paula. Habían aprendido a abrazarse casi de lado, para esquivar su ya abultado vientre del mismo modo que aprendieron a besarse casi de lado para esquivar su prominente nariz. Lo cual le recordó que era el momento opotuno para inclinar su cabeza y saborear los jugosos labios que ya esperaban impacientes y temblorosos.

_ No sé sólo algunas cosas. No sé (aún) si podré convencerte de que me dejes "jugar" un rato más antes de irnos a la cama... irnos a dormir sería más concreto porque pienso llevarte a la cama antes, a menos que prefieras "jugar" en otro sitio..._ Paula trató de ignorar su sugerente voz y los besos que iba dejando en su cuello mientras seguía proponiendo lugares_... en el sofá..., en la ducha..., ante el espejo...

_Tenemos mañana una cita, corrijo, hoy tenemos una cita para almorzar con los Malfoy... deberíamos ir descansados. Sobre todo tú, si quieres todo tu afilado ingenio a punto para tus enfrentamientos dialécticos con Lucius. Mientras vosotros os medís la..._ups, casi lo dice_... el ego... Cissy y yo pondremos los ojos en blanco. Prometió que me iba a enseñar a qué atenerme y cómo comportarme si el bebé demuestra su magia demasiado pronto.

_¿Cissy? Uhm... cuidado con tus amistades, Paula.

_Son las tuyas, Severus...

_¡Qué me importa!

Le importaba más bajar la cremallera en la espalda de su vestido, tan lentamente que lograra sentirla estremecida antes de llegar al final.

_Y el lunes tenemos una reunión con nuestros inversores, hay que concretar nucho todavía si queremos que el laboratorio comience a funcionar pronto...

_Qué responsable y aburrida te estás volviendo...

Paula terminó de sacar la camisa de Snape del pantalón y de desabrocharla satisfaciendo por fin su deseo de tocar su pecho, y sus costados y su espalda.

_Será por la parte de ADN suyo que albergo ahora... profesor/director/mortífago jefe Snape.

_Hábleme con más respeto, señorita Demons, o tendré que castigarla a escribir varios pergaminos con una redacción sobre qué obtenemos si se mezcla extracto de adelfas con unas gotas de eléboro y esencia de flor de lis.

Tendría que recordar de buscar qué diantre significaban esas flores para entender lo que había querido decirle. Mañana, tal vez, ahora se centraría en quitarle el cinturón lo suficientemente lento como para que deseara arrancarse los pantalones o mejor... hacerlos simplemente desaparecer.

Lo que su prima Lola, tan disimuladamente había insinuado diciéndole que en su estado no podría jugar al billar era precisamente que en su estado no podría "jugar" con Severus.

_¿Qué le dijiste?_Paula hundió sus manos bajo la cinturilla del pantalón tirando de la tela para poder desabrocharlo.

_¿A quién?_ Severus apartaba la seda de su vestido para acariciar la seda de su piel.

_A Lola.

Severus trató de ganar tiempo, las manos de Demons estaban sujetando una parte de su anatomía muy... sensible... No quería ni pensar qué podría hacerle si se enfadaba.

_¿Cuándo?

Besó su garganta, lamió sus clavículas, mordió sus hombros, trató de desconcentrarla, de... amansarla.

_Cuando se ofreció como suplente. No se te ocurra mentirme, Severus, ví como te miraba durante la cena. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Snape tembló, pero no debido a la conversación sino a las manos que Paula movía diestramente bajo su ropa interior.

Demons rió de triunfo cuando él contestó con el aire escapando tembloroso entre los labios, fruto de sus... atenciones...

_Que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, ninguna en absoluto, de darme algo mínimamente parecido a lo que me hacer sentir tú... y _ añadió con su tono más provocador_ que no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar mis servicios...

Las manos de Paula se cirnieron en torno a él, haciéndole reprimir un gemido.


	49. Estrellas fugaces

_Sádica

Su voz profunda arrastrando las sílabas.

_No se cansará de hacerme daño.

_Ojo por ojo, Severus.

Unas cuantas emes (Mmmm...) salieron de entre sus labios cerrados, pensativo.

_Ojo por ojo, señorita Demons...

Los largos dedos de Severus abandonaron su espalda y acudieron a sus rodillas desapareciendo debajo de su vestido. Apenas sí se detuvieron en sus muslos para alcanzar rápidamente su ropa interior. La punta de uno de sus dedos dibujó una línea de atrás hacia delante y luego persistió en ella, delineándola una y otra vez. Empujaba la tela hacia su interior y su dedo iba penetrando cada vez más, lenta y constante, insistente, de un extremo a otro.

Snape sonrió de medio lado al ver los ojos de Demons brillando como si dentro ardiera el cosmos. Dentro de sus pantalones, el apretón de Paula cedía pasando del estrangulamiento a un suave masaje. Lo hacía bien, más que bien. La sangre se agolpaba entre sus ingles, más aún cuando empezó a notar la humedad de Demons en la punta de su dedo.

La otra mano de la terrible señorita Demons se deslizó, tirando de su vello, arañando cerca de las ingles. Cerró los ojos, trataba de no resoplar demasiado para no evidenciar su terrible estado. No era broma, desde que sabía que ella estaba embarazada se había negado a atacarla con el ímpetu al que estaban acostumbrados. Lo cual le ponía en la difícil tesitura de mantenerla satisfecha sin darle lo que sabía que... necesitaba y recibir lo que el gorila de su pecho reclamaba bramando.

Naturalmente, ella no colaboraba en la ardua tarea, ella no se contenía ni trataba de hacérselo más fácil, no, que va. Ella le... tocaba ahora con ambas manos. La doble sensación que le proporcionaba, le iba a volver loco en un tiempo menor de lo acostumbrado, acabaría quebrando la única regla que había respetado siempre que estaban juntos: las damas primero.

Sería más fácil si pudiera agarrarla y tirarla en la cama, ponerse sus bonitas piernas encima de los hombros y embestirla como si le fuera la vida. Evidentemente, no se atrevería así que, (resopló) tendría que emplear a fondo sus habilidades antes de que... ufff.

Se lo estaba poniendo difícil y su embriaguez no contribuía. _Céntrate, idiota._

Atacó su boca mordiendo tus labios, usó su mano libre para acariciar con fiereza sus nalgas de la forma en que hacía antes con sus pechos que, ahora, eran terreno peligroso.

Su avanzado embarazo la tenía cada vez más molesta. Sus senos se habian vuelto extremadamente sensibles, hinchados, más redondos y turgentes. Había tenido que empezar a usar sujetador para que el roce de la ropa no molestara sus, ahora más delicados, pezones. Darle placer sin causarle dolor (o una intensa incomodidad que la hiciera apartarse de sus caricias) se había convertido en un reto personal para Severus.

 _Difícil,_ pensaba Snape mientras su dedo aumentaba la presión y la velocidad en aquel surco horadado _(horadar, bonita palabra_ ) en sus bragas.

El mago gruñó cuando Paula incrementó la tortura bajo su ropa interior, acariciándole suave su extremo más sensible, con cortos movimientos de sus dedos, esparciendo la humedad que comenzaba a segregar.

Gruñó más fieramente. Paula había tomado su lengua y la succionaba de manera muy sugerente provocándole un temblor en el trozo de cuerpo que ella acariciaba.

El beso de Demons se abrió en una sonrisa triunfante de depredador que hubiera conseguido a su presa.

_ Maldita seas...

¡Oh, qué sumamente difícil mantener el control cuando le parecía estar siendo acariciado por mil dedos en tan caliente parte de su anatomía!.

Sin dejar de besarla, terminó de quitarse la camisa y se apartó lo justo para deshacerse de sus pantalones.

Mirándola con un deseo salvaje, metió sus propias manos bajo su propia ropa interior, atrapando con ellas las de Demons, presionando los dedos de ella contra su miembro palpitante, dirigiendo sus movimientos.

_ Me vas a volver loco, no tienes piedad.

_ No,_ aseveró ella con voz jadeante_ ni yo la tengo ni tú la deseas.

Severus apartó de golpe las cuatro manos que le tocaban para dedicarse a quitarle el vestido con parsimonia. Al respirar más profundamente, su escote subía y bajaba como escabrosas olas coronadas de espuma lamiendo la cálida arena de una paradisíaca orilla.

El calor de los brazos del mago rodeando su cuerpo al desabrocharle el sujetador; sus dedos apartando las finas tirantas de sus hombros; sus manos hambrientas sustituyendo las copas y sonteniendo sus senos; el calor de su aliento bajando por su garganta... Demons se derretía. Ese hombre manejaba como nadie el juego de la anticipación. Ya podía notar sus areolas henchirse y aún no la había tocado. Hizo que su respiración sonara audiblemente para hacerle saber cómo le deseaba.

¡ _Oh, Severus!_ Que lentitud bajando sus labios mientras retiraba completamente la prenda. Si hubiera supuesto de qué forma se lo quitaría, hubiera empezado a usarlo mucho antes.

A la muggle le gustaba mirar cómo se la comía. Cómo recorría sus montes con sus labios ascendiendo cual alpinistas, arañando con los dientes en ocasiones para no resbalar por el camino. Le gustaba admirar la huella húmeda que dejaba su lengua y sentir el aire que la boca del mago desprendía para secarla.

Le gustaba mirar y apartaba el pelo negro y suave de Severus para no perder detalle de como coronaba su cima, de como esta desaparecía entre sus labios al interior de su boca, donde una no menos suave lengua la esperaba para extraerle nuevos suspiros. Severus se demoró lo suficiente para obtener uno de sus placeres favoritos: sentir los dedos de Paula enredados en su pelo, tirando de sus cabellos y con suerte, dejarse guiar hasta donde ella quisiera el siguiente beso.

Ese gesto que tuvo con él desde el primer momento, cuando aún sus cabellos estaban grasos, muestra de la incondicionalidad con que le tomaba, junto con su carácter egoísta, fuerte, indestructible, fue lo que le conquistó, le esclavizó a ella, y probablemente fue el momento en que comenzó a enamorarse sin darse cuenta. Eso y la manera salvaje en que pedía ser tomada.

Sorprendentemente, quería que la besara en la boca en lugar de que emprendiera otra lenta escalada en el otro gemelo de su monte, o eso parecía cuando le condujo hasta su rostro. Pero no, no le besó, no inmediatamente, antes le dijo algo.

_Te amo.

Se lo dijo con naturalidad, sin afectación, como si amarle (¡a él!) fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y luego empujó su cabeza hasta que sus labios se unieron y sus bocas se exploraron en una comunión perfecta de los sentidos. _«No es la primera vez que te lo dice»_ piensa tratando de contener la chispa prendida en su pecho, « _no es cómo si no lo supieras»_ Claro que no, pero tampoco es generosa con sus palabras de afecto y el fuego es ahora más intenso en su corazón que en su vientre. La estrechó. Si conservara el poder que obtuvo del Lord, ella podría saber la manera en que su alma ardía, porque él no era capaz de expresarse con palabras. Todo lo más, con su abrazo y sus besos y sus roncos gruñidos.

En un susurro, como avergonzada, con esa sensual costumbre que habían adquirido de hablarse a los labios en lugar de al oído, le dijo una palabra más.

_ Gracias.

¿ Gracias por qué? Ella era quien le había salvado la vida, dos veces; la que le había rescatado de su afán autodestructivo; la que había ideado el delirante plan para salvar su magia. ¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por protegerla torpemente del Lord? ¿por tratarla ásperamente? ¿por vivir con ella?¿por hacerle un hijo?. Cientos de porqués _(¡incomprensible!)_ se agolpaban en su cabeza y se retiró de ella rápidamente para sondear los espejos de su alma. Ella rió adivinando sus pensamientos.

_Piensa demasiado señor Snape_ pero el señor Snape no se conformó esta vez con la consabida acusación y frenó el avance de Demons hacia un nuevo beso.

¿Por qué le daba las gracias esa joven egoísta que andaba por el mundo cogiendo todo como si le perteneciera?

Ella le miró suavemente encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Por... ti.

Combustión espontánea.

¡Bum!

Al fin la muggle había conseguido inmolarle en su pira.

Con los ojos aún llenos de sorpresa por el ilógico calor que se expandía por sus miembros, la tomó delicadamente en brazos y la tendió en la cama, besándola una vez más antes de acomodarse a su espalda.

Ella pretendía volverse, pretendía besarle, mirarle tal vez. _¡Ni en sueños!_ ¿Cómo iba a permitir que se girara?, pensaba Severus que le mordía la nuca y el nacimiento del pelo, ¿cómo iba a dejar que viera las lágrimas en sus ojos? ¡Ella!, ¡ella que había decidido no llorar nunca!. ¡No!¡No debía verle llorando!

 _«Gracias»,_ había dicho, _«por ti»._ Como si su mera existencia fuera un motivo para agradecer al igual que el cielo o el sol o el agua o la belleza. Gracias por ella, en todo caso, por ellos, por ambos... por el Dios de Demons demostrando que era cierto ese dicho muggle: siempre hay un roto para un descosido. Que dos personas egoístas y aparentemente viles, podían unirse para crear algo hermoso único, indescriptible, y totalmente ilógico como... amarse.

La espalda de Paula estaba tensa, claramente esperaba alguna respuesta a lo que había dicho.

Snape agarró con una mano sus cabellos y la otra se deslizó por su espalda hasta su cadera. Demons la sintió por su nalga y por la parte posterior de su muslo, haciendo que lo flexionase, Snape empujaba con su propio muslo, rozando su piel a propósito hasta colocarse de forma que alcanzara a penetrarla.

Esa era la única postura que le permitía poseerla sin causarle molestias. " La cucharita", lo llamaba ella _("¿Hay nombre para todas las posturas que hemos probado?". "No, Severus, para alguna habría que inventarlo y... bueno, más de una está prohibida en según qué países...")_ Lo que fuera.

La mano de Severus en su corva, sosteniendo su pierna y, en su entrada, su hermosa... ¿cómo llamarla ya? Era una barra de hierro candente frotándose contra ella. Gustaban de poseerse así, sin buscarse, dejando que sus propios movimientos, los músculos más sabios que ellos mismos, encontraran el camino. Severus empujaba su pelvis y elevaba la pierna que tenía sujeta. Besaba y mordía su hombro. Deslizó el brazo que apoyaba en la cama bajo su cuerpo, colocándolo entre sus pechos tocándolos y no, alcanzando con la mano el rostro de ella, sus mejillas, sus labios.

Paula se estremeció al sentirle dentro, sólo un par de centímetros quizá.

Severus pronunció entonces las únicas palabras que creía que podrían satisfacerla, lo que le diera la certeza de que él era el hombre que podría aguantar toda la vida, uno del que no iba a aburrirse. Y lo dijo con esa voz profunda resonando en su garganta, vibrante junto a su oido, que le puso los vellos de punta.

_¿Gracias? ¿Cómo que gracias? No "lo flipe" querida señorita Demons. Todo esto tiene un precio_ el pulgar de Snape acarició sus labios que se abrían en una complacida sonrisa, mientras se empujaba lento hasta resultar exasperante, hasta lograr llenarla suave y completamente_ y sólo he empezado a cobrármelo.

Le bajó la pierna, así podrían notarse ella más llena y él más apretado.

Se empujaban lo mínimo, como en aquella lejana despedida, con un vaivén lento y las manos de Severus recorriendo su cuerpo, forzando sus cuellos para besarse, sin prisa, buscándose los ojos a cada momento.

_¿Y vas a tardar mucho en cobrártelo, Severus?

Una carcajada monosilábica raspó la garganta de Snape.

_ Depende, ¿vas a tardar mucho en aburrirte de mí?

Una de las manos de Severus itineraba de uno a otro de sus pechos sólo rozando con la punta de los dedos provocando un cosquilleo torturador, la otra mano bajó a su clítoris frotándolo en pequeños círculos o en caricias más largas de arriba a abajo. Paula comenzó a gemir, Severus sintió que crecía más dentro de ella, iba a estallar.

_ Es usted... muchas cosas... Snape_ jadeó_ pero "aburrido" no es... una palabra... que pueda describirle.

Paula sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, Severus adivinó que su orgasmo estaba cerca, se mordía los labios. Acrecentó las caricias entre sus piernas; envalentonado sacudió su pelvis con mayor intensidad. Pareciera que se hundía en un estrecho volcán.

_¿Me amas?_preguntó Paula entre sus jadeos. ¿Por qué no le había vuelto a pedir que se casara con ella?

Severus aceleró sus movimientos estrechándola aún más, apretándola con uno de sus brazos para pegarse a la espalda de ella sin dejar de arañarle el clímax con el movimiento de la mano que tenía entre sus esbeltas piernas.

_¿Me amas?_ suplicaba casi_« Sé que dirás que sí y yo te creeré bajo tu palabra».

El pulso de Severus galopaba. ¿Romeo y Julieta otra vez? No más, nunca más.

Le respondió tan solo con un largo y profundo beso alcanzado a base de forzar su postura, compensado por el placer de sentirla caliente y agradecida contrayendo por fin su sexo en largos espasmos que le apretaban.

La sentía y la disfrutaba respirando cansada y temblorosa.

Gozó de nuevo del placer que se prolongaba en ella cuando él la alcanzó después, gimiendo al ritmo en que su miembro palpitaba, derramándose, inundándola.

Jadeaban ambos, boca contra boca. Besos de aire y deseo.

Demons aún se estremecía cuando él, más calmado ya, abrazaba su cuerpo y besaba su pelo, sosteniéndola aún.

Severus carraspeó brevemente.

Quería que su voz, esa que parecía acariciarla y hacerla temblar, acompañara el final de la enésima rendición del cuerpo de Demons entre sus brazos, su orgasmo intenso e infinito a veces.

Su voz, áspera, profunda, cautivadora.

_« ¡Oh bella ingrata, amada enemiga mía!, conoces del modo que por tu causa quedo. Si gustares de socorrerme, tuyo soy; y si no, haz lo que te veniere en gusto, que con acabar mi vida habré satisfecho a tu crueldad y a mi deseo»_ exhaló lentamente antes de concluir_ «Tuyo soy hasta la muerte.»

Paula se volvió hasta tenerle de frente. Acarició sus mejillas y sus labios y le besó. Snape cerró los ojos, una sensación extraña, ¿un sabor salado en su saliva, quizá?, le hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

Demons también le besaba con los ojos cerrados. De sus párpados... se desprendían como estrellas caídas del cielo, como estrellas fugaces iluminando esperanzas en la noche.

Severus pidió dos deseos, uno por lágrima. Hubiera querido secárselas, bebérselas si fuera preciso, pero cerró los ojos y le hizo creer que no las había visto.

Ese sería su pequeño secreto.

 **Penúltimo capítulo este.**

 **En el próximo nos despediremos ya de esta pareja. Ha sido largo llegar hasta aquí pero espero que os haya gustado tanto leerla como a mí escribirla.**

 **Para las curiosas, la declaración de Severus pertenece a la carta de amor que manda Don Quijote a su amada Dulcinea.**


	50. Sí, papá

Verla sudorosa y jadeante siempre había sido un placer para Severus aunque, en estas circunstancias, no le suponía más que una tortura y un motivo de angustia.

_¿No tarda demasiado?

Trataba, que su voz no sonase preocupada o histérica. La mirada desdeñosa y la voz cansada de la enfermera le decía que no era así.

_ Es primeriza, lo normal en estos casos son de 8 a 10 horas.

Snape habló entredientes con un tono tan bajo y amenazador que la enfermera tembló ligeramente.

_Ya lleva más de diez horas...

Snape maldijo por lo bajo a la matrona que le había dado las clases de preparación al parto, según ella el nacimiento de su hijo sería un cúmulo de sentimientos amorosos y positivos que sucederia casi sin dolor gracias a los ejercicios y que, tanto la madre como el padre, vivirían con una emoción especialmente intensa.

Maldita mentirosa.

Semanas antes Paula se había visto poseída por un ansia incontrolable de tener la casa perfecta para la llegada del bebé llegando a atemorizar a los pintores y a los operarios que trabajaban en ella. Solo elevadas dosis de la educada mordacidad de Severus (¡Vamos, señorita Demons!¡Súbase a esa escalera y enséñele a ese petimetre cómo se usa el rodillo!) la hacía controlarse apretando los dientes, maldiciendo por lo bajo cada vez que era el blanco de sus burlas.

Días antes, cuando el ginecólogo anunció que el parto se presentaría de un momento a otro, le había obligado a usar su magia para colocar todo, muebles, ropas y mudarse rápidamente. Esa fué la última vez que le necesitó para algo. Definitivamente, se sentía totalmente desplazado, había dejado de existir para ella que paseaba arriba y abajo con las manos en el vientre y una mirada soñadora. Las visitas de su familia solo provocaba más y más impaciencia. Salvo tal vez las de Déborah o las de Harry, Snape lograba atisbar a la Demons de siempre cuando la opulenta negra o el fastidioso rubio le recordaban que detrás de esa barriga aún existía una mujer.

Se quejaba de eso a Lucius quién le daba golpecitos en la espalda y le pedía paciencia mientras reía socarronamente cuando la antigua mano derecha del Lord confesaba que el estar junto a ella, con todo su "amoroso apoyo", tal y como recomendaba la matrona, sólo incrementaba el mal humor de la muggle.

La noche antes, Severus se había despertado con una sensación angustiosa al ver que ella no estaba en la cama. Fue a buscarla al lugar que se había convertido en su rincón favorito, la butaca en el cuarto del bebé. Allí estaba, acariciando su ombligo, mirando beatíficamente por la ventana.

Le miró extrañada cuando apareció de repente contra el marco de la puerta. Como si no lo reconociera. Como si no debiera estar allí.

Paciencia, repitió Snape mentalmente. Esa no era Demons, eran sus hormonas. No se atrevía a preguntarle porque las respuestas de Paula eran ácidas y cortantes sin embargo, esta vez, le sonrió y le pidió que se acercara.

Devoto, él se arrodilló junto a la butaca.

_ Tengo contracciones desde hace un par de horas.

El pánico se adueñó su cabeza. No entendía la calma que ella demostraba. Se vistió como un rayo y agarró la bolsa que habían preparado semanas antes.

Era pronto, insistía ella.

Varias horas antes, habían esperado el amanecer mirando por aquella ventana. Él miraba la ventana y luego a ella en la que amanecía una nueva era, y luego la cuna que pronto estaría ocupada.

No podría precisar cuántas horas estuvieron allí. De vez en cuando, cada vez menos de vez en cuando, ella suspiraba cerraba los ojos contrayendo levemente las cejas y luego le miraba embargada por una dudosa felicidad mientras sostenía su mano.

Y él se obligaba a permanecer estático junto a ella aunque le dolieran las rodillas, aunque necesitara urgentemente ir al servicio, aunque su estómago gruñera pidiendo siquiera una taza de café.

Sólo la férrea disciplina aprendida de sus años como mortifago, le sostenía para no perder los nervios y rendirse a la preocupación que minuto a minuto arañaba su ánimo.

Una de las veces, tras un más largo fruncir de cejas, Paula exhaló un jadeo entonces, él se levantó y puso fin a la espera obligándola a vestirse y meterse en el coche casi a empujones. Que no se le ocurriera pedir un taxi, para algo, _para eso,_ se había sacado el carnet de conducir.

Un par de horas antes, pugnaba por no lanzarle un Cruccio a la enfermera que tomaba los datos de tan lento que lo hacía y luego, vino un celador con una silla de ruedas que apartó a Paula de su vista y le invitaron a sentarse en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico de la sala de espera, mientras la acomodaban, dijeron.

Miró alrededor observando el terreno. Junto a él dos padres más que se mordían las uñas: uno, paseando nervioso por toda la sala y otro, mirando compulsivamente el reloj. Él, en cambio, se entretenía en estirar las mangas de su chaqueta y quitar pelusas imaginarias, estaba curtido en esperas incómodas, esperas en Hogwarts mientras el Lord le llamaba con ímpetu sabiensdo que cada minuto que se retrasaba sería un poco más de tortura a su llegada, esperas en las misiones de la Orden, esperar (sobre todo el último año que estuvo de director, esperando y esperando a Potter, esperando que todo se resolviera... _esa espera fue más llevadera con Demons durmiendo en mi cama))..._ sin embargo en esta espera estaba mucho más nervioso y asustado que cuando Voldemort le requería a su presencia tras un desastroso fracaso.

Debería llamar a alguien, a sus padres tal vez, aunque, cuando descolgó el teléfono el número que marcó fue el de Draco Malfoy para pedirle que avisara a su abuelo. El anciano mago había rogado encarecidamente ser avisado cuando llegara el momento. Luego llamo a Déborah y le pidió que avisará a la familia de Paula y, por supuesto, a Harry. Él también se había preocupado mucho y, le horrorizaba confesar, se había creado una buena camaradería entre ellos.

Ya está. Había cumplido perfectamente con sus obligaciones de padre primerizo sin ponerse nervioso o, por lo menos, sin evidenciarlo, y miró satisfecho de sí mismo por encima de su nariz a los otros dos padres que, rápidamente, cogieron el teléfono e hicieron lo mismo.

Entonces, una enfermera salió por la puerta lateral provocando la expectación de los tres hombres.

La parturienta que acababa de ingresar no se decidía respecto al apellido que debía emplear para llamar al padre de la criatura que pronto estaría en el mundo, aunque ¡cosas más raras había visto!. Miró alrededor tratando de encontrarle. La descripción que le había dado había sido muy precisa:« es alto, con el pelo negro y largo, y una reconocible nariz. En el momento en que atraviese la puerta, la mirará como si quisiera matarla.» Le reconoció inmediatamente.

_ Puede pasar_le indicó con un gesto.

Severus entró en una habitación discretamente decorada, limpia y blanca. Tardó en reconocerla. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido en la última media hora? La Paula beatífica y soñadora se había transformado en una criatura poseída, con el pelo empapado en sudor, con una cinta atada a su barriga unida por unos cables a un aparato en el que se iban dibujando ondas con picos cada vez más elevados. De fondo, el familiar latido acelerado del corazón de su hijo.

_Duele_ le dijo ella _ mucho.

Una contracción hizo que agarrar a las sábanas sacándolas casi de debajo del colchón y su cara se deformó apretando los dientes.

_ Te odio_ le espetó entre jadeos.

Severus rió quedamente y luego sacó su varita haciendo unos extraños pases por la habitación.

_Puedes gritar, querida, ahora no te oirá nadie. No sería apropiado que escucharan como insultas al padre de tu hijo.

La mirada acerada de Demons, lo decía todo.

_Sácamelo.

Severus enarco una ceja.

_¡Oh, por Dios, Severus!, ¡me atravesaste el pecho con un puñal y sacaste tu mano sin que sintiera nada! o... casi nada... así que, haz eso que sabes hacer, méteme la mano en la barriga y saca a este niño de una vez.

_Si estás tan loca como para poner en riesgo tu vida tendré que aguantarme con ello_ Hablaba autoritario y firme_ , pero no permitiré que arrastres a mi hijo a esa locura tuya.

Paula se rindió en una tregua que le daban las dolorosas contracciones de su vientre

_Duele Severus y... llevamos horas así ya no aguanto más_ ella, en cambio, hablaba con un timbre de rendición_ Estoy cansada..., perdóname lo que te diga, te aseguro que en estos momentos no soy dueña de mis palabras.

_No la he conocido en ningún momento que no fuera dueño de sus palabras señorita Demons.

Severus se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano. La miró preocupado y cariñoso.

_No me irás a decir que al final me he enamorado de una cobarde...

Demons parpadeó rechazando las lágrimas.

_Aguanta, pequeña, tú puedes...Al fin y al cabo en la naturaleza todas las hembras paren, algunas incluso sin ayuda.

_Sí, ahora comprendo porque en la naturaleza algunas hembras, las arañas o las mantis, se comen al macho después de que las fecunden.

Severus trato de reír, siempre se crecía cuando la pinchaban, pero una nueva contracción y la expresión de Paula como si la partieran en dos refrenó su risa.

_Sal ahí fuera _dijo cuando pudo recuperar el aliento_ y no me importa lo que tengas que hacer. Recalco, no me importa en absoluto lo que tengas que hacer, pero no vuelvas sin una enfermera dispuesta a ponerme la epidural.. ¡ya!

Severus se levantó y le dio un corto beso en los labios apretando su mano.

_Te la traeré, pequeña, aunque luego tenga que salir a la fuga y desaparecer durante un tiempo del país perseguido por el departamento de uso indebido de la magia.

Pero ese empeño resultó más frustrante de lo que en un principio parecía, iba de médico en médico obteniendo una condescendiente sonrisa en lugar de respuesta. Su peregrinación le condujo a aquella enfermera que le decía que el parto podía durar entre ocho y diez horas.

Cada vez le parecía más acertado la expresión de Demons de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer y, estaba a punto de sacar su varita cuando una enfermera _(¿otra más? ¿aquí no se acaban nunca?)_ corría por el pasillo solicitando su presencia.

Snape no corría, volaba, por aquel interminable pasillo.

_Por aquí, por favor.

Una nueva enfermera le dió una bata de papel verde ¿era necesario cubrir sus ropas? ¡Estaban perfectamente limpias! ¿y sus zapatos?¿y su pelo? Daba igual, se pondría un traje de buzo si con ello conseguía entrar en la nueva sala en que esperaba Demons.

La habían sentado en una especie de silla de tortura, con tubos pinchados en sus venas. Él entró con una expresión alarmada en los ojos y ella...

Ella sonrió al verle.

Siempre sonreía.

Por eso la amaba.

Se acercó y le tomó la mano. La miró con su mirada fiera.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron se borró el resto del mundo. Ni enfermeras, ni pitidos, ni gente pululando alrededor, metiendo la cabeza entre las piernas de Demons.

_ Tenías razón_ dijo ella_ puedo con esto.

_Nunca lo he dudado. Le has partido la nariz a un hombre lobo, dos veces.

Cuando el dolor cedió ella le rió el chiste.

La matrona anunció que se veía la cabeza y que el chico tenía el pelo negro.

Demons sonrió sorprendida sin dejar de mirar a Severus.

No dejaban de pedirle que empujara y que respirara y que volviera a empujar.

Severus no soltaría su mano aunque ella llegara a partirle los dedos.

No se creía lo que veía. Su frente arrugada, perlada de sudor, su pertinaz esfuerzo, la amaba tanto... tanto...

_Señorita Demons, no puedo esperar más a que se decida. Se me va la vida tratando de ocultar que la deseo, deseo su insensatez y su locura a mi lado para siempre. Dígame que se casará conmigo.

La impresión de la emoción en su voz fue tal que la matrona y la enfermera que la atendían pararon un momento a mirarle. Al menos una de ellas, le hubiera dicho que sí. Probablemente, las dos.

_ ¡Oh, Severus!¿No has... podido..._ su voz sonaba entorpecida por el esfuerzo de empujar a esa nueva vida_... escoger ...otro momento?

Luego sólo hubo un momento de resoplidos y sonidos guturales que salían de la garganta de Paula. Snape no oyó la voz de la matrona, sólo vió la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Demons. Ella apretó su mano, él le besó la frente.

_¿Señor...?

La miraba embelesado, ella cerraba los ojos y recobraba aire. "Es contigo, Severus" avisó. Snape se volvió a la matrona. ¿Le preguntaba su nombre, su apellido? Iba a ser el apellido de su hijo. ¿Iba a ser su hijo un odioso y odiado Snape? No. De ningún modo. Ella era su reina y él, esa cosita sonrosada manchada de sangre que estaban colocando sobre el vientre de Paula, sería...

_Prince_ su príncipe.

_ Señor Prince, ¿quiere cortar el cordón?

Snape alzó una ceja y Paula le asintió. Tomó el bisturí que le ofrecían aunque, fue su varita con un tipo especial de diffindo (se había documentado muy bien sobre lo que se hacía en San Mungo) lo que separó al niño de la madre.

Volvió a tomar la mano de Paula y volvió a besarla el breve instante en que la enfermera se aseguró de que todo en el niño estaba bien (varón, tres kilos, 450 gramos) y se lo devolvió más limpio y abrigado en una pequeña sábana. La enfermera se dirigió a él.

_¿Quiere coger a su hijo?

 _Mi hijo. Mi hijo...¡mi hijo!._

* * *

Lord Garthclyde, había regalado un par de puros habanos ( "¡enrollados sobre los muslos de una mulata!") a cada hombre de la sala, incluso al amigo rarito de Crow. No al rubio de pelo largo y porte aristocrático al que debía asegurarse de conocer mejor, pues parecía una persona de su clase; ni a su hijo, un chico formal y bien educado, sin duda; sino al extraño anciano tan parecido a Crow, ¿serían familia?, con esos pelos largos y esa rara vestimenta que estuvo acaparando al niño en brazos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Incluso le dió uno al hippie amigo de su hija desde la Universidad.

A las señoras no, por supuesto, aunque su hija preguntara que si acaso no habría puros enrollados sobre los muslos de un mulato. Tenía esa insana fijación para sacarle de sus casillas.

Se sentía orgulloso de su hija. De la independencia con la que controlaba su vida, de la inteligencia con que se la ganaba, de la seguridad con que había escogido a su pareja.

La devoción que le tenía el señor Crow, el cariño con que la trataban sus amigos y el respeto con que le hablaban sus empleados le hacía ver una parte de esa "Demons" que hasta ahora desconocía.

No se lo diría, es cierto, pero lo estaba y... esperaba que ese niño pudiera ser la forma de acercarse de nuevo a ella. Compartía con su mujer la alegría por el nacimiento de un nieto que dudaban llegar a tener y esta vez, no cometería los mismo errores que la obligaron a irse de su lado. Esta vez, lo haría bien, empezando por hacer caso de Crow ( _"ahora ya no es Crow, ahora es Prince"_ _ se recordó_ _"vaya una moda de cambiar de apellido..." )_ que pedía que se marcharan y dejaran descansar a Paula.

_ Ahora puedo tenerte sólo para mí..._dijo Severus una vez que el variopinto grupo se hubo marchado.

Paula sonrió aunque sabía que no se lo decía a ella, sino al pequeño trocito de vida que tenía en brazos.

Severus Snape, el temido profesor de pociones, el terrible mortífago, mirando embelesado al bebé que sostenía en brazos. Seguramente nadie lo hubiera creído... ni ella misma.

_¿Vas a darle el pecho tú también? Sería maravilloso que pudieras hacerlo...

_Me temo querida, que en eso no puedo sustituirte.

Dejó al niño en brazos de su madre. La agerrida muggle, la científica de hielo, la devorahombres, rendida al hechizo de un Severus en miniatura, prendido a su pecho.

_Ven con mamá,... James Severus Prince_ Demons pasó la punta de su dedo por la naricilla del niño, sonrió _ Se parece mucho a ti.

_Pobrecillo...¿de verdad quieres ponerle Severus de nombre?¿No tiene bastante con... todo lo demás? ¿Una muggle insensata de madre, un mago tenebroso de padre?

_¡Severus!_riñó _ Si quieres que sea solo la inicial: James S. Prince... En cuanto a sus padres no podemos hacer nada al respecto, me temo. Tendrá que ser fuerte si quiere sobrevivir con nosotros. Eres un chico muy fuerte, James. Podrás con nosotros.

Él les miró orgulloso. Su familia, su propia familia... _¿Qué dirías de todo esto, Dumbledore?, ¿Que al final triunfa el amor?¿Que tú siempre lo habías sabido?_

_Ahora _ dijo usando su voz más potente y autoritaria_ debes descansar y... no te libras de cenar, te despertaré aunque te duermas. Necesitas comer bien, ¡y no se te ocurra levantarte de la cama si no hay nadie para que te ayude! Aunque, te advierto que no pienso irme a ningún sitio hasta que pase el médico y os de el alta...

_Síiiiii..._ Oh-oh, Severus conocía ese tono, pero no esperaba la palabra que pronunció a continuación_ ...papá..

¿Papá?... ¡papá!

...Oh, Dios... ¿En qué se había metido?... ¡Oh, Dios!...


	51. Epílogo

**No me resisto a ponerle la guinda, para bien o para mal, a esta historia.**  
 **Quiero agradecer a todas las que habéis seguido esta historia, Aquellos Tiempos, CallMeMartuchis, MrsDarfoy, Tsuki-Awel, angie8a, brianh2406, strangelove9**

 **A Pansy394, RoseSnidget, Tali-Mau, Laurarickman y a victoria helara rickman por tener esta historia entre sus favoritas.**

 **También a quienes la han leído desde el anonimato.**

 **Muchas gracias sobre todo a LateAtNight4 sin cuyo apoyo constante e incansable y su agilidad para publicar reviews probablemente esta historia no habría tenido lugar.**  
 **LateAtNight4, has sido como... el viento tras mi escoba.**  
 **Besos a todas.**

Un torbellino de pelo negro y casi un metro, entró raudo por la puerta recorriendo el salón y gritando como un poseso.

_¡Mamá!¡Mamááááá!

_¿Qué son esos gritos, James?

_Te lo dije, ¡telodije, telodije! y no me hiciste caso.

Demons soltó la revista científica que tenía entre manos y se adelantó hacia él poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo.

_ El abuelo Prince me ha llevado al callejón Diagón, hemos visto la nueva Nimbus, dice que si me porto bien me comprará una para Navidad, y me ha enseñado la tienda de Ollivanders y hemos comprado unas chucherías y ¡hemos entrado en una tienda!Sorti...Sorti

_¿Sortilegios Weasly?

_Siiiií. ¡Era muy divertida! ¡Y el abuelo me compró ranas de chocolate!

_Uhmm, ya veo...

Paula se puso muy seria. Su pequeño hombrecillo continuó susurrando.

_El tito Draco tenía razón... las ranas saltan_ dijo confidencialmente_ y traen cromos de magos famosos... y...

James miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos.

_ ... en uno sale papá.

_¿Papá?

_Sí.

_¿ En un cromo?

El chico metió la mano en un bolsillo y lo sacó lenta y misteriosamente.

Demons sonrió al ver la efigie de Severus en el cromo. Leyó conmovida: Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y director de Hogwarts, héroe de la Segunda Guerra en la que actuando como agente doble consiguió información necesaria para derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Creador del hechizo muffliato. Recibió la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase de forma póstuma.

"Póstuma"

_¿Ves? Es papá.

_¿Quién es papá?

Severus entró por la puerta sacudiendo su capa. Y el chico corrió a abrazarle. Snape le alzó por los costados y le hizo girar en el aire como si volara.

_Tu abuelo ha ido con él a enseñarle una Nimbus. Y han comprado ranas de chocolate..._ dijo sacudiendo el cromo.

_¡Eres tú!_dijo el niño emocionado.

_ Uhmm... A ver...

Severus fingió estudiar el cromo.

_Sí, _ dijo con seriedad_ yo diría que se parece bastante aunque tiene la nariz más larga y parece mucho menos simpático que yo.

_¡ Eres tú, eres tú!

_ Es mi... primo... Snape. Un tipo con muy malas pulgas, no te hubiera gustado tenerle de profesor.

El chico pareció algo contrariado.

_Pensé que eras tú...

_ Estoy seguro que ese... Snape... nunca hubiera pensado que te gustaría recibir un regalo... hoy. Mira en el patio. ¿Te doy una pista? Empieza por Nim- y acaba por -bus.

El chico gritó de gozo y corrió hacia el patio.

_ ¿Severus, será seguro?

_ Es de juguete, Paula, y mi abuelo sigue ahí.

Severus sacudió el cromo, la efigie arrugó la nariz, molesta y desapareció de él. El Snape de verdad emitió un corto resoplido.

_ Te mereces estar ahí, Severus.

_Como siempre que pretende ser considerada, cosa que no va con su naturaleza, se equivoca señorita Demons.

Severus se acercó lentamente, la rodeó con sus brazos ascendiendo la mano por su espalda llegando al filo de sus cabellos de los que tiró muy suavemente y habló con una voz que reservaba para sus momentos más íntimos.

_ Donde me merezco estar... es aquí.

 ** _Fin_**


	52. Aviso a navegantes

**El departamento de aurores**

_ Pasa, Harry. Te estaba esperando...

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el Elegido, el más prometedor auror, el mejor actualmente al servicio del ministerio, entró respetuosamente en el despacho del primer ministro y se sentó en la silla que le señalaba, a un lado del escritorio. Kingsley cerró la puerta tras su entrada, lanzó unos cuantos hechizos protectores para que nadie entrara sin permiso o alguien pudiera oirles a través de las puertas, resopló brevemente y le ofreció un té.

_Usted dirá_ preguntó Potter respetuosamente, intrigado por tanto secretismo.

El primer ministro carraspeó ligeramente antes de sentarse frente a él al otro lado de la mesa y comenzar a hablar.

_ Como ya sabrás, no es raro que se solicite la colaboración del departamento de aurores por parte de otros departamentos_ Harry asintió lentamente_ Pero sólo en contadas ocasiones necesitan de nuestra participación en el... departamento de misterios.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron tras su gafas, eso no era improbable, es que era casi imposible. Los inefables casi pertenecían a una raza alienígena. No se mezclaban con los demás funcionarios ni había rumores o cotilleos sobre lo que hacían y nunca, nunca, nunca... solicitaban ayuda. Dejó que el primer ministro se explicara.

_Hace un tiempo se recibió un aviso , una alerta con referencia a una profecía. La mayoría de las profecías se almacenan guardando polvo, sólo algunas llegan a cumplirse _ se veía un poco incómodo con la información que estaba dando_ y sólo muy pocas se refieren a acontecimientos que puedan requerir de alguna intervención por nuestra parte.

Harry sorbió un poco de su té. Sí, él sabía bastante de profecías y de sus consecuencias.

_ No se le dió importancia, tan sólo se dejó encima de la mesa.

Harry conocía la expresión. Era lo que llamaban un asunto caliente pero sin pistas. Se dejaba "encima de la mesa" por si surgía algo que permitiera iniciar una investigación. Los expedientes más recientes se superponían a los anteriores hasta que la pila alcanzaba cierta altura y los documentos de abajo eran archivados, a la espera de la aparición de algún cabo del cual tirar para resolverlo.

Kingsley calló, parecía no saber cómo seguir.

_Supongo que algo ha hecho que la profecía merezca ser investigada, señor, si no los de misterios no necesitarían nuestra ayuda.

_Correcto, Potter_ el primer ministro desvió inconscientemente la mirada hacia la cicatriz de Harry. Formaba parte de su vida, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente al verle por primera vez mirara su cicatriz, algunos hasta con demasiada fijeza, como si él fuera una curiosidad de museo... asumía que eso le ocurriera a la gente que no le conocían pero, se preocupó, no era un gesto que esperara de alguien con quien le unía una larga y estrecha relación desde que se conocieran en la Orden del Fénix_ Ha habido un ataque en el Londres muggle que, dadas las circunstancias del mismo y de la particularidad de la familia que ha sido atacada, nos ha hecho pensar que pudiera estar relacionado con dicha profecía.

Harry Potter se sorprendió a sí mismo con un gesto que hacía mucho que no repetía, se tocó la cicatriz. No, no le dolía, no había sentido nada en absoluto desde que Voldemort murió. El ministro continuó:

_Pensamos que, debido a las particularidades de ese caso, tú eres el más indicado para investigarlo.

El muchacho asintió.

_Avisaré a mi equipo y...

_No, Harry, he dicho tú. Sólo tú.

Harry se mantenía con la espalda firme y la mirada serena.

_¿Sólo yo, señor?

_Sí. Se trata de un caso tremendamente confidencial. El... denunciante... del ataque ha solicitado a nuestro mejor hombre... y ese eres tú.

Y habría algo más, algo turbio. Harry había sabido juzgar bien a la gente siempre, bueno, casi siempre y detectaba los sutiles gestos de nerviosismo de Kingsley.

_Está bien, señor, si me da la dirección de donde ocurrió el ataque...

_ Me temo que no estoy autorizado aún.

_Entonces, tal vez deba escuchar la profecía.

_El departamento de misterios la está estudiando.

Lo cual significaba que se les estaban denegando el permiso para ambas cosas. Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

_¿Y cómo se supone que voy a averiguar algo sobre esto?¿Debo mirar en los posos de este té, señor? Le advierto que la adivinación nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

Había algo que Kingsley no quería o no podía decirle.

_¿Puedo al menos, hablar con los denunciantes o tampoco?

Kingsley se levantó.

_ Supongo que sí. Espero que sí. Aguarda un momento.

El ministro de magia caminó hacia una puerta lateral de su despacho. Una pequeña sala de visitas que comunicaba el despacho y que servía como recibidor algunas veces. Seguramente allí estaría la familia implicada y Kingsley estaría hablando con ellos, solicitando su colaboración. Harry se entretuvo mirando el despacho, la mesa, los libros, la ventana... se terminó el té, se paseó... Oía voces a través de aquella puerta entreabierta, voces que discutían. Se acercó sigilosamente.

_ Pero ¿no lo comprende?_ decía Kingsley_ Él es nuestro mejor hombre, lleva unos cinco años trabajando con nosotros y nunca ha fallado un caso.

Creyó oir una voz contestando "He dicho que no. Él no, mánde a otro"

_ ¿Realmente cree que puede intervenir en esto? No está en condiciones de regatear.

La misma voz susurró. "Puede apostar sobre eso"

_¡Han atacado su casa! ¡Le estamos ofreciendo una ayuda inestimable!

El hombre pareció dudar. ¿Quién sería? y ¿por qué era tan reacio a que fuera él el que investigara?

Una profecía, los inefables, tanto secreto... Harry venció su natural discrección pero ¿qué clase de investigador sería él si no se atreviera a atisbar tras una puerta entreabierta?. Se desplazó silenciosamente, pero el resquicio era demasiado pequeño como para ofrecer una visión clara del hombre que hablaba en susurros.

Si fue casualidad o fue su curiosidad lo que hizo que la puerta se abriera un par de centímetros más, era algo discutible. Dió un par de cortos pasos a la derecha. Unos zapatos negros de piel, caros, de confección muggle sin duda, apostaría que italianos; pantalones negros de paño, bien planchados. Debía ser un personaje de dinero, de ahí quizá tanta confidencialidad.

_Yo no he acudido a ustedes_ dijo la voz_ , han sido ustedes los que han suplicado mi permiso para... ayudar. Así que será bajo mis condiciones, y eso... le excluye a él.

Harry Potter se sintió herido. Tal vez si hablara con él personalmente podría saber a qué se debían sus prejuicios y buscar la manera de que fueran superados, al fin y al cabo, era su trabajo. Y era bueno en ello. Podría ganarse su confianza, estaba seguro.

_ Disculpen,.._ dijo empujando la puerta.

El ministro se volvió alarmado. El otro hombre, vestido de negro, simplemente alzó la varita y, con un lángido gesto, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

_¿Y dices que no lograste ver nada? ¿No sabes quién era?

_No, Hermione. Los zapatos, la ropa oscura y no sé...

_Pero..._dijo la castaña removiendo compulsivamente su bebida más allá de lo necesario para que se disolviera el azúcar_... ¿No le viste la cara?

_Sí, la cuestión es que sí se la ví_ Harry parecía confuso_ pero no se la ví. Estaba... borrosa.

Hermione le miró pensativamente.

_ Gggería alguna eggpecie de hechizo degggvanecedor...

Ambos le miraron, Harry sonreía y Hermione meneaba la cabeza. Ron Weasly masticó y tragó rápidamente las pastas que su novia había servido con el té.

_Desvanecedor_ repitió_ ¡No me miréis así!. Harry, ¿recuerdas cuando intervinimos en la detención de aquellos traficantes de polvos de Doxy? uno de ellos quiso esconderse volviéndose invisible y estuvo borroso durante todo el juicio. Era como mirar una imagen desenfocado.

Desenfocado. Sí, esa era la palabra. Su rostro estaba desenfocado.

_Pero eso no nos aclara quién querría que no se le reconociera.

_Es obvio, Hermione_ dijo Ron con suficiencia_ ese tipo es un criminal. Quizá alguien de la calaña de los Malfoy, un renegado de quién vosotros sabéis.

_Puedes decir Voldemort_ contestó Granger ofendida_ Harry, no creo que debas comentar este asunto con nosotros. Si Kingsley te dijo que era confidencial...

_Si no puedo confiar en vosotros, ya me diréis en quién... _Y Dumbledore le había dado permiso para contarle todo a ellos_ No sé, Ron... el ataque había sido en el Londres muggle... ¿crees que un mortífago viviría allí?

_No es mal lugar si de quién quieres esconderte, es de los magos_ terció Hermione.

Ron se hinchó orgulloso como un pavo y miró con gesto de "¿ves lo importante y listo que soy aunque no te lo creas?" a su chica.

_No sé_ confesó Harry_¿qué opináis de todo esto?

_Cggeo que debeggías dejagg de pensagg en ello y dejagg que se lo endoggen a otggo.

Hermione le miró ceñuda.

_¡¿Qué?!_protestó Ron.

_¡Ron Weasly, deja de hablar con la boca llena!

Harry les miraba divertido, relegando por un momento su inquietud. Una profecía, un ataque, que Kingsley mirara su cicatriz... y el no-se-qué familiar del desconocido eran factores que combinados sugerían problemas, y su natural curiosidad le impedía, simplemente, olvidarse de ello. Se dirigió a Hermione que le miraba preocupada. Ella era como una hermana y adivinaba sus pensamientos con su habitual perspicacia. La chica habló con resignación.

_De todas formas Ron tiene razón _"¿ves?", dijo ahora el pelirrojo a su amigo con la mirada_ no puedes hacer nada hasta que te den órdenes de investigar el caso.

Potter asintió. No podía hacer nada y sin embargo, le acuciaba la sensación de que no podía no hacer nada tampoco.

_ Gracias por el té y las pastas, Hermione.

_¿Qué pastas? no has podido probar ni una...

_ ¡Cuándo me pongo nervioso me da hambre!_se justificó el pelirrojo.

_¿Nervioso tú ahora por qué?_ preguntó Hermione bastante irritada_ ¿siempre estás nervioso, entonces?

Ahora era cuando sus mejores amigos se enzarzaban en una absurda discusión que zanjarían con un beso.

Harry volvió a despedirse y salió por la chimenea. Tenía un poco de prisa. Había quedado con Ginny.

 _ **Bueeeeno, lo siento.**_

 _ **No me he podido resistir, hay más.**_

 _ **Seguro que ya suponéis quién es hombre misterioso.**_

 _ **¿No? ¿Si?**_

 _ **Se abren las apuestas...**_

 _ **Para la que/el que quiera leer más, pasen por aquí:**_ s/12005526/1/Inmortal


End file.
